


LOVE FEVER

by Mirror_Prison



Series: LOVE FEVER [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Clan Politics, Everyone Is Gay, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Genderbending, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Jealousy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Omega Hyuuga Hinata, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Violent Sex, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Prison/pseuds/Mirror_Prison
Summary: Newly presented omega Sasuke Uchiha is in way over his head. He escapes being sold to Orochimaru, only to fall into the hands of another alpha that he is pretty sure is a demon. He's also pretty sure the alpha is a Senju too, making their clans ancestral enemies. Sasuke's body doesn't seem to care about their political disagreements though. It is desperate to breed for this new alpha, regardless of what the omega thinks his plans are.And this other omega? She is obviously a threat.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: LOVE FEVER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878142
Comments: 27
Kudos: 241
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke fails to mind his business and gets snatched up. Naruto bypasses matchmaking and steals himself a mate.

Sasuke crouched in the bushes near the Senju clan’s training fields. It was night, and the lack of moonlight made it abysmally dark. He held his bow at the ready in case he should come across any members of the enemy clan, but his intent wasn’t to attack at that moment. It was to cross the property without being noticed. Maybe he’d see if he could observe any of their hidden techniques with his new Sharingan, which he’d acquired upon his presentation only days before, and were the only things allowing him to see in the near-total darkness.

Sasuke had thought at first that the swirling colors were only a hallucination due to his heat, but a glance into a still bowl of water quickly confirmed that he’d awakened the blood limit of his clan. He’d been able to savor it for precious few moments before his mind was consumed with flaming lust and need. He’d smashed the bowl in a fit of frustration as his insides twisted with hunger and every touch, sight, and sound became painfully overstimulating.

But Sasuke didn’t want to think about that. Instead, he wanted to take advantage of his new eyes, sharpened senses, and increased speed. Waiting until he was bonded to learn to use his new skills was stupid, regardless of what his parents had to say about it. Even unbonded and with limited skills, he’d managed to escape guard and make it this far. Keeping to cover, and remaining carefully upwind, he skirted along the edges of the clearing until he picked up a scent in the air. It was a strong dominant scent. Ocean and wind. An alpha, Sasuke knew instinctively. If he could admit it, it was another part of the reason he was here. He’d never smelled such an appealing scent before, and the moment he’d caught it he’d known he had to follow it.

The alpha his parents had promised him too had smelled strange. It hadn’t been unpleasant immediately, but it struck him in a very unnerving way. It was cold, and didn’t seem quite… living. It set Sasuke on edge. It was clear that the alpha they planned to bond him to was powerful. To Sasuke’s ire, he seemed too powerful for their bond to be an even match. When he found out that the alpha was known for the short life spans of all his omegas but his first, it hadn't surprised him. That his parents still insisted on his bonding the man after finding that out, had. He scowled, thinking about his father who had thought to trade him, and the rest of the clan who had done nothing.

He knew he probably shouldn't get any closer. But his curiosity was stronger than his rational mind. Sasuke crept closer, wrapping the silken scarf he was using to suppress his scent more snugly around his throat. Sasuke’s world was dark, other than the scent and paint-like colors. The sensation of the alpha’s presence sharpened and turned hot just as a male with blood-colored energy entered his vision and smashed the trunk of a great big tree into splinters with his fists. The light from the chakra gleamed, reflecting off a mouth full of wolfishly sharp teeth.

A dark growling shook the breeze as the thick tree trunk was reduced to sawdust. Sasuke’s new eyes widened in response to his confusion. This person possessed a sea of red energy. When he straightened, Sasuke could see it pouring off of him in boiling waves. There was more chakra there than a human should be able to hold straining out of the outline of the other male’s form and twisting itself into a whirlpool around him. “A monster,“ Sasuke whispered.

It whipped around as if it had heard Sasuke speak. But should have been impossible with the distance and their respective positions in the wind. He’d been closer to other people before and not been noticed. Sasuke’s hands tightened on his bow. “A spy,” it recognized and spat back instantly. His chakra shifted and turned to a warm orangey-yellow. Sasuke's eyes were shocked by the change and stuttered off, and the omega was in mostly darkness. 

The starlight only provided enough illumination for a silvery imprint of everything. He could see the alpha’s features and knew that his hair and eyes should be light. From the monstrous glowing expression from before, only fine lines marking his cheeks like the whiskers of a canine remained. The fear Sasuke felt at having seen him use the power of what was surely some kind of demon lingered with him, too.

Sasuke turned to dash away but nearly ran bodily into the person he’d sworn was yards away moments ago. Sasuke’s stomach flipped nervously as the strange alpha grabbed his shoulders and peered intently into his face. The omega realized suddenly the depth of his mistake. He’d just escaped, and then let his fascination for this new alpha get him into trouble immediately again. The Uchiha kept his expression stony. Until he figured out his route for escape, he couldn’t let the enemy see that he was afraid. The newly minted omega twitched as he felt ten identical pricks along his shoulders and arms. 

He refused to react when he looked down and saw that each finger was tipped with a wicked-looking claw. He’d escaped one monster and walked right into the hands of another. “You're an Uchiha.” The alpha was surprised, but not openly furious the way Sasuke believed a Senju should be upon catching a spy of their enemy clan. Even if he admitted he had no plans to report back, there was no chance the alpha would believe him. Sasuke inhaled in surprise as the alpha bowed his head into the crook of Sasuke’s neck. “I can’t let you tell your clan what you saw,” the strange alpha threatened quietly, tracing the tip of his nose along Sasuke’s neck as he scented him. “What should I do with you, huh?”

The hot air puffing against Sasuke’s throat made him shiver, even with the protection of his scarf. “Stop it,” he hissed. Trying to pull away only made the hands around his arms tighten roughly. He released a high sound against his will when the stranger ran the flat of his tongue against the pulse in Sasuke’s jaw. Sasuke jerked his head back and away from the touch. “I’m not-” He would have lied and said he wasn’t an omega if a sharp, predatory growl hadn’t cut him off.

“You’ll be mine if I take you,” the alpha rumbled, his light-colored eyes narrowing. It seemed he'd assumed an entirely different statement. Sasuke guardedly took in the exotic looks of this strange alpha. It wasn’t necessarily that Sasuke found him attractive, but he was curious about those strange colors. Everyone in Sasuke’s clan had dark hair and eyes. The stranger’s right hand grabbed Sasuke’s face, and the other pushed his hair away from his temples. The pricks he felt transferred from his shoulders to his cheeks and scalp. The alpha liked what he saw, it darkened his eyes and made him bite his lip, flashing sharp canines. 

That look left Sasuke desperately unsure what to do, and after a beat of silence in which Sasuke realized he’d failed to protest, the alpha continued. “What other chance would I have to find an omega like you. You’re so perfect.” His thumb traced Sasuke’s lower lip, leaving a path of tingles in its wake. The hand moved to his neck, squeezing lightly. Sasuke parted his lips and his breath trembled. “And if you’re mine, you won’t be able to report back.“ 

He would have protested that he wasn’t going back home, but that would make him seem more vulnerable, not less. Sasuke’s scarf tugged away from his neck, unwinding slowly into the alpha’s careful fingers. Sasuke gritted his teeth, feeling the cool air touch him as the first loop was undone. “You don’t know what you’re doing,” he hissed and tried to make it sound threatening. There were many situations in which someone couldn’t take an omega, or it would be considered a crime. If Sasuke could get him to believe one of those situations was the case… He might get out of this still.

The blond’s face scrunched up into a foxes grimace, like an Inari statue’s, as he burst into laughter. He had three-quarters of Sasuke’s scarf in his hands, running the blue silk between his fingers. “I can smell everything about you. I’m a prime,” he grinned. Ah, that explained many things. Like the way Sasuke’s thighs were beginning to tremble, no matter how he tried to school them, as well as the slick he felt building between his legs. The alpha leaned closer and sniffed Sasuke’s bare neck. “You’re unbonded.” He pressed a hot-mouthed kiss to Sasuke’s neck and the young Uchiha gasped, taking a shaky step back with one foot.

No one had touched him there since he’d presented except the physician who’d clinically probed it for confirmation, and his betrothed’s first, who had painted the heaven seal on him with perfunctory motions. This was different. “You just came of age, so you’re a little late.” Sasuke flushed. His attempts to lie after failing to identify a prime were laughable. “Did they lock you up for your first heat?” The blond teased softly against Sasuke’s pulse. 

The pricks moved again, this time to Sasuke’s hips. “It was a few days ago and you spent it all alone,” the alpha sighed longingly, pulling Sasuke against his body. With his scarf taken away, Sasuke got a full breath of the alpha’s unhindered scent, and it threw him into a series of flashes: The disjointed memories of his first heat.

He remembered only snatches of it. He remembered the desperate need to be filled, and the slickness under his fingers that he couldn’t wipe away no matter how he tried. He remembered banging against the locked door and begging for someone, anyone, to come. It had been a desperate time, and Sasuke had been glad for it to end. Remembering this while scenting the alpha made something clear to him about his heat: an alpha like this was what his body had been begging for.

Having this alpha so close made the hunger pangs of his body return. What was it about him that spoke so strongly to Sasuke’s urges? The omega could feel the hardness and the heat of the other’s muscled body pressing insistently against his own. He whined, unable to suppress his voice as that heat seemed to spread through his own body, clouding his mind with the desire for sensation. “I’d never have let that happen. I would have broken down the door if I smelled this behind it.” 

Sasuke breathed harshly, seeing the image of this strange alpha breaking down the door and ripping off Sasuke’s sleeping clothes and- he forced his treacherous thoughts to a halt. If he didn’t figure out how to get away quickly he’d soon know exactly what being mated by an insistent stranger was like. As much as he wanted to know, he was nervous about this alpha he’d never met before. He could only imagine what his mother would have said… not that he cared. “You got wet just from me standing close and playing with your hair,” the alpha teased, sniffing the air around Sasuke. Understatement. Sasuke could feel himself dripping. He’d never reacted to another alpha’s scent like this. “How did nobody take you?” 

Enough was enough. He knew what the benefits to a proper alpha were already. He had all at once learned to understand the appeal. He wished he could have convinced the alpha he wasn’t worth the trouble, but it hadn’t worked. He’d just have to make a break for it soon, or he’d be unable to trust his legs. He ripped back and away, but there was a clone of the stranger behind him. 

Sasuke nearly cried out, his knees locking as he stumbled into the second one’s arms. “What are you doing?” Sasuke demanded as he was roughly sandwiched between the clone and the original. Instead of an answer, he felt teeth closing on the back of his neck and collarbone as they both bit into him. Sasuke’s inner walls violently spasmed, and he could faintly sense the metallic smell of his blood. “Fuck!” 

Fire. It felt like fire. A combination of biting pain and warm pleasure bursting along his neck and rushing down his spine. Sasuke’s knees buckled as the pressure of a newly formed bond yanked tight around his body like a harness. His eyes swam and for a moment he slumped against the alpha’s shoulder, trembling as his eyelids began to burn with intense renewed heat. “You smell even better now,” the alpha purred. His clone lapped at the bite marks, soothing the sting with open-mouthed kisses. 

Even with his eyes come alive and the alpha’s energy bloomed in color, he couldn't tell which one was the real one and which was the illusion. “Just because it’s like this doesn’t mean I won’t take good care of you, I promise.“

“Asshole,“ Sasuke hissed, realizing in a rush what had happened. This alpha was trying to lay a claim- and succeeding. Sasuke struggled. The grip of both clones tightened, four spots on Sasuke’s body uncomfortably compressing. A foot hooked around his ankle and Sasuke was forced down and pinned against the ground.

“I’ll try not to hurt you if you stay still,” the alpha gripping his wrists warned. Sasuke thrashed. “Stay down.“ The alpha’s clawed hands wrapped around Sasuke’s neck and tightened until Sasuke was dizzy from lack of breath, and gasping. “You can’t run like this, and I’ll have to chase you.” Sasuke’s muscles released as the alpha’s sharp canines opened another crescent-shaped mark on his neck.

“My clan will-“ he gasped, feeling the alpha move between his shaking thighs, while the clone stayed hovering over him, pressing his wrists down into the firmly packed earth. His clan would probably do nothing about an omega like Sasuke, but he had to convince the alpha they might. The alpha’s claws barely scratched Sasuke's skin, but the fabric of his leggings ripped away from his skin like paper. “They'll-“ Sasuke cut off in a yelp as sharp-tipped fingers dug into his slick, heated opening. 

“Stop it,” the alpha growled in annoyance. The omega writhed, but only managed to prick himself more harshly on those claws. The pain bloomed and intensified the more Sasuke struggled. The fingers withdrew and Sasuke scented a renewal of his metallic blood in the air. “You’re hurting yourself.” Sasuke cursed at the stranger, twisting as much as he was able against the grip on his wrists. “I’ll use my mouth instead.” The clone at his wrists stayed put, but the one at his hips slid down Sasuke’s body and took hold of Sasuke’s legs under his knees. 

The blond groaned, pinning Sasuke’s thighs up to his chest and bending low to inhale deeply. “Fuck.” Sasuke flushed and would have covered his face in abject embarrassment if he weren't still pinned down. “I knew it. You went straight into heat.” Sasuke shook his head but arched and bit out a gasp when the alpha’s hot mouth touched him. “You taste so good.” The alpha moaned in pleasure, lapping at the trickle of slick between Sasuke’s legs. Sasuke wanted it higher. He desperately needed the touch to move up to where he still ached from the rough attention of those clawed fingertips. “Are you still going to pretend you’re not in the fever?” The alpha asked, his voice a low, filthy rumble. 

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” the young Uchiha bit out. His thighs ached from trying to press them shut, and they were beginning to tremble with weakness against the broad, solid palms of the alpha. It was impossible to keep forcing upwards against the dense weight of the more muscular male. Impossible. Sasuke knew if he stopped fighting he’d be taken, and he couldn’t help but be deeply curious about the pleasure, and he supposed he wasn’t strong enough to stop the alpha anyway. Not after what he’d done with that tree. With a quiver, he released and went limp. The tongue against him slid to where he needed it, lapping hungrily at Sasuke’s most sensitive skin. Sasuke wailed softly, bucking against the alpha’s soft, hot mouth.

The alpha chuckled softly. “Feels good like that?” His hands left Sasuke’s inner thighs, shifting down to grip his cheeks and spread them open. “Your pussy is so sweet.” Sasuke’s lips parted around a gasp as the foreign tongue pressed deeper, exploring Sasuke’s twitching opening. Sasuke squirmed until the alpha pressed his thighs down with a warning growl. “If I'm gonna be your alpha you have to submit.” Sasuke felt something in the back of his mind encouraging him to stay still, but he didn’t have to obey it. He couldn’t when the warmth under his skin was pulling his body into friction seeking twists.

He did his best to let the alpha open him up, and gasped when the sensations began to intensify. It was worth it to give him more access. Sasuke spread his thighs wider, and grabbed hold of the alpha’s light-colored hair and tugged so he would kiss harder, and run his tongue along Sasuke’s opening with more force. He shuddered, his eyes rolling back as the alpha obliged, eagerly devouring the wetness between Sasuke’s thighs. The omega might not want to submit overall, but he could understand submitting to this.

There was pressure, building, and building in Sasuke’s belly. His hands fisted from pleasure, his nails scraping the alpha’s scalp. Every time the alpha moved its tongue it threatened to take him more and more. He had never felt pleasure like this in his life. It seized hold of him, burst lights in front of his eyes, and threw him over an invisible edge. Sasuke cried out, writhing on his back as he tried to come down, staring up into the star-filled sky. Without the moon for competition, they were brilliant, forming a milky path across the night sky.

He looked back down, and the alpha was watching him with intense silvery eyes. Sasuke whimpered, his hand shaking as he pulled it out of the blond’s hair. It was surprisingly soft. The alpha drew back to fumble with his clothing and draw his member out. Sasuke’s eyes were impossibly drawn to it. It was thick all the way through but the truly threatening girth of the knot at the base was what had Sasuke swallowing nervously, his insides clenching on expectation. He had to admit he was curious if it would fit. If just the alpha’s tongue had been able to make Sasuke shake, what would this organ be able to do? His abdomen fluttered as the blond came closer, moving to touch their heated sexes together.

And that’s when Sasuke realized just what they were doing. If he allowed this, he’d be completely dishonored in the eyes of his clan. He didn’t care for their approval but it stung in the part of him that was still an Uchiha. And what if the alpha only planned to fuck him once? More than losing his honor that terrified him more than anything. He tried to sit up but the double was pressing his wrists down, keeping him pinned against the grass. 

“Hold on,“ he gasped. Maybe they could be bonded formally. The alpha should be held responsible before Sasuke let him do whatever he pleased. “Wait. I can’t just give it to you.“ It touched him. It was hot and he could feel it’s heartbeat as it nudged against him. Sasuke’s toes curled, digging into the grass under his feet. His breath caught in his lungs as he felt his body splitting for the powerful alpha. The weight of the male pressed down on his hips. Sasuke shivered, gritting his teeth to keep an embarrassing cry from escaping. He panted, bucking because it was too much and he needed the alpha off-

“Oh shit,“ the blond gasped, his eyes closing in pleasure. “That’s tight.“ His body jerked and Sasuke exhaled sharply, feeling the intrusion suddenly pierce deeper. Sasuke’s insides clenched, his belly churning with multiple feelings and sensations. The primary emotion he felt was panic, and it hurt. “Trust me,” the blond promised, rubbing the outside of Sasuke’s slit. The alpha teased the already stretched skin and spread the wetness of Sasuke’s slick around. “I'll take care of you. I’ll make us feel good.” 

He thrust and Sasuke’s body snapped tight, arching. Sasuke didn't want to hold on to this strange alpha, but it was better than the falling sensation he was feeling as the alpha rocked against him. With a trembling breath, Sasuke released the moans he couldn’t suppress anymore. What the alpha was doing still hurt a little but the insistent and steady movement inside him was quickly overwriting the pain with pleasure. He’d been hurt worse, but he’d never felt this much pleasure. The alpha was pleased to see Sasuke enjoying it. “Look at you. You’re so gorgeous like this. I’ll make you come.” His clawed fingers closed deftly around Sasuke’s cock and tugged. Sasuke came nearly instantly, his muscles losing tension. Both his sexes came at once. He could feel himself tightening around the alpha. It sent a bruised feeling through his inner muscles. “Oh fuck, it’s sucking me in.”

Sasuke’s muscles were weak with pleasure. The alpha kept moving, pressing their hips together with strength and intention. He’d be knotted. He’d be mated. Their child would be strong. The thought flitted to his mind unbidden. Again he wished he could have covered his face with his hands to hide the utter shame that coursed through him when he recognized the notion. He shouldn’t want to be bred by a Senju. They hadn’t even been matched. He did his best to keep his face impassive, but he couldn’t. He knew his expression as full of lust, that his lips were parted and gasping.

Despite hurting, what the alpha was doing felt much too good. His physical instincts took another small victory and he whined softly, showing his neck and spreading his thighs slightly more. If no one was going to stop this, he needed to be knotted as deep as possible. The haze in his mind demanded it in exchange for any sort of relief. Suddenly, nothing in the world seemed more important. But instead of knotting Sasuke, the alpha pulled out. His warm seed surprised the young omega when it struck his belly.

Sasuke hadn’t been knotted. He acutely felt the incompleteness of the bond and a sudden resulting wave of rage. He slipped free of the clone’s grip, and swung hard with the heel of his hand, with the intent to break the alpha’s nose. How dare he lay a claim and not even give Sasuke his right? Sasuke had been willing to submit to this alpha but he hadn’t known that he wouldn’t be bred properly. 

The rational part of his mind said this was good, that Sasuke had better chances of escaping and forging a proper marriage this way, but the omega part of his mind reviled it. As an Uchiha, knowing their history with the Senju, it filled Sasuke with terror. The blond caught his hand and pressed it back down against the grass, locking their lips together. Sasuke bit him, hard. His blood was heady in Sasuke’s mouth. “I hate you.” Sasuke hissed, feeling his eyes begin to sting with tears he simply could not allow himself to shed. “Senju scum.”

“I hope you change your mind.” The alpha sighed, pushing his damp hair back from his face. His thumb slid through the puddle of his seed forming on Sasuke’s tummy, he was rubbing in his scent. He licked his lip, it was dark with blood. Sasuke expected to see another drop pearl there, but when his tongue moved away, it seemed that the cut was gone. “I can’t ever let you go.” Sasuke wished he believed those words enough to comfort him. Would this person keep him? Heat filled his mind and he lost consciousness.

When Sasuke came too he was burning again, the slight relief of being mated by the blond long flown away. The faint beginnings of twilight showed him that it was slowly becoming morning. The mist was thick on the ground, swirling as the alpha moved through it, mostly in complete silence. Sasuke bit his lip as a wave of heat gripped him. His insides twisted and his skin itched for more touch. Only the places where the alpha’s hands gripped him felt any relief. If this was what every heat would be like, Sasuke was not sure he was cut out to be an omega. His insides ached from his lost virginity. Every slight jostle made the bruised feelings flare-up in little sparks that seemed to bite his insides. He oriented himself and realized that he was being carried over the alpha’s shoulder like some sort of parcel. “Put me down.”

“You shouldn’t walk-” the alpha began but didn’t get to finish. Fed up with everything, Sasuke released a wave of chakra in the form of lightning all over his skin. The lightning wasn’t pleasant for him either but it sharpened Sasuke’s clouded senses and provided something else to smell than the alpha’s addictive scent. “Fuck.” The blond wavered but didn’t buckle.

“I didn’t have to stop.” That was usually enough to incapacitate someone. The alpha hadn’t even hit the ground. He wasn’t human. Couldn’t be. Had Sasuke actually just been mated by some sort of demon? “If you don't put me down I’ll do it ag-” He paused as he became aware of the alpha sniffing him. “What are you doing?”

“Shh. It's okay. You’re burning again. That’s why you woke up and started hassling me.” The omega opened his mouth to deny it but the alpha had seen through his lie so quickly before. There was no use in it. Sasuke writhed as the alpha’s fingers pressed against him through his clothes, then jerked as the alpha’s touch found the hem of his robe and brushed it up. “Relax.” The alpha soothed softly, pressing his fingers into the omega’s aching hole. Sasuke twisted his fists into the stranger’s clothing, exhaling shakily as those digits scissored inside him. It was hard to relax when the touches made his body heat up and itch. The only thing that even relieved it a bit was the stretch as the alpha opened him up. “Your legs can’t hold you. I’ll get us home.”

“Tch,” Sasuke complained, but held his body quite still. He didn't want to get pricked, and he needed the pleasure to continue. Those were the only two reasons he was tolerating this. The alpha found and started to abuse something deep inside Sasuke, making him quiver and mewl softly, even submissively. He went limp over the alpha’s shoulder, moaning as he was stroked and petted on that soft, wet spot between his thighs. Later Sasuke knew he’d be embarrassed, but at that moment all he could do was raise his desperate voice as the alpha pressed harder, moving his sharp-tipped fingers in circles against that sensitive place.

When he was dangerously close to coming, the alpha removed his fingers. Sasuke whimpered in desperation, his hole clenching as it complained about being suddenly empty. “Not so tough now are you?” The alpha set him down on wobbly legs and ordered: “Bend over that.” His voice wasn’t unkind but it was still an order. The bond tried to persuade him to obey but it was incomplete and Sasuke was pridefully a stubborn person.

“I won’t do it,” he hissed. Sasuke touched the rough surface of the fallen log in front of him. It was rougher than he’d even though it might be, and damp too. Disrespectful. That's what this was. And ridiculous. He folded his arms. “I won’t. You can just-”

The alpha touched the back of Sasuke’s neck from behind. Sasuke’s voice cut off into silence as those claws pricked the sides of his throat. “You will.” Sasuke shuddered as the alpha’s grip tightened and slowly forced him down. He was about to struggle when he felt the alpha’s hard organ pressed against the curve of his ass. “Don’t you want to feel this again?” He ground his hips against Sasuke’s sex. He could feel the heat of the alpha, so close to his starving opening. “Aren’t you burning?” Sasuke whimpered and nodded, his body decided in ways his mind wasn’t. His knees released and he went down, the alpha’s firm grip slowing and controlling the motion. He braced his hands against the fallen tree so his torso wouldn’t touch its rough surface, but he still went down. 

The alpha growled in pleasure as Sasuke obeyed, and the sound triggered Sasuke’s body to produce more sweet-smelling slick. He squirmed in his hips and felt it bubble out of him, wetting his inner thighs. It was hard to keep caring about propriety when the alpha was hot against him and rumbling softly in his ear. Memories of the first time jumped into his mind: the pain, then flooding pleasure. Both made him feel dizzily hot. Would it be the same if they did it again? 

He squirmed, unable to give voice to his need for the alpha to hurry, please hurry. But his message got across, as he was quickly filled to aching by the alpha’s cock. The blond let out a shuddering breath as he pressed the length of himself into Sasuke’s twitching opening. It was thick, carving out space within the omega’s body, and throbbing with the alpha’s heavy, thudding heartbeat. Sasuke’s lips parted around a silent cry as the alpha thrust. He only did it shallowly at first.

“Good bitch,” the alpha praised, his voice thick with pleasure. He drew back and thrust once, quickly. Sasuke could feel the alpha’s scorching fingers dimpling his waist as he was tugged back against those muscled thighs hard enough for their skin to slap. The alpha was big. Even though he wasn’t a virgin Sasuke still ached from the size, but not enough to make the pleasure any less necessary. As the alpha began to move, Sasuke bit his lip on another wanton cry, or begging for it harder, or whining like the bitch he’d just been named. He could feel the alpha’s cock forcing the slick out of his pussy, down his thighs. 

Sasuke knew he was a mess. He couldn’t stop swiveling his hips to get the alpha to rut into different parts of him, making different sensations, each one addictive in its way. The log rubbed his chest, the rough, sharp textures scraping against his skin. He tried to squirm into a position that would spare his nipples, but the alpha was too forceful. He didn’t seem to fully know his own strength if this was how he handled Sasuke when he was pleased with being obeyed.

His world was a blur. His awareness reduced to the alpha rocking hard against him, those hands tightly gripping his hips, and the wet sound of his opening accepting the alpha eagerly, again and again. He had been burning with embarrassment before, but now his mind was consumed with pleasure, and holding his body up just enough that the alpha wouldn’t have to stop. 

He felt the shudder that meant the other was close, and then the slick motion of pulled out of. Sasuke whined at the loss, but mostly he was too busy panting from exertion. Even just being fucked by that alpha was more physically demanding than most of his training had been. He’d half expected it to be yanked out that time, so it didn’t jar as much. His body still hated it. His stomach cramped dully in complaint. He felt the alpha’s hot seed spurt against his thigh half a beat later and huffed as awareness returned to the rest of his body.

“You rubbed me raw!” Sasuke hissed. The alpha turned him over. Sasuke braced his wobbly elbows against the log, his legs buckling, too weak to hold himself up. The alpha knelt between his thighs, inspecting the red marks. Sasuke flushed, feeling himself get heated all over again under those sharp eyes. In the growing light, Sasuke saw that they were blue. His fingers touched the scraped skin of Sasuke's nipple for a moment before he fixed his mouth over it, and soothed it with his tongue. The Uchiha squealed softly, his legs jerking involuntarily. 

“Better?” The blond asked. Sasuke stared at him, glaring, still panting heavily. He hadn’t had any release, so it wasn’t better. It wasn’t better at all. But to form the words asking to be fucked more… he couldn’t do it. He gasped when the alpha switched to the other nipple, sucking firmly while tracing his claws down the already moistened nub on the other side.

“Nngh.” Sasuke's head lolled back as teeth closed around the sensitive nubs, just hard enough to excite and make his body quiver.

The alpha grinned. He stroked Sasuke’s cheek once with his thumb, then hauled the omega up into his arms. That style was much better than being a parcel, although Sasuke didn't know how he felt about the connotation of being this brute’s bride. “Let’s get moving, we’re almost there.” Sasuke curled into the warmth of the alpha’s chest and closed his eyes. He had to rest before he had the strength to make a decent plan. Heat kept building like fever behind his eyelids. 

~~~

It took hours to walk home for two reasons. The first was that Naruto liked to train far from the village, so nobody saw if things got a little out of hand with his chakra. The second was because of his new omega’s heat flaring up so violently and so often that they had to stop frequently. He expected that the omega would be exhausted from it. Fucking so many times took a toll even on Naruto’s awesome stamina, especially since he was carrying the omega the whole way home in between rounds. He didn’t blame him though. The Uchiha’s pale legs wobbled when he tried to stand on them. It was only his second heat and it seemed to have a really strong effect on his coordination. The omega had noticed that too, and it had only made him angrier.

When they got home, Naruto set him down inside of the threshold and pushed the doors closed. Michi and another servant came up and asked if he needed anything, but he just wanted to go to bed. For some reason, instead of laying down in the bed the servants had kindly laid out for them, the omega kept to the corners of the room, finally settling onto the chilly windowsill. Naruto sighed, watching the silent, pale creature that sat by the window, looking out at the finest slivered crescent moon and making a faintly annoyed expression. Naruto knew the omega was feeling a slew of emotions from his scent. Regret, rage, annoyance, relief, shame, lust, and curiosity just to name a few. Naruto didn’t know many people that ran so many feelings at once, and especially knew none that would at the same time look so impassive on the outside. No wonder his posture looked so stiff.

Naruto could also smell the sweet scent of an omega in between waves of his heat. It made Naruto want to snuggle and nest with him instead of fucking him senseless. His mother had once told him that as an alpha he would be bound to his omega’s cycle, and he hadn’t known what that meant until he’d brought one home. The Uchiha’s heat affected Naruto’s body with near frightening effectiveness. “Come sleep,” he offered. He generally followed his nose. The slender thing cast him a wary look. Naruto could admit he’d done badly at controlling his impulses, but the omega kept showing for him. His pheromones got stronger whenever Naruto touched him. For Naruto, such a thing felt too good to be true and was also impossible to resist. He had to enjoy it… in case it ended, but he also had to control himself more, keep his more feral urges under control. “Lay down,” he coaxed. “You’re tired.”

The omega shifted, considering coming over. Then his expression drew together into a glare. His scent grew spicier. Naruto rubbed his nose. Were omega supposed to be so angry? When Naruto had heard stories about them they were supposed to be so docile. He knew that it was a stereotype. Afterall, Karui was an omega and she was pretty feisty. But the way she doted on Chouji was obvious. He never went hungry since the two of them had bonded, and whenever her heats struck Chouji visibly lost weight in his efforts to please her. This Uchiha omega had basically fought him the whole way home. He seemed ready to go again, even at bedtime. “What are you staring at?” The omega finally hissed, turning up his nose.

“You,” Naruto answered honestly, his eyes flicking away. “You’re really beautiful.” And he was. He had smooth skin, silky inky colored hair, pretty and equally inky eyes, a soft-looking pink mouth. He didn't want to make this new person nervous. He didn’t want them to worry that he’d hurt them. The image of the omega’s virginal blood jumped to mind and made him flinch. That had looked kind of painful. In his right mind, he would have stopped but he’d been almost as consumed by heat as the omega seemed to be. The scent drove all thoughts from his mind. He wanted to apologize but he knew the black-haired omega would respond poorly to something like that. “Come here,” he asked.

A flare of scent came from the Uchiha at the order: anger. But he was pushed to obey by his bond. The omega got to his feet and swiftly came over, he knelt beside Naruto, his fingertips delicately on the edge mattress. So fine, so proper. “What the fuck do you want?” And then that mouth. Naruto could have laughed at the disagreement if it wasn't because of him. What about him did this lovely one hate so much? He’d been trained as an omega clearly, by the Uchiha clan, who had strict traditions. He was resisting those strict training just to make it clear that he didn’t like Naruto? That hurt. It hurt badly. 

He reached up and touched the omega’s cheek, getting up on one elbow to do so. The omega leaned into his touch a barely noticeable amount, while at the same time looking at the hand as if it were diseased. Maybe he didn’t dislike Naruto. But he didn’t like him either. “I can make you happy,” he promised. He stroked once, gently with his thumb. No more cuts for his omega. He would prove to them that he could be gentle enough. That he could have something beautiful and not break it. “Don’t you believe that?”

“Hmm,” the other mused, letting his eyes fall shut as Naruto repeated the stroking motion. That was a good sign. Closed eyes meant some kind of trust. “Says the thief.”

Naruto grimaced. He couldn’t argue with that. He was a thief, at best. “Believe that I’ll try, then.” The omega gave Naruto a skeptical look but let himself be drawn down onto his side, so his head lay beside Naruto’s. Naruto ran a palm up the omega’s side and felt him quiver, saw him flush. His scent changed seconds later. He fixed Naruto with a desperate, frustrated expression. Just like all the times before, Naruto felt himself harden, his body immediately becoming ready to fulfill the omega’s needs. He thought again about mentioning that whatever the omega’s heat was doing to him, he also had no control over it, but he realized that would not be comforting at all. “I know,” the alpha soothed instead. “You’ll get used to it, I promise.”

At least he hoped so. Naruto felt it was his duty to soothe the omega through any spikes of his heat. When the young Uchiha’s heat seemed to increase, he knew instinctively what he should do. He rubbed the imprint of their mating mark and locked lips with the Uchiha that he'd stolen. The omega trembled more forcefully, releasing a sigh of pleasure as Naruto pulled him close and lined up their bodies. It was going well so far.

But then lightning sparked all over that perfect pale skin, striking it red in strange patterns. The bright arcs shocked Naruto even more severely than their bearer. Naruto shuddered. It made his brain fuzzy and forced intense pressure through his body. The jolts were strange and left his body vibrating weirdly. Kurama healed the damage from it in moments. “That’s starting to feel sort of good,” he admitted, flexing some of his muscles to get the feeling back into them. 

Why did the omega fight his heat so hard? His training? His instincts, just being an omega? It didn’t make any sense. Naruto thought he was perfect, but the Uchiha seemed unhappy with his body and its urges. He pressed his fists into his belly and winced as he resisted the urge to let Naruto mate him. “You should be unconscious,” the omega hissed, his eyes narrowing. Naruto shook his head. He couldn't explain why something like that wouldn’t work until he was sure the omega wouldn’t run away. His secrets were dangerous, not only to him but to the omega who held them as well.

“I’m not. Let me soothe you,” the blond offered. His new mate hissed in warning. “I can’t bear to leave you like this.” He ignored it and ran his palm along the omega’s body. Something in Naruto twisted in pleasure when the Uchiha’s eyes clouded, and his chewed pink lips parted on another sweet sigh. His next kiss was smoother than the first. The omega shuddered and melted into him more than before. Naruto knew he was taking advantage of the omega’s sensitive ears when he whispered right against one: “I just want to do it to you again and again-” He broke off, nipping the lobe and drinking in the gasp.

“Fuck,” the omega whispered desperately as Naruto moved his fingertips over the omega’s belly, and then down, down, down. The omega shuddered, his unfurling fists moving to his sides as he relaxed and left his body in Naruto’s hands. His hard member was already up and out of the way, and Naruto could just run his fingers over the slick slit just behind the base of it. “Fuck,” the omega repeated, biting his lip and shifting his legs slightly apart.

Naruto grinned, and pressed in one finger, watching the omega gasp and arch. He wiggled it against pleasingly squishy, wet textures. They would feel even better on his cock. It throbbed jealously against his belly. It would have its time. Naruto had to be gentle. He had to be careful. After all, the omega was only human and Naruto was... something else. The newly presented male was wiggling his hips, pressing his slit against Naruto’s knuckles, and getting his sweet-smelling slick all over the alpha’s exploring hand. If he was that wet, there was no harm in stretching him more. Naruto added another finger, thrusting them into the black-haired beauty faster and a bit harder than before.

A soft cry escaped the omega before his fist covered his mouth and stifled anything else. The venomous look that came over the pale, clenched fist only lasted about half a thrust before those dark eyes crossed and he was biting his knuckles as the pleasure made his body contract and release. Naruto pulled the omega’s fist away and pressed his mouth to those moist, parted lips- tasting the small whimpers. The Uchiha’s hand fisted itself in his robe, holding onto him tight.

Naruto rolled over on top to feel that slender body under his, unable to keep himself from rutting against the omega’s belly once he felt it pressed against him. The omega made an indignant noise, but his scent… his scent gave away how hot it was making him when Naruto rocked his weight against the thinner male’s form. Naruto knew a gush of slick would further give the Uchiha away in a few moments. 

He grinned when he felt it oozing down his fingers. Naruto realized he might be good at this. He could do a good job of pleasuring an omega. He could feel the omega’s body arching up, their members brushing together through their remaining clothes. Naruto groaned, letting his forehead fall into the smooth skin at the omega’s neck. He wanted to do a good job, but there was a more feral part of him that just wanted to possess. When the Uchiha made soft whimpers and rutted up against him, it threatened to break free and swallow him up. The omega shuddered when he felt Naruto’s breath over the skin of his collarbone, gasped when Naruto followed the urge to renew his mating mark.

The sight of the mark and the omega’s positive reaction soothed the feral thing inside him a little. When he pulled back and looked at the Uchiha he had under him, the omega’s pale skin was flushed all over. His pheromones spread out from him in a dizzying cloud and Naruto scented him, feeling a rush of pleasure with each hit. Being prime made his pheromones stronger, it triggered stronger effects in people around him, and with his improved sense of smell, Naruto could tell exactly what spots turned his new prize on. 

Naruto hadn’t been lying. If he’d smelled the Uchiha’s first heat, he definitely would have broken down a door just to be this close to such an addictive scent. He twisted his fingers and the Uchiha’s opening tightened onto the digits, trying to pull a knot into place. The desperate moan that the omega released then wasn’t pleasure, it was a sob of desperation. The poor thing must be aching with the need to be filled. Naruto felt a bit bad for teasing and scenting so long when the omega needed something else more urgently. He could easily scent as long as he wanted when the omega was asleep.

“Say it if you want me to hurry.” He meant that, even if he said it a little teasingly. The Uchiha scoffed, but Naruto could feel the soft twitching inside the omega and see that look on his reddened face. The Uchiha was desperately heated. That decided, Naruto spread pale legs and settled between them, pulling the omega's hips up into his lap so it would be easy to thrust into him. His heels dug in for a moment, he didn’t understand right away what he was being inverted for, and his hanging upper body jerked as his fingers grasped for purchase in the sheets. Naruto was bigger than two fingers, but the alpha held him steady and pressed in until his knot was flush against the omega’s slit.

He could feel every inch of himself being squeezed tightly. Naruto groaned, trying to remember to thrust gently. He was melting into this omega’s pussy. Naruto held those thin hips and tugged him down. If he released the pressure the omega would lift his hips until just the tip remained inside, gasping wetly and running from the pleasure. Naruto tugged him back down again each time, filling him up fully and ripping more pretty noises out of him. Eventually, the omega relaxed and allowed himself to be bounced easily on the alpha’s cock, and Naruto realized he could use one hand to pleasure the Uchiha’s member as well. Naruto spread slick from the omega’s pussy upwards and began jerking him off. He moved his hand slowly at first, then faster.

It made the omega’s insides flutter and clench when he was being stimulated both ways. Naruto only wished he was in a position to play with his new mate’s rosy nipples at the same time. Even without that, the omega’s motions were beginning to tremble. His thighs quivered, his body begging Naruto to continue with suppressed moans and desperate twitches. Naruto’s hips stuttered from the suction and tightness when the omega came a few moments later. 

It was too much. The sight of him becoming messy from his release, his wrecked expression, his scowl when Naruto pulled out, and the way it morphed into lust again when Naruto came on to his already seed-soaked tummy was all too much. He couldn’t let anyone take his prize away. Not before, and surely not after that.

When the omega had stopped panting, Naruto asked: “Do you want a bath?” the omega nodded. Naruto got up and went to the well to collect buckets of water, which he poured into a metal tub in one of the outer rooms. When the tub was filled he stoked the small covered flame that heated the water. When he went to fetch the omega, his long-fingered hand was between his thighs, but he jerked and stopped when he saw the blond. “Did you want to do that?” Naruto asked, grinning.

“Bath,” the omega replied, instantly, sitting up. His legs seemed a little unsure when he stood up, but he followed quickly, and pretty stealthily. He seemed to prefer silence, as a general rule. He couldn’t sneak up on Naruto, but Naruto could see how someone with lesser senses would have been tricked and lost track of the swift omega. The Uchiha shed his dark blue robe and Naruto picked it up. The omega gave him a suspicious look but didn't seem to care enough to interrupt climbing into the bath and beginning to wash. He sank into the water with obvious relish and dunked his whole self underneath the steaming water. 

Naruto inspected the cloth. Maybe there would be more clues there. He ran his fingers over the Uchiha crest. There was nothing new to discover there really except that he’d been a recognized clan member, not a rejected or half-blooded one. The cloth was worn and dirty. He’d be wearing it for- Naruto sniffed, and his nose curled up- too long. He smelled the forest, the omega had been resting on soil and old leaves. It carried the acrid smell of fear and sweat, reinforcing that he’d been running away from something. They’d mated in it several times too, and after that the garment was altogether a little offensive to the alpha’s sense of smell. There was no way he’d make the omega put something old and dirty like that back on. 

Naruto went to the laundry and fetched a cloth for the omega to dry off with, and while he was there he set the omega’s robe somewhere to be washed. When he got back the omega was combing his fingers through his hair, relieving the tangles. “You can’t stay in there too long, or you’ll get dizzy,” Naruto advised. The omega smirked and shook his head. Naruto realized with a little embarrassment that fire was probably also the omega’s ability. Skill with fire was known about the Uchiha clan. It was the omega’s lightning ability that was incredibly rare. He could boil the water on his own, probably. As if he’d heard Naruto’s thoughts, the omega descended slightly into the water, and as he did so the water began to steam a little more. 

The alpha shrugged, sitting on the ground nearby to wait until the cloth he’d brought would be needed. Naruto’s thoughts were left to wander as the omega bathed, and these thoughts focused on no the mysteriousness of the individual in front of him. Who was this person? He was an Uchiha but Naruto only knew that from what he could see, and the Uchiha’s lack of denial about that fact. He hadn’t given his name. He seemed nervous to go outside or cross open doors and windows as if someone might be following him. 

What could he be hiding from? And why was he so far from home without a chaperon from his clan? After all, the Uchiha were known for keeping their omegas hidden until after bonding, not even allowing them to leave the compound when they had strong fighting abilities. In fact, talented as he seemed to be with his abilities, he was not trained for a real fight. That much was obvious. A trained fighter with his innate abilities could have done Naruto serious damage. Naruto wanted to know what the omega was capable of, and why his clear potential had so far gone untapped. At the same time, he figured it was good that it hadn’t been an issue, otherwise their conflict could have had a much more violent outcome.

It seemed obvious after a bit of thinking that the omega had probably tried to prove himself, and run right into the exact wrong person: Naruto himself. Guilt gripped him. If it had been anyone else, the omega might have gone home with prized information, and maybe changed his clan’s mind about letting him train. But then, Naruto’s allies could have been killed. Someone always had to lose these exchanges. He just felt bad it had been a sort of innocent who lost this time. 

The mark painted on his neck also raised questions. But Naruto had no idea what it could mean. It smelled of another alpha’s claim but it was nowhere near strong enough to dissuade Naruto. And... it had been mostly rubbed off by the time Naruto saw it. Meaning the omega felt much the same about the claim that other alpha had laid. Naruto hummed. He knew there had to be a complicated story there, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

In the bath, the omega was rubbing away the rest of the smudged paint, and he shuddered as he brushed their mating mark in the process. It was a silvery crescent of a scar against the already pale skin of the omega. The heat and steam added a pretty flush to his skin. Naruto wanted to kiss him. He looked away, feeling sort of guilty for wanting such a thing when the omega was just bathing. Naruto inhaled with surprise when the omega’s wet hands touched his before he realized he was just taking the cloth. It was rough and brown and raised stark contrast against the omega’s body as he quickly dried himself off. 

Naruto led him into his closet. “You can choose,” he allowed. The omega knelt beside him to reach into the chest, letting the drying cloth pool around him. He looked so ethereal that the alpha had to pause just to look at him. He had a thoughtful expression as he lifted the edge of a folded garment, but it transformed into wonder as he rubbed his palm on the silky fabric under his hand. It was one of Naruto’s nicer things. He’d gotten from a priestess he’d saved from a demonic siege, something he’d been uniquely able to deal with. It was a gleaming dark grey, with black stitching. “You like that? Take it.” 

The omega pulled it out. The iron colored fabric looked amazing in the Uchiha’s hands. It would look even better on his lean body. Naruto watched him slide into it. After bathing, he was even paler than before, and his scent slowly spread out from him, clinging sweetly to all Naruto’s things. 

Naruto caught the slight shiver of the omega’s body and felt himself twitch in interest. He turned away and stood. Then the alpha reached into the back of the storage room and fetched another chest, one he didn’t have anything in. He offered it to the omega as well. “Actually, I have this. Even though you didn’t bring much if you get something you want to keep safe you can put it here.”

He knelt back down beside the omega and tried to pass it over. The omega accepted the box. He tilted his head appraisingly at Naruto. “You think I’m going to stay?” He asked, running his palm over the wooden panels on the box. He fingered the clasp. “You would want me to?”

“I do,” Naruto emphasized. He leaned close to the omega, pressing the sides of their thighs together. “I’d want you, even if you didn’t have my secrets.” The omega sighed softly, closing his eyes. Naruto put his hand over the omega’s, solidifying his grasp on the box. It was empty, but it was something to keep his things inside, something to root him here. “And I’ll make you want to stay.”

“I don’t know if you can,” the omega told him, his eyes guarded. 

“Even if you try to run I’ll chase you,” Naruto replied.

“If I learn to like you, it will be later rather than sooner,” the omega added, his voice edging into exasperation. Naruto shrugged. That was fine with him. As long as it happened. He didn’t want to have to hurt the omega to protect his secrets or force him to stay if he didn’t like it even a little bit. But one of those things would have to happen if Sasuke didn’t learn to like him. The omega scoffed, then rubbed his hands over his calves and feet. “These are cold.” 

“Socks,” Naruto replied helpfully, digging some out of his chest. He curved his fingers around the omega’s ankle and slipped the left sock on, then buttoned the side. He gave the same treatment to the right side, except his touch lingered. He stroked the run of the omega’s calf, the smooth cool skin erupting into goosebumps under his fingers. He pressed a kiss to the fine-boned joint. 

Then he moved into the inside of the omega’s knee, abandoning his kneel and lowering himself onto all fours to do so. The omega set the box aside. “I just bathed,” the omega complained, reaching out and just barely grazing the back of Naruto’s neck with his fingers. He seemed unsure what to do with his hands, or himself in general. He was still, other than his soft breathing and the soft twitches he made when he was touched. 

“We’ll bathe again,” Naruto replied easily, kissing the smooth skin of an inner thigh. The omega made a soft sound, biting his lip. “I’ve got an important goal in mind.” If Naruto cared for the omega well enough, he wouldn’t want to leave. The alpha chose not to care about the other alpha or the painted mark. If the omega had somewhere he wanted to go, or someone he wanted to belong to, he wouldn’t submit so easily to Naruto’s affections. He wouldn’t allow himself to settle into a place he didn’t plan to stay, hopefully.

And you won’t persuade me just with this,” the omega argued, his voice breathy with anticipation. When Naruto tasted him, he moaned, the feather-light touch solidifying into a tugging grip. The alpha grinned, burying his face in the musky sweetness of the omega. He thought the chances might be better than the omega admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke explores the alpha's house. Naruto thoroughly enjoys the omega's second heat.

Sasuke awoke with the sun and forced himself to get up despite the soreness in his muscles. The pain inside him was fading quickly but he knew it would never feel quite the same as before. Something was different about him. He wasn’t a virgin anymore, not a child. But he hadn’t been opened, and couldn’t bear children until he was knotted for the first time- so no one would consider him an adult either. He huffed into the silence. How uncomfortable.

The alpha was sleeping away. Sasuke hated him. He was no older than Sasuke and he could just do what he pleased. It was obvious to Sasuke that he was the master of this place. No parents had appeared to question when the alpha had announced that Sasuke was his new omega and he would be living here from then on. The alpha had servants, Sasuke had discovered, who addressed him as “sir” and did anything he asked. They had made the bed the night before and offered the alpha and Sasuke a meal, which Sasuke hadn’t wanted.

Instead, he’d had… other hungers. Sasuke bit his lip, thinking about how easily he’d yielded to them coupling again. How good it felt. The omega needed to get himself under control. He had to come to some sort of decision instead of just sliding into whatever it was they were doing. He looked over at the alpha. In the morning light, he was pleasing to look at. His light-colored hair was an interesting sunny yellow, and his skin was freckled and burnished by the sun. The shirt he’d worn to sleep was open and Sasuke could see the planes of his body. He inhaled sharply as his insides pulsed. Sasuke tore his eyes away, but he knew his body was clenching around the exact shape of the alpha’s-

He got up and left the room in a rush. He couldn’t decide anything so close to temptation, and deciding to stay out of pure lust would be shameful. Outside in the hall, a servant carrying laundry cocked her head at him curiously. “Everything okay?” He nodded. She set her basket down with a huff of exertion. It looked heavy. “Do you want me to show you around? It is a big house.” He shook his head. She made a face, clearly finding something off about him. Then she seemed to brush it off and renewed her smile. “Okay, well... I’m Michi, so let me know if you need anything.” Without any further ado, she picked up her laundry basket and left.

Sasuke walked around the whole house because he had nothing better to do and also because if he went back into the room he’d slept in he had a strong feeling he would let the alpha inside him again. A voice in the back of his head supplied helpfully that might be fun to do, and Sasuke waved it away, scowling. His instincts were against him wherever the blond was concerned. Usually, they helped him get out of situations, but in this case, they seemed determined to get him into one.

The rooms that Sasuke found were a bath, which was near the room where they’d slept. Then there was a large room with low tables and mats for sitting. It had a fireplace with a kettle as well. It was a dining room. Attached he found the kitchen. The servants there greeted them with various “good morning”s and “aren’t you up early?” Unlike Michi they didn’t introduce themselves, they seemed to be too busy. 

There were many other rooms which were well cleaned but mostly empty of furniture, the purpose of which Sasuke could not figure out. He went outside to find a well and a small shed. He opened the door and there was a soot darkened fireplace in the wall with another kettle hanging over it. Further on, earthen stairs descended into the ground. The temperature of the air fell as he went down, and he realized he was in a store-room of some sort. Sasuke stopped short.

The alpha had an insane amount of food. His stockroom contained vegetables, fruits, salted fish, and rice in quantities Sasuke hadn’t known one household could own. Despite being stunned by the foodstuffs visible there, he did not miss the tomatoes. They were his favorite. The ones the alpha had were vibrant red and green, and so ripe. He loved the red ones especially. He would have been lucky to get dried tomatoes on his birthday but in this pantry, there were seven fresh ones. A lucky number. He took the reddest one and bit into it, moaning softly as the flavorful juices exploded into his mouth. It was gone in seconds. 

He looked at the remaining tomatoes. He could eat one more, and no one would probably notice. He chose a green one. The more acidic flavor of that one was good, but as he finished it another red one caught his eye. He felt guilty about taking a third tomato, but it didn’t stop him. But then, what was he feeling bad over? These tomatoes occupied a tiny section of the pantry. He could eat them all and no one here would be any hungrier for it. That decided he ate another red one, then the mixed color one. The last green one was the only evidence of his theft so he ate that too.

“I would have made you something last night if I’d know you were this hungry,” Sasuke jerked, lowering a radish from his mouth. He knew the pile of tomato stems at his feet was damning. Would he be punished for stealing? “Sit and let me cook it for you.” He didn’t trust the alpha’s easy tone. When Sasuke hesitated he added. “You don’t know where things are, how to start a fire, or where the pots are.” Sasuke spat into the fireplace and lit it. The alpha stared at him then quickly broke into a smile. “Amazing.” It was interesting. Most people hated that. Sasuke’s parents especially. The omega flushed, and reluctantly handed him the radish that he had also been planning to eat raw.

The alpha fetched water from the well and boiled the radish for him. It was sort of surreal. A day ago he’d been painted with the heaven-mark to be sent away to Orochimaru as his omega. He’d been told he’d have to serve in a large underground lair made of damp stone, as a third or fourth omega to the fearfully powerful Sage. He had been deathly afraid of what he knew serving as such a man’s omega meant. Now he was sitting in a shed and watching a dumb blond cook him a radish. A dumb blond who was also somehow a prime alpha, and therefore nearly inescapable. 

Said blond returned the tender radish to him in a bowl. He’d even put some spices on it. “Here.” They sat in awkward silence as Sasuke ate the radish. Well, the alpha looked perfectly at ease, leaning against the wall. Or he did until his nose quirked, and panic flitted across his blue eyes for just a moment. “Shit, I’ll be right back,” the alpha told him. “You can have whatever you want.”

Curious, Sasuke peered out of the window in the door to the storeroom. The blond had cleared a vast distance in a short time. Sasuke wondered why he was in such a hurry. He thought there might be some figures in the distance. He stared and as he did so, his eyes activated. “Shit,” he swore, ducking down. The column of evil purple chakra could only belong to the prime alpha Orochimaru, and the red and blue spikes were probably several Uchiha. 

He doubted his parents were there personally, but this was already enough to spell out Sasuke’s doom. Thankfully they were quite a way off. He concealed his chakra. It was one of the few things they’d thought it important for him to learn as an omega, and from this far off they shouldn’t be able to smell him. He supposed there was a chance they’d smell him on the alpha, but if they did he wouldn’t be able to escape by running. Instead of letting it stress him out, he focused on eating his radish.

The storeroom opened, and Sasuke left his back to the door, somewhat expecting to get dragged out into the sunlight and taken away. But the scent that approached was thankfully not the terrifying deathlike smell of the alpha he’d been promised too. “Your name is Sasuke, isn’t it?” The blond alpha asked, running his hand possessively along their mating mark. “I told them you weren’t here, and I’m sure he didn’t believe me, but he also didn’t seem ready to fight me on it.” 

Sasuke was conflicted, on the one hand, he hadn’t wanted the alpha to know his name. On the other, it was a small price to pay for not being sold to Orochimaru. Sasuke was sure that the snake would have offered the alpha hefty compensation. It had been clear that for whatever experiments he wanted to do, he thought only Sasuke would do, and Sasuke’s parents had already accepted, so why hadn’t the alpha? Wouldn’t Sasuke dying in an experiment serve the alpha’s purpose to keep his secret just as well?

Sasuke shivered, his brows creasing in frustration as he tried to keep his thoughts collected through the haze of heat being caressed by the alpha had triggered. He still didn’t know how to feel about this person. Not even after being brought to the blond’s large, nicely furnished home. He should be happy to have a well off mate, a strong mate... but it was just so… worrying. Senju alphas couldn’t be trusted to commit. Sasuke had been taught that through stories he’d been told as early as his fifth summer. After a moment of Sasuke’s silence and refusal to respond to the touch moving down his collarbone and chest, the alpha spoke up again. 

“They’re looking for you, calling your name: Uchiha Sasuke.” His name sounded so decadent from the alpha’s mouth like he was tasting every syllable. His fingers teased Sasuke’s nipple gently. His hot mouth touched Sasuke’s neck. That time the gasp escaped and Sasuke flushed with shame. His body had no compunctions regarding the blond, no matter what Sasuke himself was thinking.

Do you want to see them?” Teeth caught Sasuke’s earlobe and he half slumped against the warm, solid body behind him. The hand not teasing his nipple caught his weight. Warm breaths moved over Sasuke’s ear as the alpha laughed fondly at Sasuke’s sensitivity. The alpha had frustratingly committed himself to find all of Sasuke’s weak spots. “You can’t tell them about what you saw, you’re not allowed.”

Not allowed. “Tch,” Sasuke scoffed, his eyes fluttering shut. “As if I’d let them find me like this. I’ll kill you before I’ll go back to my clan half-bonded to a fucking Senju.” Not that he would go back to his clan at all. They’d probably just try to give him away again. The alpha hummed softly in agreement, sort of like a ‘whatever you say.’ The omega was frustrated. He didn’t know where to go, and the alpha was so calm- his life was his own so he had nothing to worry about and Sasuke hated him. Sasuke twisted around and pushed the alpha back even though his body screamed that he should press himself closer to this potential mate. Something was demanding him to get on top and ride, even though he’d never done such a thing before. He hated how his lust for the alpha made his thoughts run away without him. “You shouldn’t sleep so soundly,” Sasuke threatened.

The blond broke out laughing. “You think you can kill?” He handed Sasuke his own short-sword that he’d brought with him. “You think it's that easy?” Sasuke scowled. Did this alpha think he was a coward? He’d failed to defend himself because of his heat, but given this chance, he would kill the alpha and return home victorious over their rival clan. Maybe if he brought down a powerful Senju they’d release him from needing to bond and let him fight. Sasuke drew the blade. He was desperate and confused enough to try it. 

“Do it, if you can.” The alpha’s tan, muscled chest lifted and fell steadily under Sasuke’s fingers and he searched for the flutter of the male's heartbeat. With a shout, Sasuke slashed. “Fuck!“ the alpha pressed his hand over the wound, his blue eyes showing surprise at the intensity of the pain. Sasuke smirked. He hadn’t expected such a deep wound and he would bleed out for his hubris. “You’re actually a lot more intense than I thought.”

Before Sasuke’s eyes, the flesh knitted itself back together. “What-“ Sasuke jerked back, but one of the alpha’s bloodied hands grabbed his wrist and pulled him flush against the quickly closing gash. Sasuke struggled, panic making his limbs slightly less coordinated than he wanted. His arm slipped against the sticky red substance, but it was quickly drying. More quickly than it should. He didn’t understand how any of this could be possible. “You really are a monster,” Sasuke accused, keeping his voice carefully flat. Out of the pan and into the fire, as they said. But at least this one didn’t want to do something that might kill him. He had time to figure out his next move.

“Maybe, but you already knew that when you struck me, didn’t you?” The alpha growled. His eyes flashed red, and Sasuke’s breath caught in his lungs. “You may act like you don’t like me but your body is saying something else. I’m strong. You want to breed for me,” he purred quietly in Sasuke’s ear. His voice went hard to soft so quickly. “What does it matter who we are?” Sasuke wanted to tell him that it mattered a lot, especially to the Uchiha clan, especially when the Senju were a rival clan. But the scent of the alpha’s blood was making his head spin. “What I am.“

“If it doesn’t matter why haven’t you-” Sasuke bit his tongue. Because asking the alpha to knot him was something he refused to do. Generally, but especially in his situation, Sasuke refused to beg. “You’d rather not keep an Uchiha as a mate,” he hissed instead.

“That’s not why,” the alpha replied, his voice husky and annoyed. “You don’t know anything.” Sasuke scoffed, twisting his head away from the alpha. They were too close and his scent was making Sasuke dizzy. “You’ll see how much I like you for a mate.” He realized too late that looking away from the alpha was a mistake, least of all because it bared his neck.

“Mm-” Sasuke voiced involuntarily as Naruto’s lips touched the sensitive skin above his collarbone. The alpha hummed, and the sound vibrated through the young omega, making him fight his body’s urge to roll over onto his back and spread his body for the taking.

The alpha used Sasuke’s distraction to steal his short-sword back. Honestly, Sasuke was surprised he’d been able to keep it that long. It was clear that the alpha had a great physical advantage over him. The way he healed was inhuman. Sasuke had swung hard. it was the alpha’s strange body that allowed him to think of it as a small wound. Sasuke would strike knowing that next time. He definitely would. “I should punish you for cutting me, right?” The alpha twisted Sasuke’s arms behind his back with brutish force and pressed Sasuke onto his knees, then to the ground. 

His right shoulder hit the earthen floor of the storeroom with a thud, sending a jarring sensation through his arm and back. Sasuke’s muscles burned with the effort from resisting and keeping his crossed wrists over his ass so it wouldn’t be exposed. “Move these,” the alpha ordered, pushing them uncompromisingly up, and making Sasuke’s clothes ride up along with them. 

Relaxing into the alpha’s grip on his wrists left him free to contemplate the lower shelf, which held two small orange pumpkins. For a second the alpha let go and Sasuke quivered, tempted to move, but knowing he’d be manhandled back into position if he shifted even an inch. The omega licked his lips and wondered how the pumpkins would taste.

There was the soft clicking of his short sword being sheathed and placed on the ground beside them, and then the hand returned to his wrists, closing warmly and securely around them. Being handled- Sasuke usually hated it. An alpha had once pulled his arm to guide him somewhere and Sasuke had shocked him within an inch of his life and run home, feeling nothing but crawling disgust on his skin. 

But, in this situation, it was making him unbearably hot. The alpha wasn't touching him anywhere it counted yet but he could feel the weight of his eyes, it made his exposed thighs tingle. Sasuke felt his face becoming flushed with heat as his hole clenched and dripped slick. The alpha took in a sharp breath, so he must have seen, or scented the increase in Sasuke’s desire. 

Any moment then he would touch, and Sasuke would... Sasuke would. He made a soft strangled sound when the alpha’s warm fingers finally made contact with him, softly rubbing his outer folds. He was desperate by then. “How does it feel?” The alpha asked, his voice suddenly curious and gentle. Sasuke took a deep shuddering breath and felt the alpha’s fingers readjust around his wrists. “You’re so fucking wet-” Sasuke heard as the alpha’s thumb smeared his slick around. His slit and his ass; the alpha’s fingers gently teased both holes. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Then he felt something bigger: the rigid leather handle of his short sword. He tried to squirm away, but the alpha easily held him in place. Sasuke whimpered as the ridges caught on his entrance. “Be good and take it.” He could feel himself twitching as the handle penetrated deep into him. Unlike the alpha’s organ, which had been just soft enough to feel like they were melting together, the omega was acutely aware of every part of the handle. 

He gritted his teeth as the alpha twisted it experimentally, but he couldn’t hold in the hiccuping moans that fluttered out of his throat. The alpha chuckled at Sasuke’s uncontrolled vocalizations. “Get it nice and slick,” the alpha teased, digging it hard into one of Sasuke’s more sensitive spots and twisting it there until the omega shuddered, stiffening as the pressure became too much.

The tension released in the form of a sudden orgasm, his body clenching and shifting slickly around the immovable handle. Sasuke panted harshly, trying to catch his breath as waves of pleasure traveled through his body and all of his muscles released. He could feel the alpha pull the handle out of him, but his hole stayed open in its wake, twitching. It felt empty. Sasuke whined. He needed something, but he couldn’t ask for it. He hoped the alpha was done punishing him because what his body really wanted was to be filled with hot, solid flesh. “And then,” the alpha growled, his voice pleased. “When it's all wet-”

Sasuke jerked as the tip of the handle breached his ass. It was slick from his other hole but still so hard. “Wait-” he begged, his voice embarrassingly raw. “Ah!” It cracked as the handle pushed into him again. It was too much. The ache was intense, and the alpha was moving it maddeningly slowly. Inch after inch of his virgin asshole was being spread open over the weapon that was supposed to defend him from just such an attack. The irony. His lungs heaved as he tried to adjust to the girth of the thing splitting him open.

“I’m being slow, right?” The alpha asked, his voice cheerful. “It’s going in so well.” Sasuke felt that to be an overstatement. He could barely breathe around it. His mind was swimming with sensation and any attempt to move sent jolts of overstretched sensation through him. He decided to just stay still as he could, hoping the alpha would get bored and mount him instead. 

But even the quivering of Sasuke’s tensed body created stimulation that sent liquid fire dripping down his spine. The alpha angled the handle up and Sasuke helplessly followed, lifting his ass and showing both of his holes to the alpha behind him. It was the only way to get any respite from the twisting sensation that the young omega had no idea how to deal with. “And now, I can go in too,“ the alpha growled.

“Wait-” Sasuke began to protest again but his mind went white and empty as the alpha filled up his other hole much more quickly. This Sasuke knew. This he even liked. He pushed back against the sensation, shuddering, and feeling another wave of pleasurable contractions grip his insides. That hole loved to be filled. The one for breeding; the one the alpha still hadn’t properly claimed or opened with his knot. But the alpha’s cock was thick and hot, and Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to hate the pleasure he felt when the heavy mass of the knot bumped against him.

The rest was all buried inside and pressed hard against the rigid handle of his short-sword, only a thin layer of Sasuke’s sensitive flesh separating the two. He exclaimed wordlessly in pleasure as the alpha twisted the handle around again, probably making sure the length of it wouldn’t be in his way as he thrust. The omega whined because it was taking too long, and then got one sharp thrust to remind him who was in control.

“More?” The alpha teased, twirling the sword around slowly and moving his cock shallowly in and out of Sasuke’s dripping pussy. Even that wet he could feel every vein on the alpha- the shape of him pulsing in Sasuke’s own heartbeat. It was too much. He was too close to this other person. He might just lose himself. “You’re squeezing me so tight,” the alpha moaned. “Fuck, push back on me.” He guided Sasuke’s motions with the short sword, then growled with pleasure as Sasuke trembled and obeyed. “Good bitch,” he purred. “But I wanna fuck you, and this is more in my way than I thought.”

Sasuke cried out as the short sword was pulled out agonizingly slowly. Once it was free, the alpha’s hand buried itself in his hair instead. Sasuke’s voice escaped as a tug on his hair sent sensations racing across his scalp. “Ah!” The alpha thrust hard, leaning low over Sasuke now that the sword was gone. Sasuke mewled in pleasure as the alpha bit down on their mark, his toes curling as the alpha’s organ pressed against Sasuke’s tender limits. The warm, muscled weight of the alpha’s body pressing down on his own was intoxicating. 

Pleasure hummed in every inch of him that could feel the pressure of the blond’s skin. The fist in his hair was so dominant, and the claws scratching over his scalp made him want to be owned. He shuddered, feeling his body become more open despite his mind crying out that he shouldn’t. That this was too addictive and dangerous. If Sasuke was so weak to being fucked and potentially knotted, he had no idea how the alpha was resisting.

“Fuck you’re driving me wild, Sasuke,” the alpha growled out his words as if his control was about to snap. Sasuke shivered from hearing his name ground out against his mating mark in such a sinful way. The admission that they were both at their breaking points made nervous anticipation clench his belly. What would happen when they gave in? He could feel himself clench when the alpha repeated his name. “Sasuke.” It was having too strong an effect on him. He sobbed in frustrated pleasure, his breaths hiccuping as his body tensed for another orgasm. Darkness dotted his vision and he felt his seed, clear from his heat, spatter against the packed earth floor in the store-room.

“S-stop c-calling my na-name-” he tried to hiss, but he was moaning. His voice was unsteady and pleading, rising as falling as the alpha kept thrusting into him. The alpha’s heavy balls smacked against Sasuke’s slit and made him bite his lip to try and keep his moans down. There was no way he could let this alpha know how good it felt: how Sasuke’s eyes were rolling into his head. 

“Then call mine,” the alpha panted, his voice thick with pleasure. He paused in thrusting to place warm kisses against their mating mark, then ran his tongue over it. Sasuke shivered, his lips parting as the pleasure of being gentled mixed with the afterglow of his orgasm. “I’m Naruto.”

Sasuke felt the name imprint on him deep in his bones. Part of him was eager to be screaming it. Another would refuse to say it as long as possible. “Just because I know your name doesn't mean I won’t kill you in your sleep,” Sasuke gasped.

“As long as you know what the punishment is,” the alpha chuckled. He pulled out, and Sasuke’s body made a wet sound as they separated. The omega melted to the floor in a puddle of jellied limbs as soon as the alpha released his aching wrists. Sasuke still had no idea what he was going to do about the mess he was in. Naruto scooped Sasuke up under his armpits and set him onto his feet. His knees threatened to buckle, but he forced himself to stay up. He was already getting handled an embarrassing amount without Naruto deciding to carry him inside. “Now come on, it’s time for breakfast.”

  
~~~

It was the fourth day since Naruto had acquired Sasuke. The omega himself seemed to be generally settling in, but his heat, on the other hand, hadn’t settled at all. Naruto caught the flare of scent. “Do you need something?” he asked. He was trying not to assume when the omega needed to be soothed, and that had reduced the aggression directed at him, but there were times when it was obvious. 

The omega ignored him, curling into a tight ball on the mattress. He was wearing one of Naruto’s red cotton robes. It covered him down to his mid-thighs. He had also taken some black leg coverings. In between the two darker stripes of his clothes: the Uchiha’s long white legs, his smooth, taut skin. Naruto ran his hand lightly along that creamy flesh and the omega gasped, then shivered and pressed his body into the alpha’s hands. 

Naruto decided to put the omega on his back. Sure, it was easier to get the Uchiha down on all fours than flat on his back and the danger of being struck, electrocuted, or bitten was much more present when the slender thing wasn’t using his hands to keep his face off the floor. In fact, when Naruto flipped the omega over, the first thing he got was a wildly sparking swipe at his mouth. Even so, Naruto loved to watch the omega’s expressions as they coupled, and it was worth the risk for the scent of the omega alone. His scent was as always, a dangerous temptation. Naruto succumbed to it helplessly.

“As if you have it,” the omega snapped in reply. Naruto knew the omega was in a sour mood because he was confused by his heat. It was only his second one, and it had come unexpectedly, probably outside of the moon cycle. Naruto also hadn’t heard of an omega being so easily heated after four days with their new alpha. Despite his disposition, the omega blushed deep when their eyes met while Naruto was tugging off the Uchiha’s clothing, and bit his scowling pink lips prettily as Naruto’s palms began to run all over his body. Even better, because the omega was on his back, Naruto could watch Sasuke’s muscles working under his beautifully pale skin and the little jumps his hard cock made against his belly as he was pleased by Naruto’s fingers.

He’d bitten off the points of three of the claws on his right hand to make it easier to tease and open up his new mate’s leaking opening. The left he used to pin both of the Uchiha’s wrists down against the mattress. Sasuke’s thighs had noticeable muscles- especially when he was flexing hard as Naruto wrestled his way in between them. 

But he was no match for a demon vessel, even one who was trying hard to be gentle. He managed to lift Naruto a little bit with just the power in his core, and that impressed the alpha a lot. Naruto twisted his fingers inside the omega and Sasuke released a heated gasp, his body losing all tension. He panted heavily from fruitless exertion as Naruto used his knee to force the omega’s thigh flat against the mattress, and growled in his ear to him to make him stay. 

Naruto pulled out his fingers and rubbed the slick along the length of his cock so it would enter the omega smoothly. Sasuke’s gaze followed the motions of Naruto’s hand on his cock, and the scent of his heat increased. Naruto unpinned the omega’s thighs to line their bodies up. He pulled Sasuke closer, nudging into the omega’s wet entrance. For a moment Sasuke’s eyes looked like he might fight again, but as Naruto entered him the boy only quivered, throwing his head to the side and exposing his mating mark for Naruto to bite over. 

Naruto moved, his grip tightening on the omega’s tensed thigh and wrists. The Uchiha’s hole was hot as a furnace- and its tightness was intense. Naruto could barely hold off finishing as soon as he entered. Sasuke squirmed, pushing his hips up so Naruto sank deeper into him. Naruto groaned, biting his lip as he found his space inside the lanky omega and began rocking into it. The omega’s fingers twitched in their curled positions and his lips parted when Naruto ground himself against something deep inside. 

For as much as the omega fought with Naruto about every little thing- he went languid as soon as Naruto was fucking him. If Naruto didn’t seek him out and pin him down like this, the omega would find him and in a roundabout way make it known what he wanted. His previous heat-flare, Sasuke had taken off all his clothes and sat across from Naruto staring at him until the alpha decided to reach for him.

Naruto would prefer if things were more direct, but he’d take what he got as long as the Uchiha didn’t hurt himself or let someone else be the one to soothe him. Naruto knew the omega wanted to fuck, and he needed his heat to be relieved, he just didn’t seem to want to rely on Naruto or anyone else. But Naruto was his alpha, and of course, the moment they joined Sasuke’s instincts would take over, and he would become singularly focused on finding the release his body desperately needed. 

It was something the alpha didn’t mind seeing. Nor did he mind the way Sasuke’s legs would wind around him, trying to drag him even deeper. Naruto didn’t plan to knot his prize yet, but the fact that the omega was so eager for it haunted both his dreams and waking hours. When he finally opened the way for his seed to take root, how would it feel? As good as he imagined? Better?

Sasuke bucked, irritated with Naruto’s wandering attention. The alpha smothered those movements by biting hard down hard over their mating mark, and the bucking easily morphed into a more circular motion: the omega desperately fucking his sweet, sticky body with Naruto’s cock. Naruto moved from Sasuke’s neck to meet his lips. Bites, and bloody ones for sure... but also the Uchiha’s exciting taste and small mewls as he struggled to pleasure himself from beneath his alpha.

Naruto held still because he knew it would frustrate Sasuke. Feeling the desperate writhing of the omega’s body made Naruto’s cock twitch in satisfaction. He pressed his tongue into the omega’s mouth and heard the pretty thing moan softly. Risking letting go of Sasuke’s wrists, Naruto was pleased when the omega just clung on to him, digging his short nails into Naruto’s shoulders. Everything about him begged for more. Even the look in his often mutinous eyes had taken a turn for the dazed and lustful. Naruto wanted to stretch the omega’s tight hole open again and again.

After a moment of watching Sasuke squirm and shudder, Naruto thrust again. The omega arched and breathed out his appreciation with a full-body tremble. Slick was smeared all over his thighs, issuing a thick, heady scent into the air between their bodies. He got so wet- Naruto had fucked beta women before but they didn’t get wet like this. They didn’t smell like thunderstorms and wildfires. An omega in heat was truly something else. He was lucky, so lucky, to be there. Naruto gritted his teeth as his hips jerked, and the omega’s body lifted fitfully to meet him.

Sasuke’s pale member was leaking spurts of fluid all over his smooth belly. Naruto wanted- he needed to make the omega lose it before he finished. Naruto shivered as Sasuke bit down on whatever skin he could reach in his frustration, hard enough to draw blood. It didn’t bother Naruto, he knew it would heal and if it pleased his mate to do it, it could only excite him. When Sasuke drew back to look at the bite and run his pale fingers over it, there was a petal of crimson on his lips. It was a sight that made Naruto’s knot threaten to tie itself, whether it was inside something or not. 

Naruto didn’t have much time left, and he still had to make the Uchiha come first. He gripped the omega’s firm, velvety member, and tugged. In response, Sasuke shuddered, bracing an elbow against the mattress, and thrust into Naruto’s fist with abandon. He came, a strangled moan finding its way out of his red-painted lips. His already tight opening constricted around Naruto’s cock. It felt like heaven. Naruto couldn’t help but thrust into that. He couldn’t remember to make Sasuke squirm when he was fighting his own reigns.

The omega released a cry of pleasure when Naruto moved again, shuddering and releasing slick against Naruto’s throbbing knot. Naruto knew once the omega came he definitely wouldn’t attack anymore. He put both his hands on Sasuke’s hips, gripping them tightly, and the omega grabbed hold of Naruto’s wrists to steady himself. When Naruto thrust into him, his fingers clenched tight and when he pulled out they went nearly slack. Sasuke fixed him with this wrecked expression and Naruto groaned, surging down to possessively kiss his mate. The omega snapped into an arch, coming again as Naruto’s movements speared deep into him.

His shaky breaths panted out against Naruto’s lips. Naruto kissed him again and the omega moaned, shivered, and then began to kiss back, one of his hands letting go of Naruto’s wrists and grabbing a fistful of his hair instead. His eager kiss made Naruto’s cock twitch hard. The alpha was gonna come too.

Naruto jerked back, pulling out before he dug his way deeper instead. He knew not to trust his instincts, especially the ones telling him to knot the young omega. He spilled into his fist with only seconds to spare, and then wiped it into his old clothing. The exerted alpha used the other side of the same fabric to wipe off Sasuke’s belly and thighs. “Sleep.” He encouraged, watching the other sag together with exhaustion.

“I’m not so heated that you can still order me around,” the Uchiha scowled. Naruto wasn’t threatened by it. The omega had just spent a good amount of time desperately pressing his hips against the alpha’s. Naruto licked the last of the blood from his recently split lip. He leaned forward and cleaned Sasuke’s mouth with his tongue too. The iron taste was exciting. 

Sasuke’s teeth snapped at Naruto’s mouth, and Naruto barely avoided having the cut on his lip reopened. “Hey!” The omega was so feisty. Naruto was endlessly fascinated by him. “It was only a suggestion-“ Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes. “But if you’re not tired…” he pinched a rosy nipple and grinned when the omega squeaked indignantly before batting his hands away.

Still smiling, the alpha collapsed sideways onto his mattress and let himself start to sink into sleep. He rolled onto his back and stretched his body out. Before he was completely lost to the world he felt the Uchiha settle in against him, placing that wonderful stormy scent just under his nose. 

He awoke again to a sharp jab in his side. He checked the window. The sky was inky black with a ribbon of milky white stars pulled through it. So it wasn’t morning. Why was he awake? The jabbing hadn’t stopped. He reached to his side and found the omega’s hand poking him. “What’s your deal?” he complained, pushing the omega’s bony fingers away from his sensitive ribcage.

“You kept crying out in your sleep,” Sasuke complained tiredly, moving his fingers around Naruto’s hand and poking him again. His eyes looked bruised with tiredness and Naruto guiltily wondered how long he’d put up with it before deciding his best option was to wake the alpha up.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, taking the hand at his side into his own and stroking the knuckles gently. The omega allowed it, but his tired scowl seemed immovable for the moment. The alpha searched for something to defuse this so the omega could go back to sleep. Once he’d succeeded in that, he’d just stay awake until he was sure the omega was sleeping soundly, that way, even if he spoke in his sleep again, the omega wouldn’t be disturbed. “What did I say?” He asked.

“You were apologizing,” the omega revealed. Naruto grimaced. He’d been afraid it would be something like that. He’d always had war dreams: they were the Kyuubi's memories from fighting with multiple vessels. Since the fighting had really picked up, he’d been having them more often, since he used Kurama’s demon chakra all the time. “You said a name I don’t know,” the omega continued, his voice rough with sleepiness. Naruto nodded, even he didn’t know all the names of the people who Kurama had fought. “And you called out to your mother.”

Naruto flinched. “Oh.” Those were a different type of nightmare. They were different from the war dreams he got from his seal, which he could easily separate from himself when he woke up. He didn’t like dreaming about his bearer, whom he’d never met, but who was so intimately connected with himself.

“Where is your family anyway?” The omega’s question was colored with real interest. “Is it normal for people your age to live alone here?” Naruto tried to think of an answer, but the omega was already asking something else. “Is it different between clans?” Naruto raised his eyebrow. That the Uchiha kept their omega sheltered wasn’t strange, but hearing firsthand that Sasuke didn’t know how people in other places lived was jarring.

It also hurt a lot that he couldn’t answer. “Hmm. I’ll tell you later what my clan is like,” Naruto replied, regretfully. He didn’t want to keep secrets but he didn’t feel that their bond was solid enough to start telling him about the Uzumaki clan. “Okay?”

“Fine,” the omega hissed, the bright interest in his eyes closing down. Naruto bit his lip. He hated that. He hadn’t known he’d hate that so much till it happened. He wanted to tell the omega everything, but he could only do that when he was sure they’d still be together come the next morning.

“Don’t be that way,” Naruto sighed, squeezing the omega’s hand. The Uchiha snatched it away, curling his fingers into a fist. He lay on his back, and Naruto was pained to see him unhappily staring at the ceiling. “You’re the one who said you’re planning on leaving,” Naruto argued.

“So I don’t care to hear about it,” snipped the omega, rolling over. Naruto caught the omega’s waist and pulled him back around. He tried to convey with his eyes that he wanted to trust Sasuke but couldn’t yet. He squeezed gently. The omega relaxed into his arms, but his eyes kept that closed-off emptiness.

“Okay.” There was a heavy silence, and Naruto searched it. “Are you close with your family?” Naruto kept his voice light, but he desperately wanted to know more about the omega. They had to open up to each other at some point. Maybe if he understood what the Uchiha was afraid of, he could convince him to stay. Once Naruto was sure he would stay, he could reveal everything.

“… Just my brother,” Sasuke eventually admitted, his eyes flitting away from Naruto’s. “My parents and I aren’t close.” His expression warped, and his lip did a sad quirk before he could smooth it out again. Naruto stroked the omega’s side to comfort him.

“I’m an only child,” Naruto confided. “But I always wanted a sibling.” Unfortunately, that had never happened. He didn’t even have close cousins, either. His sire didn’t have any siblings. It was just the two of them.

The omega shrugged. “You’re lucky.” 

“Yeah,” Naruto replied, trying to grin. “I guess I did get all the attention.”

Sasuke seemed to have accepted Naruto wanting to hold him and was shifting, trying to get comfortable on Naruto’s arm. He seemed to find a spot with his arms tucked against the alpha’s chest. He closed his eyes and asked: “What’s it like?”

“It’s a lot of pressure to be the only one. Especially when there’s no one else to fall back on,” Naruto admitted. “My sire was intense about me not dying when I was a kid, and now she-“ Naruto pauses. He’d almost given away that he was expected to provide heirs to her sooner rather than later. That pressure wouldn’t do anything good for their bond. He touched Sasuke’s dark hair and started petting gently, careful not to annoy the omega. “Other than that it was great.”

“So you’re main family,” the omega replied, opening his sharp, dark eyes. Naruto bit his tongue. The omega missed nothing. He’d already said enough to reveal important things about his social position. “Are primes often main family?”

“That might be fair to say,” Naruto allowed. He wasn’t sure but he wondered why Sasuke was asking that. “Are the best omega’s usually main family too?” Sasuke twitched, and Naruto knew he’d hit something there. Sasuke shifted, but Naruto kept him close. So Sasuke was main family. Naruto had guessed so a while ago. Even though his clothes were old and worn, they’d been warm, and lovingly embroidered with the clan’s crest.

“Never gave much thought to why you’re prime have you?” the omega asked. Naruto shook his head, admitting it. “You just take everything as it comes.” Naruto would have called it an accusation if it didn’t sound so wistful. He would have called Sasuke out for sidestepping the question, but the omega seemed too tense.

“That’s me.” He didn’t expect the expression of pain that the Uchiha made when he said that. Maybe a sneer, maybe more mocking, but not that hopeless look. Naruto didn’t know much about the lives of omegas but he did know they couldn’t do everything alphas like him could.

“I guess that explains why you’d accept an omega like me,” Sasuke mourned quietly.

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Naruto corrected instantly, squeezing the Uchiha tighter to him. “There’s not a damn thing wrong with you,” he promised, putting his palm on his mate’s cheek and stroking until his frown relaxed a little bit. “I know we don’t say prime omegas the way we say prime alphas but we should, and it would definitely fit you.“

“You don’t have to lie,” Sasuke complained, an embarrassed flush jumping into his cheeks. “I’m here because I saw you.” Naruto frowned. Sasuke laughed a little, but it was a helpless bleak sound. “You know, I barely understood what I saw, other than that you’re not human.”

“It's because you saw me that I had to take you,” Naruto admitted. He tipped the omega’s chin so their eyes had to meet. “But you would have been the best thing I’ve ever seen no matter what.” Sasuke flushed, taking the compliment. His lips softened in just such a way, and Naruto thought maybe he could kiss him. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The omega sighed, his eyelashes fluttering. Naruto ran his thumb over his mate’s moist lower lip and grinned when the Uchiha playfully nipped his fingertip. “And no,” he breathed, feeling the omega shiver against him. “I’m not.”

“Tell me what you are then,” Sasuke asked again, desperately. “Tell me how you heal like that?” His hand crossed Naruto’s chest, feeling the thin line that was all that was left of the gash he’d made. The alpha shivered when Sasuke’s fingers tightened around his bicep. “How are you so strong?”

Naruto felt a soft growl bubble out of him. The way Sasuke was touching him made him feel possessive and deeply frustrated over their situation. He wasn’t used to not being able to get what he wanted on his strength alone. The omega looked at him curiously. “Maybe when you stop trying to run away, I can tell you everything.” Sasuke scoffed. “There are people that would kill to know that about me,” Naruto emphasized. “You’d be in as much danger as me.”

“If they come after me I’ll kill them,” Sasuke yawned confidently. Naruto burst into laughter. Sasuke scowled, punching the spot on Naruto’s arm he’d just been caressing. “Ass. I’m going to sleep,” he huffed, twisting around halfheartedly.

Naruto tried to suppress his giggles. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He soothed, pressing kisses to Sasuke’s turned away cheek. He believed wholeheartedly that Sasuke could kill most other alphas who wanted to lay a hand on him, but he wouldn’t survive being hunted down by a team. After all, Sasuke hadn’t been able to shake the team searching for him. Naruto kept scenting them at the edges of his property, waiting for an opportunity.

Instead of mentioning that, he just teased the omega instead. “You’re just not like most omegas.” Sasuke twisted his body hard, and Naruto had to let him go. He was pleased when Sasuke only turned around and didn’t create any extra space between them. Naruto pressed one last kiss to the back of his mate’s neck. “I’ll try not to wake you again, vicious killer.”

The omega’s body quivered oddly, and Naruto realized only after a few seconds that he was snickering. “See that you don’t,” Sasuke replied, pulling the covers up their bodies. Naruto evened out his breath, and Sasuke’s soon followed suit. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s breaths slowing down, pressed to the omega’s back as he was.

His curiosity was uncontrollable. Even though he’d decided not to ask, suddenly the words were flooding out of him. “What do they want you for?” Sasuke tensed, his heartbeat ratcheting up. It went from being a flutter Naruto could feel pressed through Sasuke’s back to frantic drumming. “Those people following you, they’re your family but you didn’t want to meet them.” Naruto knew he should stop but he had to know. Why was Sasuke hiding things from him? Was he a spy, or was he a lost omega, or was he a runaway? “Is it really because of me?”

“They’re not my family anymore,” Sasuke finally replied, turning over. His expression bit Naruto, clearly he was upset about being asked these questions. Naruto needed answers though, and he told himself that Sasuke had asked a lot of him, so maybe he deserved some information in return. “It’s nothing you have to worry about, they could never hurt you.”

“That alpha could hurt me if I wasn’t ready,” Naruto replied carefully. Sasuke needed to understand what a threat Orochimaru could be if he set his mind to it. Bypassing his strength, few were more cunning and ruthless than that snake. If he wanted Sasuke very badly, Naruto should keep on his toes. “I want to know,” he begged. “I want to know, please.”

“I’ll tell you one thing,” the omega relented, exasperated. Naruto nodded. Sasuke rubbed his shoulder near their bond mark. “I rubbed off my engagement mark because I did not want to belong to the alpha you turned away.” Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to their mark, right next to the omega’s fingers. “You don’t have to worry about me helping him.”

“I’ve heard about him,” Naruto admitted, still not revealing everything he understood to the Uchiha. And that aura spoke for itself. He knew how he felt in its presence. He couldn’t imagine how someone who wasn’t a vessel might experience that man. Naruto also knew omegas promised to him would sometimes vanish. Sasuke’s story had become a good amount more clear. “So they’re trying to take you back to him?” Sasuke nodded. Naruto hugged the omega. “I won't let them,” he promised the omega’s back. “I’ll never let him have you.”

There was a long silence. Sasuke pushed on Naruto’s chest to get some space, but his touch wasn’t rough. His voice was almost gentle when he told Naruto: “Go to sleep.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke spends a day not running away properly. Later an omega comes to the door, she recognizes Sasuke.

It was a cool morning, and Sasuke awoke because the warm bastion that he’d spent a week or so getting used to laying against wasn't there. A shiver went up his back, and no broad palm came to soothe it. No arms pulled him into a warm, surrounding embrace. Sasuke sat up on the mattress, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The heavy blanket pooled in his lap. The spot next to him was empty. The alpha, Naruto, was strapped full with weapons and adjusting something on his armor with more precision than Sasuke would have thought such a brute should have. He was ready to go, and probably only stopping in their sleeping room to say goodbye. “You’re leaving me?” Sasuke asked, his voice surprising even himself.

The alpha blinked in surprise too. He most likely hadn’t been expecting to be missed. Not that Sasuke would miss him. The alpha came over and knelt by the side of the mattress. Because of his armor, he made Sasuke feel even more naked than he already was. The alpha placed his hand on Sasuke’s nape, brushing his thumb over their mark. Sasuke shivered. He tried to jerk away but the grip was tight enough that he couldn’t move. Did the alpha know? There was no sign of the force in his expression. The muscles in his arm were barely tensed. 

“I’ve been called to fight.” Naruto offered an earnest smile, which for some reason made Sasuke suddenly feel shy to look at the alpha. What was their relationship supposed to be? Were they enemies? Lovers? Mates? If Sasuke knew that he wouldn’t necessarily follow it. But he’d feel a little less lost when their eyes met. Maybe he’d be able to work towards a goal better if he knew what his goal was. “You’re trained as a spy, it’s not as if you can’t protect yourself, right?”

Sasuke was only trained in theory. He’d let Naruto believe he was a trained spy, but he was probably closer to a runaway child. Unbonded omegas couldn’t survive in the field because of the irregularity of their heats. It wasn’t good for shinobi work and because of that, he’d never trained to fight in serious conditions. The alpha didn’t need to know that though. He had no idea how they trained their omega here- or even if they did. Sasuke looked at the alpha only when he was sure he could sell his unaffected tone. “What if I find an alpha better than you that I can take home?”

The alpha twitched, his hand tightening on Sasuke’s nape. “You can try,” the other grinned. The alpha’s gentle expression belied the pricks on Sasuke’s neck from tightening fingers, and the momentary red flash in the alpha’s normally blue eyes. Possessive. Sasuke's inner omega purred- and his heartbeat stuttered as the rest of him felt fear. “Your new mate better be able to protect you from me.”

Meaning he’d be nearly impossible to replace. Sasuke had suspected as much when he’d first found out the alpha was prime. The omega watched him leave from the door, the bottom of his stomach falling out for a reason he couldn’t put his finger on. Then he realized: Uchiha omegas were supposed to go into battle with their mates and fight. A good omega needed to protect or at least help their alpha.

Staying home and watching him leave didn’t make sense. He was supposed to train Sasuke for battle situations- not that Sasuke wanted to learn Senju techniques or anything. He wouldn't admit to feeling like he needed to go, either. He kicked the smooth wooden floorboards. That damn alpha was going to be the end of him. When Naruto looked back to wave, Sasuke spat into the dirt. The whisker marks on his face scrunched up his cheeks when he laughed.

As soon as he was down the road a bit Sasuke saw his moment… and knew he should run. He had to run because the alpha would undoubtedly be fighting, and perhaps even killing other Uchihas. Members of his clan, maybe even his family. Knowing that that clan had been willing to throw Sasuke away didn’t dull the pain of knowing they were dying in war. But something held him in place. He hesitated for a moment, dithering around in the doorway. 

The thought of running from his alpha made his heart pound painfully. “Fuck you, Senju,” he hissed, pressing his fist down into his chest. He didn’t know why it hurt so much. It took him a long time to overcome his rapid heartbeat and the lightheaded feeling. Approaching the door made it worse. He ended up closing it and laying down. He curled up on the wooden floor, pulling on his hair, anxiety building in him as the shadows crept slowly across the floor. How dare the alpha bond him, limit him like this.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Someone asked him at one point. He didn’t answer, but they brought him something anyway. Rice and red bean paste. It was there so he ate it. He rolled the empty bowl on the floor. He didn’t want to find another bond-mate. To be honest, he didn’t know how. Running again was such an uncertain future. He’d thought he could defend himself, but that had been misguided. And the next alpha who caught him would probably be- Sasuke shivered, thinking about cold, snakelike eyes. He didn’t want to go home because that would have the same outcome. Maybe he could tolerate living with this alpha, but it wasn’t like he wanted to be there either. Did he? 

Enough was enough. He had to do something, and it seemed he’d conquered the sensations enough to not feel quite so sick anymore. He ignored the remaining feelings of discomfort and forced his way to the door. He stretched for a moment, just within the doorway, then started tearing off down the dirt path in the cardinal direction of home. He could pretend his racing heart and dropping stomach were from running. He’d figure out the specifics of where he was going when he was out of this place.

“Are you trying to run away?” Sasuke nearly dodged the ropes that snapped tight around his ankles. Nearly. He stopped himself from hitting the dirt with his elbows. But then more ropes were closing round him. “I should show you what happens to lost omegas.” Sasuke rolled on his side, doing his best to try to wiggle out of the bindings that had him trussed up head to toe. 

Looming over him were four alphas and two omegas, all in battle gear. They wore crests that marked them as allies of the Senju- but they were from different clans. One seemed by his glasses to be an Aburame. Sasuke squinted at the omegas, trying to figure out which alphas they were paired to, but neither of them seemed to be in a clan he could recognize by their features or clothing. The alpha holding the ropes was appraising Sasuke with a cool look that made the omega feel positively sparky. He was instantly identified by his red markings as an Inuzuka. “You really wanna piss off Naruto like that?” The Inuzuka asked the alpha behind him, the one who must have made the remarks. 

“You’re right,” another one agreed. He was younger and had no markings Sasuke could recognize unless you counted his thick caterpillar-like eyebrows. “Besides it would not be right to harm an omega. Let’s bring him home for our youthful captain!” Sasuke hissed and let loose his ability.

But they just jumped back- pulling the ropes around the Uchiha into different directions. He was jarred by his bindings snapping taut, and by missing. How did they already know about his ability? “Nice try. This doesn’t conduct chakra. Naruto told us about you, and your lightning.” They tied him to the nearest tree, quick as anything. His body was still clenching in that weird way it did before a wave of heat struck him and the ropes tightening around him were making it way worse. “Be careful. This omega is an Uchiha. Real strong,” the Inuzuka told them. “Wouldn’t want to get zapped dead.”

Sasuke glared straight ahead. A slight omega, probably the fastest in the group, ran to fetch Naruto. Sasuke knew he couldn’t burn the tree down without seriously injuring himself. He could spit on the ropes and maybe they’d not burn his skin too badly before he could escape them. “Oh hey,” Naruto greeted as he entered the clearing. He was amused. His lips trembled as he suppressed his laughter. Sasuke wished he’d left earlier. Then he wouldn’t have collided with the fighting squad walking back home. “I didn’t tell you guys to chase him.”

“Oh-” the Inuzuka‘s demeanor shifted. Sasuke had never seen alphas react to each other this way. After a moment he realized that to varying degrees the other two alphas were reacting to Naruto that way as well. They were submissive to him, but without the underlying readiness to overthrow him or make a grab for power. They were all happy to be there, with him. How unnatural. “Are you angry?” The Inuzuka asked carefully. “We didn’t want you to lose him after how it went last month.”

“Nah. But let him roam how he wants,” Naruto told them. “I’ll catch him myself if he runs.” Sasuke scoffed, then had to try not to purr as Naruto walked over and ran a hand through his hair. Finally, his heartbeat began to settle. He didn’t want the alpha to know how much he liked being gentled, but he’d been in a state with his... with Naruto gone. “And get out of here,” Naruto ordered. The team all said goodbye and vanished, leaving Sasuke alone with the alpha. The purrs he’d been holding back finally slipped from his lips. “This is so funny,” the alpha teased, gesturing to the scorched circle of earth around Sasuke’s feet. “So this is your range?”

The omega’s eyes narrowed, his purr cutting off as abruptly as it had slipped out. That’s right- he was captured because the blond had foolishly revealed his techniques. Who knew what else he was reporting, and to whom. They were not allied, not until they had something proper to bond them. “Unarmed,” Sasuke threatened. “Untie me.”

Naruto nodded, pressing a kiss against Sasuke's mouth. The omega strained against the ropes, then bit the alpha’s mouth when that turned out to be all he could manage. The alpha grinned, the red dripping down his lip. Like usual- when he wiped the blood, it was already healed. “In a little bit,” he promised, starting to scent Sasuke. The omega squirmed, his heart rate increasing when the blond’s lips touched his pulse point. He could feel his garments getting moist and beginning to cling to his skin. The alpha gripped Sasuke’s stiffening member with one hand and probed his entrance with the other. “You’re getting hard, Sasuke. And wet.” Sasuke trembled. “When are you gonna admit we match already?”

“It has nothing to do with you,” Sasuke hissed. “It's just my body.” his damn omega biology trying to get him pregnant, damn all the consequences or anything else.

“That has everything to do with me, since our bond triggered it, right?” Sasuke scowled. “Your face,” the alpha teased. “I know you’re saying anyone could make you feel like this.” His fingers began tracing featherlight touches around Sasuke’s slit, stroking his desperate cock. “But I don’t believe you.” The omega shivered, his body trying to flex and writhe despite the tightness of the ropes. “Actually, as far as I know, omegas usually aren’t in heat for very long. Should I bring you a healer?” 

A healer? Another Senju who would probe and poke at his body? Find secrets in his form about the Uchiha? He absolutely could not allow it. Sasuke bared his teeth in what he thought was a clear threat. He couldn’t hurt Naruto but he was sure he could end the life of whichever healer was trying to steal the secrets of his form. “All right then. Be that way,” Naruto chuckled. His gentle stroking was maddening. The alpha thumbed the head of Sasuke’s cock and entered his pussy with one finger at once. The omega went limp in the ropes, shaking as sensation made his knees buckle. “And you thought you could run off heated like this-” Naruto laughed. “You want something interesting bred into you, don’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Sasuke gasped breathlessly. “This might stop if I get away from you.”

“Then I better keep you close. I like you like this.” Sasuke cried out as teeth closed over their bond-mark, his body convulsing as much as it could while he came. He whined at the slick feeling of the alpha pulling his finger out. “Your legs are sweet.” The alpha complimented softly, his voice low and husky. He traced the inside of Sasuke’s thigh with a claw. “You’re just a little soft here,” Sasuke gasped softly when he felt it prick his skin. 

The alpha drew his knife and cut the ropes on Sasuke’s legs. But his torso was still knotted firmly in place, and it was impossible to do anything when the alpha folded his leg up. He flushed, knowing the alpha could see everything, including how desperate his body was. The alpha’s cock was hard and in his hand already. Sasuke squirmed, his belly flopping with nervousness and excitement balled into one. “I’ll put it in slowly,” the alpha promised, his eyes blue and earnest. Sasuke had to bite off a moan when the alpha took him. His body shook but the alpha held him up easily. “It feels good like this for you too, right?” He thrust, and the slick from Sasuke’s pussy made it so there was no friction- only the pleasurable slide, and incredible fullness. 

In this position, the alpha felt even bigger than he had before. Sasuke’s entrance was stretched to aching but the inside of him- where the knot should go- could still take more. Sasuke wanted to beg for it deeper and harder but bit his tongue so he wouldn’t. “You can say it if it feels good,” Naruto coaxed. Sasuke shook his head. It was all he could manage. If he opened his mouth he really would beg to be made into the Senju’s whore. “I’ll do it to you again just like that,” the alpha promised, slowly pressing into the Uchiha’s pussy, not stopping until Sasuke cried out. It was a yelp that morphed into a wail as the alpha slowly pulled out before thrusting again. “Just ask me,” the alpha panted against Sasuke’s neck, his breathing rough with pleasure. 

The tree was unyielding behind him. Naruto crushed their bodies together, digging in deep. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it,” the alpha promised breathlessly, pinning Sasuke's other leg up. The alpha’s cock slid out as he rearranged them. If Sasuke squirmed it would be hard for the alpha to re-enter Sasuke’s body, but he held still, letting his spasming opening speak for him. He wanted it back inside. He wanted, no, he needed to come again. His head fell back against the bark as the alpha entered him anew, and he breathed out a moan of pleasure. “I want you to feel as good from me as I do in you.”

Something in Sasuke relented and decided to give Naruto one word. “Faster-” Sasuke gasped when a sharp bite on his neck told him he’d been heard. He could feel the alpha’s knot bruising his slit as the alpha thrust hard and fast into his pussy. He had no idea how it would go in when it finally happened, but it made him get even wetter and more heated to feel it there, threatening to own him. If he was knotted his chances for escape were over, but when heat filled his mind like this he wanted the alpha to claim him, rip his body open if he had to and plant his seed there.

Sasuke shuddered, coming violently. His legs shook in Naruto’s hands and the tightening and flexing of his body very nearly pushed the alpha out entirely. Nearly. Naruto thrust his way home even against Sasuke’s squirming and fisted his knot so he could come in Sasuke’s fevered pussy. Sasuke shuddered as warmth flooded him in powerful spurts. It twisted his chest into a tight ball and made the kiss Naruto pressed to his mouth feel… different. 

His omega instincts were purring over the amount and the thickness of the release. This mate was fertile. And yet, it was still a waste. The way hadn’t been opened, so Sasuke couldn’t carry yet. Sasuke whimpered, still shivering as Naruto pulled out. He fell into the alpha’s arms as he was cut down from the tree. The last thing he understood was the alpha’s scent surrounding him, and kisses being pressed on his cheeks. 

When he woke up he was back in the blond’s house. Someone had taken the time to prop him against a pillow under an open windowsill. Sasuke stayed curled up there for a while, enjoying the breeze and the pleasant buzzing in his mostly satisfied body. Eventually, the pleasure faded, and Sasuke got up. He stretched his body. After getting fucked he felt flexible and content. The other side of this contentment was desperation so deep he didn’t recognize the thoughts it formed. He wondered if the blond felt that way too.

He heard a noise from outside and peeked cautiously through a crack in the door to make sure it wasn’t his pursuers. Instead, it was the alpha. He was shamelessly naked and pouring water from the well over himself. Sasuke felt his mouth water as the blonde’s muscles rippled under his skin. His body hungered constantly but seeing things like that sharpened it. The alpha paused in washing to sniff the air. “You can come out,” he greeted.

Sasuke slid open the door and stepped over to the well. He could smell the pure, clean water. “Where were you?” Sasuke asked curiously.

“Just taking my armor off,” the alpha replied. He was fully soaked, but some of the dirt was more persistent. He drew another bucket from the well and rubbed at his injuries with his hands. Underneath the scabs and dirt, the skin was pink and raw. He soaked himself with another bucket, and dirt dissolved from him, leaving him tanned and glowing.

Sasuke hadn’t smelled much blood when they’d been joining earlier. Maybe it was his heat monopolizing his sense, but it could also mean that Naruto had already stopped bleeding by then. It made sense, he was nearly healed... but it also didn’t match anything Sasuke had ever seen as far as humans healing wounds. Even with a medic. “You heal fast.”

“Any wound overnight,” The alpha replied confidently, grinning. Then he seemed to realize how much he was giving away and schooled himself into seriousness. “Uhm- that’s a secret too,” he added.

“Of course,” Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. Naruto needed to practice his secrecy. “You always run me a hot bath,” he realized, watching Naruto douse himself with another bucket of chilly well water. Those powerful shoulder muscles bunched up under the onslaught of cold and wet. Sasuke broke and put his hands onto the alpha’s powerful body. Soft, cool skin pebbled with goosebumps at his touch. The alpha gave him a curious look, and Sasuke rubbed a persistent smudge away to explain his actions. “Is this all you do for yourself?” 

“Well you’re my omega,” the blond replied sheepishly. It wasn't warm outside, but it felt like heat was radiating from below the alpha’s tanned skin, even though he’d been dousing himself in cold water. Sasuke knew it was very unlikely that small sicknesses like chills and fevers affected the alpha if he was always running this hot. “Didn’t seem right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He wasn’t more delicate. What was the alpha implying? That he needed to be kept warm like a small child?

“I’m sorry,” the alpha replied in a mock-diplomatic voice. He then broke into a grin, unable to hold it. He gestured generously towards the well. “Would you like to also bathe from a cold bucket?” It struck Sasuke in a weird way. His silliness was being shown to him through the alpha’s easy humor. He should see the hot water for what it was, the alpha trying to be kind to him.

Sasuke shook his head, snickering. “No,” he replied. “Of course not.” He leaned close to the blond and dug his thumbs into the alpha’s shoulder muscles. They felt hard and tense. He rubbed, and the alpha shivered, his skin rippling as his muscles moved under his skin, tightening and then eventually loosening under Sasuke’s fingers. For a while, it seemed like the alpha was unable to speak. He uttered soft grunts when Sasuke rubbed something particularly tensed, and then soft breathy moans when it finally released. 

Sasuke paused, smoothing the now hot, red skin. It was tiring, massaging someone, and he didn’t have much experience being so direct with another person’s body. Unlike Sasuke, who felt unbearably tense every time, Naruto seemed completely comfortable with leaving himself in Sasuke’s hands. Even when he gasped in pain, he remained still and mostly relaxed. Was it because he was an alpha? Or was it just him? Sasuke leaned against the alpha’s damp back and smoothed his hands down Naruto’s chest, feeling coolness seep in through his clothes a little.

“I’m just too tired right now to haul all that water,” Naruto finally answered, rolling his neck with intention. He flexed his shoulders and Sasuke heard his back pop somewhere deep inside. “If it was for you it would feel worth it.” Sasuke flushed, nodding.

Sasuke liked Naruto’s body. He liked the hard planes of it, and the way they rolled against him when the alpha moved. Sasuke let the fingers of his right hand trail over the blonde's chest and abs. The left he stroked over the join between the alpha's shoulder and neck. He pushed his fingers up Naruto’s neck and through the soft blond hair on his nape. It was thick and lustrous, sticking out whichever way it wanted. Sasuke liked that too. The muscles jumped gently from the stimulation, and the blond shifted, giving Sasuke more access to the spots he was touching. 

As far as males, and alphas even more so, went, Sasuke hadn’t seen much, but his instincts told him they didn’t come much better than this. He’d scented the other alphas on Naruto’s team, and compared to them they had smelled weak. His blue eyes were bright and clear when he looked curiously at Sasuke. Sasuke knew that Naruto’s sense of smell and hearing were great. Sasuke put his hands on the alpha’s cheeks and he grinned, tipping his chip up and showing off his sharp, white canines. If Naruto was aware he was being inspected, he didn’t seem to mind at all.

Sasuke pushed Naruto’s thick, blond hair back entirely and checked the symmetry of his face. His yellow eyebrows were strong matched arches. His nose was dusted with freckles. Sasuke had been curious about the lines on his cheeks for a while, so he traced the slight reliefs of them with his fingertips. They bunched up when the alpha smiled. “And?” the alpha asked. Sasuke had a million thoughts rush through him all at once, primarily ones that lauded the blond’s physique, but he didn’t reply. It wouldn’t do to praise him too much.

Instead, he asked: “What did you do?” The curiosity was burning in him. Had been since the alpha had left his home to go to battle.

“You know what I did,” the alpha sighed, fixing him with a terrible, unreadable look. Sasuke nodded, averting his eyes. He knew he was making things painful by asking what Naruto had done. But if the fact was that the alpha had killed Uchihas that day… the point was Sasuke wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew.

“You fought mine,” he pressed. Naruto’s breathing stilled against Sasuke’s chest.

“Yes,” Naruto admitted, his brows drawing together. He looked like it hurt him to say it. “I fought them, and I won.”

“Did you kill them?” Sasuke’s voice was hard, merciless, even to himself. The tones hurt his own ears. Sasuke’s brother was a warrior. Maybe he had even fought Naruto before. If Itachi died, would Sasuke find out? Would Naruto even know the name of the person he’d killed? Sasuke’s heart clenched painfully. 

He didn’t care much for the rest of his clan, especially after they’d tried to sell him to Lord Orochimaru, but Itachi he would mourn. This conversation hurt him just as much as it was seeming to hurt Naruto, but he couldn’t ignore the truth. He had to chase it.

“No,” Naruto replied, his big sky-colored eyes meeting Sasuke’s and bleeding his remorse into the space between them.

“Liar,” Sasuke argued anyway. Why did he look so torn if he hadn’t killed them?

“Not today,” the alpha continued, his voice cracking. Sasuke’s chest twisted unhappily. He’d known. He wasn’t a child. But the way it felt to hear it. “I’m sorry,” Naruto whispered.

“Don’t be,” Sasuke told him, and realized he wanted to mean what he said. It wasn’t as if they’d known each other when Naruto had done it. Anyway, at some point, any warrior would have had to defend himself to the death. “I asked.”

  
~~~

Naruto sighed, touching the omega’s cheek. The Uchiha on the battlefield wore masks, but underneath, were they this fine and pretty? Were they this vulnerable? He ran a thumb along Sasuke’s jaw, wondering if he should say something. Should he apologize for spending the day before in a battle against his omega’s people? Before he could decide the omega’s expression shifted to one of impatience, and he pulled his face away. 

They were sitting in one of the empty entertaining rooms waiting for the servants to prepare their bedroom when someone knocked on the door. It was one of the front-most rooms, so they heard it. Naruto had been surprised when the Uchiha’s eyes had flashed red. Without explaining anything the pale omega had gotten up and gone to the door. For entire weeks before that, Sasuke had pretty much refused to take any interest in the running of Naruto’s household. 

All the omega did was pester Naruto until the alpha fucked him, and then steal all the sheets from the bed. Naruto didn’t think anything of it, he had servants to do that sort of thing. It just made it more obviously strange to see his mate doing something as domestic as going to the door to greet a stranger. “Uchiha Sasuke,” he heard from the doorway, as the visitor recognized his omega.

“Hyuuga Hinata,” Sasuke greeted flatly. Naruto sniffed, gathering information from their scents. His omega was annoyed. The other person was unidentifiable from their scent and voice as a woman, an unbonded omega, and a quite nervous person. It piqued his interest. Especially his hunting instinct. This new omega might even match with Sasuke’s quality by scent, though her aroma was different. He wanted to get closer.

“Rumor is that… that you’re dead,” the female spoke carefully. Her voice was very gentle, even when unsure. “Maybe I should leave,” she mumbled quietly. That statement concerned the alpha. Why was Sasuke pretending to be dead? It suited Naruto’s interests if he didn’t go back home, but was it really fine that people assumed his mate was dead?

“Tell me why you’ve come.” Sasuke hissed, his scent as defensive as his posture. Naruto got up and approached the doorway, interested in seeing this omega who had come to his property alone.

“Ah-” she began. “Well...” Sasuke was impatient with her hesitation. Things would become aggressive soon if Naruto knew his omega at all. Another unbonded omega was a definite threat.

Before the two omegas could enter a fight for dominance, one Sasuke would win if the way the female was already cowering signified anything, Naruto stepped in and took hold of Sasuke by the back of his neck. The omega settled under Naruto’s hand and let himself be tucked against the alpha’s chest. Naruto felt the warm puffs of Sasuke’s huffing breath through his clothing. “Tell me the truth. Now,” Naruto ordered the girl.

“I came to offer myself-” She whispered. Sasuke hissed at her and she shrank back. Naruto squeezed the slender omega in his arms until his body went soft, and he stopped baring his teeth. “... Against my parents’ express wishes-” she continued once she had turned her fearful eyes away from Sasuke. “To you, Naruto.” Naruto pulled his omega’s hair warningly before letting him go. Sasuke sniffed, giving them both a dirty look, and threw himself over one of the cushions in the room, glaring balefully whenever anyone looked at him. He was pretty when he was pouty.

Naruto turned his attention back to the new omega. Good thing too, because it seemed like if she’d had to wait any longer she might have left. “Why?” She was offering herself to him, so Naruto didn’t waste any time in evaluating her. She was built sturdy, and she was voluptuous too. Her hair was shiny and black. Most importantly her pale, pupil-less eyes marked her as main clan Hyuuga. They were known to breed exceptionally good omegas. Strong warriors for sure. Most omegas from that clan were obedient and honor driven partners. They were also said to have loyal and fiercely protective alphas. All traits he would want when they finally bred for children.

Hinata blushed, looking at him through her lashes. He was being evaluated too, but he must have passed muster already or she wouldn’t have come here. “When you were sent away from the matchmaker I was worried you’d be lonely,” She finally admitted, fidgeting with her hands. She was pretty, and her mannerisms were sweet. He wanted to hold her already.

But there was one thing: Hyuuga omegas were usually engaged from much younger than she appeared to be. “Aren’t you engaged?” He asked. 

“His scent isn’t...” Hinata broke off. She flushed darker. He could pick up her arousal beginning to build. He knew his scent was effective. Hers was too. She took a half-step towards him. “Can I come closer?” She pleaded, covering her face with her hands. Omegas liked to do that when they were embarrassed, it seemed.

Naruto nodded. “Sure.” She came closer, shuffling barefoot across his floor until she was just in front of him, wringing her hands delicately. She nervously looked up to meet his eyes, and a fetching blush brightened up her cheeks. His hands twitched as he resisted the urge to grab her. His instincts screamed to grab her, grab this plump young virgin and-

His train of thought ground to a halt when she threw herself at him. Literally. “Mm. Ah,” she moaned, rubbing her cheek against his throat. “I’m sorry!” she apologized, her voice mortified. Then a soft moan. “Your scent,” she gasped. “It might be unforgivable to say it but...“ Naruto saw her about to rip herself away but grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. She was so warm. He couldn’t let go yet. Her lips trembled for a second before she rushed out: “I’ve been feeling the love fever for you ever since we spoke outside the matchmakers!”

Her breathy voice went right to his cock. If he took her like this it would be twice that he opted for his own version of marriage. The type that involved catching and fucking your prey without the benefit of clans or a mediator. 

He very much liked it that way… but he was also kind of disappointed he might never get to experience the other way. It seemed like there were nice, special rituals involved. “You’ll have to keep Sasuke a secret,” he ordered, running a hand up her lower back and feeling her shiver. Her eyes when she looked at were glazed with lust just like Sasuke’s had been. Something flickered in them as the order registered, and Naruto knew she'd obey. Being prime had its benefits, after all.

“Of course,” she promised, looking over at Sasuke. There was respectful nervousness in her eyes. Sasuke was a good first if he already had his potential second in line, but he would have to temper his aggression. Someone so soft like Hinata couldn’t heal from Sasuke’s tantrums the way Naruto could. 

“Let me see it,” he told her. She was so creamy and pale. Unlike Sasuke when he touched her chin she easily yielded, pulling her long hair to the side. “I’ll be real gentle,” he promised, she gave him a shy smile and squeezed her arms around his shoulders. He could feel her fingers fidgeting, scratching the skin at his nape as he searched for the spot he could claim. The spot where a dense plume of her scent was rising: Warm plum wine. 

Naruto looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. Sasuke who was running his fingers over his mark and giving Hinata an equally appraising look. Would he take her as his second, or would they fight ceaselessly? Sasuke’s eyes flicked up at him, and then the boy scoffed and looked away, blushing. Naruto figured if he was alpha they’d have to find their way. Though maybe he’d protect this new omega a little bit until they settled into place. He bit down and her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she shuddered and melted into his arms. The scent of her triggered heat was relaxing and intoxicating. He wanted to spend hours fucking her slow and lazy.

“Oh!” She gasped, her legs twitching. Naruto reached under her thighs and hefted her into his arms. She was plump and full. Everything about her molded against him. When she spread her knees around his waist her lustful scent rose from between them. She smelled fertile and ready, not to mention satisfied. He growled and she cooed submissively, closing her eyes and presenting the other side of her neck. He bit her there too.

“Did you come?” He asked, unsure. Sasuke had jerked violently, it had been obvious. She smelled like her orgasm but she had only made a soft sound.

“My body responds to yours as it should,” she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She was so demure. “Please claim me properly.” Which meant to fuck her. She was asking to be fucked. His cock twitched, absolutely seconding her idea. She seemed shy, so he wanted to take her privately. He also didn’t want to hurt Sasuke’s feelings, so he carried her to the room, where the bed had been prepared.

He set her down on the mattress and unwrapped her from her clothes. She covered herself with her arms, a high red coloring her milky cheeks. “Let me see you,” he asked, pulling at her arms. She put them behind her and rested on them so he could look at her. Her breasts looked so soft and warm. He grabbed fistfuls of her pale, supple flesh, making her moan and press her curves into his hands. She was eager to be touched, even when she was feeling shy. 

When he put his thumb to her lips, they opened and he felt the warm, dense flesh of her tongue yielding to his touch. He groaned softly. “Suck it,” he ordered, his inner alpha getting away from him. She quickly got on her knees and let him press the head of his cock against her plush lips, her tongue darting out to lick the drops of fluid left behind. Her mouth was so hot when she closed her lips around him, her large lavender eyes flicking up every so often to check if he was doing it right. He nodded, stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut at the touch, and she made a blissed noise that he echoed when her voice vibrated his member.

He groaned, tangling his fingers into her long, shiny hair, and thrusting into her mouth. She was pliant enough that he could feel himself dipping into her throat. He felt the warm muscles convulse around him as he used her mouth. It was all wetness and heat. He needed to have her. He needed to make sure no one could take her. The alpha pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over onto all fours. She made a soft sound of surprise but followed the instructions of his hands pulling her into position.

The scent that rose from between her thick thighs begged for her to be filled and bred full of pups. He wouldn’t do that last part yet, but he needed to at least fuck her. “Ready?” he asked. She nodded against the mattress, her hips twitching up to show him how ready she was. He lined up and pressed in. She felt so tight he was nervous he might rip her, so he paused. Sasuke had bled. He didn’t want to do that again. Hinata moaned, then whimpered. Naruto wanted to give her a moment to adjust but she swirled her hips, inching her pussy insistently down his length until she came to rest against his knot with a pleasured shudder.

Wet. Her fluids leaked down over him. Her plump ass filled his hands with soft warm skin. He liked her bent over submissively like this. He liked the way the small of her back wiggled, her moans, the way she fisted the sheets for purchase to slide herself back on him. She lifted her hips slightly and he felt cool air on the base of his cock, then her warmth enveloped him again. Gently, gradually, she took everything back, seating him in a deep pool of pleasure. He couldn’t let her keep doing it so slowly- he’d lose his mind. There was a stripe of pink on his member, but she didn’t seem to be bothered. If she was taking it like that on her own and feeling good, he probably wouldn’t hurt her if he moved.

When he thrust, her body jerked and jiggled, and her voice rose into a cry. “Good?” he ground out, biting his lip. He hadn’t used anything near his full strength. Still, it felt amazing to hit the back of her and feel the pressure of her wet flesh against the tip of his cock. She didn’t pause in moaning to answer, but shifted her thighs further apart and curved her leg around Naruto’s the back of Naruto’s thigh, pulling him deeper. Her hips twisted against his, she was using him to pleasure herself. He liked that- he wanted to watch her do it more.

But he also wanted to fuck her hard, and her positive reaction had shown him that he wasn’t hurting her. He gripped both of her hips and yanked her back against him. She cried out in pleasure, her back arching sharply. She was fine. He tugged her against him over and over, feeling her hot, wet pussy envelop him again and again. She cried out, her body shaking as she came, causing warm slick to gush over his knot. 

He bit her mating mark from over her shoulder and she screamed, clenching down on him hard. She shook violently in every limb- and then collapsed. She’d lost consciousness. He groaned. He’d let go too quickly and she’d passed out from the intensity. He couldn’t fuck her like that. When he regretfully pulled out and pushed a cushion under her head she didn’t move except for her soft breathing. His cock ached, but he made sure to cover her with her clothes before going to seek out his other mate.

“She fainted.” Sasuke looked up from a scroll Naruto had given him to study. Nothing his sire would kill Naruto for sharing, but more hidden techniques nonetheless. Those seemed to sweeten Sasuke’s mood. Naruto liked that his omega was studious, but it did worry him a bit that Sasuke might use this knowledge to run away someday or try to hurt him. It didn’t press on his mind at that moment. He needed something around his shaft much more urgently.

“Help me.” He gripped his cock and it throbbed. If he couldn’t come it would just ache for hours. Sasuke’s eyes were sharp- always so sharp until Naruto managed to cloud them with lust. In the position Naruto was in, he just hoped the omega wouldn’t be cruel. Sasuke got up from his futon and slid to his knees in front of Naruto, replacing the alpha’s hand with his slender fingers. Naruto released a breath of relief.

“Not surprised,” the omega scoffed. Then he parted his lips and let Naruto slide his desperate cock into the omega’s soft, warm mouth. The blush that came into being on his pale cheeks began as a delicate sprinkle but morphed into a high red flush as Naruto pressed deeper. Naruto groaned as the Uchiha hollowed out his cheeks and tentatively bobbed his head. The alpha used his hand to tighten Sasuke’s fingers around his knot, shuddering and letting go when the pressure was just right. His spine felt pulled to its limits, spanning tighter as Sasuke gained confidence, sucking harder and faster.

The omega paused, pulling back. A fine thread of saliva connected his mouth and Naruto’s shaft. He panted softly, catching his breath. “Act like you didn’t faint the first time, and then after that,” Naruto growled. Sasuke stared at him, his expression painfully neutral despite the bright red flush that gave it all away. He couldn't deny but he wouldn’t agree. “And I could still make you faint whenever I wanted.” He fisted his submissive’s hair and was gentle but insisting when he pulled Sasuke closer to rub his length against the slender male's lips.

Sasuke opened his mouth and took him back in, shallowly. “Swallow,” Naruto encouraged. Sasuke’s eyes teared up as he swallowed. He choked weakly as Naruto pressed into his throat, using the internal motion to get deeper. Sasuke shivered for a moment, then released a shaky breath through his nose. Naruto stroked the omega’s hair in praise, before tightening his grip and making the omega move again, fucking his tight, hot throat. 

“Fuck you’re pretty,” Naruto praised. The omega whimpered, his chest fluttering as he tried to breathe despite having his throat used. Naruto pressed his knot against the Uchiha’s mouth and watched the omega's eyes roll back. “Your mouth stretched around my knot.” His pretty pink lips were rolling against Naruto’s length- they felt amazingly soft.

Naruto was about to release so he let go, letting Sasuke pull off. The omega took a deep, unhindered breath. His eyes were bright from tearing up, and his lips were shiny with saliva when he pressed them shut to suppress a small moan. For the first time, Naruto realized the omega’s hands were stroking his hard member and opening up his leaking pussy. He whined softly, giving Naruto a nearly imploring look.

“Ask me to fuck you, quit pretending you don't want it.” Sasuke’s mouth twitched into a frown. Naruto growled in frustration- but cut short when the omega reclined onto his back, catching the edge of his robe with his fingertips and tugging it aside to expose his smooth, white belly. “Sasuke,” he groaned, his cock beginning to throb aggressively again at the open sign of submission. He put his hand on the offered skin. The omega met his eyes from under his black lashes, bit his pink lower lip, and showed off the crescent of his mating mark.

Sasuke tensed, only for a moment, squirming as Naruto pressed against his slit to enter him. Naruto growled as the wet opening teased him. The omega released a breath, wiggling once more before deliberately settling down so Naruto could slide home. The omega threw his head back, a cry breaking past his lips, and Naruto let his weight drive him all at once through the Uchiha’s feverish core. The alpha in Naruto wanted the Uchiha’s mouth as well. He claimed it and felt Sasuke shudder and clench up around him. Naruto’s hips stuttered. The omega was so wet.

And so beautiful, twisting his body under Naruto, letting him strike from different angles and producing a series of uniquely pleasured gasps. If Naruto made him feel good, Sasuke would kiss back, his lips sliding on and chasing Naruto’s in desperate affection. Naruto didn’t say anything. He got kisses so rarely he didn’t dare ruin it by joking around. He wondered if he could start kissing Sasuke more if they weren’t fucking. Would he allow it? Naruto gasped softly when Sasuke bit his lip: punishment for wandering attention, again.

He redoubled his efforts, thrusting so hard and fast Sasuke fell back from his lips with a moan, his body stretching on the floor, his toes curling. He spasmed in place for a long moment, and then shuddered, going soft and limp. Naruto slowed down, knowing from scent and feeling that the omega had come. He sought out with his nose the mating mark. The spot of condensed scent revealed both Sasuke’s identity as an extremely high-quality omega, and Naruto’s ever-strengthening ownership of him. 

The feeling of power was intense. He was prime. He had two highly desired omegas when they had tried to give him none. It didn’t matter because he was unstoppable. Sasuke whimpered his name and Naruto came, spilling into his mate’s wet heat and imbuing the omega with his essence. Sasuke released a shaky breath, his eyes clouding over as Naruto’s seed filled him. Naruto felt a flash of possessiveness. He wanted to open Sasuke and breed him properly. Then he wanted to go back to Hinata, yank the robe he’d placed over her off, and do the same. They should give him children. They should-

Sasuke released a soft yelp of surprise and pain, and Naruto snapped back into reality. He’d started pressing his knot into the omega without even realizing it. He pulled back and the omega shivered, watching him with nervous eyes. The alpha whined his apology. Something more feral had taken hold of him, and he was having a hard time remembering how to string his words together. Instead, Naruto smoothed the Uchiha’s hair with his palm and pressed kisses along his neck until he relaxed.

It was easy to get him into bed after that. He went to the other room and picked up Hinata, and tucked her in beside Sasuke. More scowling. “You two omega will share, for now, else it’s favoritism.” Sasuke glared, his expression intensifying when he realized that Naruto wouldn’t be sleeping by his side anymore. Naruto resisted the urge to smile and tease Sasuke about missing him. But at the same time, it wouldn’t do for his first to reject an additional bride. “Sasuke, be nice,” Naruto told him. “She’s mine now too.”

“Maybe she’s yours. I’m not,” Sasuke hissed.

Naruto sighed, grabbing his mate’s cheeks. “Just be nice, bastard,” he ordered. But the click in Sasuke’s eyes didn’t come. If he obeyed, It would have to be his own choice. Naruto was both thrilled and annoyed by Sasuke’s ability to just ignore him in ways that usually only other high stature alphas could. “I’ll get us a bigger one soon, and I’ll be back at your side.” Sasuke snatched his cheek away and laid down, showing Naruto his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omega's spend their first full moon with their alpha. It is eventful.

“What’s love fever?” He asked Hinata, folding his arms. She looked up from her cooking. She didn’t have to cook. They had servants. She was just doing it to show off. He hated her. If they fought she would lose. By the Uchiha tradition, he could even kill her. That overrode Naruto trying to order him to be nice. He was the first omega of the household and that was supposed to afford him certain rights. But he wasn’t with his clan, and he didn’t know the local laws. It made him hesitate. He didn’t necessarily want to risk being put to death over this soft girl he could probably bully into obedience.

“It's very similar to your monthly heat, just outside your cycle-” Hinata told him. She fidgeted slightly, as if she could see the barely restrained violence in his eyes. “Some say it's a sign about how much you love your mate.” The fact that he got hot every time Naruto was around him, even outside his cycle, was love? It couldn’t be. He rejected that thought. Lust or nature maybe. Feeling? No. “Most alphas only trigger love fevers in their bond mates if they’re lucky... but without even bonding to him I was-” She was bragging again.

He cut her off, not bothering to tell her about the dizzying warmth that had filled him upon their first meeting. He also wouldn’t tell her about the fever in Sasuke’s body that couldn’t be heat by the time of the month but had to be from the way Sasuke felt. “Sounds stupid,” he hissed. “To call it love so easily.”

“Maybe it's also foolish to refuse to acknowledge the power someone has over you,” she whispered, her eyes fixed to the floor. Even with such a soft voice, she dared to speak to him like that. He should hit her. He shouldn’t hit her. The urges battled and left Sasuke staring at her, his lips threatening to open into a snarl. He whipped around and left the room, making sure to slam the sliding door as hard as he could on his way out.

Sasuke took a deep breath. The blond fool was prime, that was why Sasuke was getting hot. His scent was stronger and had a stronger effect. After all, there was no way Sasuke could be in love with that idiot. He’d entertained the possibility of it happening eventually when they had met. But not being knotted properly meant he could still be sent away. There was no way he would fall in love under these conditions. 

He crossed the house to the bedroom, planning to test his theory. The bedroom was in the back of the house, and as he entered it, he felt the safety of a secluded den. The alpha was there, wearing one of his favorite orange shirts, with the red tie around the waist. “Naruto,“ Sasuke greeted with carefully constructed neutrality. Naruto turned away from the window and smiled at him. Sasuke took that as permission to do whatever he wanted. He climbed into the alpha’s lap. 

“Hey you.“ The alpha grinned, putting his hands on Sasuke’s lower back to steady him. Naruto’s scent was still wild and salty like the ocean. Even this close Sasuke could feel comfort from his mate’s touch and scent. He slowly pressed his nose against the alpha’s throat, letting his eyes flutter shut as he tried to figure out what made it so interesting. Sasuke felt himself melting until he was nearly laying on the alpha’s shoulder. He risked a small nip on the spot where the scent was coming from, then rubbed his nose against it when it strengthened. Naruto’s breath caught. “This is the first time you scented me like this,” the alpha whispered, his arms tightening around Sasuke. 

It gave him pause and he sat up. The alpha was flushing, and his canine worried his lip. “Stop blushing like that,” Sasuke huffed. “I wasn’t scenting you.” He’d gotten too relaxed. His head felt light, his muscles felt loose. He swayed once in Naruto’s lap before those hands tightened on his hips and righted him. He hadn’t realized how quickly the alpha’s scent would affect him. Warmth had already begun to pool between his legs just from being this close. 

“You did. And you’re blushing too,” Naruto argued. Sasuke scoffed and tried to extricate himself but Naruto’s fingers dug into his hips. “Stay here,” his voice was soft, but it wanted to be an order. Alphas naturally liked giving orders, so Naruto making the effort to soften his voice and make requests didn’t go past Sasuke unnoticed. “I want to do it to you.” Sasuke gasped, as Naruto ground their hips together. How... had he gotten that hard so fast? “Sasuke,“ he groaned softly. “I want to make you smell more like mine.” Sasuke tried to keep his breath steady when it wanted to shudder. He held onto Naruto's shoulders as the alpha’s hips pressed up into his, and both of his sexes were made to ride over the hot bulge. “Fuck.“

“Naruto,“ Sasuke hissed. “Quit teasing.” And then he was on his back, with fingers in his hair and teeth buried into his mark. Sasuke cried out. His mark- it was so sensitive. He fumbled with the alpha’s clothes, undoing the ties as quickly as he could. Heat was flowing through him in waves. He knew it still wasn’t his time. But whenever he was around Naruto it felt like that night he was spent laying on the floor, sweaty, delirious, and unable to stop touching. It had abated while Naruto was obsessed with his new omega, making Sasuke’s guts churn with something that he didn’t want to admit was jealousy, but now the heat was back as strong as before. Stronger.

When his robe was undone, the alpha’s cock fell against Sasuke’s belly- it’s weight chased a pleasurable convulsion through his body. He wrapped his legs around the alpha’s hips and pulled him closer, inhaling sharply when the alpha tightened his hand in Sasuke’s hair and ground their bodies together. He could feel the alpha’s heavy balls drag over his moistened slit and shuddered. Friction. He needed more.

“Sasuke, I can't-“ the alpha whined, rutting between Sasuke’s thighs. Even hot as he was, Sasuke smirked. At least he wasn’t the only one losing it. “Can I put it in?” Sasuke’s cock twitched. He liked Naruto begging. He reached between his thighs he spread his opening with his fingers, flicking his eyes up to the alpha’s when he did. Naruto groaned as he lined up with Sasuke's fingers and pressed between them. The skin of the alpha’s member felt like hot velvet sliding against Sasuke's sensitive lips.

Without being stretched Sasuke was tighter. They both held their breath as they joined. He could feel every inch of Naruto pressing or tugging on him. Sasuke relaxed and let the alpha have his way- what the blond wanted usually felt good. The waves of pleasure undid the tension in Sasuke's whole body. He released a sigh that became a moan. Naruto was moving slowly, but he was strong and Sasuke could feel the restrained strength rippling the alpha’s muscles. Warm lips touched his neck over and over again.

He rolled against the alpha’s hard body, and meeting each of the alpha’s motions with his own strengthened and deepened every sensation. Sasuke’s eyes had fluttered closed at some point but when he opened them the alpha was watching him. Their gazes locked and then Naruto was kissing him, slowly, deeply. Sasuke was surprised to find he didn’t mind it, even finding that it enhanced the sensations of their mating. Naruto’s mouth was warm and soft, coaxing shivers of pleasure out of him. That added to the feeling of his partner’s every stroke had Sasuke hovering at the edge of release.

“Naruto,” Sasuke breathed. “I want to-” he bit it off, but the alpha sensed what he meant and took hold of Sasuke’s cock, stroking it in time with his steady thrusts. The omega shuddered and came moments later, his body clenching hard around the alpha’s length. He could feel it imprinting onto his insides as he tightened around it. “Fuck.” He knew he could never forget its shape. 

The alpha grinned at him. “Was that good?” Sasuke scoffed, but when he turned his head to the side, the alpha nipped and kissed their mating mark until Sasuke was trembling and mewling. The alpha shifted and Sasuke realized that they were still joined. Naruto braced his hands on Sasuke’s hips and teased: “Can you do more?”

Sasuke wound his arms around his mate’s neck and rolled his hips experimentally. It was intense- but good. He wanted more, but his limbs felt loose and jellied, they couldn’t stay tensed. “You can,” he allowed, twisting his fingers into the blond’s hair and tugging before the gesture could feel too tender. The blond winced, but his grin stayed in place. He could feel the movement, the next thrust building in the blond. “Fuck,” Sasuke breathed again as the alpha moved and his cock slid deep. 

Sasuke was in a haze, his alpha’s motion against this body the only sensory input he was making any sense of. The alpha was thrusting faster, harder- trying to finish. Sasuke shuddered as the alpha laid deep possessive bites all over his neck and throat, never pausing in his powerful movements. Sasuke struggled to breathe, he was so full. The slick feeling of his mate moving was too much to handle unless he stopped trying to handle it, and just let the pleasure course over him. 

He wrapped his legs around the alpha and pulled him deeper, shivering as he came again. The alpha groaned, his hips stuttering. “Fuck, Sasuke I can feel it when you come.” Sasuke didn’t care about something that he would have found embarrassing before. He felt too good. Instead, he only smirked at the feeling and sound of the alpha losing control inside him. The bulge of the alpha’s knot throbbed against his slit as Naruto came. Sasuke reached between his thighs and touched the reddened mass of it. It was hot. Sasuke wanted to feel it inside him so badly he nearly screamed.

When they separated, Naruto picked up their discarded clothing and carried it away. “You’re picking it up yourself?” He thought neither of them above cleaning, but it was strange that the servants seemed to be missing. Was that also why Hinata had been cooking? Naruto came back from the closet dressed, and with the things to make the bed. Once it was laid out, he scooped Sasuke up and deposited him on top. 

“It’s just us here for the next few days,” Naruto replied, after a long, ungainly pause. He’d fetched something fresh for Sasuke to put on as well. Sasuke slipped his arms into the garment and stretched out on his back. His orgasm made him drowsy and relaxed. He might close his eyes for a bit. “I give them three whole days off every month.”

“Why?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, stroking Sasuke’s hair. He was half laying by Sasuke to do it, pressed close against the omega’s side. Even after satisfying his urges, there were still pleasing things about the blond’s company. His scent was one of them, but there was also more to it. “No reason. I guess it's so I can be alone once in a while.” 

“I understand,” Sasuke told him, surprised to be identifying with anything the alpha said. He supposed he sort of found himself liking this person. He was kind whenever he knew how to be. And he didn’t seem to expect much change out of Sasuke’s behavior. Sasuke wasn’t a fool. He knew he made a terrible omega, and that the alpha was being very permissive. The alpha got up and made for the door. Sasuke paused. It was time for sleep wasn’t it? “Where are you going?” Why wasn’t the alpha also bedding down?

“Outside, to look at the moon.” It wasn’t a satisfactory answer. “You should sleep,” Naruto murmured, kissing him gently. Sasuke nodded, about to fall into a post-orgasmic slumber. Even if he was suspicious, he was much too satisfied to move. He waved at the candle and Naruto obligingly blew it out. After his alpha closed the door Sasuke slept for hours. He awoke in the late hours of the night to drink water and clean himself, but Naruto still hadn’t returned. The alpha’s spot on the floor with the mat, pillow, and sheet was still empty, and his scent was faint and distant, stemming from somewhere out in the dark woods.

When he returned to the sleeping room he lay awake in the bed for a while, wanting to see Naruto return before he slept again, but the alpha didn’t come. Hinata was beside him sleeping soundly, so it wasn’t like they were off together. Naruto was alone, and missing. This started to make the omega worry. Sasuke got up. He knew that the people following him might still be in the woods. He knew that Orochimaru might even be there. Naruto had admitted that if Orochimaru surprised him, he might be able to hurt him. Sasuke had failed to go to battle with Naruto, but he wouldn’t fail to help him if he was in danger near the house.

He felt a wave of trepidation as he opened the sliding doors. He’d barely gotten away the first time. What if Orochimaru caught him this time? What if he was taken to that cold stone lair and… He shook his head. If Naruto needed help and Sasuke didn’t go, then he would end up in the same place. He was blind in the darkness until his eyes activated. The trees and earth glowed in the soft green, and through them, in the distance, he could see blue and red shapes moving. There was also a flash of a silver shape that Sasuke thought he recognized, but he wasn’t sure.

When he didn’t see it again, he dismissed it as a trick of his new eyes. The omega continued to search for a sunny orange color. “Sasuke!” one of the members of the search team cried as he came upon them. They were his clan members, but it was still jarring to be called by his first name by a person he barely knew. This was the alpha that had grabbed him, and Sasuke wondered if he thought retrieving Sasuke would mean they had a chance together. “We don’t want to hurt you,” the young alpha told him, approaching with his hands up. Sasuke felt his skin spark, his recognizing that motion as preliminary to another grab. “But you’re coming with us.”

“Where’s Naruto?” Sasuke asked, his voice flat. When his clan member alphas got within a certain distance, Sasuke started stepping backward to match with their advance. This kept a reasonable distance between them, and it would give Sasuke time to react if they decided to try and take him.

“You mean that blond alpha who kidnapped you?” Another member of the search team chimed in.

Sasuke hesitated. “Yes,” he finally replied. Because that was what had happened, even if Naruto was growing on him. Even if he was out here risking himself just to make sure he was okay.

“We took care of him,” the alpha tried to soothe, extending his hand to Sasuke. “Uchiha omegas deserve better.” Sasuke twitched but didn’t say anything, even though it would have been easy to trash this alpha’s abilities compared to Naruto’s. “You’re safe now.”

“Liars,” Sasuke hissed, casting his eyes around with his Sharingan. Even if they had managed to defeat Naruto, his clan would do nothing for his safety. He didn’t see the alpha’s energy anywhere. In his distraction, the alpha’s managed to grab him. He let the lightning burst free of his skin. 

“You can’t even hold me.” So they certainly could not have hurt Naruto. If it was just them out here, Naruto would be fine, and Sasuke could go home. Sasuke just had to get away, which was easy enough. He smirked, watching the colors of the other Uchihas dim as they fell unconscious and crumpled to the ground, twitching as the sparks arced off of them. He flinched as his eyes deactivated on their own. Wetness moved down his cheek and put his palm over it.

“As your first, I must say you’re misbehaving,” a smooth voice chastised. He twisted and saw an omega he recognized. His stomach fell. Things had just gotten significantly more serious.

“Yakushi Kabuto,” Sasuke hissed. “You’re not my first.”

“Indeed,” Kabuto murmured. “I can’t tell you how much our Lord has come to miss you.” His voice coiled around Sasuke like an eel, slimy and cold. He resisted the urge to shiver and step back. He couldn’t show weakness. Orochimaru and Kabuto moved together. Sasuke couldn’t scent or feel the crushing pressure of the alpha, but there was so much smoke in the air his nose was blunted. “He still wants you to come home, even despite your… indiscretion.” The skin over Sasuke’s mark crawled as it was mentioned. Kabuto lifted into view a small incense burner. “You recognize this, don’t you?”

He did recognize it. They had used it on him before when they painted the heaven mark on him, creating a preliminary bond without Orochimaru even leaving his stronghold. But Sasuke had been too strong to be controlled by it. It hadn’t held, so when the sage had summoned Sasuke, he’d been able to choose to run instead. “I didn’t fall to it before,” Sasuke hissed. 

His eyes activated again as his heartbeat kicked up, and Sasuke was thankful because it allowed him to find the path in the darkness. He needed to leave right away. “I won’t now,” he swore to himself as well. It was clear they didn’t have Naruto. Which meant, Sasuke had walked into a trap. He’d come, knowing he could fight those alphas from his clan, and the two had hidden their energies somehow and laid in wait.

“Is that so?” a voice mocked from right behind him. Lord Orochimaru’s presence appeared, slamming down on Sasuke’s shoulders like a felled tree. He felt his body being compressed as if in the coils of a massive serpent. The alpha’s scent filled the omega’s senses. The omega’s knees buckled, his body deciding on its own to surrender. Sasuke saw Kabuto’s silvery chakra spike, and smoke began to pour from the incense burner. “And if I mark you properly?” the sage asked, fisting Sasuke’s hair and yanking his head to the side.

He tried to move his body but it only shook. “It won’t take,” Sasuke snapped, letting lightning spark out of him again. But to an alpha like the one trapping him, it simply wasn’t the defense Sasuke needed. He kept it up until he felt it burning his skin, until Orochimaru shook him, causing the bones in his spine to produce a threatening grinding sensation. “I’m already-” He cut off, his body breaking out in cold sweat as the alpha’s fangs pierced him and pain radiated through every inch of his body. 

Venom pumped into him from the alpha’s fangs, and a mark, shaped like the heaven seal burned itself into existence. “He didn’t open you,” the snake hissed against the fresh wound. Sasuke felt liquid running unbidden down his face. Were they tears of despair, or just what spilled when his eyes were activated too long? He didn’t know. But his body was pounding with agony. “Changes can still be made.” The alpha ripped at his clothing, exposing his body to air that felt as slimy as the energy that filled it. Sasuke wanted to kick, to struggle but with the amount of scent coming off the incense and the alpha, even an omega as stubborn as Sasuke was reduced to a doll. The venom twisted under his skin, the mark spinning. It felt like worms eating through his flesh. Even though Naruto claiming him hadn’t been a fairy tale, it had been nothing like this. 

The alpha let Sasuke fall to the ground, where he curled up in a pathetic ball. He could feel the bond creeping like ice, spreading from the mark and trying to fill his veins. He could feel Naruto’s claim go to war with it, erupting his body into a fever that didn’t make him wet but threatened to burn him alive. It was impossible to contain it. Once again Sasuke found himself a war ground for the conflicts of others.

And if Lord Orochimaru tried to knot him at that moment? Sasuke shuddered, knowing he couldn’t defend himself. This wasn’t how he wanted to conceive. The child he wanted, or at least would have accepted had been denied him and he’d been left open for this. Suddenly he was filled with terror for himself any child that would come into being. What if he died from the conflict between the two marks, and both of their lives were wasted? He hoped it would at least be quick. That whatever the sage planned to use him for would be over quickly. 

But Orochimaru didn’t come. Instead, a deep growling vibrated his body. Sasuke heard the sage curse and felt his cold, evil energy dissipate. A larger shape moved over him. He could feel it disturbing and heating the air around itself, even though he refused to look. With his luck, this thing was here to eat or fuck him as well. Sasuke curled himself up smaller. He just wanted to be back in bed, where Hinata would annoy him but never hurt him, not like this and-

“It hurts,” he whimpered, as pain wracked his body and made all his muscles spasm. He could feel the heat of the thing’s breath, whatever it was, and as it moved over his skin, the raised temperature soaked into his flesh. His mark began to feel like a sunburn, feverish and tender when he shivered and the skin stretched. He couldn’t deal with any of it. Something warm and wet moved over the mark, and it felt like when his mother had put a brand on an infected injury. The ice in his veins melted a bit. “It hurts,” he repeated, pathetically, and the warm wet thing made more passes, almost like an animal licking a den mate's wounds.

He opened his eyes and suppressed a scream at what he saw. A massive fox was leaned over and doing its best to tend to him. It wasn’t just a fox though. Its energy was similar in pressure to Orochimaru’s, but Sasuke felt that he could still breathe under it, and he could still sit up, and try to cover himself with his torn clothes. It was also physically huge, far bigger even than a horse or an ox, and many times more threatening. Its fur was a deep reddish-brown, and it’s scarlet eyes glowed with power. Maybe it was a summons? He’d never seen one like this before, but he was realizing that there was a lot he hadn’t seen.

He frowned, tugging on the rips in his outfit. How would he explain to the alpha that he had ruined his clothing? He shook his head. The alpha wouldn’t even care about something like that. He wasn’t materialistic. Rather, he would be angry about the injury on Sasuke’s neck, and the scent of another alpha on his body. As far as that went he’d have every right to be.

No one other than the fox would see, so Sasuke released a sob of frustration, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Whatever trust they’d had would probably be rendered to nothing. Sasuke could even rightfully be cast aside for this, and no one would think his alpha had made a mistake in doing so. No new alpha would take a chance on him after finding out what had happened either. He wiped his eyes on his palms, but more tears kept coming. He couldn’t dry his cheeks. The fox whined and pressed its damp nose against his cheek.

Sasuke threw his arms around it. The warmth of its shaggy fur was a comfort, and somehow soothed the cracking feeling deep in his bones. He felt so sick, but holding onto the beast’s muzzle at least he felt the world stop rocking side to side. With two bites on his neck, and unopened, Sasuke had no idea what would happen to him. The beast stood, pulling Sasuke to his feet. It walked slowly, supporting most of Sasuke’s weight as they made the trek back to the house. If it knew where the house was it was most likely Naruto’s summons. But if this was his summons, where was Naruto? Was he so angry at Sasuke that he sent an animal to get him home? Maybe it was more likely that the fox was acting on its own. 

He stumbled over to the well and lowered himself to his knees. He tore off his clothes all the way. It didn’t take much, Orochimaru had already ripped the garment to shreds, but they reeked on incense and the smell would make the omega puke if he didn’t wash it off. There was a full bucket at the edge of the well and he poured it over himself, scrubbing at his skin with the fine robe he’d managed to get reduced to scraps with his foolishness. He remembered their conversation at the well earlier. The light mood they’d had and the sass they’d shared, would they survive this night? They were vanishing in front of him, becoming darkness.

His body shook. The fox had been watching him, but when Sasuke began to shiver it growled, and pushed him towards the house with its snout. Sasuke was afraid to go. What If Naruto was awake, waiting for him? He couldn’t bear to be punished, he couldn’t take it the way he was feeling. If Naruto, who had once looked at Sasuke with such hope called him worthless, the omega felt he might simply die of it. The fox growled again though, and that time it bared its teeth. Sasuke whined in submission and the growling abated. Another push, this time with an upward motion, moved Sasuke onto his feet. He wobbled. The world was wavering. He collapsed to his knees again and his last meal met the dirt.

The foxes righted him again, making another mysteriously soothing pass over Sasuke with its tongue. “Thanks,” he told it, wondering if it spoke, or could understand him. He stumbled into the house and crawled into bed beside Hinata. She woke up immediately to his weight collapsing next to her.

She sat up and opened a window so the full moonlight streamed into the room. Sasuke shied away from it. He didn’t want to be seen. “Where did you go?” She asked softly, her eyes wide with surprise and something near to terror.

“Outside.” Sasuke fixed her with the most threatening look he could. “And if Naruto asks I never left.”

“You look terrible,” she whispered, her eyes roaming over the marks covering his body. She took off her outer layer and tried to wrap it around him. “Let me cover you,” she pleaded when Sasuke struggled. He didn’t want to be touched. 

“Leave me…” Sasuke fought her, and lost his breath. “alone.” Why was he so weak? He lurched, one side of the room rapidly lifting itself, and only Hinata’s hands kept him from tipping off the mattress and hitting his head on the floor.

“Right after this,” Hinata promised, moving his weight onto her arm. He couldn’t explain how she was doing it because of the haze over the world, but soon one of his arms was in the garment. Then the other. Could he decide nothing for himself? Even something like this, Hinata was deciding for him. Even as her first he had no control. He had nothing. 

“Please,” he begged, since ordering her had gotten him nothing. He just wanted to be left alone. His eyes burned with tears that wanted to fall, but he wouldn’t let them. Not in front of her.

“Right after, I swear,” she promised, sounding heartbroken. She fixed the ties of the garment. Then she let his weak body down into her lap so he was supported by her legs, and began to dry his hair with another cloth. “You’ll catch your death if you stay wet.” Giving up on arguing, Sasuke let himself fall asleep there. It would probably be his last night of peace. 

~~~

After taking Sasuke home, Naruto spent the rest of the night in the woods, searching for those alphas, as well as the snake sage and his first. Their off-putting, intrusive scents had faded by the time he’d gotten Sasuke home, and Naruto wasn’t willing to leave his property to give chase. After all, that would leave his omega’s undefended. As day broke, Naruto felt his human skin enclose him, pressing in, in, in until his awesome four-legged fox form was contained into the weaker, but more versatile human form. His first steps on two legs were always stiff, and slow. His joints had to reverse their direction, and he had already gotten used to holding his center of balance somewhere else. Once he got his footing he went to the well and refilled the bucket. He drank from it, but as he set the bucket down he paused, looking over into the grass where Sasuke had been sick the night before.

He hesitated on the doorstep. He was nervous. Was his secret fully revealed, or could he still talk his way out of it? And Sasuke- how would he be, after a night like that? Naruto had been too worried that night, and also a fox, so he hadn’t asked any questions. Now he had a million. Why had Sasuke gone there? Why did Orochimaru want Sasuke so badly that he was willing to use paralyzing incense, and put a second mark on an omega? 

It was a process that always risked the life of the omega if the alpha was who owned the first mark still alive and nearby. To mark an omega in the middle of his living mate’s property was selfish and wrong. Naruto went into the sleeping room from the outside, but no one was there. He put some clothes on, and then stretched and fell into the bed. Maybe his omegas were at breakfast, and he could get a little sleep before all these conversations had to happen.

“Hey, dumb-ass,” Sasuke hissed, leaning in the doorway to the room where they slept. Naruto awoke, and Sasuke’s corrupted scent slammed into Naruto’s nose without him having any time to prepare for it. “What were you doing all night?” Before everything had gone down, Naruto had really hoped Sasuke would just sleep soundly and not question the alpha’s location. He’d been foolish to think so, and Sasuke had gotten hurt, or tried to betray him. Naruto wasn’t sure yet which. “The moon sets long before you came back.” Not only did Naruto not want to answer, but he also found himself increasingly frustrated with Sasuke’s ways. Naruto had to fight years of upbringing and torrents of demon chakra to stay calm.

Naruto slowly curled his hands into fists, then slowly uncurled them before answering. “Piss off, I’m not in the mood right now.” Not exactly the perfect response, but the best he could do when the nine-tails was raging just under his skin. He knew they had to talk about it, but it would be better if it was in another day or two. Naruto was too volatile to respond to the situation. All he knew was that Sasuke smelled like another alpha, bore his mark, and was refusing to explain either of these things. His rational mind was crumbling.

Any alpha would become feral, and Naruto was capable of becoming more than just feral. It was evening, and he could feel the moon just below the horizon. The fox wanted to run, and Naruto was keeping him trapped. He knew it was unfair to both the demon and himself to not follow the call echoing in his bones, but he also knew he couldn’t leave this discussion or Sasuke would follow him again. “You should leave me alone full moons,” Naruto added, doing his best to soften his voice. 

Sasuke knelt in front of where Naruto was sitting, angling his head until their eyes met, refusing Naruto’s refusal to look at him, or to feel the slicing betrayal at the sigh of the two punctures at his omega’s throat. Well, maybe not his. What if Sasuke accepted the other alpha’s mark? “Tell me why you got sent away from matchmaking.” Why did he always need so many answers? Naruto still didn’t even know why Sasuke was pretending to be dead, or why an alpha like Orochimaru had come looking for him, or why Sasuke had the supposedly super-rare red eyes of the Uchiha clan. He never asked. Did Naruto not deserve the same ability to not explain himself. 

Naruto inhaled sharply. The Uchiha was too smart. Too quick to notice dropped words. “No.” He had already put way too many details together.

“I wasn’t asking,” the Uchiha drawled. “Tell me.” He made it persuasive by moving closer, by sliding his palm along the wood just beside Naruto’s leg. Touches were up for grabs if he answered, he knew. After what had happened, with that mark there, he was just going to make an offer like that? A voice in the back of his mind told him to slam the Uchiha against the ground and silence him with his cock. He shook his head to clear it. It was not a good time to start anything. He knew he was stronger than usual which was good in battle- but not always in the home.

Naruto groaned, pushing his hands back through his hair, trying to smooth down the bubbling chakra that wanted to burst forth from his skin. Before he’d had omegas it hadn’t mattered. He could let his tails emerge and his shape change. Then he’d run around on his property where no one would bother him. No one had bothered him until Sasuke and Hinata, who he couldn’t just send away to have three days off. “They said… It was because I was too dangerous to have an omega around.” And perhaps they knew this would happen. This was what they had meant. 

Sasuke scoffed. “You?” He moved closer. He was filling Naruto’s space with his attractive scent. It was attractive even despite the omega’s betrayal. It needed cleaning and Naruto’s instincts told him he had to be the one to clean it. Naruto growled warningly and Sasuke smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing. Implying Naruto was weak, trying to dizzy him with his scent and give away information he should be holding back. It wouldn’t work. “Just because you’re a prime? I’ve known primes before. They can have mates. Or are you some kind of animal?”

The alpha growled. it was rude to say those things, especially for an omega who’d strayed. “You don’t believe me? I’m-”. Naruto stopped. He'd nearly revealed that there was more to his status as an alpha than merely being prime. Naruto snarled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Somehow, his smirk didn’t go anywhere. If Sasuke wanted an animal, maybe he’d get it sooner than he thought.

“Show me,” the omega challenged. Naruto tolerated a lot from this omega but if he let this slide he wouldn’t be fit to call himself an alpha. Naruto had him pinned against the ground by his neck in seconds. The shock was clear in the omega’s expression: his eyes were wide with it. “I'm down,” the Uchiha breathed, a reluctant apology showing on his face. 

“Stay,” Naruto ordered, squeezing the Uchiha’s pale throat. Covering the scent with his fingers gave him a moment to think- think about how he would punish his insolent omega and own him on top of that. Naruto shook his head, maybe it wasn’t as clear as he thought. He considered letting the Uchiha go. That would be the... right thing to do? First, he had to find out what had happened. But would Sasuke even tell him the truth? The alpha in him and the Kyuubi screamed together in protest to these methods.

He squeezed tighter without realizing it, too busy warring with himself. He snapped out of when the Uchiha tapped his fingers and gasped out: “I’m staying.”

“Why don’t you tell me why you have another alpha’s mark on you,” Naruto snarled, loosening his hands but not releasing. “Were you going to mention that?” Sasuke’s expression twisted, and his body tensed. He’d been mostly pliant under Naruto’s grip, which was interesting, but now he knew he was in trouble, and he trembled.

“Orochimaru found me,” the Uchiha admitted, his voice soft and raspy from his throat being squeezed. his fingers curled under Naruto’s and pulled a little, but it was far too weak to be anything but a suggestion. It was one Naruto chose to ignore. Let him fight for breath the way Naruto was fighting for his fucking sanity.

“When?” Naruto growled, baring his teeth so the omega would answer quickly, and hopefully truthfully.

“Went outside last night.” The omega's eyes were pleading with him, begging him. But for what? 

“Why?” Why didn’t he just say what he wanted? Did he want to be given over to the snake sage, or did he want to belong to Naruto?

What the omega said then shocked him. “Looking for you.” The Uchiha’s eyes fluttered. He was becoming dizzy. “Worried,” he pressed out, clearly at his limit for speech with Naruto’s thumbs still pressed into his airways. Naruto felt relief course through his body. It had been an accident. It had been Orochimaru putting his hands where they shouldn’t be, and Sasuke being what he was: naive.

Naruto realized that Sasuke knew that too, that was why despite his face turning red from lack of air, he didn’t use his lightning.

“That doesn’t change that you let another alpha touch you. Mark you.” He could still be angry about that, and many parts of him were. But at least this course of events had solutions. He would clean his mate, discipline him. If Sasuke had wanted to go to Orochimaru Naruto didn’t know what he would do. “You’re mine,” he snarled. “You’re only mine.”

“Please,” Sasuke begged, stretching his pale throat and pulling with a little more strength at Naruto’s fingers. Naruto saw the mark, peeking out from under his hands and growled. But he did have to let his mate breathe. Hopefully, he’d learned his lesson and would be more careful than to go around so many alphas alone, and without a plan.

Naruto let go and Sasuke took a deep breath. The scent that had been trapped under his palms rose up and before Naruto could think anything more he’d buried his face and teeth into that soft, pale neck. “Ah!” Sasuke writhed. Naruto bit down anew, harder. “Too hard!” Sasuke begged. Naruto tasted blood, and it was tainted by Orochimaru’s mark. Filthy. He spat it into the sleeve of his robe, The liquid was a spoiled black, not scarlet the way blood should be. Naruto bit down into Sasuke’s flesh again. Sasuke’s nails dug into Naruto’s back, and the alpha could feel his omega’s hard cock pressing against his stomach. Naruto was hurting him- and Sasuke liked it. As he should, he belonged to the alpha. “Enough- enough-“ Sasuke gasped desperately. “Enough.” 

Sasuke’s blood still tasted wrong, but it wasn’t that poisoned color anymore. It didn’t pool in his mouth like oil. Naruto let go. He licked his lips, his cock twitching with excitement as he stared at the oozing red mark on his omega’s neck. Sasuke’s slender arms trembled against Naruto’s shoulders as the alpha cleaned the wound with his tongue. The rusty droplets were sharp in his mouth. Again he spat and rubbed his mouth with his sleeve. The Uchiha’s eyes were hazy with pain or lust or both when Naruto drew back to check on him. His lips were parted, and when Naruto claimed them the Uchiha moaned and shuddered. “Open,” Naruto growled.

“Naruto-“ the Uchiha began to argue. He jerked when Naruto snarled at him, his eyes bleeding red. He’d heard about red Uchiha eyes. Seen them in Kurama’s war-memories. Was Sasuke planning something, was he going to fight? The alpha paused with his hands on the omega’s hips, ready to wrestle him into submission if need be. No... the boy was just afraid. Naruto was showing him what he was like when he was feral. Naruto was being frightening, and maybe he should stop. 

Sasuke spread his pale, trembling legs and Naruto forgot all that in favor of burying his cock between them. “You’re-“ Sasuke gasped. The friction was intense- the wetness inside him hadn’t managed to make its way to the entrance. But it was there deep inside. Naruto could feel it and smell it. “Too much,” Sasuke moaned as Naruto kept forcing their hips together. The omega bucked, panting and biting his lip as he tried to adjust. “Slower-” he hissed, and then softer, submissive “please.”

Naruto drew back as slowly as he was able and felt the wetness cling to his cock, moving onto Sasuke’s entrance and smoothing away the friction. When he dropped his hips again Sasuke writhed, his eyes rolling back with pleasure. His stomach muscles clenched prettily as he twisted on his alpha’s cock. Gasping, flushed, beautiful. Naruto pressed his tongue into the omega’s mouth and tasted the moans, the keening sounds. The Uchiha turned his head to the side, gasping for air, whimpering as Naruto kept grinding their hips against each other. He did it softly, just for a moment.

Sasuke’s voice rose into a wail when Naruto renewed his rough thrusting. He shook with the force of Naruto’s movements. The omega thrashed, then softened his body under Naruto’s, then went tense again. He couldn’t seem to decide how he could take it, but his greedy hole sucked Naruto down at any rate, and clung to him when he withdrew. Naruto felt Sasuke trembling, on the verge of coming and forced his way as deep as he could go.

Sasuke gripped the sheets by his head and arched up against Naruto’s hips. The omega came with an unsteady cry, clenching down on Naruto’s member. His seed shot out, painting his pale chest and soft pink nipples. “You’re a mess baby,” Naruto growled. Sasuke let out a weak, sobbing moan as Naruto was dragged down by the clenching and emptied inside him. “Came all over yourself.”

“Fuck,” Sasuke breathed. “I can't move-” he gasped out “my legs.” His arms tightened around Naruto’s neck as he used the alpha’s body to try and pull himself up. He collapsed back onto the floorboards, throwing his arm over his eyes and letting soft submissive sounds slip through his lips. “Naruto,” he whimpered. 

Naruto licked the marks on his mate’s neck and felt Sasuke’s body shudder. “It looks good on you,” Naruto complimented, hearing his own deep growl. When he pulled out he pushed Sasuke's thighs apart so he could see that red-pink slit painted white with his seed. The hole, spread wide, twitched, sucking Naruto’s essence into the depths of the omega’s body. Sasuke’s thighs trembled in his hands. Naruto growled in pleasure. Already the Uchiha’s scent was much cleaner. He was bleeding Orochimaru’s mark onto the wood panels under them. The color was entrancing. “Again,” something in him demanded. He had no power to keep the word inside.

Sasuke breathed his name, still laying flat and limp against the wooden floor. “Naruto-” It was so hot to hear him say it when he was wrecked. The Uchiha’s pale hand slid down his belly. He dipped his fingers inside himself, sliding them through Naruto's ample seed. The small hitches of his breath from pleasure were beautiful. The scent of his blood, cum, sweat, even tears: Naruto wanted to possess all of it. He needed all of the omega’s desperation and submission for himself. Sasuke trembled and whined quietly when Naruto's hands tightened on him to pull him closer. 

“What, are you scared?” Naruto teased. “Don’t tell me the matchmaker was right?” Sasuke scowled. Naruto ran a gentle hand down Sasuke’s jaw, smirking when the omega’s eyes fluttered despite his venomous glare. When Naruto touched over Sasuke’s soft mouth, the omega bit down on the tip of his finger. Naruto growled softly. Sassy omega. Then Sasuke’s mouth softened and the omega let his tongue peek out and soothe the mark his teeth had made. “That I’m too dangerous for a pretty little omega like you.” He saw the twitch in the Uchiha and knew he’d have Sasuke at least once more. He knew it was manipulative but the full moon was pulling him apart and he didn’t care. He needed Sasuke again.

“You’re wrong,” Sasuke argued, eyes sparking with a challenge.

“Good,” Naruto told him, pleased. He tapped the pale hand between Sasuke’s thighs. “Move that.” The omega took a deep breath and moved it out of the way. Naruto’s heart quivered happily when Sasuke's arms moved to tighten around him instead. Naruto wasted no time. He slotted their bodies back together. His hips came to rest against his mate’s and Sasuke's opening swallowed him hungrily. The alpha’s seed and Sasuke’s slickness let them flow together like water. Sasuke’s breath hitched, and he let out a small moan. Naruto set his mouth to the omega’s neck and began thrusting. He tried to move slow, but Sasuke was so wet that Naruto wanted to bury himself in it as roughly as before. 

“Deep,” Sasuke breathed, his nails scratching over the blond’s shoulder blades. “More,” he moaned softly. Naruto gave it. He had no lack of energy, or desire. Sasuke started to shake, his legs wrapping around Naruto to try and set a harder, faster pace. “I’m-” He was going to come soon. The omega stiffened as he teetered on the edge of his release. His arms and legs tightened around Naruto, trying to still him inside.

Naruto shook himself free, and he pinned the Uchiha’s arms over his head. The Uchiha bucked, a strangled sound breaking free of him when Naruto thrust into him again. “Don’t try to make me slow down, just give in.” Sasuke arched off the floor as Naruto kept fucking him. His fluids jetted from his bouncing cock and splattered all over his belly. “Just like that. I know how good it feels there.” The omega was spasming, his limbs shaking as he came. Naruto growled with pleasure. There was no way Orochimaru would be able to make Sasuke come like that.

Naruto grinned, grabbing the omega’s hips and rolling onto his back. Sasuke swayed, and Naruto had to steady him with his hands. “I've been doing all this work. Will you bounce for me?” The omega nodded, placing his palms on Naruto’s chest for balance. Sasuke lifted himself slowly, then let himself slide back down, angling his hips so that Naruto’s cock caught on something deep inside. Sasuke’s eyes rolled back as his weight forced the head of Naruto’s shaft against and then past it. The omega bit his lip, his expression becoming sweet with euphoria. Naruto was entranced by it. “Fuck. Sasuke- is that something you like?” His willing motions and open pleasure soothed the raging under Naruto’s skin, and he remembered how to be gentler. He stroked the Uchiha’s hip bones with his thumbs and felt the slight thing shiver as Naruto’s claws lightly scratched over the sensitive skin there.

On Sasuke’s next movement, Naruto pressed into that spot with intention, pulling Sasuke down against his hips. Sasuke gasped, his nails scraping against Naruto’s chest. “Uh-huh,” he breathed, nodding. He rode Naruto slowly, mewling softly as he stimulated whatever was making him feel so good. It was really nice, and Naruto was proud that no other could know these sweet spots… but the alpha realized quickly that he wasn’t going to really be able to cum that way. 

He began thrusting up into Sasuke and the omega whined, his body tensing as Naruto speared up into him. Naruto kept this up, feeling Sasuke’s tight heat stroke him until Sasuke was panting and desperately shaking his head. He stopped himself on top of Naruto, his body going too rigid for Naruto to bounce him. His thighs began to shake violently, and cum dribbled from his nearly spent cock. His insides tightened and fresh slick soaked the base of Naruto’s cock.  
  
The omega bowed over Naruto, breathing hard. Naruto chuckled, running his fingers through Sasuke’s lank, sweaty hair. He nosed Sasuke’s cheek until the omega turned to look at him, and then kissed him. Sasuke relaxed, letting his body fully mold to Naruto’s. His breaths came in soft pants. His limbs trembled. He was tired, the poor thing. Sasuke shifted and inhaled when he felt Naruto inside him, still rigid. “How are you still-?”

“I told you to leave me alone on the full moon,” Naruto growled. He gripped Sasuke’s ass and lifted his hips carefully before pressing them back down into his lap. “It’s good like this too.” He could thrust better from below if he dug his heels into the floor and tilted his hips up under Sasuke. The Uchiha’s arms tightened around his shoulders as he was made to keep riding. He panted harshly into Naruto’s neck as the alpha rode him up and down his relentlessly hard cock. He could feel his knot bumping Sasuke’s soaked slit. It felt so good. “Fuck Sasuke,” Naruto groaned, forcing the omega to move faster. “I’m gonna cum too.”

Pleasure rushed through his body as he released. He softly and slowly thrust into Sasuke’s overused slit, feeling his cock slide through their combined fluids. It was so wet and sticky. It was more than overstimulating but he couldn’t control himself, he didn’t want to stop. “Naruto,” Sasuke breathed once he’d regained some breath. “I acknowledge what you said.”

“You give?” Naruto laughed. The omega nodded weakly against his chest, too tired to hold himself up or roll off of Naruto. “You held out a long time. Hinata’s never made it this long.” Sasuke smirked, his dark lashes touching his cheeks as he gloated. “Your smirk is cute,” he praised. Sasuke blushed, his dark eyes flicked up to meet Naruto’s. “Kiss me,” he requested softly. Sasuke shifted closer and let Naruto taste his mouth. “Mm. You sweet thing,” Naruto purred, twisting his fist up in Sasuke’s dark hair. “More,” he growled, claiming Sasuke’s mouth again. Sasuke moaned as Naruto’s tongue mapped out his soft mouth. “You smell like heaven.” He smelled much more like Naruto’s again.

“Can… you carry me?” The Uchiha asked softly, his lips brushing Naruto’s. His voice was a little raspy. A little unsteady. If Sasuke thought he’d screamed himself hoarse- he didn’t know yet what Naruto was capable of.

“I’m not done yet,” Naruto whined. “You got hard.” Sasuke’s body was showing interest, but his eyes forbade any more touching. “Let me help.”

Sasuke lifted himself just enough to disconnect their sweaty bodies. He slid off Naruto’s chest and rolled onto his back, still panting from exertion. “Bed.”

Naruto sighed, picking up his mate and carrying him to the mattress. Once situated Sasuke pushed him away. “Let me stay close to you,” Naruto pleaded. Maybe he could persuade Sasuke for one more round in a few hours. He wanted to. 

“We already know how that will go,” Sasuke argued, curling up into an unwelcoming ball. At once it hit Naruto how exhausted the other looked. Hand-prints, bites, bruises, his pussy made raw and puffy. Naruto had done a number on the omega. On top of that, Sasuke must still be sick, even after Naruto had drained away most of the other alpha’s mark. He had no choice to admit that his mate needed the rest. 

Naruto tore off his blood soiled sleeve and wrapped it snugly around the omega’s neck. Sasuke touched Naruto’s fingers again, and when Naruto pulled away he pressed his fist into the injury. Naruto pulled the covers over his mate and left. He hated to abandon Sasuke like that, but he was about to burst out of his skin. Any more time around his omegas and they might end up seeing him transform.

He made his way to the back exit of the house, the one that let into the darkening woods. Hinata was watching the full moon outside, eating dumplings she must have made from the way the smell of them clung to her. “Go to bed Hinata,” he ordered gently. It was an order, though. She got on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. He tried to resist nipping her, but couldn’t. She squeaked good-naturedly, running her tongue over her lips. “Go on,” he urged. She packed up her snack into the cloth she’d been eating from. 

“Why, sir?” She asked, bowing her head. She would go, but she wanted answers. He was impatient, but he had to be kind to her. He couldn’t manhandle her as he’d done with Sasuke. It would just be careless. He felt guilty enough about how beastly he’d been. He couldn’t add any more to it.

“I need to be alone. I’d like it if you were sleeping peacefully.” Hinata nodded in acceptance, letting Naruto guide her through the door with a hand on the small of her back. “Sasuke might be a bit sore so be sweet to him,” Naruto called after her. Hinata would make sure to patch Sasuke up, and unlike Naruto there was no chance of her becoming feral and making things worse.

“I will. Goodnight,” she replied, partly closing the door. “See you in the morning,” she promised quietly before completely shutting it.

Naruto held his human shape together long enough to shuck off his clothes. He fell to the ground writhing as his human skin peeled away. When his body righted and shook itself, he was on all fours. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama and Naruto cooperate to fix up Sasuke's bond status.

He’d been laid up in the futon since the night before. His pussy and neck ached, and he knew why that was. The sweating, nausea, and dizziness though, that he didn’t understand the full cause of, but he knew it was related to Orochimaru’s mark. That was when it had started. “I feel better already,” Sasuke snapped, pushing Hinata’s hand away from his mouth. He didn’t want any more apple slices. They were too sweet. She should have brought him a tomato, but he refused to ask. “Do something else,” he grumbled at her, huddled deeper under the covers.

Hinata had cleaned his injury, rubbing away the dried blood and putting salve and a clean bandage over the raw skin. Then she’d hand-fed him his breakfast and made him drink tea, but he was trying not to let it overwhelm his resentment of her. “If you say so,” she agreed. She ran a hand over his damp forehead and tucked him in. He hissed at her, but it was too weak to even make her flinch. She just tucked him in tighter, trying to protect him against the chilly early morning air. Well, he did feel warmer. He slept. 

His dreams were dark and blurry. Moving fast, and making the pit of his stomach sink. He must have been whimpering because a hand came to push his hair back. He jerked and was grateful for the relative order of his awake thoughts. “Hey Sasuke,” the omega heard murmured from beside the futon. He opened his eyes and saw a blur of yellow and blue through the bleariness that came from just waking up. “Can I-” Naruto began, touching Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Who said you could come in here?” Sasuke hissed, batting the alpha’s hand away without even focusing on him. “I’m sore,” he complained, curling more tightly into a ball. He was hesitant to be around the alpha. He had a bad feeling he was due for a scolding, even though it had seemed like the alpha had instantly taken him back. And what a taking back it had been. His abdomen and back still twinged faintly. He’d never been fucked so long or hard before. He’d come like crazy, but he was shaken that his body could be exhausted so much just from sex. The persistent illness and chill in his veins did not improve his mood either.

He felt like he’d lost. Everyone had beaten him. Orochimaru had marked him, and Sasuke had been unable to fight back against him and the paralytic incense. Hinata had gotten to do whatever she liked with him in his weakness, making him incur debt with her. Especially Naruto had been victorious, putting Sasuke to bed with energy left to spare after the omega had finally caved and begged the alpha for a reprieve. 

There had been so much warm pleasure when Naruto had first tucked him in, but that had faded faster than the soreness, and the internal icyness and nausea had returned when he was alone. The next morning he felt like he’d been running at top speed for the whole day. He felt so exhausted that even sitting up seemed to cost more.

“I’ll be soft. I swear and... I’m sorry about that,” the blond alpha whined. Sasuke could feel him nervously fidgeting next to the bed. Too strong to be matched with an omega. He hadn’t just been talking nonsense. Even a brief snap in his control had meant Sasuke would be sore all morning. He understood with certainty: With even slightly less restraint, Naruto would make a terrifying alpha.

Sasuke rolled over, turning his head so he could look at the blond. “Show me, then.” He might as well let the idiot apologize, and he knew the contact would make them both feel at least physically better. Besides, most alphas never bothered to apologize to their omegas, Sasuke wouldn’t dissuade Naruto from whatever decent habits he’d somehow managed to acquire.

Naruto whined. “Fuck Sasuke. I can barely control myself around you,” he admitted. “Every time I see you I-“ he broke off into a canine whimper. “And it was the full moon and I tried to tell you-” Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was more whining than an apology. An apology should make the recipient feel better.

As for what would make Sasuke feel better... “Rub,” Sasuke cut him off, wiggling his lower back so the alpha would know what he expected. If the alpha did it Sasuke would consider it a point in his mate’s favor.

“Sorry,” Naruto whined again, but he seemed to understand what was wanted of him, at least. He sat on Sasuke’s legs and worked his thumbs into Sasuke’s lower back, the tight muscles of his ass and inner thighs. “How’s that?” He asked, leaning forward and kissing Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke released a soft sound of approval as the tension in his body began to release. 

Sasuke reached behind and rucked up his clothes. He didn’t like the way the fabric pulled and chafed against his skin where the alpha was rubbing him. “More,” he demanded, sighing when the alpha’s touch resumed on his bare skin. It felt good. He sighed, letting his eyes close. Warmth pooled under his skin as the muscles loosened. He was uncomfortable only because he was tense? In any case, relaxing made the stiffness melt away. Sasuke let out a shaky breath and realized that he was becoming more than just relaxed. 

The alpha’s hardness rested against his thigh. It twitched naturally as it filled with blood. The alpha wasn’t forcing it against him, but neither of them could deny it was there. Sasuke felt himself clench wantonly. Naruto’s thumbs pressing on the backs of his sore thighs were spreading his slit incidentally, waking up all the nerves around his opening. Sasuke knew his body was getting ready to accept Naruto inside. His squirmed, wanting those touches just a bit more to the middle, where they’d be stimulating and teasing his entrance. 

“Sasuke this scent,” Naruto groaned. “I can’t hold back much longer. You’re so wet and it's in your scent every time I breathe.” Sasuke bit his lip, pressing his ass into Naruto's hands. “A hole like this is begging to be split open by my cock?” He asked. Sasuke shuddered, his body voicing its approval by tightening, and Sasuke could feel slick beginning to leak from between his thighs. “You agree?” Naruto’s voice was rough with desire and soft with hopefulness. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised when Sasuke only mewled and kept pressing back into the alpha’s palms. He smoothed his hands up Sasuke’s lower back, then back down again, leaving twin trails of heat. “Slow- you just lay there like that.”

He wouldn’t argue with that. He hadn’t slept well, but after being rubbed loose by Naruto’s hands, sleep was asking for him. He’d stay up long enough to cum. Naruto pressed Sasuke’s thighs apart and slid into his soaked pussy. Sasuke gasped, biting into his fist. The alpha’s cock felt so hot, burningly so. And Sasuke knew how slick he was, how open and ready he’d been to be used by his alpha. It made his neck and cheeks feel hot, too. The alpha’s weight felt so good. Being filled by him fixed the ache in the Uchiha’s belly. The hands around on his waist let him know that Naruto was in charge, handling it.

Naruto pulled back and Sasuke’s body complained until he was filled again with a slow, smooth, thrust. Sasuke whined, letting his eyes flutter shut. Naruto’s warm palms stroked and squeezed his hips as he moved, slowly, carefully. Sasuke shivered as the alpha leaned forward and teasingly nipped his neck, just shy of the still raw mark. The omega pressed back against the gentle rolling motions, releasing soft gasps when the alpha was able to push deeper than before. Pleasure built in him until he shuddered out a slow orgasm. That alpha kept moving, and Sasuke kept cumming, his climax drawn out by continued stimulation. 

Eventually, it was too much. “Enough-” Sasuke breathed. The alpha stopped, taking a moment to kiss Sasuke over his shoulder before slowly pulling out. Sasuke panted, listening to the sound of the alpha jerking himself off until his seed shot out, painting the omega’s satisfied pussy with stripes of heat. 

“Did that help?” Naruto leaned over Sasuke’s shoulders and nuzzled him. “I can still smell that other alpha’s mark poisoning your scent,” he complained, nipping the back of Sasuke’s neck. “Are you feeling sick?”

“That’s why I still feel like this?” Sasuke asked, the alpha’s words helping him put it entirely together. He was still marked by the other alpha even after everything they’d done. If Naruto had been furious with him, truly, and done none of that, would Sasuke have been all right? He doubted it.

“Does my touch make you feel better?” Naruto asked, rubbing his cum into Sasuke’s opening. Sasuke shuddered, feeling the alpha’s thick seed being pressed with intention into his slick hole. The alpha was spreading his scent all over him, on his skin and inside too.

“Then it must be,” he admitted, rolling his hips into the alpha’s touch. He yawned, feeling deeply exhausted. He had no energy. He could only move in small bursts. He hated to think that instead of here with Hinata and Naruto annoyingly all over him, he could be in Orochimaru’s home, alone, or worse, with the alpha, the claim on him being made complete. He squirmed, trying to get some space so he could pass out.

“Let me keep touching you,” the alpha pleaded, his fingers fidgeting along the edge of the bandage on Sasuke’s neck. “I want to rub off his scent.” There was a building frenzy in the alpha’s voice as he spoke. Sasuke understood the fear the alpha was feeling. “Let me bite again.” Sasuke inhaled sharply, his body contracting with both fear and interest. “It’ll hurt but-” the alpha broke off into a desperate whine.

“Be more gentle with me this time,” Sasuke relented, sighing. Against his urge to pass out he sat up and curled his body close to Naruto, laying his head on the alpha’s shoulder so the mark was tipped up and easy to bite into. Sasuke’s breath quickened as Naruto peeled the bandages off. The alpha made a pass over Sasuke’s throat with his tongue and the omega shivered. The motion felt familiar for a second.

He braced himself for the pain when Naruto’s teeth closed on his flesh, lightly at first, but then with enough force to break the skin. Goosebumps broke out all over Sasuke’s body. Pleasure and pain raced along his nerves. The discomfort stayed by Naruto’s teeth but the pleasure hummed to his fingers and toes. “Naruto,” he moaned softly, his eyes fluttering.

“I love it when you smell like you’re mine,” the alpha growled, licking the wound roughly, cleaning it out. “If Orochimaru comes back for you again I’ll kill him.” His arms tightened around Sasuke’s waist and the omega winced as the alpha’s claws pricked him. “I’ll kill him,” the alpha repeated, more in a growl than words.

“Calm down,” Sasuke told him, touching the alpha’s jaw. He didn’t want Naruto racing off to fight another alpha while he was half-unconscious with only Hinata to defend him. He didn't want Naruto to become too feral either, and forget about his promise to be careful with Sasuke’s already overtaxed body.

Naruto’s eyes were red, and his pupils had become slits. His aura was almost as menacing as when they’d first met. Sasuke was fairly secure in the notion that this energy wouldn’t be turned on him, but it was putting him on edge either way. “But you prefer me, don’t you?” the alpha demanded, nosing against Sasuke’s throat.

“I hate him,” Sasuke hissed, truthfully. “And you-” he would have said something complimentary, but the alpha bit down again and all Sasuke could do was moan. That feeling like a harness tightening around him came back too, but it came slowly, more like something being fitted to his body than yanked suddenly around him. Was that what it was like to be willingly marked? He stretched, opening himself to a deeper bite, which Naruto eagerly provided.

Sasuke pressed into the contact, his fingers trembling where they still laid against the alpha’s jaw. “Do you like that?” Naruto asked. Sasuke made soft pleasured sounds, too beyond words to articulate how this felt. “Kiss me,” the alpha ordered, his voice rumbling. Sasuke did, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t be unnerved by the alpha’s piercing red gaze, and tasted his blood in the alpha's mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips. “Again,” the alpha ordered, his voice falling to a desirous whisper. Sasuke obeyed, and the alpha moaned in pleasure at the renewed touch of the omega’s mouth. “Are you going to fall asleep?” Sasuke nodded. He desperately wanted to sleep. Even opening his eyes again seemed a little too difficult. He knew he was safe and had been accepted back, so he wasn't pressed to worry about anything. His body wanted him to rest. “Can I keep going until you smell right?”

“This time,” Sasuke allowed. Oblivion was closing around him, but he could feel Naruto lay him down on his back. He could feel the alpha’s powerful body between his thighs, adjusting him, petting him. The alpha’s teeth found his neck again, and Sasuke felt the slick motion of the alpha re-entering him. His body was surrounded in warmth, and Naruto’s arms around him felt protective, and strong. The omega let himself slip into the darkness, trusting the alpha.

He found himself conscious in little bursts. Once he stuttered into wakefulness just in time to come hard, Naruto’s hips slapping hard against his. His legs shuddered in the blond’s hot hands. His consciousness was fleeting, and his senses were blunted enough to make him feel floaty. It was like laying immobile in deep water and having only one’s face surface. Sasuke watched the alpha’s body move through half-lidded eyes, drowning in pleasure. He started to pass out again, and heard the alpha chuckle softly, pushing a fond hand through Sasuke’s hair. 

When he awoke again he was in a bath, he thought.

The omega’s body was all lazy heat. The water around him seemed to have become real, and held his weight. He felt so relaxed that it took him a moment to even open his eyes. When he did, he saw that he was in fact, in the bath. So were other people. That made sense. In the state he was in, he probably would have vanished under the water.

“Ah, you’re awake!” His second greeted him excitedly, touching his cheek. He nodded, still orienting himself. He felt behind him, and his palm came against the solid wall of muscles that was the alpha. He was with both Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was holding him up against his body, and Hinata’s gentle hands were washing and combing through the tangles in his hair. “We were just talking about how much better you smell, but how you could definitely use a proper wash,” Hinata conversed. “So we decided to take a bath.”

She poured water from a small bowl over him, rinsing the soap from his hair. Naruto’s mouth pressed into the side of his neck, making Sasuke’s skin break out in goosebumps. He shivered when the alpha nibbled on the skin behind his ear. He tried to shift his weight so he could sit up on his own and gasped as the loose heat inside him condensed into a hard rod. The alpha. Naruto thrust gently, just as a reminder that was there, and pressed another kiss to Sasuke’s shoulder.

They were still joined, the alpha taking Sasuke’s permission at its word. Sasuke’s body hummed with pleasure. He thought about lifting his hips off the alpha, but it seemed like too much work. All he managed was a small bounce before the sensation of loss made him sink back down. Sasuke was more comfortable where he was. The warm weight of the alpha deep in his belly made pulses of pleasure move through him. The alpha’s hips thrust up gently, and Sasuke shuddered, closing his eyes, his body rolling instinctively. It was so easy to just move into an easy rhythm. The alpha did everything, all Sasuke had to do was tilt his hips so the alpha’s hardness would hit the spots he liked most.

The alpha exhaled in pleasure, nipping Sasuke hard but avoiding their raw mark. His arms tightened around Sasuke’s body, and he went still. Sasuke inhaled to ask a question but paused as he felt the alpha’s thick seed pump into him. Broad palms pushed his hips down, and he could feel the alpha’s heartbeat thudding inside him. Sasuke hiccuped in pleasure, forgetting fully how to breathe. 

Physically they were more than suited, and the omega could feel the potential for their bodies to completely meld together. What was this sensation of closeness? He entwined his fingers with the alpha’s, feeling the strength in his grip. Was it that Naruto hadn’t left him for whatever amount of time? Was it Sasuke’s own willingness to accept the renewal of their bond? He didn’t know, but when he twisted around to ask and Naruto immediately pressed their lips together, Sasuke sighed contentedly, feeling all his concerns strip away.

~~~

“Can I take them for a ride?” Naruto covered his mouth in surprise as Kurama’s voice came bubbling out of him. It was still the full moon, basically, and his resistance to shifting was making the effects last longer. The line between them was thin. Naruto stretched, his back popping. He wanted to shift so badly. But Hinata was afraid of Sasuke so he didn’t know how she’d react to that. He’d been allowing himself to shift only when his omegas were sleeping. 

Sasuke had adjusted fine enough to Naruto’s red eyes and sharp teeth coming out as they fucked. He threw Naruto wary looks, but it didn’t stop him from creeping to the mat Naruto was sleeping on and letting him do what he liked. He’d solved it with Hinata by doing it from behind. But all that was still assuming he was shaped at least vaguely like a human. If he shifted fully even Sasuke might be truly terrified.

And letting Kurama get a hold of them was something else entirely. He hesitated. “I don’t know...” Sasuke was understandably already mad at him from the night before, even though they’d seemingly made up through the massage Naruto had given Sasuke that morning. The scent of his arousal and his soft purrs as Naruto pleasured him were definite evidence that the omega was feeling better. Naruto still felt guilty about the as yet unhealed bites on his omega’s body. The careful way his mate had moved had also revealed hidden soreness. It probably wasn’t good to let the demon around Sasuke since Kurama understood even less about the limits of normal human bodies than Naruto himself did.

“I’ll be more careful with the injured one, besides they should know me.” Naruto nervously checked to see if anyone was near his door, Kurama’s words were spilling from his lips. He could silence himself, but he’d have to hold his breath. “I’m like their other alpha, right?” The fox was persuasive but he couldn’t come out and run Naruto’s body unless allowed. Naruto made a clone for Kurama and allowed him to control it, so he didn’t have to lead both halves of the conversation. It always left him lightheaded and breathless. “Besides you need to leave.”

The clone sat across from him, its legs crossed. Its eyes were red, and its markings were deeper, the only sign that Kyuubi was controlling it. It had Naruto’s same canines, same claws. Seeing the reflection of himself reminded him that he and Kurama were very melded after all. “Remember what we said? What’s mine is yours.” It touched its seal, their contract. Naruto touched his copy, nodding. “You have my power to thank for being prime among even primes.”

“That’s true,” Naruto allowed slowly. Kurama was very persuasive. He was used to it, but sometimes he still got embarrassingly tied up in the foxes word-games. He didn’t mind sharing his omegas, just like he didn’t mind sharing his body, his clones, or his soul even. But he was worried about his omegas’ safety. They were delicate. Despite being strong they were only human, and he was… more. He knew that. Kurama knew that too, but had encouraged Naruto to be so rough with Sasuke. 

Naruto didn’t know how Kurama would do if he was in control. He briefly wondered if that’s what had happened to his- He stopped those thoughts right in their tracks. Sometimes his mind liked to conjure things that weren’t true to try and make him afraid. Kurama’s expression across from him became grim. “I didn’t do that,” he swore. “That was... bad luck. He wasn’t strong enough to bring your body into this world.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Naruto sighed. “I guess… What’s mine is yours? Try not to let them know exactly what’s going on.” Kurama grinned and it looked so smug that Naruto almost took it back. “Hinata sort of knows because of her Byakugan and our alliance but Sasuke doesn't. If he figures out how to use his Sharingan...”

“You made quite a gamble taking that one,” Kurama replied. “The enslaver’s progeny are known to be volatile.” He was talking about Madara Uchiha. An omega who’d years ago managed to control Kurama- and by extension Mito Uzumaki, Naruto’s great-great-grandsire. The Uchiha’s eyes were a secret, but Naruto knew them turning red meant he’d probably inherited the special bloodline.

He scowled at Kurama. “You told me to do it.”

The demon shrugged. “I only encouraged you to claim him or kill him. You’re the one who chose this in-between route.”

“He was still a child when I found him,” Naruto whined. It wouldn't have been right to kill him like a warrior. He hadn’t signed up for that life. “Unbonded and lost. There weren’t any orders on him.” Those facts made Naruto think he had run away. But why would he?

“By his clan’s traditions he’s still a child now,” Kurama growled. “Uchiha don’t consider their omegas adults until you open them.” Naruto blinked. Was that why Sasuke had attacked him when Naruto had pulled out? Was it why he’d been so angry? Naruto wished that fixing their relationship was as easy as Kurama was trying to make it sound. “I imagine that’s why he’s acting so spoiled.”

But still. “I’m waiting. I’ll give him his due when it’s safe.” Naruto knew it was wrong to knot the Uchiha just so he’d behave, especially if it came at the risk of his life. Naruto needed to wait until he was sure the Uchiha omega could handle it. 

“For what?” Kurama snarled. “Breed him and be done with it.” Naruto didn’t like the way annoyance became deviance. Kurama’s toothsome smile stretched from one of the clone’s ears to the other. “Maybe I’ll do it for you.”

“You won’t!” Naruto snarled right back. Then he softened, worry twisting his chest. “What if he isn’t suited?”

“Then you get another,” the demon growled. “New omegas present every day.”

“You can’t just replace people,” Naruto reminded the demon softly. Kurama’s expression shifted. He didn’t always understand human attachments. He was immortal. “I really like him,” Naruto added, opening up his heart and sharing with the demon all his mixed up, turbulent emotions.

Kurama put his hands up in surrender. He didn’t want to deal with all that. “The longer you wait for the more likely he’ll leave, and then you’ll be without him just like that. And with the danger of your secret getting out.” Naruto frowned, nodding. He knew that. He knew that but... The demon fox sighed, rising to the clone’s feet. He gripped Naruto’s shoulder to comfort him. “... You shift and go run. I’ll distract them with this.” At that, he gripped the clone’s cock through his clothes and threw Naruto a saucy wink.

Naruto made a face. “Why don’t you shift, since you’re the fox, and I’ll go fuck them.”

The demon shook his head, grinning. “I run with your weird human body all the time. I barely ever get to fuck an omega.”

Naruto sighed. “Fine.” He let go and the warping threatening the insides of his bones spread through his whole body. The chakra of the fox gently pushed him under and into his animal instincts. Soon he was running so fast that the colors, sounds, and smells around him blurred together. He ripped a hole in the paper screen on his way out.

Kurama watched the boy go, smiling. Honestly, he was one of the best vessels the nine-tailed fox had ever had. They rarely ever fought over who got to use the body. The boy was generous with his clones and even with his true form. He didn’t begrudge Kurama his instincts and could handle vast quantities of power without shortening his already minute human lifespan. Maybe Kurama could figure out how to get the first’s attitude in order, as a gift to Naruto. “I’m in charge of you two today,” he announced, opening the door to the room they were in.

The female was bent over a pot and a small stove, the male lounged near her, reading scrolls that Naruto honestly probably shouldn’t have given him. That vessel, for all his strength, was too soft. Naruto would be lucky if Kurama didn’t tell Kushina on him the next time she summoned him for battle.

“Aren’t you usually?” The female asked, her voice sweet and gentle, with only a hint of teasing. She placed the lid over the pot. “Our meal will be done by noon, sir.” She was adorable. A regular traditional princess with her soft black hair and precise sitting pose.

The Uchiha sat up, his annoyance quickly morphing into apprehension as his eyes bled red and showed the three spinning tomoe that marked the first fully awakened stage of those dangerous eyes. “Hinata,” he hissed. “Turn around.”

She looked up at him. “Oh dear,” she breathed, looking nervous but not afraid. It seems she’d been more prepared to be Naruto’s bride than the boy thought. “Are you the-” she began to ask.

“Quiet woman,” he growled.

She bowed her head. “Sir.”

Kurama entered the room and both of the omegas’ breaths caught. How he loved to make them quiver. “On your knees, Uchiha, and don’t even think about using your eyes,” he ordered. “Someone your age is no match for me.”

The Uchiha touched his fine cheekbone. “My eyes?” he asked, bringing his knees under him and folding his hands in his lap. His mother had taught him how to sit pretty after all. He knew when he was in the presence of something powerful enough to warrant submission.

“Never mind,” Kurama smirked. “Open,” he ordered, twisting his fingers through the young Uchiha’s black hair. The omega licked his lips and then parted them, letting Kurama press his thumb into the soft warmth of his mouth. “Good,” Kurama purred. “Good, beautiful. Stay there.” He felt a nip on his thumb and smirked. Sassy little omega.

He pushed his thumb further into the omega’s mouth and the Uchiha choked softly, relaxing his jaw a little. His scarlet eyes were wide and pretty. He knew it wasn’t his normal alpha he was dealing with, or he would have talked back by now. Instead, he was cautious, curious. Kurama withdrew his digit from the human’s mouth, leaving a stripe of shiny saliva on his lower lip. “Fuck, that’s it,” Kurama approved, feeding the vessel’s cock into their omega’s mouth. “Wider,” he ordered, shuddering with languid pleasure as the omega worked to swallow him.

He gripped the Uchiha’s head behind both ears and tugged, feeling the slick, warm grip of his throat. The omega choked softly but didn’t struggle, and Kurama could watch unshed tears beginning to pearl in his eyes. He let the omega go, remembering to be careful with the injured one. Sasuke panted, a tear springing free from his right eye and slipping down his reddened cheeks. But then he licked his soft pink lips and parted them again. 

Kurama filled the gaps eagerly, pressing his way even deeper into the Uchiha’s throat than before. Poor thing. The little human just wanted to be owned. Kyuubi stroked a hand over the omega’s silken hair, making a fist in it by his nape. His cock rested on the omega’s soft pink tongue. He sat, waiting. Kurama growled, giving the omega’s tight mouth a deep, slow thrust. His dark eyelashes fluttered, and his fingers clenched into fists where they’d been resting on his knees as he took it, and took it.

The soft mewling noise the Uchiha made as the vessel’s knot pressed against his mouth vibrated through their length. The omega swallowed, and Kurama’s hips jerked against his will, jamming the knot into the omega’s mouth too. This was too dangerous.

The Uchiha whimpered as it was taken away. “Hurry,” he begged, touching his trembling body. His eyes were hazy from holding his breath, and crystal tears marked both of his pretty cheeks now. “I’m ready, please. You know-”

The omega cut off at the sound of Kyuubi’s sharp growl. “I don’t care,” Kurama told him. The Uchiha whined desperately, and Kyuubi chuckled. How Naruto had resisted knotting this omega who was literally begging for it escaped him. “Learn to behave,” he scolded, amused. If his alpha had told him to wait, he simply would have to wait, instead of questioning all the time.

“Hinata. Come,” he ordered. She’d been sitting quietly. Kurama would let Sasuke see what good omegas got for their trouble. She’d be rewarded with a little trick Kurama had come up with. Unlike the humans, even his vessel, he knew what everything was based on: scent. The scent produced by an alpha who had knotted his omega would calm them down, no matter which hole it was.

She followed his hands easily to bend over on all fours. He flipped up her clothing and pressed his fingers into her already leaking pussy. She trembled, yipping softly in pleasure. “Why does she get-” the Uchiha began to ask, just like a child.

“Because you hate it,” Kurama teased, continuing to thrust his fingers into the Hyuuga’s opening. He withdrew his fingers and rubbed the slick between them. That seemed about right. “You’re so spoiled, and it’s fun to watch you get jealous.” Hinata jerked as he pressed the wet fingers into her ass. “I wanna knot you so I’m gonna use this hole,” he soothed her. He’d made a promise not to hurt them, so he wanted to keep her calm. She shuddered, her body opening as she submitted. “Stay still, and this will feel good,” Kurama promised. She moaned, her toes curling as he scissored his fingers, stretching her out. “Right?”

“It’s good,” she breathed. He mounted her, fumbling with the vessel’s clothes at the same time. Just being on top of her, feeling her shake under his weight was good. When he had his cock in her it would feel even better. “Master,” she gasped as he fucked into her pussy, her voice betraying her nervousness. He thrust a few times to coat himself in her slippery fluids. “Oh,” she complained softly as he pulled out. Her pussy twitched as he set his cock against the pucker of her ass and pushed. She stiffened under him, but she didn’t try to move away. “It’s too much!” She was tight, barely managing to stretch over his head at first. “It’s too-”

“Just a little more,” he soothed, stroking her hair. She nodded, biting her lip and breathing through it. “Good girl,” he praised, sinking another inch into her delicious tightness. She moaned when he pulled out, just a bit, then sank back in a little bit further than before. She was opening up wonderfully. “Isn’t that nice?” He asked, baring his teeth as pleasure urged him forward. “Show me your mark, princess.”

She twisted her head to the side and pulled the curtain of her hair over her shoulder. Then, she gasped when he nipped all around the mark on her neck. “Ah!” The Hyuuga-heiress moaned when he bottomed out and the vessel’s knot pressed against her straining hole. “I’m-” She breathed, her upper body stretching as her opening clamped down on him. Her wet pussy dripped slick over her clit and onto the wooden floor, forming small slippery dots. She’d found her pleasure already. He wanted to cum too. 

He could come right away if he just crammed the knot into her. He stretched her hole with his thumbs and leaned his weight against it. She pressed up against him wantonly, as happy to take him as he was to be inside her. But… it wasn’t going. He growled and spat on the ring of her hole, feeling the wetness hit his knot as well. There was a sudden slick motion, and he was fully inside. Their knot was properly inside someone for once. He let out a groan, letting his head tip back as pleasure surrounded him. “Thank you!” she cried.

“You’re welcome, princess,” he gasped, coming hard. His body tensed as his release poured out of him. She convulsed violently around his knot, holding him in place and squeezing his cock in pleasurable and near overstimulating waves. “Mmm. You’re milking me real good,” he breathed, shuddering. Hinata was still. Too still. “Princess?” He growled softly, turning her head to the side. “I think she fainted,” he huffed softly. He wanted to fuck her more, but he should treat Naruto’s woman how he treated her. When she fainted, Naruto stopped. He wiggled himself free as soon as he could. He grinned at the other omega, still sitting pretty, watching with desperate eyes. “I’ll see you around, won’t I, Uchiha?”

The Uchiha scoffed quietly, upset. He’d been expecting to go next. “Why won't you-” the blush on his cheeks revealed him, as did his scent.

Kurama grinned. “I'd love you tied under me, breeding you full with my hands around your pretty neck,” he purred. The Uchiha whimpered, subconsciously pulling on the neckline of his clothing. His fingers ran over his mark and collarbones. It was terribly inviting, and he probably didn’t even know he was doing it. Kurama grinned. He’d learn to behave if he wanted to be fucked properly. “But not yet.” The boy was back from his run, so Kyuubi let the clone go. It puffed out of existence.

Sasuke was shocked when Naruto entered the room from the outside door, his eyes blazing red, and puffs of steam coming off him from chakra and the heat of his naked body’s exertion. The omega jumped to his feet and fled. Naruto didn’t chase, he knew he’d scent it if Sasuke left the house. Instead, he tended to his second. “Hinata-“ He patted her cheeks and brushed her hair back from her face.

“No more please, Master-“ she begged softly. “I can’t go again yet.”

“Hush, it’s me,” Naruto soothed, stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully, her breath evening out. She tucked her body against him. “That’s it, babe,” he encouraged. He found a cushion and pulled it over for her to lay on.

“You’re back,” she murmured, nuzzling into his hand as he kept petting her.

“Did he scare you?” Naruto asked softly. “He didn’t hurt you?” 

“Just tired,” Hinata yawned. “He was... nice enough,” she giggled quietly. She fisted his clothes with one hand and gently pulled him closer. When he leaned in she blushed before asking: “Will you do it again- what he did?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tries to figure out what's up, but doesn't.

“Michi,” Sasuke greeted, leaning against the wall to watch as she did some laundry. Well, he wasn’t actually there to watch her do chores, but it was taking him a second to gather his thoughts about what he wanted to ask her. 

It was early morning, but that didn’t seem to affect her chipper attitude. She whistled as she scrubbed, then stretched each piece of fabric over a line to dry in the sun. Then she returned to her basin of water and continued scrubbing.

“Sasuke!” She cheered upon seeing him, energetically wringing out a large square of beige fabric. “How are you today?”

“Fine,” he replied shrugging. “Can I ask you a question?”

She nodded, waving her hand around to show he should ask. “Sure.”

Sasuke hesitated. He didn’t want to show his hand, but he also didn’t know any other way to get more information. “Have you ever seen a giant red fox?” He asked, trying to make it seem conversational. As soon as the words left his mouth, she paused in her washing.

After a long moment of tense silence, Michi deliberately took the beige length of fabric in hand and started scrubbing it again, even though by Sasuke’s sight it had to be clean already. She was nervous about something. “What do you mean?” She asked, her voice softening to where he could barely hear it.

It seemed like he was onto something. “Does a giant red fox roam these woods?” He repeated the question, watching her face closely for any tells. For a second he thought she’d break and he’d finally get some real information, but instead, she shook her head, breaking into a small laugh.

“Have you been talking to the village ladies?” She teased, wagging her finger at him. “That’s just a myth.” Sasuke knew for a fact that he hadn’t spoken to any “village ladies,” as she put it, except her. He hadn’t even known about it being a local legend. Did that weaken his theory that the fox and the alpha were connected somehow, or strengthen it?

“I saw it,” Sasuke affirmed. Not only had he seen it, but... it seemed to have protected him too. He touched his neck, remembered it radiating pain as he stumbled home. Back then, the warm muzzle of the massive fox had supported him, and nudged him along the path.

“No offense but I doubt that,” Michi replied, shrugging. She seemed to search her memories. “When was this?” She asked, hanging up the beige thing. Sasuke thought it was really convenient that her task turned her back to him, and resisted telling her so. 

“Second night of the full moon,” Sasuke remembered easily. “Why?” It was opposite his heat and the time when he should have been most clear-minded. He had been, until the incense and Orochimaru’s bite had ruined him.

Michi sighed with relief. She came back to basin she’d been washing in, and reached into the basket at it’s side for something new to wash. “Weren’t you very sick then?” Michi’s question was cautious, but it was sharp. “I remember you being in bed for days from fevers and injuries.”

“You’re right,” Sasuke admitted, folding his arms. Had he been so sick under the effects of the incense and Orochimaru’s bite that he’d hallucinated a giant fox tending him? A giant canine apparition protecting him did seem like a fever dream. Had he just escaped Orochimaru somehow and gotten home on his own? 

Sasuke sincerely doubted that. And, if Michi was right, Sasuke had no idea what had actually happened. The omega considered for a moment it might have been Naruto who saved him, but if it had been the alpha, why hadn’t he taken credit for helping Sasuke the night before?

“I often see things when my fever is high,” Michi continued, winking at Sasuke knowingly. He scoffed. She didn’t know shit. “Or even when I haven’t slept,” she hinted, even more knowingly. “You especially look like you could use a rest.”

“Right,” he replied, knowing he sounded snappy. Sasuke suspected she knew something based on her initial reaction, and then how quickly she’d come up with a story. Whatever she knew, she was hiding it for Naruto’s sake. He couldn’t fault her for being loyal, but it was completely frustrating.

Sasuke had a strong feeling that Naruto and the fox were connected. The color of their energy looked so similar- specifically, the foxes energy looked similar to Naruto’s when he was angry. When the alpha was calm it was was a sunny yellow instead. Sasuke remembered the alpha’s changing eyes, and his extending claws. He seemed to resemble a canine more when his energy color changed. It all pulled at Sasuke’s mind, but he still didn’t have enough information to form a clear answer.

“You’ve had a rough time recently,” Michi added, in an attempt to smooth his ruffled feathers. It shook him out of his reverie and rubbed him the wrong way. Sasuke hated being smoothed. He hated the implication that he could be brought down or coddled. If he was angry, there was a reason.

“I get it,” he drawled impatiently. “Later.” He left Michi there with the washing, and her lies, or her ignorance. He wasn’t sure which. He just knew she had to be wrong. There was a fox. But how would he find it, or get Naruto to admit he knew about it? 

“There you are,” a voice exclaimed. 

He twisted and saw the alpha. “Naruto,” Sasuke greeted, half in surprise. He’d been thinking so intently about the blond that seeing him in the flesh seemed pointed somehow. Sasuke was nervous, and the alpha could sense this. He moved slowly as he approached the omega, his hand stretched out, palm up.

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke’s wrist, before slowly closing his fingers into a strong, warm grip, and began pulling him towards the back door. The omega allowed it, curious as to where the alpha was leading him. Since the alpha was gentle and approached from the front, Sasuke saw no reason to let his ability loose. The door opened and some servants spilled in, one orchestrating, and three lifting a freshly stuffed mattress. 

“I got it like I promised.” Sasuke blinked, then remembered. Naruto pulled him closer by the wrist and started pressing kisses to Sasuke’s cheek and jaw. Naruto’s hand spread warmth over Sasuke’s lower back, and the omega shivered. Sasuke squirmed a bit and punched his mate’s chest, but it was nowhere near anything to hurt the alpha, so it counted as a playful gesture. The alpha ignored the mild attack encircled him in a warm embrace. “I’ll sleep between you and Hinata, right?” He confirmed, grinning.

The omega was pleased with a kept promise. It was worth it to acknowledge that the alpha had been sleeping on the floor in the meantime. It was something not every alpha would do for their first omega, much less their second. Sasuke didn’t care much for Hinata, but it was a sign of Naruto’s kindness that he was good to her too. 

A little charmed despite himself, Sasuke replied: “Mmm,” and tilted his head so Naruto could keep peppering him with kisses. Naruto’s arms tightened around him in another embrace, this time one that nearly lifted him off his feet.

“Tell them where you want them to put it,” Naruto told Sasuke, setting him down, and then breezed away as easily as he came. 

“Fine,” Sasuke agreed. He had to drag the old mattress out of the way because he wanted to lay down the new one in a similar spot. The servants tried to make him stop but he shook his head. This at least he could help with. They relented, and with small smiles let him grab the fourth edge of the new larger bed, and help them place it. 

Were they nervous about him helping? They let Hinata help with chores, so they must think he would mess it up. Or was it that he still had visible bruises and bite marks that could reopen if he moved too vigorously? If it was that, they had a point. Sasuke had been moving carefully, and he could feel the exertion pulling on his injuries. But he could still do this much. He guided them by his actions, and when it was close to perfect, he gave orders for its specific placement. “Left. A little more. That’s fine.” They set it down, and he bowed deeply told them all: “Thank you.”

“And now you should lie down on it,” a concerned-looking beta told him. Sasuke nodded and sat down. Satisfied, the servants filed out, off to other tasks. Sasuke let himself fall backwards into the new, soft bed with a plop. This bed was too big to roll up during the day. They would just have to leave it there, even when they weren’t sleeping in it. He didn’t mind that though. Maybe he could break it in for day use by taking a nap. His body ached a little bit, and the plush feeling of it was so inviting...

“Oh, a bigger bed!” Hinata exclaimed, her sleeves fluttering as she gestured with her hands. Sasuke nodded, but internally he was ticked off over the interruption. “How wonderful!” She laughed. She crawled into the bed beside him. “Sleeping together with our alpha-” she gushed, her voice becoming quiet and a blush rising on her cheeks. “As an unbonded omega, you get kept separate. Well, you know this.”

“I had my brother Itachi for a while,” Sasuke replied. “But then he was bonded.” His brother had been reluctant to mate the strange prime they’d found roaming the coast. But less reluctant than to the other alphas they had brought him, who his brother described as “desperately below his station." The alpha had displayed honestly terrifying strength with his sword, and Itachi had consented to be his. Orochimaru had made an offer for Itachi too, but apparently, his parents hadn’t wanted to give their good son away to such an alpha. Sasuke had been a fine trading piece though.

“My cousin Neji stayed with me,” Hinata replied, stretching out and sinking into the bed just like Sasuke had. “But he ran away and after that, they didn’t let me sleep with him anymore.”

Sasuke shrugged. That tracked. “They thought he would corrupt you.” An omega who runs away could not be kept with the other unbonded ones.

Hinata was still smiling, but her expression became a little sad. “Well they weren't wrong to think so,” she admitted. “Even though he got caught it was his courage that inspired me to come here.”

Sasuke was not sure why he asked: “Who was he in love with?” It shouldn’t matter to him, but a story of an omega choosing their alpha was interesting to him. And unlike Hinata’s story, the other omega’s relationship with their alpha, successful or not, did not threaten Sasuke’s position.

“An alpha called Kiba,” Hinata remembered, looking up at the rafters as she did so. “Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan, I think.”

Sasuke scoffed, remembering the alpha with the triangle face markings. He was the one who’d lead the others in binding him to a tree. “He ran away for that?” Sasuke asked, his lip curling in derision.

Hinata giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. So she agreed. Biting her lip she added: “The heart is mysterious, as is lust.” Which meant she thought it was hilarious.

Sasuke smirked. “That surely is true.” Imagining a pristine Hyuuga omega, like Hinata just as a boy, being bonded to that mutt of an alpha Kiba made him snicker. But then again, where was Hinata in love with Naruto. It was mysterious. There were clans and social classes and families and nobility but in the end alphas and omegas still just chose each other based on either affection or lust. He wondered what it was like for betas, to whom that choice was promised from birth.

“Well, Kiba is a pretty high-quality alpha. He’s Prime like Naruto. His tracking abilities are well known.” Sasuke blinked. Really? His scent, though not actively off-putting, hadn’t compared to Naruto’s at all. And now that he thought about it, neither had Kisame’s. What did Naruto have that these other alphas didn’t? “Aren’t the mysteries of lust how you came to be with Naruto? I can’t see your honorable parents approving. Father didn’t.” 

Sasuke hummed softly, trying to decide what to tell her. “You’ll keep a secret?” Should he tell her that he hadn’t planned to find Naruto, or known of him? That he’d merely been lost, and followed his nose to a possible mate and then gotten snatched up like a baby bird in the jaws of some hunting canine?

“I have nothing to gain,” Hinata said. But she had much to gain. And he had much to lose. Not telling her would reveal that more than telling her might, though. “Tell me.”

Sasuke sighed. “I just came across Naruto running from the alpha I was promised to bond with.” Hinata nodded seriously, listening. “The bond-mate they chose was… offensive to me.” She scooted closer to hear his story. Of course, Sasuke was keeping his voice soft, Naruto shouldn’t hear this. “I saw his technique, and… he saw me and liked me a lot, I suppose.” He fixed her with a sharp gaze and she squeaked. “You know that I was the heir to the Uchiha, but he doesn’t, so keep it quiet.”

Again she nodded, her eyes wide with understanding. “Of course he could not let you go. It would be too dangerous during this time of war.” Hinata agreed, sitting up. She went over to the chest of her things, knelt in front of it, and began taking out some items. Hinata had arrived with it, and nothing else. It seemed she'd come here for her own reasons after all, not just to bother him. The chest was small enough to lift with two hands and carry. Inside the top of the small chest was a mirror. Those were very rare and expensive. 

She took out brushes and several colors for her face and began to make herself up. She set down a brush she’d used to paint her cheeks with a delicate peachy blush. Out of nowhere, she mused: “Another alpha might have killed you instead.” He wasn’t sure why he’d spilled his story to her- but it wasn’t like he knew anyone else. “Especially if he discovered you are the heir to the Uchiha?”

“I know that,” Sasuke sighed. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall as he watched her paint her face decoratively for their mate’s enjoyment. She was adding subtle touches of pink and lavender to her eyes. He didn’t particularly like her, but he had to admit the effect was interesting. He’d never been interested in making up his face, but the black pencil she then used around her eyes seemed like something he might want to try.

Hinata fidgeted for a moment, biting her lip. “But you like him now?” She finally asked, leaning closer and pressing him for more information. “Are you happy here?” Her moon-like face suited the soft, dewy colors she’d chosen well. She’d even somehow made her eyelashes look fuller.

Sasuke twitched. Liked… Naruto? “Who said anything about that?” Maybe his body liked Naruto. But their personalities were nothing alike. He scoffed. As for being happy, well he was better off here than with Orochimaru. His seeming lingering at the edges of Naruto’s property was one of the main reasons Sasuke didn’t run.

Hinata pursed her lips, beginning to fuss with her silky black hair. “Well, you don’t leave?” She’d like that, wouldn’t she? if Sasuke vanished, she could be Naruto’s first. “It is not as though he is strict enough to keep you from running away.” She put it all up in a ponytail, then let half of it down. She changed her mind again, choosing to fasten it into two low ponytails, which she then decorated with two ornaments from the personal things she’d brought with her. She let them hang over her chest. She smoothed her yukata with her palms and then turned to look at him.

“No scent has appealed to me since,” he admitted truthfully, the weight of her direct gaze pressing him to answer. “He said my next mate better be able to protect me against him because he can’t let me go.” Her nose wrinkled. She didn’t like to hear that, and it confirmed his suspicions. She wanted him to leave, and for herself to be Naruto’s first. Sasuke’s body tensed, wanting to fight. He ignored it. “It’s not as if I haven't tried. It hurts here.” He touched his chest, where his ribs became tight, and his heart started to hammer.

She fidgeted. He didn’t watch her do it, but her inconsistent movements in the corner of his eye pissed him off. She inhaled sharply and he knew she was about to piss him off even more. “It will be very difficult to leave if you’re already so attached. Maybe if you help me around the house he’ll like you more.”

“I didn’t ask you,” Sasuke hissed, sitting up to engage if he had to. She shrank back, ducking to make herself small. She put her wide sleeves in front of her face like shields but how dare she try and hide after trying to start shit with him? They had servants anyway, so it wasn’t like his help cleaning would actually be needed or even appreciated. To imply he was lesser from a lack of expressing those skills was out of line. He grabbed her wrist and was about to push it aside.

They both jerked when Naruto entered the room. Sasuke let her wrist drop. Even though it was his right to punish her, the alpha always seemed to take her side. He knew enough of the alpha’s strength to not feel the need to push his luck. “Hey, beautiful.” Naruto greeted, his blue eyes fixed on Hinata. “Wanna go for a walk?” Either he hadn’t noticed the air, or he wasn’t acknowledging it.

“Yes!” Hinata chirped, hurrying to her feet and taking his arm. She bowed towards Sasuke, her fingers tightening on Naruto’s arm. “See you later,” She told him. Naruto waved as he turned, and Sasuke could hear the sliding doors open and close as they left.

He just knew she was taking him off to offer him her body in an attempt to gain more favor. She kept challenging him, over and over. Sasuke punched aimlessly, his fist going right through a paper screen. “That bitch,” he swore. He had to do something, and soon.

~~~

“You broke the screen,” Naruto realized when he got back from his morning walk. He playfully tackled the omega and wrestled him to the ground, but the slight thing was faster than him, and somehow his shoulder ended up hitting the wooden floor. A jarring feeling ran up his arm. He moved to pin the omega again and succeeded. He growled when Sasuke just smirked at him, even from his position pressed against the floor. “Won’t you try and give a shit about our house?” Naruto teased, shaking the omega slightly.

“Your house,” Sasuke corrected. He blurred and somehow got Naruto in a headlock. His knee pressed into Naruto’s back, keeping the air out of him. “And you jumped through the other screen yesterday.” It made it hard to move. A decent maneuver. Naruto bucked and Sasuke flew off him. Naruto knew he had to pounce before the omega got his bearings or he’d be thrown into the ground again. 

“I fell.”

“As if being clumsy is any better.” He slightly missed when Sasuke tried to dodge and their bodies just ended up colliding together. they fell into a pile of limbs on the wood floor. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing hard. Suddenly Sasuke blushed. What was he thinking? “... You fucked Hinata twice without me.” He was almost pouting.

Naruto grinned. “You’re asking me to be fucked?” He shifted, letting their bodies settle together more comfortably.

Sasuke scowled, his face becoming even redder. “I’m not asking you for anything at all,” he replied, his voice tense. Naruto felt his grin stretching his face even more. Kurama was so mean. Naruto guessed he could start touching Sasuke already, it was clear that talking about it was annoying him. Naruto knew how much he hated asking. But he liked hearing Sasuke do it.

“Oh no?” He grinned. “You're acting like I got you all hot and then left you.” He ran his palm up Sasuke’s side.

“Ass,” Sasuke exhaled, his body following Naruto’s touch. The omega was responsive even past his own will. Naruto had no end of fun teasing him with it. But he didn’t only want to tease. The scent Sasuke released when he was turned on was delicious. He wanted to bury his face directly in the source.

“I’ll kiss it better,” Naruto promised, sliding down Sasuke’s body until he was between those pale thighs. The omega was already hard, so his soft pink slit was exposed. The omega’s pussy was sticky when Naruto spread his soft lips and pressed his mouth teasingly against the outside. Sasuke shuddered, his thighs spreading. 

“Is that all?” Sasuke drawled. Naruto stroked the omega’s slit with his tongue, and Sasuke moaned, his body moving to lay against the ground as Naruto pleasured him. He spread the omega’s pussy with his tongue, finding the soft twitching opening and stimulating it with gentle licks. The musky scent had Naruto's cock throbbing against the wood under him. “Naruto,” Sasuke whined, his fingers curling in Naruto’s hair, tugging him close, urging Naruto to lick harder. “Fuck,” Sasuke approved softly when Naruto did just that. 

The omega shuddered, wavering between pressing into and shying away from Naruto’s tongue. When he came, Naruto could scent his pleasure in the thickening cloud of heat around his mate. He couldn’t wait for Sasuke’s heat to come back. They way they fucked when Sasuke was in it haunted his dreams. He devoured the sweet slick between his mate’s thighs, imagining how much wetter he’d be at his time. Sasuke cried out, body jerking as he came again. Naruto paused when Sasuke’s fingers pulled him away by the hair, the omega’s body language begging him for a break. He switched to lighter, gentler touches and his mate relaxed, sighing. He nipped the base of Sasuke’s cock lightly and the omega keened, his fingers tightening against Naruto's scalp.

“Let me inside,” Naruto requested, sitting up. Sasuke let go of his hair, his arms going around the alpha’s shoulders instead. He crawled back up Sasuke’s body, where the omega’s hips were already tilted up to take him. He just had to line up and then he was sinking into hot, tight pleasure. Naruto watched Sasuke’s face. The omega’s lips parted as he took a sharp breath. Watching his black gaze become filled with lust as Naruto filled his body was... intense. “Amazing,” Naruto groaned, his hips settling against Sasuke’s soft, warm skin.

Sasuke flushed, breaking their gaze. “Shut up.” As if that moment hadn’t just occurred. it was Naruto’s turn to roll his eyes. He didn’t believe that it was possible the omega hadn’t been affected.

“Whatever Sasuke,” he teased, watching the omega twitch with annoyance. Before he could spit a vicious comment, Naruto thrust. Sasuke’s body tensed from the pleasure and he released a soft moan, his dark lashes fluttering against his white cheeks. He was so lovely. Naruto untied the omega’s sash and placed a palm on his chest, thumbing soft, rosy nipples. The omega’s breath shuddered, and his legs tightened around Naruto’s waist, urging him to thrust deeper. Naruto set a slow pace while watching himself slide in and out. Sasuke’s pussy clung to him, spreading sweet swelling slick on every thrust. “When you take me, it looks so-” Naruto struggled for words for a moment, before deciding he was a man of action anyway.

Huffing as if were some great torture, Sasuke let Naruto fold him in half. He let go of Naruto’s shoulders and let his arms rest over his head. He shuddered when Naruto thrust into him from above, his fingers twitching as Naruto sank into him anew. He was much tighter in this position. A trickle of slick drew a shimmery line up the underside of Sasuke’s cock. 

Naruto gripped the omega’s member and spread the slick around. The muscles in the omega’s pale stomach tensed. But- the omega wasn’t watching. His eyes were off to the side, moving once in a while to touch on Naruto’s face. “Look,” Naruto groaned, biting his lip. He thrust hard to punctuate his statement and Sasuke’s ragged breath was music to his ears. The omega looked, his hesitantly skittering around before coming to rest on their join.

He could feel the omega’s clench of excitement and when he moved again slick pearled into drops around the omega’s entrance and made a sticky, dripping trail down the omegas trembling belly. “It’s wet. It’s slipping over me.” Sasuke flushed as he watched Naruto use his hole, letting out a soft cry as Naruto struck against something deep inside the omega. “You like that babe?”

Sasuke nodded, and so Naruto pulled out slowly, and then thrust against it again. He pressed hard, letting Sasuke whimper and squirm under him. Watched his gasp of relief when Naruto moved again. Whatever he was hitting was dense and hot against the tip of Naruto’s cock. He ground against it and a strangled cry broke out of the omega’s lips. He clenched hard around Naruto, and his cock jerked and spilled. “It’s that sensitive?” Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke scowled, but Naruto was pleased. He’d found yet another spot. “Don’t make that face. You’re the one who showed it to me, remember?”

“You don’t have to talk to use it,” Sasuke hissed, all of his limbs trembling. He gasped when Naruto began to thrust again, faster and harder. After all, he hadn’t come yet. The omega’s eyes rolled back when Naruto finished inside him, his lips parting on a moan. Naruto let the aftershocks of his orgasm move through him, then let the omega’s shivering legs back onto the ground. “Get off.” Sasuke hissed after a moment, pushing at Naruto’s chest so they would disconnect.

Naruto sighed. “You’re so moody,” he complained. Was it too much to want to remain close after cumming?

“I’m just wet,” Sasuke hissed, annoyed. Naruto grimaced. They’d both come onto or into the Uchiha. Sasuke stood, cupping his hands under him to avoid making a mess on the floor. He made a way for the door, pushing the ripped screen aside. He paused in the hallway, throwing Naruto an impatient look. “Will you follow me to the bath?”

Naruto grinned, getting up quickly to follow. “Sure.” Sasuke’s satisfied smirk didn’t pass by him. He couldn’t allow the omega to think he would just come when called like a dog. He slapped the omega’s ass in retaliation, and Sasuke gasped as the seed Naruto had left in him began to dribble out faster than before.

Sasuke shot him a venomous look and scurried to the bath. Naruto entered and closed the door behind him. He watched the omega undress and use his robe to wipe their mixed seed off of his body. The omega grimaced, throwing it onto the floor at Naruto’s feet before sitting at the edge of the tub, obviously waiting for Naruto to fill it. Naruto did, two buckets at a time. It didn’t take long. 

“Let me light the fire before-” Naruto began, but Sasuke was already slipping into the freezing well water. He shivered, shaking his pale body. Naruto stared at him, unsure of if the omega was trying to give himself his death chill or what.

“You don’t have to do that,” he told Naruto, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“Okay but it’s cold,” Naruto argued, confused.

“Hold on,” Sasuke snapped. Naruto fell silent, waiting for... what was he waiting for? Sasuke took another deep breath. The moments passed, Naruto’s curiosity growing and growing. He felt the omega’s chakra moving swiftly. What was he doing? Naruto touched the water and found that it was warm, and getting hotter. The water eventually started to steam and radiate heat.

“That’s hot,” Naruto breathed, deeply impressed. “Be careful not to get too tired.” He hadn’t forgotten Sasuke’s sickness or the exhausting process of fixing his scent. He didn’t want Sasuke to waste his chakra. Warriors had died like that before, and unlike Sasuke, they’d been in perfect condition when they had done it.

“Please,” Sasuke scoffed. “I never have to use chakra,” he sighed, sounding a little bitter. He moved to the other side of the tub, and his eyes did a little jerk that told Naruto to get in. Naruto sighed as the warm water closed around him, but something still pinched at him.

Naruto bit his lip. “Do you really want to fight?” He asked.

“I wanted to fight for my clan before,” Sasuke explained, flicking the water with his fingertips. Naruto nodded. “It’s not like I want to fight for the Senju Clan.”

“That’s what I thought,” Naruto replied. His mind caught on something. “You said wanted, what about now?” He’d always been tight-lipped about his clan, but maybe he would share something. They’d been closer lately, he hoped. Sasuke had allowed Naruto to renew their mark and take care of him. He hoped it wasn’t just in his imagination that they were coming closer to being lovers.

“They threw me away,” Sasuke hissed, curling up into himself. Naruto resisted the urge to growl. He felt his instincts urging him to hurt anyone who made Sasuke upset. “Now I don't care about either side,” the omega finished. His eyes slid away from Naruto’s, a flush springing up in his cheeks. “Only... Uchiha omegas are supposed to fight by their alpha’s side.”

“Do you worry about me?” Naruto asked, his chest filling with warmth. He wrapped his arms around his mate and tugged the omega into his lap. “Admit it!” Sasuke huffed in annoyance, squirming as Naruto teased him.

“Sometimes,” Sasuke snapped, putting his palm into Naruto’s face and squishing up his nose. The alpha whined, shaking his head free. “I imagine you fight as recklessly as you do everything else.” The omega turned sideways in the alpha’s lap, curling an arm around Naruto’s shoulders.

Naruto had let his arms go loose while the omega got comfortable, but once he’d settled down, Naruto tightened his hold. “You’d be right.” Since Orochimaru had tried to steal his mate, often the only thing that could comfort Naruto was feeling the solid presence of the omega’s body. Sasuke had been tolerant about it, letting Naruto hold onto him more than he used to.

But not forever, he was still Sasuke, after all. The omega slipped away, intent on giving himself an actual bath and not just sitting in the water. They finished bathing and then snuck through the house, naked and wet, to where Naruto kept his clothes. Sasuke hung back, and even after Naruto had put on his favorite dark orange outfit, Sasuke was still naked.

“Your blue one is dirty again,” Naruto mentioned, watching Sasuke stare at the fabric in his hands, seemingly trying to figure out what to do. Naruto knew that the grey robe was in shreds somewhere, but Sasuke didn’t know that he knew that. Naruto was glad he was here to make sure Sasuke didn’t put that dirty thing back on again.

He took the robe out of the omega’s hands and threw it onto the laundry pile and Sasuke made a face, before admitting. “I ruined the last thing you gave me,” in a soft, apologetic voice. Was that why he’d been wearing his blue robe, not familiarity or fondness? “It wasn’t on purpose-” Sasuke began.

“He was the one who ripped it,” Naruto growled, stopping the omega there. There was no reason for him to feel bad about it. The fact that Sasuke might feel embarrassed or feel like he couldn’t take another thing to wear because Orochimaru had ripped his clothes off of him made Naruto see red. “And I already told you to take whatever you want.”

Sasuke’s eyes flicked up at him, far too sharp. Naruto bit his tongue, punishing it for its slip. “How… how do you know that?” He asked. “You weren’t there.”

“It just didn’t seem like you would waste good clothes,” Naruto lied. "You were wearing it that day, and when I saw you again you were wearing blue." That should be believable. Based on how Sasuke acted about food, and how his clothes looked, he wouldn’t have ripped their nice things up on purpose. “Am I wrong?”

“Are you ever going to tell me where you were that night?” Sasuke asked softly. He knew. He knew Naruto was lying. He just didn’t understand the truth. It must seem so bizarre to him, who’d been kept hidden away from the world. He’d never seen any of the things that were out there- things like Naruto. Naruto could work with that for now. He just hated to do it.

“I can’t,” Naruto admitted, hating Sasuke’s disappointed scowl. “But if I had known I wouldn’t have let that happen.”

“I know,” Sasuke drawled, folding his arms. “Obviously.”

“What do you wanna wear?” Naruto asked, trying to shift the conversation. Sasuke sighed and relented, kneeling at Naruto’s side. He had his arms around himself, probably cold from being nude during their whole discussion, while Naruto had gotten dressed at the beginning.

Sasuke rifled through the chest and pulled out rich green fabric. He checked if he was allowed to take it, smoothing his hand over it while it was still folded. It had triangles stitched into the borders. Against his pale skin, the color of it popped out. Naruto closed the chest, allowing Sasuke to keep it without embarrassing him by being too nice. Sasuke took that signal and started to put it on.

“You look good in everything,” Naruto complained, watching the omega smooth the clothes against his body. Quickly he realized that watching wasn’t enough. He put his hand on the Uchiha’s side and stroked the silky fabric, feeling up the omega’s perfect body underneath. Sasuke shuddered, tipping up his face for the kisses Naruto began raining down on him only a moment later.

“Enough,” Sasuke complained, twisting away. “I just bathed,” he added, giving himself away by sounding a little breathless. Naruto understood but at the same time, his clean scent was just such a temptation. He wanted to rub himself all over it.

“Then we won't, we’ll just-” Naruto offered, knowing it was probably a lie. Did either of them really have such strong impulse control? They’d been fucking like animals basically since their first meeting, no matter the situation. “We can be close without-”

“As if.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto pressed a kiss to the omega’s throat and Sasuke’s breath caught. “I’m already-” the Uchiha admitted, giving him a half-lidded look.

“Already?“ Naruto asked, feeling himself harden at that look, that tone. He grabbed for Sasuke’s hip to drag him closer but the omega let out a little cry of surprise and slipped away. His long pale legs blurred as he fled.

Naruto got up and tried to give chase, but it was like the Uchiha had vanished. Naruto could sense him directionally, and scent him too, but here in the home that was all mixed up, and the Uchiha kept moving. After running across the house a few times, he gave up, plopping onto his ass to try and catch his breath.

He tipped his head back, breathing heavily. That’s when pale slender arms came around him from behind. He grabbed the omega by the forearms and pulled him down for a kiss. “You’re too quick,” he admitted. Without the Kyuubi’s powers to help him, Naruto realized he couldn’t easily keep up with the omega’s skills in speed and stealth.

It made his heart wiggle with worry. If Sasuke timed it right and chose his terrain carefully, could he escape? Would he leave, if he realized that? Sasuke gave him a curious look. He tried to smile, his hands tightening on the omega’s arms. He really really didn’t want to lose Sasuke. Naruto would do almost anything to keep him. He kissed the omega again, and the Uchiha came easily, closing his eyes and pressing his warm body against the alpha’s back.

“What was that all about?” Naruto asked, nuzzling his mate affectionately. “You just wanted to make me feel slow?” He felt the omega’s body shaking with laughter. Sasuke’s eyes sparkled with mirth, at his expense. He couldn’t get that mad about it though. Sasuke was even prettier when he was happy. Naruto only regretted how rarely it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wins a fight. Naruto loses one.

He put his lips to the blond male’s ear and watched him shiver. “You owe me one more,” Sasuke told the alpha, tightening his arms around the blond male’s solid shoulders. Naruto’s back was warm against Sasuke’s chest as he leaned closer. Claw-tipped hands circled Sasuke’s wrists and stroked them in greeting. He was pleased he was able to sneak up on the blond, and he’d learned a little more about getting around his sharp senses.

“You’re so petty,” Naruto sighed fondly at him. His lips were warm and soft when he pressed them to Sasuke’s. The omega didn’t reply, he just pulled on the alpha’s arm. Naruto followed his tugging and stood up. “Where are we going?” The Uchiha knew exactly where he wanted to take the alpha. He hesitated once at the door before leaving the house. Outside was where the enemies were… but he couldn’t hide here forever. They went outside, hurrying from the clearing the house sat in quickly to the tree line, relaxing only once the house had mostly vanished between the cover of foliage. 

Sasuke let Naruto’s arm go but glanced over his shoulder to check if the alpha was still following him. Pleased that the other male was still behind him, Sasuke tried to cut the best path towards the sliver of silvery water he saw in the distance. They walked to a small lake ringed by trees. One could somewhat see it from the house, but it was mostly hidden away. 

The earth and stones on the ground gave way to damp moss and green grass and he wiggled his toes happily. He climbed up onto a grey boulder and hung his feet over the edge. The wind pushed his bangs around. He was so glad to feel the wind unhindered by the house. 

“It’s really pretty here,” Naruto sighed happily, following him up onto the boulder. Dragonflies were zipping all over. The buzz from their wings as they warmed themselves in the sunshine was exciting. “It's only visible from my house. That’s why I like it.” That was why Sasuke had picked it too. Naruto brushed back Sasuke’s flyaway bangs and pressed another kiss to Sasuke’s mouth. 

“I’ve been wanting to come here a while,” Sasuke admitted, playing with Naruto’s hand where it lay on the stone before him. For a while, he just enjoyed the sunshine beaming down on him. Sasuke loved the peaceful solitude of the woods. He didn’t hate Naruto’s house but compared to the outside it was so cramped.

“You’re still worried about the people looking for you,” Naruto realized. “Why do they want you so bad?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the alpha. “Why do you?” Because he was an omega. They were rare and prized. Because of the children he could produce, and the traits he should be able to pass down. If Sasuke had learned to behave any sort of way they would have even sold him to a politician of great wealth and stature. But he’d failed everyone in that sense. They‘d never stopped telling him how he’d let them down, even when he was promised to the snake-sage, even the day he’d snuck away. 

“Fair enough,” Naruto grinned, oblivious as always. He was probably thinking something inane, as usual. “You lead me here, so-“ Naruto began, grabbing Sasuke’s waist. The omega dodged, slipping just out of reach. He threw the bewildered alpha a smirk. Sasuke slid off the boulder on his belly, waiting to feel the moist earth under his feet before turning and dashing away. “Where are you going?” Naruto leaped off the boulder, landing on his feet. His fingertips brushed Sasuke’s hip as he made a swift second attempt.

“You can’t use any clones,” Sasuke warned, bouncing twice on his toes. “Just catch me.” Then he took off. Naruto shouted wordlessly in disbelief, but it wasn’t more than a moment before he heard the pat-pat-pat of running steps echoing his own.

“Come back here!” Naruto cried. Unlike Sasuke, he didn’t step between the trees- he seemed able to run right over the roots and hollows the way animals did, his body easily balancing when the ground fell and raised under him. When Sasuke tried to mimic it he tripped. Sasuke had scrambled to his feet and then pushed to stay ahead of the alpha, his face burning as laughter echoed through the trees behind him. 

There were paths in the woods that animals had made, and Sasuke rushed down them, his sleeves flapping in the wind. He'd lost too much ground in his attempt, and all too soon the alpha’s whole weight came crashing into him and took him right down. Sasuke twisted, trying to get onto his back. “Hi,” Naruto panted, grinning. He was still fisting Sasuke’s shirt, but his grip had to release as Sasuke twisted around. “Does this mean I won?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Sasuke replied, laughing too much for it to have any bite. Naruto’s hand stroked Sasuke’s side and the omega’s body felt pulled to it. The omega turned and showed off his mating mark. When the alpha gently kissed the mark, Sasuke shuddered, his eyes fluttering at the sensation.

“I love it when you shake like this,” the alpha approved, his voice turning husky. “Is it because your pussy is clenching up?” Sasuke bit his lip. He didn’t know what to say except to answer with the truth, which was unthinkable. Naruto’s palm came to rest on Sasuke’s belly, and then the alpha dug the heel of his palm in gently. The Uchiha felt himself quiver, and something deep inside Sasuke’s body wiggled along with it, then began to radiate heat through his abdomen. It just wasn’t fair. “You want it?”

He wanted it desperately. “Hurry up,” Sasuke snapped. Naruto snickered, pushing Sasuke’s clothing up and out of the way. The alpha’s solid muscles flexed against Sasuke’s as he stripped both of them down. With what he’d been wearing opened and fanned around him, Sasuke waited for the alpha to join with him. “Oh,” he gasped, feeling the alpha’s hot flesh pierce him.

Naruto growled in possessive pleasure, kissing Sasuke hungrily. The Uchiha whimpered. It surely was something, to be devoured like this. His body jerked as the alpha started to move, thrusting energetically. Sasuke arched, crying out as Naruto struck some spot inside him that made his bones feel like they were about to shatter from ecstasy.

“Mmm,” Naruto praised. “Cum hard, baby.” Sasuke hung from the blond alpha’s neck, panting and gasping as he struggled to orient himself. The alpha hadn’t stopped thrusting, so new lights exploded in the Uchiha’s vision on each impact. He mewled weakly, maybe even pathetically, and Naruto paused to press gentle kisses all over his cheeks. He waited until the quivering in Sasuke’s legs became less, and the omega had a chance to steady his breath.

Then the alpha fucked deep, moving slowly so that Sasuke could feel every bit he was taking. The omega’s body relished the dense weight of his mate’s hot organ. “Fuck,” Sasuke’s body rolled up into Naruto’s, only half under his control. They rocked against each other again and again, Sasuke pressing wantonly into the alpha’s motions. The alpha shuddered, his member throbbing as he nearly came. Sasuke whined when the bulb of the knot once again threatened his slit. Sasuke gasped. “Do it right. Knot me,” he allowed.

Naruto shook his head, shuddering. “I’m sorry gorgeous, but I can’t.” Sasuke tightened his legs around the alpha and forced the blond to fight to pull himself out. He wasn’t strong enough to hold Naruto in place, but then again he hadn’t expected to be. He had just hoped the alpha would realize how much Sasuke needed it.

“Fuck! Don’t you know how this works?” Sasuke complained, as Naruto pulled out and let the spurt of cum strike and pool in the omega’s belly. The sex was so good, but the end… the end was awful. His stomach cramped as the alpha once again failed to fill that space deep inside him- it longed to be knotted. “You’re supposed to-”

“I do,” Naruto interrupted gently, brushing Sasuke’s hair back. He looked truly sorry. Sasuke scoffed. It didn’t matter if he was sorry. He was wrong. “But until I’m sure no one would get hurt if you got-“

“You-” Sasuke hissed, sitting up suddenly. The blond must mean he thought he’d hurt their child because it was a Senju. “Idiot,” he hissed. Even if in a fit of rage he killed Naruto he wouldn’t hurt their child. Children were rare and precious, even for alphas and omegas. “I wouldn’t-“ He couldn’t finish the statement. Did Naruto believe he would hurt an infant? “I’d never.”

Naruto shook his head. “I’m not saying you’d mean to. I just don’t know much about you or how strong you are.”

“You think I can't control myself?” Sasuke struck out at him, and Naruto pinned his arms over his head. the springy moss on the ground cushioned the impact to his wrists, but Sasuke was in no mood to be handled. He bared his teeth and prepared to unleash lightning like he rarely had before. Sasuke’s hiss died in his throat as Naruto laced their fingers together. It was more comforting than he wanted it to be. It took him a moment to summon up any more venom. “Prove to me that you’re not just fucking me to shame my clan-”

Naruto frowned. “By getting you pregnant?” He stroked Sasuke’s cheek and it was intoxicating. “Isn’t there anything else?” He pleaded softly, using the full force of his blue eyes. Normally Sasuke didn’t change his demands but Naruto wanted to prove his trust. Maybe if Sasuke let him do this, he’d explain why he never knotted him or Hinata properly. And maybe Sasuke would end up trusting him and get messed up worse than he already was.

There was only one way to find out. But what did Sasuke want? “... Let me fuck you.”

“Eh?” Naruto asked, his eyes widening. It wasn’t as extreme a response as Sasuke had expected. An omega penetrating an alpha was nearly completely unheard of. Even female alphas who had male omega’s rarely allowed themselves to be penetrated, and only to produce more children. If Naruto wasn’t actually as dedicated to making Sasuke trust in him as he acted, he wouldn’t do it.

He might not do it anyway. “If you let me fuck you, then maybe I’ll believe what you say,” Sasuke drawled, annoyed with having to repeat himself. Naruto frowned. “Shame yourself, then we can be even.”

Naruto was silent for a moment. A dragonfly whizzed by, unbearably loud to Sasuke’s nervous ears. As the seconds stretched on, the omega grimaced internally because in a moment he’d surely get punished for making such a wild suggestion to a prime alpha. To Sasuke’s surprise, the alpha fidgeted and then sighed softly. “All right.” His expression was cautious, but he seemed resolved.

Sasuke shook his head, not believing his ears. “What?”

“I said you can if it would really stay secret,” Naruto repeated even more softly, shyly, his cheeks turning pink. He fidgeted harder, for a rare moment seemingly shaken out of his prime alpha personality. “Just- be careful,” he added hesitantly. “It’s not the same as yours.”

“You’ll do as I say?” Sasuke asked, hope coloring his voice more than he would have liked.

It made Sasuke’s own hands shake as he gripped the alpha’s shoulders and pulled him to the left so his shoulder hit the mat of greenery under them. “On your back,” he ordered, rolling on top. The alpha went down, spreading his muscled body out for Sasuke to do what he liked. His cheeks were desperately red as Sasuke pushed his legs apart.

He reached between his thighs and found his own excessive wetness. It would have to do. They didn't have anything else. He coated two of his fingers in his own slick and pressed them into the blond’s puckered opening. “Oh fuck Sasuke-” the alpha cried. Sasuke smirked. “Slow… down,” Naruto begged haltingly as Sasuke immediately began thrusting his fingers deep into the blond’s ass. He was too impatient for foreplay. He just wanted to be inside- to win. He barely remembered to coat himself with slick before trying to enter. Sasuke pressed his dick against the freshly wet opening. 

It was hard in his fist- harder than it had ever been because for the first time Sasuke planned to fuck someone with it. Naruto’s hole resisted but Sasuke knew it would give before he did. Naruto let out a gasp and a shudder. Sasuke groaned as he began to inch into the blond's body. Heat and tightness surrounded him bit by bit. It was his first time being inside someone, and this hole was much better than his hand. So much better.

“That’s so tight,” he groaned, pressing his hips hard against the curve of the alpha’s ass. Naruto trembled, his abs clenching as he tried to adjust to Sasuke being inside him. “Fuck-” He was inside the alpha. He was on top and Naruto was rolled over for him. It was all so intoxicating: The tan skin of the alpha’s exposed belly, marked with those tattoos, his embarrassed and pleasured expression, even the way his cock and knot jumped when Sasuke bottomed out inside him. Sasuke’s fingers tightened hard on the alpha’s hips.

Sasuke surged forward, pushing in until he couldn’t anymore. Naruto’s eyes rolled back into his head. His hands tightened, pulling up fresh dirt as he arched in pleasure. “It’s deep,” Naruto whined, biting his lip. Sasuke thrust his hips forward and they both released sounds of pleasure. The friction was intense. The alpha’s hands flew up to hold onto Sasuke as the omega fucked him.

“Don’t move,” Sasuke ordered, and the sight of the alpha obeying with every voluntarily controlled muscle thrilled him. He wanted more- more of this alpha’s voluntary submission. Sasuke could never force Naruto, he was too strong. Usually, the vast difference in their power bothered Sasuke, but that day the alpha was allowing himself to be used and that was in many ways better because of how powerful he was.

“I’m-” Naruto choked, his cum already spurting out of him. Sasuke tried to pull away, his stomach slicked and sticky twice over. Naruto, on the other hand, clamored, tightening his arms around the omega’s shoulders. “Don’t let go yet,” he pleaded, pressing soft, warm kisses against Sasuke’s mating mark. Sasuke wanted to push him but something went soft inside him and he let the blond closer.

“You’ve never done that?” Sasuke asked, pinning the blond down with his eyes. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke thrust hard one time and the alpha whimpered. “You’re not lying?” Naruto shook his head again, his soft whines muffled by Sasuke’s skin. His fingers twisted Sasuke hair, twirling it gently. He was affectionate after being used. It was interesting. Sasuke wondered if he gave the same effect after coming.

“... So you’ll stop being such a bitch?” Naruto asked softly, hopefully. “You’ll trust me?”

“Hn,” Sasuke replied noncommittally.

“It’s a good thing I’m the alpha.” Naruto breathed, pain coming out in his voice as Sasuke pulled out of him. “You didn’t get me ready at all.”

Sasuke refused to feel sorry. He’d been used much more roughly- though, definitely with more preparation. “You’ll heal.”

“Still,” Naruto whined. What a baby. Sasuke found himself running a hand over blond hair. He pulled away again and Naruto clung to him even harder than before. Sasuke squirmed. “You have to stay after that,” Naruto pleaded, nuzzling Sasuke’s throat. 

Sasuke squirmed more forcefully. He hadn’t cum yet and he was still hard, even despite the griminess on his skin. Asking Naruto to use him was one thing. He could barely imply wanting to be fucked but asking the alpha to serve him rolled from his tongue much more easily. “I want to fuck you again,” he purred in Naruto’s ear, then nipped it. How many times would Naruto let Sasuke use him for the sake of building trust between them? He’d be remiss if he didn’t push it to its limits.

“Again?” Naruto whined. He reached down between his legs and touched his partially slicked hole, pressing his fingers into the mixture of slick and Sasuke’s precum and stretching himself properly. Sasuke licked his lips, helping to spread the hole with his thumb. The blond’s fingers going in and out of his velvety opening were mesmerizing. Sasuke tried to press his member past Naruto’s fingers. Naruto stopped him by covering the entrance with his hand. Sasuke hissed in annoyance, and Naruto relented with a coy smile. “If you kiss me.”

Sasuke was kissing the alpha in an instant, desperate to feel the power of owning him again. He pressed his tongue into the blond’s mouth and felt the alpha shudder and melt under him. His soft, warm lips worked against Sasuke’s. Sasuke rutted against the alpha’s cock and smirked when the alpha just whined and let him do it, submitting like a bitch. “Fuck,” he breathed, an idea jumping into his mind. “You trust me?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes,” Naruto replied eagerly. A dumb, open look came over his face. “Sasuke, I-” he began.

Sasuke silenced him with another kiss. When he drew back, Naruto’s eyes were glazed and wide. Sasuke pressed his fingers into the alpha’s mouth. Soft lips and tongue. Naruto’s mouth stayed soft- and he carefully kept his sharp canines away from Sasuke’s fingers. Maybe he’d make the alpha suck him off next. But first, “ride me if you mean it,” Sasuke purred into the alpha’s ear. Naruto shivered. “Then, I’ll see if I believe you.”

The alpha bit his lip and then whispered. “I’ll do it.” He kissed Sasuke deeply, rolling them over so he could be on top. Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips, pressing his hands into Sasuke's chest and tummy to keep himself upright. “You don’t have to worry about me trying to shame you.” Sasuke raised his eyebrow to show his skepticism. “I want us to trust each other. I want you to feel safe here.” Sasuke scoffed, tossing his head to the side and showing the mating mark that had been forced on him. Naruto grimaced. “I couldn’t let you go home and tell them, but I don’t want anything else to happen to you. Believe it.”

Sasuke kinda did. He believed it more when the alpha gripped Sasuke’s member and gingerly sank down on it, his legs trembling as Sasuke penetrated him. As far as polite society was concerned, the alpha was ruining himself just for an omega’s trust. Turning himself into an aberration. Sasuke personally didn’t understand. Why should anything that felt so good be wrong? It didn’t hurt anyone if they did this. One of the alpha’s sharp canines pinched his lips. Naruto blew out a shuddering breath, and Sasuke could feel him clenching inside, the pleasurable tightening pulling a groan from the omega.

Then the alpha started to ride slowly, exhaling heavily as he accepted Sasuke into his slicked hole. He rolled his hips. His nails dug into Sasuke’s shoulders when Sasuke rutted up into him from underneath. “You’re such a brat,” Naruto gasped, struggling to balance himself as Sasuke roughly thrust up into him. But his words had no bite because he’d made himself vulnerable- so vulnerable. His body stiffened and the force from Sasuke’s hips forced tremors through the alpha’s body, Sasuke’s hands tightened on Naruto’s hips, yanking the alpha down hard against him.

Naruto cried out, cum dribbling out of his cock as he half came. He gripped his knot with both hands and squeezed it, making more cum spurt out. It hit Sasuke’s chest, warm and sticky- again. They would desperately need a bath after this. Sasuke kept thrusting under the alpha, chasing his orgasm. 

He came without thinking when the moment arrived- feeling his cum slick the alpha’s insides. Naruto settled, trembling, into Sasuke’s lap, moving slightly and milking Sasuke of his last drops of seed. He panted, his blond lashes fluttering against his cheeks. “At the risk of you telling everyone,” he breathed. ”I might ask you to do this again.”

“Want to swim?” Sasuke asked. Naruto’s warm body collapsed at his side, curling up against him. Sasuke wanted to deny that the experience of having the alpha had been emotional in some way, but it was hard to convince even himself. Then the alpha stretched out in the grass, as if for a nap. His body shuddered involuntarily when his legs moved. Sasuke knew the alpha’s body was remembering him inside. If he didn’t feel so sticky, that might have made him start purring. “I don't wanna walk home like this,” Sasuke complained. The alpha came a lot, and he needed to wash at least some of it off.

“Yeah,” Naruto yielded. He stretched out his arm. “Help?” Sasuke tugged the alpha to his feet. They shed the clothes they were still half wearing. Sasuke waded into the lake normally, but Naruto climbed the boulder and threw himself over into the water. The splash instantly soaked the omega. Something overtook him and he pounced onto the alpha, dragging his sopping blond head back under the water.

Naruto shouted in playful outrage as he popped back above the surface to inhale. He grabbed Sasuke’s waist tightly and then plunged into the water so the laughing omega was dragged down with him. Sasuke shrieked in surprise as he realized his fate and barely managed to gasp a big breath of air before the water closed over his head, too.

~~~

Naruto brought his fist across his attacker’s face, and their bird-shaped mask shattered into little bits of painted ceramic. Pieces of clay mask dropped off the enemy's face, revealing rivulets of blood where the edge of the shards had cut their face. Red eyes. He had expected that part. His enemies were the Uchiha. But his black hair, wet with sweat, fell against the Uchiha’s cheek in a much too familiar way. His pouting mouth curved into displeasure the same way. 

Unwillingly Naruto remembered his mate, and all his lust for battle fled him. They looked so similar. He could be Sasuke’s cousin… or even his brother. It was just as the alpha had feared. Naruto froze, his blade raised in preparation to strike. 

“Do it, then,” the Uchiha told him, his voice flat and deadpan despite his panting.

“I-” Naruto gasped. He stared, and the Uchiha’s eyes spun and suddenly Naruto felt that his body was on fire. Naruto realized too late that by staring into the Uchiha’s eyes he had been caught in some kind of technique. He could feel his body taking damage, tortuously, but he couldn’t see the attacks, or defend himself. He broke into a run, desperate to escape. Kurama’s chakra wrapped around him and broke whatever the Uchiha was doing to him.

He collapsed to the ground and was vaguely aware of his teammates picking him up and carrying him back to their base. When he regained consciousness in the infirmary his mentor Tsunade came to his side. “What are you doing freezing up in front of elite warriors?” She was both a medic and a commander. She healed him and cursed him at the same time. “Why didn’t you fight back?” The alpha whined as his senior scolded him. “Why didn’t you end it?” 

He opened his eyes and tried to look at himself. Vast areas of his skin were burned black. He had two serious injuries that he hadn’t had before. One gash off his shoulder, and one in his side, clean through his gut. Only Kurama had saved him. He saw, for a brief, sickening moment, the slide of his innards before Tsunade placed her hand over it and closed the skin. The pain came to him in waves. He gasped. “I can’t fight on this front anymore,” Naruto apologized when he got his voice back, turning his eyes away from her. He respected her deeply. She believed in him, let him fight when many thought his family was too volatile. “My first is in an Uchiha.”

“Hell of a time for you to go soft, boy.” Naruto winced. He knew that. But he couldn’t keep fighting them. It felt wrong. And, he couldn’t kill anyone who looked just like the omega who slept by his side. Who opened his soft body for him. Who kissed him and was sweet when it suited his mood. He wondered, his heart clenching up, if he would have had to kill Sasuke on the battlefield if they had not bonded. He knew the answer was yes.

“I can't use him like this,” Tsunade sighed, turning toward her alpha Jiraya. “What do you think?” Naruto didn’t look. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in their eyes. He could feel the wounds in his body throbbing with pain, but somehow his heart hurt more.

“You do know why we need you?” Jiraya asked, folding his arms. He was one of the largest men Naruto had ever seen, and a prime alpha on top of it. Naruto could not stand up to him, he could only bow his head. Having this man, who was the closest thing Naruto had to a grandparent, scolding him so harshly, really really hurt.

“Yes,” he whined, ducking in submission. Kurama’s power. But also his status as Minato Namikaze’s son. His father had fought in the early days of this conflict and had been one of the ones they thought would turn the tide, usher in peace. But then he died. Naruto felt sharply the weight of that legacy. Some had pushed him and his whole clan aside. Others had demanded he take Minato’s place. The abilities they’d hoped he would inherit were missing. His only value was fighting, and fighting well, using Kurama’s powers. His only skills outside of that, like the Rasengan, had been taught to him by Jiraya.

“And why you need us?” Jiraya asked, more sharply. “Why you need to fight here.” Naruto understood why it was dangerous to owe people. Owing Jiraiya so much was what made this so difficult. He felt tied.

“Yes,” he replied. He met the elder alpha’s eyes and resisted the urge to quiver under their force. He rarely felt like a small boy, but here he did. “I do.” He managed to sound solid. “That doesn’t matter.” And it didn’t. It didn’t because there was no way that he could fight and kill them as enemy combatants anymore, he’d have to fight and kill them as Sasuke’s family. Even with them being estranged family, Naruto hadn’t been able to do it.

“You’re going to choose pussy over clearing your clan’s name?” Naruto flinched, looking away. “So your honor means less to you than some skinny Uchiha whore.” Naruto broke out into a growl at that. Whether he’d get the shit beaten out of him or not didn't matter when he and his were being blatantly disrespected.

“Jiraiya!” Tsunade barked, slamming her hand onto the wood table. To date, it was one of the only things Naruto had seen be able to give the tall alpha any pause at all. The toad-sage folded his arms, falling back slightly.

Naruto shook his head. For Tsunade’s sake, he would try to explain with words instead of leaving her with two feral alphas to deal with. And probably, his body after Jiraya dealt with him. “It’s more than that,” he pressed out. In the presence of an alpha who outranked him, Naruto could barely speak. 

“Why did you even bond him?” Tsunade asked, putting her hand on Jiraya’s chest and pushing him behind her. The alpha obeyed, his lip curling on silent rage. “It's natural to get attached to your omega once you’ve had them a while…” She had honey-colored eyes and usually, they were fierce, but gentle when they looked at him. Now they held worry and judged him. “But it does seem like a terrible choice.”

“Well it was that or kill him after he saw me,” Naruto admitted.

“He saw?” The bonded pair both reacted with alarm. They knew his secret. They had helped him hide it lots of times before. “Has he figured it out,” Tsunade asked in a whisper. “that you’re a demon vessel?” She whispered the cursed word. It grated on Naruto’s ears. He didn’t hate Kurama, and Naruto was just what he was, but other people felt ways about it. Other people said things, did things, to things like him.

“Not completely,” Naruto sighed. “And the person who will take him if I let him go is Orochimaru.”

“Shit,” Jiraya swore. “You are a fool sometimes, Naruto.” He jerked when the alpha’s hand touched his hair, but then exhaled in relief when it was only a fond ruffle. 

The elder omega gave Naruto a light hug, careful of his wounds. “How do you always find so much trouble?” She asked, putting her chin in her hand. Her brows folded up as she tried to think. Naruto was struck at once by how pretty she was. An omega her age should not be so beautiful, but she was. Her undefeatable nature made him admire her so much that she seemed to glow with youth.

“Well, would you have been able to do it?” He asked, hazarding a look up at his mentors. If they were still willing to touch him, at least they didn’t hate him. Maybe they'd forgive him eventually.

“I can’t fault you,” Tsunade sighed. “Killing a civilian boy is-” She grimaced. Her eyes were back to being gentle when she looked at him. “And you’re so young.” She touched his jaw, and more of her healing chakra flowed into him, spreading through his whole body, and numbing the pain. He’d need it in a second.

“I know we expect a lot-” Jiraya apologized, clapping one giant hand onto Naruto’s shoulder. The blond exhaled through bared teeth as plain wracked him. “Ah sorry.” Naruto nodded, not wiping the tears in his eyes. “... But this is a war kid.”

“Yeah.” The holes through and through his body demonstrated that well enough. The way he and Sasuke refused to trust each other did too. If he thought about it, he didn’t even really know why their clans were at war. Generations ago something happened, but why should it decide how he and Sasuke had to act towards each other? It didn’t make any sense.

Tsunade asked: “What’s his name?”

Naruto shook his head. “I can’t tell you that.” They would know. They were both involved in politics. Tsunade was the princess of Senju, an entire clan's most prized omega and general wrapped up in one. She and Jiraya would know everything. So they would know the names of the Uchiha main family, which he was almost certain Sasuke was.

“It’s Sasuke Uchiha, isn’t it?” Naruto flinched before he could control his face. He hadn’t expected Jiraya to realize so quickly.

“If that’s true what does it mean?” Tsunade asked, realization breaking in her face. “What are we going to-”

“We’ll discuss it later, princess,” Jiraya interrupted, his voice soft. They both gave Naruto a look he didn't understand, but it put him on edge. Then they looked at each other for a long moment. Jiraya nodded, then left.

Tsunade hummed softly, turning her gaze back onto Naruto. “I’ll find a new station for you.” Naruto nodded, keeping his eyes trained to the wall on the opposite side. It hurt to be sent home, even though it made the most sense. “For now, just go home.” Naruto swung his feet off the infirmary bed. His body screamed as he stood and he faltered. He had to catch his weight on the bed-frame while he bent all his muscles to his will. 

His body thought it was human, that this could kill him. He could convince it that he was fine if he took a moment. Good enough to walk anyway. “Not right now!” Tsunade exclaimed. “I only meant no more postings for now. You can stay until you’re well.”

He shook his head. “It’s fine.” His body hurt like hell, and he could smell his blood, but he needed to get home. It wasn’t like he could tell her, but he’d seen the tiny sliver of crescent moon through the window and knew he had to get back to his mates by the next day. In his state, it would take him a while to make that walk. “I have two omegas alone at home,” he told Tsunade. 

He didn’t want to explain that it was his duty to go home and fuck one of them for three straight days, it was too embarrassing. On top of that: “This conversation made me nervous,” he admitted. “I’m worried Orochimaru will attack my house again.”

Tsunade nodded seriously, seeming to accept that. And it was true, Orochimaru had been pretty bold, catching Sasuke for a brief moment just at the edge of Naruto’s lands. It had been enough to confine the omega to his bed for days. Naruto didn’t want to find out what could have happened if Sasuke’s body hadn’t shaken the mark off. “Then you better go,” his mentor advised. She put her hands on his shoulders and he sensed her imbuing him with nearly all the healing energy she had. His burnt black skin began to crack and peel, showing a fresh pink layer underneath “You’re right that Orochimaru cannot possess that omega,” she told him. “Be careful, kid,” she sighed, and kissed his forehead.

Naruto smiled at her as best he could, exited the medical tent, and started walking. He had a long journey ahead of him, and only his own churning thoughts for company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Moon. Naruto makes it home.

“Please take some coin for your outing,” Michi pleaded, pressing a small sachet of silver coins into Sasuke’s hands. He slipped it into his pocket, nodding to her thankfully. “The shops will send their bills here, but the stands will only accept these.” Hinata waved for him to follow her, so he did. He didn’t know much about the area, but she seemed pretty comfortable. He would case the town, and then his next venture would be alone.

The path went through the woods for a while but then opened into a village square. There were many houses, and lots of shops to see right away. She narrated all the places she knew. She gushed about the bathing hall where all the omega’s of her family would go together and pamper each other. She pointed out her old home, even though they weren’t going there. 

Her clan lived across town, a good distance from Naruto’s hidden property. The Hyuuga clan home dwarfed where the alpha had been living but that was natural. There were only three people living there. And if Sasuke mentally compared it to his own clan house, it made his chest hurt. The Uchiha clan home wasn’t much smaller, but the state it was in, well it couldn’t rightly be compared to the Hyuuga compound at all. He’d known his people were doing poorly, but some thoughts were still more painful than others. They walked up to a pretty jewel-toned pavilion “This is where leaf allied clans make their matches. It was where I saw Naruto first. He was causing a ruckus because they wouldn’t let him sign up.”

Sasuke had never been allowed into such a place. And it seemed, neither had Naruto. After all, if he’d been allowed to go there, Sasuke could never have been his first. Hinata didn’t know what a lucky life she’d had, did she?

“Hinata!” a small girl called out, crossing the town square in a frantic run. She stopped in front of them, and then seemed to marshal herself, smoothing her austere Hyuuga robes, controlling her breathing, and standing up straight.

“Hanabi!” Hinata’s voice was soft and sweet as cream. This youth was someone Hinata cared deeply for. “Sweet one.” She extended her hand and the girl hesitated. She glanced left and right, but then seemed to break to her desire to hold Hinata’s hand. 

“I’m so glad to see you’re well,” Hanabi pressed out, formality belying her bursting happiness. “Father is still father, but he was worried too,” she added, looking away and to the side. She fidgeted slightly, and the way she talked about Hinata’s father betrayed nervousness. Hanabi pulled Hinata’s hand to her chest. Her lavender eyes were wide and pleading. “Are you coming home?”

“You have not presented yet so you don't understand this, but I’ve chosen the most appropriate mate by scent.” Hinata stroked her younger sibling’s fingers gently, but her voice was firm. She would not be swayed. “He is prime and therefore my choice cannot be questioned.”

“I do understand!” Hanabi stamped her foot. Like all unpresented children, she hated being told she didn’t know about adult life. What a shock she would get if she presented as an omega and realized this imposed childhood would continue. “And father told me that’s fine, but you didn’t follow any of the proper rituals.” Both Hinata and Sasuke started. “Next year at the proper time of year you have to bring this mate of yours for the ceremony.”

“Really?” Hinata breathed. She probably hadn’t ever considered that her family would accept her back, or even forgive her. But Naruto’s fame as prime seemed enough to allow them to make an exception. The lure of the alpha’s strength being made their own overwhelmed their supposed traditions. Sasuke scoffed. They were far too transparent.

“And if you do we’ll be allowed to see each other again. You can come back to the Hyuuga.” The Hyuuga clan wasn’t even above asking a child to make their case. To beg for Hinata to entreat her mate to ally directly with the Hyuuga. Sasuke’s heart clenched with jealousy. But even if they had a recognized bonding, he’d still be first… right? “Big sister, please do what father says.”

“I will talk to my mate about it,” she replied wisely. Her eyes met Sasuke’s for a long moment. Sasuke had to violently control his face. “Would you like to buy a sweet?”

“It’s against the rules,” Hanabi replied, pulling her hands away from her sister’s. 

Hinata smiled, raising a fine eyebrow. “No one will fault you Hanabi,” the omega coaxed. She turned to Sasuke and smiled at him too. “Come on Sasuke.” He followed her to the stand of her choosing and received a sweet from the vendor. It was made of stiff spun sugar, which cracked and then melted in his mouth. He nibbled at it suspiciously but it turned out to be quite good. Hanabi skipped off with hers, probably to tell her father the good news. “Things have a way of working out don’t they,” The other omega sighed happily. “Shall we get some clothes? I only brought my ornaments.”

“I don’t care,” Sasuke sighed. Being unable to hate her because she had done nothing wrong was tiring. Being unable to like her because being an omega seemed to be so much easier for her than him, was tiring too. Together, the two moods combined to make Sasuke exhausted.

“Then I wish to go,” Hinata pleaded, twisting her arm with his, affectionate in her elation. He even felt a swift press of her cheek to his, almost a kiss. She got it by him mostly in surprise. Stunned, he simply walked where she pulled him. 

This is how he found himself being fitted in different robes of several colors, he and Hinata dressed and redressed by the beta tailor and her young daughter. The daughter also seemed to serve as her apprentice. The two women chose the outfits for Sasuke and Hinata in tandem, each time in matching shades. Since they had the same alpha, the seamstress had insisted on making sure whichever outfits they wore seemed like a set. 

“I love you both in white!” The seamstress exclaimed. “Especially you,” she told Sasuke, fussing with a bit of his hair and then fastening it with a silver ornament. He’d never had anything so fine. The metal glinted in the light as he ran it over his fingers. He felt delicate and… pretty. Hinata beamed at him, swinging her sleeves around in practice motions. 

“Isn’t white for mourning,” Sasuke asked. That was the only time he’d seen it worn. Plain white cotton for a death. More often it was a mass funeral, lamenting the death of multiple alpha warriors, and often their loyal bond-mates as well.

What he wore in the present was minimally embroidered silk. It had completely different air, somehow.

“More recently a lot of beta women and omegas have been wearing it for marriage,” the seamstress replied, smoothing a pleat by Hinata’s feet. Sasuke bit his tongue on his immediate thought that bonding was death to an omega in more ways than one. “It’s such a pure color, don’t you think?”

“It’s a bit depressing I think,“ said the seamstress’ apprentice. Hinata tilted her head like she was considering both sides.

“Hush girl!” The seamstress snapped, stroking a hand over Sasuke’s shoulder he thought she meant to be soothing. Did he look like he needed comfort?

“Show us some other colors, ma’am,” Hinata requested, bowing her head in respect.

“I like this,” Sasuke spoke up, finally finding his voice. It suited him best, the color of death. After all, he was lost to his clan, if not dead. He didn’t wish to return to them, but he did mourn being part of a family. The feeling of seeming like a ghost, in white, was comforting to him. “I want this one.”

“Naruto will love it.” Sasuke shook his head and didn’t tell her that wasn't the point. Although... part of him did hope that Naruto would appreciate it, maybe even understand it.

They walked home in the afternoon, as it was cooling and becoming evening. In a flight of fancy, Hinata had asked to wear their new outfits home, and Sasuke had seen no reason to argue. Naruto’s clothes were nice in quality, but they suited a simple, tumbling life. Sasuke understood why she was excited to wear a fine, feminine robe and feel decorated, even if he didn't share the desire. Sasuke and Hinata carried their clothes home in their arms, after the seamstresses wrapped them in paper.

Sasuke was relieved when the house returned to view. Although he was sure Naruto would not have given him permission to walk to town if anyone searching for Sasuke was nearby, he hadn’t assumed that meant he was safe. The alpha’s property was just safer. Hinata opened the door and allowed him through. He entered the house and there was Naruto, sitting in the hallway with three servants fussing over him. They stepped back when Hinata entered after Sasuke and exclaimed: “You’re home!” Before leaping into his arms.

“Pretty Hinata, what a great new dress,” the alpha complimented breathlessly, hugging her close and stroking her dark hair. Sasuke suddenly fiercely wanted that affection. But unlike Hinata, he could not overlook the tiredness in the alpha’s eyes. He would not leap heedlessly onto Naruto, in case he had wounds or injuries.

“I’ll fetch you something to eat!” Hinata decided. she stood, waving to the servants that they should follow her.

“Where would I be without you?” Naruto nodded. Hinata hurried away, eager to get whatever head start she could on pleasing him. Naruto grinned, watching her go. He turned back and Sasuke felt the way Naruto's eyes caught on him, then roved over his body. “Sasuke you-”

“Hello,” Sasuke breathed in, a strange stillness taking over him. Something in his chest unwound to see the alpha back. Naruto felt the same. The relief was clear in his eyes, strengthening from even when he looked at Hinata. A small mote of pride wiggled inside of Sasuke. It felt good to think someone might be afraid to lose him. Before Sasuke’s mind could go down the path of why Naruto would be afraid to lose him, and that it was likely not because he missed Sasuke himself, the alpha crossed the gap between them and swept the omega up into his arms.

“You’re a vision,” Naruto breathed, taking deep gasps of air at Sasuke’s throat. He was soothing his worries with Sasuke’s scent then. Then it was definitely- Sasuke himself that Naruto had missed. After all, Sasuke’s scent on its own was no guarantee that he hadn’t betrayed him while he was gone. It was only reassurance that he was safe. The omega felt himself flush, and he wasn’t sure what kind of expression he was showing when the alpha nuzzled his neck and hugged him so desperately. The pressing of their bodies together was relighting a fire in him he hadn’t felt since he’d first been stolen.

And that could only mean one thing, especially when the moon phase lined up just so. Sasuke decided he’d had enough. “Put me down.” It was confusing. Everything was confusing. And he’d reached his threshold for emotions he needed to sort out. Maybe he would let the alpha hold him more later, and calm down his body once he’d calmed down his emotions on his own.

Naruto whined softly. “I don't want to.” Sasuke struggled a bit, trying to wriggle away. He didn’t expect the alpha to nearly buckle under his moving weight. “But maybe I should.” The alpha’s voice was full of pain. His grip faltered, but Sasuke could feel him control the release so that he was let down gently instead of being dropped suddenly. The alpha’s arms trembled just before Sasuke found his footing.

“You’re hurt,” Sasuke realized with a hiss. “Go to bed.”

“Are you worried about me?” Sasuke didn’t answer, instead he grabbed his mate’s shoulder and bullied him into the sleeping room. He must be very hurt if Sasuke was able to push him at all. Sasuke wouldn’t speak it, but he was worried. He thought that it might not be a sure thing for the blond to be fine. “Don’t look at me like that,” Naruto told Sasuke softly, surprising Sasuke with a gentle touch on his cheek. Sasuke scoffed, looking away to the side. The fever that he was sure was his heat kept increasing in temperature, but this was not the time to make demands of the alpha. Yet, with so many things happening it was hard to school his expression. When he looked back up, Naruto was trying to struggle out of his armor using only his left hand. Then, the injury must be on his right side. The alpha gave up with a growl of frustration, throwing one of the plates he’d managed to remove aside. “Can you help me out of this?” He pleaded, tugging uselessly at another plate.

Sasuke went to his alpha’s side and began unfastening the ties and buckles that kept Naruto protected. They were supposed to anyway, but it turned out that the right shoulder plate had a deep gouge taken out of it, and this lined up with a rip in Naruto’s tunic underneath, which was plastered to the skin with dried blood. Sasuke pulled off all the plates as efficiently as he could, and the tunic as well. He made Naruto sit on the floor so he could inspect the injury. 

The alpha didn’t look helpless, but he did look exhausted, naked, and vulnerable. Not to mention he was covered in drying blood and had dark circles under his eyes. Sasuke was starting to feel exhausted himself, from looking at the alpha, and resisting the building desire inside him. He refused to think of it. Instead, he focused on the alpha’s injuries. The blood flaked away when Sasuke touched it, and underneath there were wounds, yes, but they weren’t bleeding any more. “It’s already healed over.”

Whatever made the alpha so strong healed him as well, Sasuke knew. But it didn’t seem to remedy his tiredness at all, so Sasuke took pity on him and wiped him clean with a cloth dipped in well water. He found new injuries as he wiped away the drying blood, pink lines all over the blonde’s skin, some of them still bled a little bit, and there was a concerning circular mark that looked like someone had struck the alpha with a spear. There were also what looked like scorch marks on the alpha’s skin. His skin was black and peeling off in places, like he’d been doused in burning hot soot and ash. 

If Naruto were normal, Sasuke wondered, would he still be alive? Naruto whimpered as Sasuke scrubbed the injuries in his shoulder and side especially hard. They were the deepest ones, the most likely to get infected. He didn’t know much about bandaging, but he did his best, and in the end, the point was to wrap the wound in something clean, and he had done that. Finally, Sasuke forced the still whining alpha into a fresh tunic and then their bed.

Sasuke drew a shuddering breath. The fever created pressure in his core that drew attention to how empty he was, and his head was swimming more and more by the second. At least he’d managed to make sure the alpha was fine before he was consumed by his urges. Naruto let Sasuke tuck him in, made soft thankful noises as Sasuke smoothed the blanket over his chest. The alpha’s body was so firm and dense. The strength in him, even in this weakened state, had the power to make the omega spill more useless slick. Sasuke bit his lip, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt to disperse it, but only managing to excite himself more. Maybe it wasn’t safe for him to be around the alpha. 

“Lay by me?” the alpha requested. Sasuke nodded, helpless, unable to voice any of the reasons he knew made it a bad idea. Laying down by the alpha seemed so very inviting. When Sasuke didn’t immediately move to lay down, Naruto touched his arm and lightly pulled the omega against his side, one of his arms going under Sasuke and hugging his waist. His hands felt so hot against Sasuke’s skin. “Sweet Sasuke,” Naruto praised, nuzzling the omega affectionately. “You smell amazing. Are you-?”

He was. He was falling into it fast. “Your nose is full of blood,” Sasuke snapped, knowing that if he told the alpha, then he would feel obligated to soothe Sasuke. Naruto just wasn’t up to the task. Sasuke could see it, even despite his body screaming to ignore these signs

“Maybe but-” Naruto began to argue.

Hinata entered, and Naruto’s voice dropped off. “I have food to help regain your strength,” she announced. His nose quirked with interest in Hinata’s direction. Sasuke tried not to feel hurt at losing his attention but those were just his omega instincts. The alpha was injured. He needed food and rest more. If Sasuke could control himself, they could fuck soon. He’d gone a whole heat without being touched, he could wait for the blond to have a meal and a good night's sleep. It was only right. 

Naruto let Hinata feed him, but kept his arm around Sasuke’s waist, tightening when he tried to squirm away. Even if Sasuke hadn’t admitted his heat, he felt like the alpha’s sense of smell knew, and his instincts wouldn’t have him let Sasuke leave his side. Sasuke gave up. He pressed his body against his mate’s and closed his eyes. If he stayed still it all kind of became bearable. Each inhale of the & alpha’s scent was a bit of pleasure, and even if it made his body feel even emptier than before it was irresistible to keep inhaling deep lungfuls. “Thanks,” Naruto finally yawned, pushing the food away from himself. “I’m gonna sleep now.”

Sasuke felt the alpha’s breath even out, and then Hinata’s. But he couldn’t sleep. 

He was burning.

  
~~~

  
When Naruto had fallen asleep, he thought maybe Sasuke’s heat had started, and barring that would start very soon. Drifting off, he’d wanted to get well soon so he could perform his duties. When he awoke, there was no denying that the omega had progressed to the next stage. The omega wasn’t by his side, but he could smell that amazing stormy scent spiraling in a nearby room. 

He stretched his body. He was sore. tender in more than a few places, but if he wasn’t confined to his back, nothing could keep him away from that scent. Rolling to his feet, he followed his nose until he came to one of the most secluded center rooms of the house. It was only approachable from one hallway basically, and it never got used, and that was probably why Sasuke chose to hide there. The alpha in Naruto approved of the choice.

He opened the sliding door with a little too much force by accident and the omega jerked at the sound, but he relaxed as soon as his hazy eyes met Naruto’s. Both of his hands were between his thighs. He had fingers pressed into his tight little hole, and his other hand rapidly jerked his desperately hard cock. The white robe was fanned open around him and hung precariously off his flushed pink body. Naruto inhaled deeply. The amount of scent in the air had the power to make him instantly achingly hard. “I told you you were a vision,” he sighed, kneeling to stroke the Uchiha’s hair.

His omega released a pleasured moan at his very touch, and Naruto’s cock twitched in excitement. His omega was not only in heat but being good too. He wouldn't have to wrestle the omega down. Instead, they could just focus on pleasing each other. “But now-” he couldn’t describe it. He could only feel the haze of Sasuke’s heat infecting him, drawing him in until their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

Sasuke’s arms flew around him, dragging him close against him until he was practically lying against the omega. He rutted against Sasuke’s hips, groaning with pleasure at the heat and wetness he felt pooling there. “Were you laying here, patiently waiting for me?” Sasuke nodded, his cheeks flaming red. He kissed Naruto, the touch of his mouth firm and insisting. “You should have woken me,” Naruto whined. All that precious time wasted with Sasuke all alone and hurting. He couldn't stand it.

“You’re wounded,” Sasuke gasped out, but didn’t seem inclined to stop Naruto from grinding their bodies together. The omega had one leg hooked around Naruto’s waist, and seemed to be desperately trying to line Naruto up to penetrate himself, but without unwrapping his arms from Naruto’s shoulders, or pausing in placing submissive nips and kisses on the underside of Naruto’s jaw. It was maddening, completely and totally crazy-making. If Sasuke was like this any more often, the alpha would get nothing done ever again. The alpha didn’t even care if that became the case.

Naruto extricated himself long enough to tug his tunic off over his head. He flexed his body and showed Sasuke his injuries. “It’s healed.” Sasuke’s fingers lightly touched the scars, and the omega licked his lips as the light touch became him running his palm over Naruto’s abs, feeling him up. Naruto growled, his body tensing as he tried to resist pouncing on Sasuke who was acting so ready to be taken. 

“Then come,” the omega finally breathed, satisfied with his inspection. Naruto lined up with Sasuke’s wet opening and thrust, his head falling against his mate’s shoulder in ecstasy. Every inch of his mate’s pussy welcomed him with a tight embrace. Sasuke shook, crying out. Naruto thrust again, but the wound in his sides spasmed hard and Naruto gasped, his body collapsing against Sasuke’s. “You’re still hurt,” Sasuke hissed, scolding.

“I can-” Naruto gasped, as he was pushed off, forced to disconnect from Sasuke’s sweet center. He whimpered, reaching for the omega’s hips, ready to drag his mate back onto his cock if he had too. If he could. But Sasuke was forceful and straining against it hurt, so soon he was on his back. Naruto was confused until Sasuke mounted him that way, sinking onto him with a beautiful moan. The omega was so slick, so tight. “Oh,” Naruto gasped, raising his hands and catching Sasuke’s palms against his own. The omega used his palms as leverage to ride up, his burning hot core tightly gripping Naruto’s cock the whole way, then dropped himself down. The pain that he caused in Naruto’s shoulder by doing that, the alpha could easily ignore.

Sasuke rode, ripping desperate moans out of himself as he willingly impaled himself on Naruto’s thick member over and over again. Naruto shook. He’d never seen anything like it- Sasuke’s body rippling with strength as he fucked himself hard, nothing in his mind but pleasuring himself and soothing his heat. He did it fast, then slow. He bounced high and took it deeply, spreading his opening with the knot at Naruto’s base. Sasuke’s body trembled when he did that. All Naruto could do- was allowed to do- was supply his firm flesh for the omega to enjoy.

“Cum on me again beautiful,” Naruto urged, gripping Sasuke’s hips and thrusting up as much as he was able, sending shock-waves of movement through the omega’s thighs and belly. He couldn’t do it long, his body was screaming against the treatment, but the wanton pleasure in his mate’s face made him keep up the assault. Down to his base, he felt Sasuke’s slick flooding down, and their bodies met with a final, wet slap. Sasuke cried out, his thighs shaking powerfully as both his sexes released powerfully.

“Naru-” the omega gasped, still shaking. He rolled his hips gently once more. “to.” His body curled over, and he put his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, panting harshly as he tried to regain his breath. Naruto embraced his omega in return, scenting his completion and tasting the sweat on his bond-mark. Sasuke mewled softly, then seemed to find some kind of footing to keep riding him slowly, softly, their chests still pressed together.

“Slow is good too,” Naruto groaned approvingly. He felt Sasuke’s thighs flex under his fingers and the next moment Sasuke was leaning forwards and kissing him. “Fuck, I get kisses?” Naruto laughed, pushing his fingers through Sasuke’s sweat-dampened hair. The omega purred, and let Naruto pull him closer for more. Sasuke’s expression was complete bliss, and the feeling inside of him was the same. The omega’s lips parted and Naruto mapped out the inside of that pretty mouth with his tongue. Sasuke moaned, his thighs squeezing Naruto's sides. “Are you glad to have me back or something?” Naruto asked, loving the way Sasuke’s breath caught when Naruto touched him

“Not as glad as you are to be here,” the omega teased back, his voice slightly husky from exertion. “Under me.” He punctuated his statement with a hard bounce, and Naruto nearly came. Almost. He was close but the things that Sasuke was doing, while they felt amazing, weren’t fast enough for Naruto to finish too. His knot throbbed in protest of this painful closeness.

“Your soft skin,” Naruto breathed reverently into the omega’s throat. “Your scent,” he groaned. “I had to make it home to this.” Sasuke purred harder. He liked to be praised no matter how he normally acted. In heat, the omega followed his impulses and those involved cuddling closer and pushing his head into Naruto's hand. His whole body eagerly tangled with the alpha. “It made me hard just to think about it.” Sasuke released a soft mewl and the scent of his heat ticked upwards in intensity.

The omega sat up, appraising the alpha carefully. He traced Naruto’s wounds with a featherlight touch. Naruto hissed at the slight sting. The scars were overworked and more tender than before. “Don’t move anymore or you’ll reopen your wounds, idiot,” Sasuke panted, trying to sound annoyed but just giving himself away as worried. Naruto smiled at his mate and grinned when the omega saw that and scowled.

“But I want to cum too,” Naruto pleaded.

“Let me do it,” Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto flat onto his back. The alpha sighed in relief as the strain on his body reduced. “It only makes sense I take care of you,” the Uchiha sighed, trying to act bored. Naruto knew by the glittering in Sasuke’s eyes that he was anything but.

“And you really want me to just lay here?” Naruto whined. He didn’t like it. An alpha should serve an omega during their heat, soothe them properly. He hated that his body was such a mess. He’d only be able to do a good job on the third and last day of Sasuke’s heat. 

“Can’t be helped,” the omega drawled, tipping backward until he was crouching over Naruto’s hips with his hands as support behind him. His cock shifted with Sasuke’s movements but stayed lodged deep inside him the whole time. They both released a pleasured breath. Sasuke’s glazed eyes resharpened and he ordered: “Remember the work you owe me,” and then started to bounce. 

Fast and hard, using himself to stroke Naruto more than to pleasure himself. The alpha felt the difference. His completion came upon him fast as anything. He couldn’t get a grip on the omega moving so fast, he could only brush his fingers over those taught flexing thighs and hips. He let the omega undo him. Sweet and beautiful Sasuke. Working so hard. Naruto was hit with a wave of affection and a wave of pleasure right after. Together they slapped him nearly unconscious.

The alpha couldn’t hold back anymore. Neither could Sasuke. His body began to quake and everything tightened around Naruto. That with the fitful jerking of his hips made it impossible for the alpha to last. Naruto’s abs jumped as the stimulation forced him across the brink of his orgasm. The omega collapsed into his lap and released a deep-throated moan, quivering weakly as all four of his limbs seemed to want to give up.

His pussy, however, wasn’t done at all. It stroked the alpha in powerful undulations meant to milk out every drop of Naruto’s seed. The alpha howled in pleasure as the powerful sensation drove him over the edge. Sasuke rolled his hips, panting as Naruto’s member mixed their fluids inside him.

Naruto stilled Sasuke’s hips before he got hard again and couldn’t turn back. “I can’t again,” he admitted, stroking the juncture of his mate's hip with a trembling thumb. He felt painfully weak. He could taste blood, but he definitely wouldn’t say anything about that, or Sasuke would turn him away for the rest of his heat out of concern. Naruto hadn’t really known before how strongly Sasuke felt about letting someone get hurt for his sake. But now that he knew, he loved the omega even more. “I think I need to rest.”

The omega nodded, dismounting him. He leaned close, inspected the alpha closely. “Go to your room and sleep. If you stay I’ll-” Sasuke’s eyes edged on frenzied.

“I don’t care. I’ll sleep here,” Naruto promised. He kissed his omega’s palm. Sasuke shuddered, licking his lips. He opened his mouth to say something but Naruto went over him. “Won't that make you feel better?” Sasuke nodded, saying nothing, but seeming like he wanted to. “I don’t mind if you have your way with me a few more times,” Naruto teased. “Just not right away.”

The omega smirked, but it seemed a little unsteady. “Come lay here,” Sasuke told him, pulling Naruto over to a futon piled in pillows and blankets. A nest. Naruto recognized things he hadn’t seen in months. The omega must have scavenged then from across the house. He lay down where he was shown and Sasuke buried them both in the makeshift den, then curled up against his back, his arms protectively wrapped around Naruto's shoulders.

The quiet kindness of the gesture made him have to hold back tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finishes out his heat, and Naruto makes his two omega learn to get along.

“Wake up babe.” The alpha’s voice pierced through the haze that covered him. Sasuke’s mouth felt like cotton, and his lip wanted to split when he opened it to try and take a deep, centering breath. His body still felt hot and uncontrollable, but it wasn’t anything like the day before- when he’d ridden the alpha desperately towards his relief. “Drink something,” the alpha’s voice suggested. Sasuke felt cool liquid being held to his lips. He sipped. It felt like it was saving his life. During his heats he would sweat more, and he was realizing that he couldn’t remember to eat or drink until it was over. Luckily, Naruto seemed to care enough to look out for him. 

He opened his eyes and saw the alpha half laying at his side, holding the cup to his lips. In his other hand he had an orange. Even though Sasuke had been in a state himself the day before, he could tell that Naruto’s condition had improved greatly. He was pink in his face, where he’d seemed pale the day before. The alpha half peeled the orange, and pried out a segment for the omega to eat. He only managed to feed Sasuke a few segments of sweet citrus fruit before he pushed it away. It wasn’t doing anything for him. It didn’t abate the hunger that coiled in his gut, but he knew what would. 

He pushed the fruit out of Naruto’s hand with his palm, and then grasped the back of the alpha’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The alpha’s eyes closed as he leaned forwards, and his lips molded against Sasuke’s with a pleasured sigh. One of his warm hands stroked gently over Sasuke’s ribs, before moving downward to pull the omega closer by the hip. He could still feel the fine pricks of the alpha’s claws, but they didn’t make him nervous like they used to. Getting hurt by them seemed to have just been lack of practice. But they’d had more and more practice. The sharpness left in Naruto’s touch was… exciting.

Sasuke’s hold on Naruto tightened as his body flared up. Sasuke surged forward until he was on top of the alpha, rubbing the hungriest parts of his anatomy against the alpha’s hardening cock. Sasuke mewled involuntarily. He would have to ride again. He shivered, feeling a phantom of the sensation of the alpha’s organ gradually piercing him. He bit his lip as his hips jerked on their own. “Wait,” Naruto panted, finally tugging his lips away. He had to pull on Sasuke’s hair to create space between them and Sasuke shivered again at the sensation. Touch. He needed more touch. Any touch. “I owe you, remember?”

“Hmm?” Sasuke asked. What was the idiot talking about? He just needed to be filled and if Naruto was talking about that then why stop?

“The work I owe you from last time,” Naruto reminded him gently, rolling them over in a swift motion that made Sasuke’s heart stutter. He flushed as Naruto’s knees pushed between his thighs. “You need me to soothe you. I can tell.” The alpha pressed his lips to the skin just below Sasuke’s ear. Then, he shifted a little lower, inching toward their bond-mark. The omega shivered with anticipation from the sensual touches, writhing against the alpha’s mouth in desperation. “That’s it lovely,” the alpha growled. When he finally reached the fated spot, Sasuke’s skin lit up with pleasure.

“Don’t-” Sasuke gasped, his body arching into his mate’s, “collapse on me again.”

Sasuke cried out when the alpha bit down once on his mark, hard. He threw his arms around the alpha to hold on as the fever inside him shot up so quickly his eyes teared up, and his body began to tremble. “I’m strong now,” Naruto promised, his voice dipping into a deep growl. Sasuke knew he’d had enough of an omega bossing him around, challenging him. Sasuke mewled and turned in towards the alpha’s throat, nipping and kissing his jaw in submission.

“Then come work,” Sasuke replied softly. Naruto chuckled. Sasuke trembled, pressing close to the vibration of his mate’s chest. “Will you use your mouth on me?” He asked in a breathless rush.

“Yeah,” Naruto replied immediately, a flush jumping into his cheeks. Sasuke huffed an impatient breath when the alpha didn’t move immediately. “If you let go,” the alpha teased, pulling at Sasuke’s tightly drawn arms and pressing a forgiving kiss to his cheek. Sasuke avoided the blonde’s eyes as he let go. His expression surely betrayed how silly he felt, but he didn’t have to look at that shit eating grin too.

He did have to worry about it before the alpha’s hot mouth closed around his cock. “Naruto,” he gasped through gritted teeth, his hand flying to fist blond hair. He’d wondered about the blush. The blush reminded him of Naruto’s nervous pleasure at being taken by Sasuke, and that made his cock twitch with excitement inside the blissful confines of the alpha’s mouth. Naruto was careful with his canines, so Sasuke only felt wet heat sealed around him, tightening as the alpha sucked, hollowing his lined cheeks around Sasuke’s member. Sasuke released a helpless groan of pleasure, his body slumping back into the pillows. “Naruto,” he breathed, shuddering.

“Yes?”

“Shut up!” Sasuke hissed, his hips jerking in frustration and sending the tip of his cock teasingly over the lines in the blond’s cheek. That grin. Sasuke tugged on Naruto’s hair but the the alpha was immovable. “Don’t stop!” Sasuke begged, heat and frustration reducing him to sobbing. “More,” he pleaded, but felt the alpha get off him. Had he pushed too far? And now everything would stop? And he’d be left to suffer? He couldn’t take it. “No, Naruto please-”

Naruto covered his eyes with his palm and the relief was immediate. Mentally at least. Physically his body kept boiling. But Sasuke at least didn’t feel like he would be rejected immediately. “I wasn’t going anywhere,” Naruto promised, kissing Sasuke’s throat. The alpha’s hand uncovered his eyes. Then Sasuke felt two hot grips on his sides and he was suddenly on his belly. “Just flipping you over.” The omega pushed up onto his hands and knees. “Mmhmm. You get it,” the alpha approved softly, pulling Sasuke back to grind white hot flesh against Sasuke’s leaking slit.

His body clenched tight around the alpha’s intrusions, enough that Naruto trembled as he pushed his way in. Sasuke bit his lip, moaning in approval as one hand held onto his hip and the other curved around his throat. All his motions were controlled by the will of his alpha, and deep in the throes of his heat, Sasuke could think of nothing better. There was nothing over being handled like this and being fucked deep enough that he ached a little- his body stretching in submission to his mate’s thickness. “Harder,” Sasuke begged, pushing back. “Please-“

“It’s cute when you shake,” Naruto praised, panting hotly against the omega’s shoulder as he increased his force and speed. Sasuke didn’t have enough presence of mind left to take it as anything other than acceptance, than praise. “Fuck,” the alpha groaned, and the contact points on Sasuke’s neck and hip tightened. “Stay,” he growled. Sasuke instinctively stilled then shuddered as he felt the alpha’s seed flooding him. 

He gasped when the alpha thrust again. There was a wet slap as his mate’s hips struck his. Slick and seed went running down his inner thighs. “Again?” he asked, deeply thankful to feel the alpha still thick and rigid within him.

“Of course,” Naruto agreed, thrusting powerfully. Sasuke released an undignified sound as the knot stretched his entrance. He felt his unopened body struggling against the mass of the knot. It was like being pinched with two fingers between his thighs. He knew he had delicate flesh there- a thin line that the alpha could tear apart if he only just decided too. He felt the itching hunger that urged him to push past the pinching discomfort until the knot was settled deep in his belly. 

“Too much,” he moaned. It was too much. How could his body be so convinced that he should beg Naruto to break him open?

Naruto softened his thrusts, and Sasuke sighed in relief, his body relaxing as the pleasure became more gentler. “Whose is it?” The alpha asked, his lips tracing the shell of Sasuke’s ear.

“Naruto,” Sasuke breathed burying his face into a pillow and trying futilely to center his mind. The slow, rocking pleasure didn’t let him. He felt lost in the ocean of pillows and blankets, and the haze of his heated mind. The only thing that gave him any comfort was grabbing the alpha’s forearm. It was warm and solid, and the muscles flexed to predict the influx of sensation Naruto’s surging cock would bring.

“Then give it,” Naruto growled, tipping Sasuke’s hips up so he could strike a deeper angle. He felt completely exposed, his most vulnerable spot given over completely to the alpha’s desires. The alpha was too strong and maybe- forgetting that. Sasuke gasped, biting the pillow. A sweet pain radiated out from inside him. He whimpered, feeling fresh sweat break out on his body. Stars burst in front of his eyes. He could ask for it to stop but it felt amazing and maybe the alpha would forget himself completely and tie Sasuke. The thought made Sasuke hit the edge, and he tumbled over, his body convulsing violently as he came. 

Naruto held his hips hard, wrestling Sasuke back down into the pillows so he could keep thrusting roughly into Sasuke. “I got you,” Naruto snarled, forcing Sasuke down with a jerk of his hips. The omega collapsed, crying out breathlessly in pleasure. He was even more lost than before- but the muscles in the alpha’s forearms jumped and Sasuke knew he’d be getting it hard. He’d be broken. 

Naruto would break him. Then he wouldn’t be able to leave. He would just have to stay forever. His breath fled as he pushed back into the contact, and his sight and hearing followed quickly. They blurred into a wave of pleasure. All he had left was sensation and scent. He knew feeling of the alpha flooding him with his seed a second time and scent of a powerful, fertile alpha. “You’re so gorgeous.” Naruto panted against the back of Sasuke’s neck, pressing damp, sensual kisses against Sasuke’s shivering skin. “I can’t get enough.”

But he wasn’t tied. He knew because the alpha pulled away, their sexes sliding apart, slicked with the products of their mating. “Don’t go,” Sasuke gasped, pulling down on the arm he still had in his grip. “Knot me please,” he heard himself beg, dazed. Later he knew he’d be embarrassed, but if he was knotted he could stomach it. “Do whatever you want just-“

“I’m sorry babe,” Naruto apologized, pulling Sasuke to lay beside him. Sasuke felt his chest heaving as he tried to steady his breath. The alpha’s gentling was helping, as much as he hated it. He didn’t want to feel secure unless he was.

“Why?” Sasuke asked, feeling for the first time in a long time that he was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto apologized again, kissing his forehead. Sasuke needed answers. How was he supposed to live with the feeling that he wasn’t good enough for a completed bond?

Naruto sat up and Sasuke whimpered, reaching for him. “Don’t go.”

Naruto shook his head. “I’m just getting this.” He flashed the half peeled orange and began opening it more. Sasuke reconnected their upper bodies, and Naruto allowed it, despite how inconvenient it made it to peel the orange. He ended up cradling Sasuke in one arm, so he could use his hands to peel the orange behind Sasuke’s back, giving the omega a long suffering look the whole time. Sasuke, curled shamelessly against Naruto’s chest, couldn’t care less. “Eat it. You’ll faint soon if not,” Naruto told him, pressing a segment to his mouth. “Spoiled omega.” 

Sasuke bit down, and the juice burst in his mouth, full of sunny flavor.

~~~

Things had been tense all day, all week, but it was late afternoon when Sasuke’s temper snapped and he pinned Hinata down, baring his teeth at her. Naruto folded his arms. He hadn’t seen what triggered the exchange, but apparently, she’d done something to piss off his first. “I won't be cast aside so you can be first,” Sasuke accused in a hiss. As usual, Naruto hesitated to intervene. They needed to decide their roles on their own or he’d always be mediating for them

“He won't do that. His instinct is to protect us, if you just stop fighting him all the time.” That much was true. But Sasuke didn’t like it. “If you don’t agree you aren’t paying attention.” Naruto winced. As far as addressing your first, he knew that was out of line.

Sasuke’s energy crackled around him. His lightning was eager to scorch human flesh. He was keeping it off of Hinata but just barely. She was shaking. Naruto’s fingers twitched. Maybe he’d have to step in after all. “Admit you’ve been acting like you’re first,” Sasuke whispered. The violence in his tone was explicit.

“You weren’t doing anything that-“ Sasuke snarled, lightning sparking wildly around him and she broke off into a cry of terror. “I did it,” She admitted, hiding behind her hands. Naruto felt guilty. If he’d been more aware of her actions he could have warned her. “Please-”

“You tried to use these breasts to seduce Naruto,“ He accused, grabbing her tits. She whimpered submissively, showing her pale belly and throat. She even moved her hands and clothes out of his way so he could grab her, shake her more easily. Submissive. Almost too much so. Naruto hoped she only acted this way to her first and him. “But you messed up when you decided to try to take what’s mine.“

“Sasuke!“ She cried, plaintively. “I’m sorry. I thought you didn’t care.”

“Who permitted you to think such a thing?“ Sasuke hissed, pushing her even though she was already down. Naruto realized with a jolt that his omega was hard. He wanted to fuck Hinata, dominate her. “You’ve been planning to have him open you behind my back, haven’t you?” Sasuke demanded.

“He hasn’t-“ she gasped, shaking her head. “I’m not.”

“Then it doesn’t matter if I do it to you, does it,” Sasuke drawled, pushing her legs apart. She went still under him, other than the trembling, watching him with soft, subservient eyes. Even though this was the way omegas usually settled things of dominance between them, Naruto was worried that Sasuke would do something mean to Hinata if he didn’t separate them. She was submitting properly, but Sasuke’s lightning was sparking everywhere and Naruto knew Sasuke didn’t have very strong control over that ability. It was more like an instinct.

“You’re my second and I should do what I want with you, especially after how you’ve been acting,” Sasuke hissed in her face. She didn’t move at all, so she was accepting it. When the Uchiha took himself in hand his sparks increased, and Hinata whimpered softly. He definitely wasn’t in control of his ability just then, so if they fucked she’d probably get shocked within an inch of her life. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto growled, snatching the omega by the hair. “What the fuck did I say?” Sasuke kicked, and sparks raced up Naruto’s arm. He released his ability instinctively when surprised, so Naruto let it run its course. The sparks died down after a few moments, and he set the omega on the ground. “Don’t be so careless with Hinata,” He ordered, shaking Sasuke.

“She was-“ his first whined. And she had been. He touched Naruto’s arm with his fingertips in silent apology, but his eyes on Hinata stayed hard. Naruto understood. But still. Naruto gentled his hand in Sasuke’s hair and pet him once, but made sure his own eyes communicated that Sasuke better stay put.

He turned to his second. “And Hinata you know that if you keep trying to disrespect Sasuke it's his right to punish you. You only got lucky once.” Hinata nodded, ducking her head as she was scolded. His voice turned into a deep growl when he added: “And I better not see you rolling over like that for anyone else.”

“I won’t sir,” She whispered, meaning it. “But-” she began. His nose perked. There was a scent approaching his house. It was Kiba.

“Shut up,” Naruto growled, fed up with both of their excuses and petty fights. They both belonged to him and he treated them well. He didn’t make them compete for resources or his time. There was no need for them to be fighting this much. “Answer the door.” She got up and let Kiba in, bowing deeply before everything she did to show Naruto how sorry she was. Good girl. His annoyance with her would fade fast if she kept behaving nicely like that.

“We threw you and your new wives an awesome party!” Kiba shouted excitedly. “Get dressed! Let’s go!”

Naruto grinned. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“But you’re coming right?” Kiba asked, folding his arms. “It took us a while to get everything together,” he growled threateningly. Naruto was far from being scared of Kiba, but if they’d worked hard on the party, it wasn’t an option to miss it.

“Of course!” Naruto grinned. “Give us a minute and we’ll catch up.”

Once Kiba was gone he rummaged in one of his chests until he found what he was looking for, a coil of cotton rope, it was durable but it wouldn’t hurt their skin. “C’mere Sasuke,” Naruto ordered softly, holding out his palm. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “I can let Hinata go first but you’re both doing it,” Naruto growled. “And I thought you were just now fighting over being first.”

Sasuke’s expression softened and he lowered his eyes to Naruto’s mouth, placing his wrist into Naruto’s hand. Naruto looped the rope around several times to create an even band around the omega’s wrist. “It's too tight,” Sasuke gasped as Naruto pulled the knot into place.

“It’s as tight as it needs to be,” Naruto murmured, checking the knot’s strength by tugging on it before removing the finger that created just enough slack in the ropes to protect his omega’s blood flow. “See?” Naruto asked, letting that end of the rope drop. Sasuke flexed his fingers, nodding. But he went back to hissing when Naruto bound his other arm to his body. 

Naruto met Hinata’s shy, pearly eyes. “Now you.” She whined, coming over to him on her knees and letting herself be bound to Sasuke’s wrist. He bound her other arm to her side as well. “Let’s go,” Naruto ordered, his smile back in place as he led them out the door.

He followed the sound of music and laughter to a small bonfire. His team and their mates clustered around the fire, drinking and laughing. A cry of happiness rose when they saw him. People rushed forward to congratulate him and gawk at his brides. Sasuke and Hinata struggled to do anything with their only mobile hands being bound together.

“Okay everyone,” Naruto laughed, waving his arms and making a little room in the center. He touched Hinata’s hair. “Hyuuga Hinata,” he introduced happily. She smiled. He thought about what he should call his first and settled on: “... and pretty Sasuke.” Sasuke huffed. He gestured to the other side of himself. “You two, this is Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee and Ten-Ten.”

“Nice to meet you all!” Hinata exclaimed, bowing.

“Fuck,” Sasuke swore, yanked over forwards with her. He nearly lost his footing entirely, but managed to stay up. He straightened, his expression profoundly tired. Naruto kissed his cheek and he gave a small smirk, barely visible. “Hi… everyone.”

“You’re both so pretty,” Ten-Ten cried. She threw an arm around Hinata’s shoulder and pulled her close. Hinata looked nervously at him, but relaxed as soon as he just shook his head. Ten-Ten was exuberant, but harmless. She’d never violate someone's claim. “Can I have this one,” she joked, pinching Hinata’s cheeks.

“Careful,” Naruto replied, letting the warning flash in his eyes. Even if he trusted her, he should make sure she understood how things were.

Kiba came over to the two omegas and offered them a drink. Even from a distance he could smell the alcohol. That time they both looked at him nervously. They knew they were in trouble, so they were nervous to have fun. He didn’t want them to suffer, he just wanted them to learn to cooperate. “Go ahead. Have a good time,” he allowed.

Sasuke gripped the cup, and with a heavy sigh, helped Hinata drink. They had to press their bodies close to maneuver the glass from his hand into Hinata’s without dropping it, even going as far to pin it between their sides. Naruto grinned as the two of them blushed and fumbled around. Eventually Sasuke was sipping the drink. Naruto left them to it, wandering around to meet the other people at his party.

“Congratulations,” Chouji greeted, clinking their cups together.

“Thanks,” Naruto grinned. “I really lucked out.” It was amazing that he’d managed to get two gorgeous omegas. He’d nearly given up on finding a mate his whole life after he’d been rejected from the matchmaker’s. He thought his only option to get a mate would be… to take someone else’s. He still wasn't sure if he’d have been able to do it.

“Your first is beautiful.” Naruto nodded, watching Sasuke brush back some hair that had fallen into Hinata’s face. She tipped her head up towards him with clearly growing trust. His plan was working. They were getting along. “The Uchiha though, is he also permanent?” The tone threw him. What did that mean? “What are you going to do with him?”

Naruto frowned. “Sasuke is my first,” he corrected. “And he’s not going anywhere.”

Chouji looked at him for a long time. “Didn’t an Uchiha omega kill your great-grandmother?”

“What does that have to do with Sasuke?” Naruto growled, the threat building low in his chest. Chouji moved back, making room between them.

He shook his head. If he wasn’t careful he would disrespect Naruto’s mate, and then the alpha would have to make him regret it. “I’m not questioning you, but they say that whole clan is-”

“That’s enough.” Chouji’s mouth snapped shut. Naruto shook himself, releasing the aggressive energy without starting a fight. “You don’t know him.” Sasuke wasn’t bad. He was a little mean sometimes but he was just doing what any omega who was scared and alone might do. Now that he felt safe, Naruto knew that Sasuke was settling in. He only wanted it to happen faster. “And you have to admit he’s gorgeous.”

“It can’t hurt to add a Sharingan to your line, if he’s main family,” Chouji decided, shrugging. That didn’t really represent their relationship either, but at least Chouji realized that he couldn’t change Naruto’s mind. Honestly, acquiring the Sharingan was pretty low on his priority list. “Do you know who his parents are? Have you seen his eyes turn?”

He had a pretty good idea, with the information Chouji had just given him. “No.” He downed his drink in one go, and then lied. “I have no idea.” He stood, feeling a little annoyed with his teammate and needing some space. “I’m gonna get another drink.”

He paused, feeling a tug on his sleeve. It was Hinata. “Naruto- I’m-“ she puffed out, her cheeks hot with inebriation. Her eyes were clouded. She stumbled slightly, her weight sinking into him. Sasuke lurched with her, his wrist still bound to hers. He was upright but Hinata’s weight was too much for him to maneuver in his drunken state.

“I’ll walk you home then,” he told them. “Hup-” He lifted Hinata into his arms, and Sasuke smiled a tiny bit in relief. He must be pretty drunk if he was smiling and it wasn’t some sort of sarcastic smirk.

“Thank you,” Hinata purred happily when he laid her down onto the mattress. As a matter of course, Sasuke went down with her, kicking off the shoes he usually would have abandoned at the door. Naruto grinned when Hinata snuggled into Sasuke’s chest. At first he blinked in surprise, but ended up scooting her closer, moving their arms in a way that seemed least uncomfortable.

“You’re both really drunk, huh?” He teased, tickling them both. Even Sasuke broke into a reluctant giggle that he bit off with a halfhearted glare. Naruto could tell they needed water, so he wandered to the well to grab them something to drink. When he got back, Sasuke was on his side, and the two omegas’ bound hands were between Hinata’s thighs. 

“What are you doing there,” he inquired. Sasuke’s defiantly narrowed eyes peered over his shoulder, and the motion between Hinata’s thighs sped up. “Show me,” he growled.

“Sorry, Naruto,” Hinata giggled, definitely still drunk.

This time at least Hinata seemed to be happy to be under him. Were they just having fun together? Things had been so tense before he just needed to check that things were okay. “You really want to punish her, enough that you’ll be bad twice the same day?”

“She asked me,” Sasuke countered. He did something and Hinata moaned, pushing her hips into Sasuke’s hand. “She wanted to be ready for you.” And the way he’d tied them, she couldn’t prepare herself. Naruto laughed. So they’d learned their lesson after all.

He untied their wrists and freed their bound hands, kissing the rope-marks imprinted into their soft skins as he went. Sasuke let out a little gasp, and bit his lip, his eyes going even darker than usual. Hinata blushed, she was all smiles and flirtatious lash flicks. They pooled together, like they were liquid, their pale limbs mixing. They rubbed on each other, desperate for touch. Sasuke was flush with fever, so was Hinata. The scent rising from their combined bodies was intense enough to make Naruto dizzy. He bit his lip. He didn’t want Hinata to submit to anyone but him- but they were so pretty tangled together. After all it was natural for two omega of the same alpha to do this if they got along, and he did so want to watch them fuck.

He had to make a decision one way or the other, so he calmed his alpha instincts down by thinking about how sweet they would look writhing together. He touched Sasuke’s nape, threading his fingers in that dark hair. Sasuke came so easily that Naruto was nearly surprised when their lips locked. He’d usually have to pull much harder. Sasuke nipped his lips teasingly, then melted with a moan when Naruto began kissing him earnestly. 

Naruto touched Sasuke’s shoulder and found it bare. his shirt was sliding off of him and he was making no moves to put it back on. He ran his fingers over the smooth white skin and felt the omega shiver. “You can fuck her if you want,” he murmured against Sasuke’s lips, “while I fuck you.” Sasuke shivered. “Just remember that neither of you has the right to breed without my say so.” The Uchiha nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

His first looked sideways at Hinata and she nodded in agreement, slipping her arm over Sasuke. “I owe you an apology, don’t I?” She flirted, sliding on top of him. She pushed her hair behind her ear, shy once she was sitting on top of Sasuke. Sasuke watched her as well, some kind of wonder in his expression. They might have stayed like that, looking at each other. They were omegas, Naruto supposed. Neither of them had that much experience leading an encounter. So he stepped in, but in a better way than he originally had been afraid he might have to.

Naruto gripped Sasuke’s hard member and guided it into Hinata’s slick, soft body. They both shuddered, and Hinata moaned, laying down and molding her soft body against Sasuke’s. Sasuke gripped her thighs and helped her into a gentle, slow, rhythm. Their quiet moans were so pretty. Hinata looked at him with cloudy eyes, biting her lip as Sasuke filled her, then releasing a breath of pleasure as he pulled out.

Naruto ran his hand over Hinata’s plump ass, then reached under her to press his fingers into Sasuke. Did he still get wet enough if he was focused on fucking a female? Pleased that the answer was yes, Naruto added himself. Sasuke stiffened and arched, spitting out a soft curse of pleasure. It seemed that if he was inside Hinata and Naruto was inside him, he couldn’t move well. Naruto lifted Sasuke's thighs, feeling the omega’s body tremble against the mattress. Sasuke’s fingers fitfully gripped Hinata’s ass, but when he tried to thrust his pussy shifted around Naruto. It seemed to be too much. The omega just released a strangled moan and turned to jelly under them.

“I think you better bounce on him a little, Hinata,” Naruto coaxed, fisting her dark curtain of hair and pulling lightly. She placed her palms carefully on Sasuke’s chest, lifting herself. Then she dropped her hips with a gasp. “Am I doing it right?” She asked softly, touching Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke blushed, and didn’t speak. “Just do your best,” Naruto encouraged, kissing her shoulder. She smiled and started bouncing with a little more confidence. Once his mates were sorted and fucking, Naruto could start making it good for himself. Sasuke felt good just to be inside but Naruto wouldn’t be able to come like that. He snapped his hips forward and Sasuke cried out, his head thrashing against the sheets.

“Naruto,” he breathed, as Naruto thrust into him. “Hinata-” as she bounced energetically in his lap. Sasuke’s hands grabbed at her desperately, but it was only slowing Hinata down. She whined in frustration before pinning the omega’s hands over his head with their lovely fingers laced together, and starting to ride him harder. They were gorgeous. Hinata's plump thighs glowed as they shook in the moonlight, and Sasuke’s soaking pink slit clung to Naruto as he thrust in and out. Sasuke cried out, gritting his teeth and clutching Hinata’s hands desperately as he arched under her and came.

Hinata whimpered in disappointment. She hadn’t gotten to cum yet. “Sorry Hinata, but we were doing a lot to him, right?” Naruto soothed her by pressing kisses against her neck. She nodded, then swooped down and pressed a quick kiss on Sasuke’s mouth. He carefully pulled out of his first, and Sasuke moaned softly, his eyes fluttering drowsily. He must have cum ridiculously hard, because his legs fell limp to either side when the alpha let go of them. Naruto grinned, opening his arms for Hinata to climb into. He set her on the bed beside Sasuke and touched her sweet, leaking slit. “Damn Sasuke. You got her real sticky,” Naruto groaned. “Feels good with your cum,” Naruto moaned, holding Sasuke’s eyes as he slid into her. “Are you looking?”

Sasuke bit his lip, his fingers sliding down his body to gently toy with his own used slit. “I’m watching.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke runs around in the woods. He gets knotted. It greatly improves the general atmosphere.

“Can I have my bow?” Sasuke asked, finally dredging up the courage to ask his alpha for a weapon and to leave on his own. The alpha’s hand paused in his hair. He didn’t answer right away. “Do you still have it?” Sasuke pressed, twisting around to look at the man he’d been lounging on when the urge to go hunting had struck him.

“Sure... It’s in the armory,” Naruto finally replied, finding his smile somewhere. “It’s yours after all.” When Sasuke didn’t immediately get up Naruto blinked and with a sheepish grin added: “I’ll show you.” Sasuke stood and gave Naruto his arm so he could get up too.

It was on the other side of the house. They had to walk outside to get to it. It was near the well and storage, but further around the back. It appeared to be where the laundry got washed and hung up too. Sasuke hadn’t been around there much. He didn’t have many clothes, and he’d nearly been caught by his family not far from the house, so there wasn’t really much reason to go outside. He looked suspiciously in the direction they’d come from, and found a path to run down if it came to it.

Naruto slid open a door. When they entered it was cool and dim. There was a rack that held Naruto’s armor, and a couple swords that seemed largely unused. They didn’t seem fancy enough to be just for show though. Sasuke wondered what the alpha fought with. He couldn’t be going to battle just with teeth and claw could he? He must have extensive chakra abilities to fight without a weapon. If Sasuke went to battle- how might he fight? With his lightning. But he should also like to learn more swordsmanship than he’d been taught. “I’ve never been in a battle,” he sighed, frustration weighing him down.

“What would be the point of wasting you in war?” Naruto asked, sounding more tired than Sasuke had seen him since he’d returned from his last mission. “Or anyone really,” he added. 

“Don’t get philosophical on me. It doesn’t suit you,” Sasuke teased, not sure how to deal with his mate’s dampening mood. He’d only rarely come against it. His brother would sometimes sound like this before. But almost everyone was frenzied for war: desperate for conflict and covetous of the honor and strength that could be found there. 

“Bitch,” Naruto accused good-naturedly. He opened a drawer and pulled out a rough cloth bundle. He handed Sasuke the bow first, then the string. Sasuke was kind of impressed that Naruto knew one couldn’t store a strung bow indefinitely. “What are you going to do with it,” the alpha asked, folding the cloth and placing it back in the chest.

“Shoot you, if you keep being nosy,” Sasuke replied with a smirk. Then with a decisive motion, he strung the bow, feeling the wood creak familiarly under his fingertips. He reached past Naruto into the chest for a quiver and arrows.

“My bad,” the alpha allowed. Then his expression shifted. “Be careful,” he ordered, pulling Sasuke flush against his body and placing a palm against his cheek. Suddenly his blue eyes were completely inescapable. “It’s far from safe out there.”

Sasuke huffed. As if he didn’t know how terrifying Orochimaru was. “I know.”

Naruto’s hand was warm on Sasuke’s jaw. “Come back soon,” he ordered, running his thumb over Sasuke’s lip. It was such a gentle gesture. Sasuke had thought briefly of making a break for it. He often did. But it wasn’t often that the idea seemed appealing anymore. He kind of liked this life he had. Hinata was infuriating, but even she was more accepting that his family had been.

“I’ll come back if I’m ready,” Sasuke challenged, nipping Naruto’s fingertip. Naruto indulged him with a theatrical gasp, and Sasuke soothed the mark with his tongue. It had become one of their exchanges, somehow. A touch, a tease, an apology. It was one that Sasuke found himself savoring.

“Before nightfall,” the alpha growled, the pressure of his thumb increasing a little. “Or I’m coming for you.” Sasuke stared at him, refusing a response. He wasn’t sure what would happen when the tension snapped. Maybe the alpha would bite his mark-

“Mmm,” Sasuke moaned, melting into the alpha’s powerful arms as he was kissed. It wasn’t what he expected, but he couldn’t complain. Naruto nipped his lower lip. And fixed him with another of those inescapable looks. It was starting to make him weak in the knees. Sasuke knew if he didn’t leave then, he wouldn’t make it out. “Now get your hands off me.” Naruto released him, dragging his palms possessively over the omega’s body as he did so. Sasuke fled.

He hiked out into the woods with his bow. It was a beautiful day, so the animals were active. He snuck around, hiding his presence until the small creatures began to let their guard down around him. It would be their last mistake. He hid behind a bush, notching his arrow and holding very still until he could visualize the arrow flying right through the woodland creature’s beady eye. He felt his head pulse and thought- maybe his eyes were activated. Without reflective water to check, he didn't have any way to be sure. After a moment, he began to see every bit of fur on a nearby woodland animal, and the way its energy traveled through its fragile body. He was sure then that his eyes were activated.

He loosed his arrow and it fell to the ground, instantly dead. Sasuke felt himself wiggle with pride. It hadn’t suffered, and the pelt would be unmarred. He tied it onto a rope and kept on his way. He caught other animals just like that, enjoying the forest until the heat of noon came over him. 

To beat the heat he dipped his feet in a cool stream. He washed his hands and face as well, letting the fresh water soothe him. The moment before with the alpha came to his mind. It had been intense. If he’d stayed, they surely would have…

He bit his lip, rubbing more cool water on his heating skin. It only brought more awareness to his body, increasing his sensitivity. He felt his nipples pebble and become hard. “Fuck me,“ he sighed. It was too easy to get a rise from his body. But it was no surprise. He was of the age where he was meant to be breeding. Meant to be knotted and filled with fertile seed. Being around Naruto who could so easily provide if he just… chose to was more than exciting to his nature. Sasuke pressed his fingers into his pussy, moaning deeply. The breeze felt amazing on his skin. “Naruto, where are you when I want you?”

With a start he realized that Hinata had been knotted in her ass by… whatever that thing wearing Naruto’s form had been. Even if the alpha didn’t think he was ready to bear a child, that didn’t necessarily mean he couldn’t be knotted. Sasuke’s slicked fingers probed his other opening. He gasped as one entered. His lashes fluttered. He added another, wincing when it stretched him too quickly. He was impatient for the pleasure, thinking he could make himself feel like he was being knotted if he fit enough fingers in there.

He thrust his fingers more slowly into himself, avoiding more pain. His cock twitched against his belly, so he gripped it, groaning as he stroked two of his sensitive spots in time. The pleasure was intense, and he hazily thought he should do it more often. He pressed his fingers deeper, his back arching as he was stretched more. This- this was closer to the alpha’s cock. But they weren’t as hot, or full in their weight.

Sasuke whined, biting his lip. Why was it that his body craved the alpha so much? He was about to add a fourth finger when he heard crashing in the bushes. He activated his eyes immediately, and his presence was already hidden. He reluctantly removed his fingers from himself and found cover, making sure to grab the rope of hunted animals as he went. 

“There!” The red and blue chakra spikes again. It was the same squad that had been searching for him before. “His scent is in a state of arousal so prepare to resist and complete the capture.” As if he’d allow that. They didn’t think he could be caught so easily, did they?

“Idiots,” Sasuke sighed. He snuck right past them, and once he felt it was safe, ran full speed the rest of the way to the alpha’s house. He felt a nervous crawling along his back. The Uchiha trackers weren’t really a threat to him, but Orochimaru could and had appeared from nowhere before. Once he was home he entered and called out: “Naruto!” 

“Over here,” the alpha replied. Sasuke followed the sound of the alpha’s voice and entered the armory where the blond had apparently been that whole time. He’d been polishing his armor with oil. It lay disassembled at his feet. He was working at a single segment of it with an old cloth. The alpha looked up at Sasuke and smiled. “Good to see you back.”

Sasuke set the bow down in the same chest. He knew where it was, and Naruto wouldn’t betray him by moving it. After all, the alpha wanted his trust. Sasuke knelt by his mate’s side, and Naruto’s hands immediately started moving all over him. “You don’t have to fuss over me.”

“You smell nervous,” Naruto accused, accurately. Sasuke bit his lip and didn’t say anything about the squad he’d met in the forest. If they came onto Naruto’s land, he’d smell them, and deal with them. Instead of worrying, he’d just stay by Naruto’s side until he felt like they’d be gone. He also knew how he wanted to spend this time by the alpha’s side.

“I-“ Sasuke began. “I’m not good at housework.” Naruto raised his eyebrows, clearly curious as where Sasuke was going with his statement. Sasuke sighed, because it was embarrassing that he needed to ask for favor like this, and needed to perform a service to the alpha to get what he wanted.

He pulled out the bundle of animals he’d hunted with his bow. Several small woodland creatures which he’d shot right in the eye. “Whoa, Sasuke these are amazing.” Naruto praised, pointing out Sasuke’s sharpshooting. Sasuke couldn’t help but feel pride, and happy that the alpha noticed. “Can you do the furs?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. “Yes.”

“Amazing,” Naruto praised, petting Sasuke’s hair. A kiss to his temple. ”We’ll have nice things for winter. Sweet Sasuke.” Warmth flooded through him. Sasuke was being gentled. He knew, but he was having a hard time breaking away. “I’m very pleased,” Naruto told him sweetly, touching Sasuke’s lip with his thumb before kissing him. Sasuke moaned against those warm, decadent lips, then jerked back.

He thought he’d felt the alpha’s lips twitch into a grin, and he was right. “Don’t make fun of me,” Sasuke hissed.

“I’m not,” Naruto told him seriously, but his grin made him look like a dumb-ass. Sasuke shuddered as Naruto kissed him again, with tongue. Somehow the blond stole the string of animals from his hand and tossed it aside.

Sasuke felt himself being pinned against the floor. Then kissed more, slow and long. Naruto’s hands inched up Sasuke’s pinned arms until he was lacing their fingers together instead. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, his lips stilling as something in his chest squeezed itself. “Naruto,“ Sasuke breathed when the alpha let him up for air. The blond eyed him curiously. “You knotted in Hinata’s ass.”

Naruto grinned, his eyes fox-like and suddenly way too devious. “I know. But why are you telling me?”

Sasuke hesitated. He undid his clothing, letting it slip from his shoulders and pool on the ground under him. “Naruto, please.” He spread his thighs and slipped his fingers into his already stretched ass, shuddering. “It’s not about Hinata I just have to know-”

Naruto grinned, gripping Sasuke’s hip and kneading the flesh there. “Is that why you collected all these?” he asked, jerking his head towards the furs that lay in a pile a few feet away.

Not really. Sasuke had left wanting to practice and then show Hinata his superiority, but he wouldn’t throw away an opportunity. “I opened it already,” Sasuke panted, spreading the opening for his mate to see. He’d been touching himself, and frustrated with desire, used his slick to open it. But his fingers could not fill him properly. He ended up crawling to Naruto after all.

“Then show it to me.” The alpha’s hot paws grabbed Sasuke's thighs and drug him across the wood floor and into position. Sasuke gasped as his robes slid out from under him. Naruto growled, his claws pricking Sasuke’s pale skin. The omega’s legs snapped closed at the intensity of the stare on him. It made him feel like a hunted animal. It made his heart pound. Naruto seemed to realize he was being aggressive and sorted his voice, although it still rumbled when he requested: “Lay down- how you want it.” Unable to resist the coaxing tone of the alpha, Sasuke spread himself again, trembling and flushed. “Just like that,” Naruto praised huskily, pressing a finger into Sasuke’s loosened hole.

“Naruto,” Sasuke gasped, as that finger brushed over a dense cluster of sensation. “Hurry.”

“Hurry and what?” Sasuke bit his lip and gave his alpha a pleading look. “Go on,” the alpha goaded, pulling his digit nearly out. Sasuke whined, lifted his hips off the floor. “Ask for it.” The alpha ordered.

“You’re-” Sasuke writhed trying to get friction over that sensitive spot again. Naruto danced his touch everywhere but there. Teasing! Always teasing. “Knot me,“ he finally whispered. “I need-“

“Of course, love,” his mate soothed. The fingers slipped out of him. Sasuke needed something bigger. If he didn’t get it he might lose his mind. He panted, trying to breathe normally even though he wasn’t filled and the alpha was taking so terribly long. “Breathe babe.” Naruto’s hand covered Sasuke’s eyes for a minute, spreading warmth across his forehead and significantly calming him down. “That’s it.”

Sasuke bared his teeth- he still hated the idea of being gentled. His eyes were uncovered in favor of Naruto holding both of Sasuke’s hips and pressing his cock into the omega’s thoroughly prepared hole. Sasuke gritted his teeth as a cry of pleasure tried to force its way out of him. “Is it big enough for you?” Naruto was teasing him.

But all he could coherently respond was “Ngh.” He let his head loll back as Naruto rocked the flare of his knot against Sasuke’s ass. The alpha’s fingers tightened enough to bruise Sasuke’s hips as he tried to force it deeper. Sasuke’s opening ached as it stretched even more than he’d prepared it for.

Sasuke spread his thighs wide, his lips parting on overheated puffs of air. His eyes rolled back as Naruto heaved his full weight into Sasuke and his body gave in with a sharp sting that raced up the omega’s spine. It didn’t matter- pleasure beyond expectation filled him as his entrance contracted around the narrower base under the knot. Sasuke moaned loudly, his voice escaping his control. It was- it was all inside him.

He shivered when Naruto’s hot mouth sealed over his. Keened when the alpha shifted his hips, the knot tugging on Sasuke’s inner walls. “Please,” Sasuke begged, wiggling his hips for stimulation. Naruto gasped, his eyes narrowing as he came close. Sasuke squeezed down on the alpha, sensing his desire was near. “Tie me,” he breathed shakily against his mate’s lips, then moved to take a kiss of his own. Naruto’s body jerked and surged forward forcing the knot deeper, but his lips remained pressed to Sasuke’s. It was the omega who broke the kiss when the rapid swelling of his mate’s knot in his ass forced him to gasp for air. “Naruto!” he cried, powerful undulations moving through his body as he came from his ass.

“You’ll have to stay by me for a while,” Naruto told him, putting his arms around Sasuke and pulling the omega against his chest. The hot, rigid weight inside him throbbed to Naruto’s heartbeat- and Sasuke could feel his own falling in line. The itching that had crawled under his skin since he’d met the blond abated in a way it never had before. The scent coming off the alpha was wonderful.

Sasuke rubbed his nose against his mate’s neck and purred, relaxing into it, and letting his breath even out. They were both a bit surprised at the softness of Sasuke’s response, but there simply wasn't anything else the omega could do when he was so satisfied. His body hummed with pleasure and his bond exalted in the increased closeness.

The young Uchiha felt suddenly much, much better. He flushed realizing Naruto had always acted the same: he’d always taken care of him. Sasuke had let his omegan biology and it’s drive for a child create anxiety where he hadn’t needed any. Sasuke still blamed the alpha for not figuring out this trick before, and for carelessly letting Hinata have it first. But he supposed things would be all right soon? “I should have knotted your ass sooner,” Naruto admitted, sounding partly sorry but still laughing.

Sasuke scoffed, winding his arms tighter around the alpha. “That’s what I said.” Naruto stroked his thumb over the omega’s temple, and he allowed himself to purr, curling up comfortably. They’d be tied for a while.

“Why exactly did this matter so much to you?” Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. He just wanted to be satisfied and lay there in silence. If his questions weren’t being answered he didn’t want to talk for the alpha’s benefit. But being knotted made him feel uncommonly permissive.

“It feels physical,” Sasuke admitted. But there was also a mental component. “Maybe I felt like if I were carrying your child you couldn’t hurt me anymore.” He felt Naruto’s arms tighten around him. Sasuke squirmed, uncomfortable with exposing his feelings and being physically held at the same time. “Even if you didn’t want me anymore you’d have to give me respect as the mother of your child”

“What’s got that all in your head?” The alpha pressed. “I know that it was rough when we met but after that have I really been that way?” Sasuke scoffed, rough was an understatement for the way his innocence about both mating and the world had been ripped away from him. But he couldn’t blame that all on Naruto. Besides, there was little point dwelling on it when they were stuck together. 

“You’re an alpha,” Sasuke sighed. He let it imply everything it held. The alpha winced, so he felt it. So he knew what he did without thinking. He knew what he took assuming it was owed to him. He’d become gentler through their conflicts, somehow. Sasuke could only take it to mean he was learning. “You are what they taught you to be,” he allowed.

“I don’t want to-” the alpha whined.

“It's been better here than other places, and I don’t care to hear your whining,” Sasuke snapped. Naruto nodded, whimpering. Sasuke shivered, the alpha’s slight movements tugging on their connection. “Besides, this serves me very well.” He trailed his touch along the alpha’s muscled body.

Naruto grinned, but his eyes were too open and honest when he looked at Sasuke, like deep wells of emotion. “I want to trust you. I want you to trust me.”

“But we can’t.” And that was just a fact. A fact that both of them had to wrestle with. It wasn’t entirely fair, or comfortable, but Naruto was what Sasuke preferred, in the end. To leave Naruto was to be passed on to another alpha, and he’d seen what his choices were as far as that. He could predict Naruto, and to his credit, Naruto seemed to care what Sasuke wanted.

“You can know little else and still believe I won’t abandon you,” the alpha pressed, pulling Sasuke closer.

“It's as easy as it is to believe I won’t run,” the omega countered.

“I let you take your bow.” Sasuke paused. He had, hadn’t he? That was quite a bit of trust. Sasuke could have been gone. Even if Naruto had come chasing him at nightfall, if Sasuke had put his mind to it, he could have been far enough away to make a complete escape. It worried the omega that he didn’t feel himself wanting to leave anymore. How many opportunities had he wasted, and what did that mean about his feelings?

“And you’re a fool to do so,” Sasuke told him, smirking. Naruto stuck out his tongue. “Just like I am a fool for coming back.” Naruto grinned, obviously pleased to hear his admission that he was at least somewhat emotionally attached. He pressed kisses to Sasuke’s cheeks. Sasuke put his hand on the alpha’s cheek and said: “Admit it, we’re poorly matched.”

“In words,” Naruto admitted. His hand moved over Sasuke’s hip, then around to the small of his back. Sasuke shivered. Both released a small moan as Naruto pressed his hips closer. Naruto’s voice was husky when he added: “But not this way, you said it yourself.” 

“This is different,” Sasuke agreed. “This is unarguable. But the destruction of something like this is simple.” Naruto’s expression was puzzled. He debated. It was a bad idea to tell Naruto about this story. But… Naruto had gone out on a limb, letting him take his bow. He should too. “It’s happened before. When I was young they told us this one story over and over: Madara Uchiha met Hashirama Senju and fell for him. The Senju thought he was beautiful and accepted Madara’s virginity.” 

“And then their clans didn’t let them be together?” 

“The Senju abandoned him,” Sasuke whispered into the alpha’s throat. He couldn’t look at the alpha while he said it, and it was easy to hide there. “Without a child Madara was unable to prove what had happened and Hashirama married another omega to create an alliance between the Uzumaki and Senju clans.” Naruto held him close, petting him gently, even when fear Sasuke knew was childish made him tremble. Sasuke knew that omegas had been punished harshly before for badmouthing their mate’s clans. And in this position where Sasuke couldn’t get away, he should really stay quiet. “Madara couldn’t find anyone who matched Hashirama’s stature as an alpha. He refused another mate and died of heat sickness.”

Sasuke hazarded a look at the alpha. He didn’t seem angry. He seemed shocked. “That can’t be what they told you,” Naruto breathed. “That’s really it?” 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, searching the alpha’s face. “What do you know about it,” he pressed when Naruto didn’t immediately find his voice.

“I can’t really explain it but I know that’s not the whole story,” Sasuke shook his head. What did he mean? “Mito Uzumaki was an alpha for sure, and her relationship with Hashirama was political.” As a Senju he would surely know about the alliances that the clan had made, so Sasuke couldn’t say he was wrong. The idea that the story that had been told to him was a lie was hard to believe. “She didn’t replace her omega for him. He wouldn’t have to do that either.”

“Well then what did happen?” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto hesitated. “I’m not sure... but what you said alone doesn’t add up.”

Sasuke’s thoughts raced. If Mito was an alpha like Naruto said, why hadn’t Madara and Hashirama married? Naruto had finally revealed some information about the Senju, but it had only made him more confused, not less. Either Naruto was lying to him, or his clan had, for years. “I don’t know Naruto, I’m tired.”

“Then sleep,” The alpha encouraged, petting him gently. “And know that I would never let you die. The whole reason I bonded you was so I didn’t have to kill you when you saw me.” The alpha grimaced, saying those words. “But I’m still sorry for everything.”

“I’m not going to say you should have killed me,” Sasuke sighed, exhaustion taking over him. The day, their activities, and their conversation had taken all of his energy. “Keep your promise,” he told the alpha. “I’ll believe you when I believe you.” He closed his eyes.

The next morning he woke up and found that his heat had finally completely broken. His mind was finally unburdened. Naruto sleeping in the bed beside him didn’t create a sexual response, rather it only triggered the urge to brush his fingers across his mate’s fluffy blond fringe. 

~~~

Halfway through breakfast, when his two omegas were both sort of sitting around trying to decide if they wanted to eat more, Naruto decided he should probably tell him about his plans. “We’re going to my mom's place in whirlpool today. I need to check on her.”

“Isn’t this your home?” Sasuke looked so shocked Naruto almost laughed. “You’re not a Senju?”

“I’m an ally,” Naruto replied. “I thought you were talking about that. You really thought I was in that clan?” The spiral on his clothes hadn’t tipped the Uchiha off? “I don't look anything like them,” he added. realization dawning on Sasuke’s face quickly morphed into a scowl. He felt dumb for guessing wrong. “Your face.”

“You never told me your clan name,” Sasuke snapped, folding his arms.

“You never told me your name at all,” Naruto countered. Sasuke hissed, his shoulders hunching up. “Hey now, you’ll see what clan I’m from soon,” Naruto soothed, Running his fingers through Sasuke’s black hair and gentling his mate as he explained the information that Sasuke was probably getting himself all irritated over. “I was born here and they asked for my help.” 

Sasuke nodded, his brows drawn as he processed the information. Naruto drew his fingernails over Sasuke’s scalp and smiled when the Uchiha purred slightly, turning his head under the scratches. “But I grew up back in Whirlpool,” Naruto continued, not even sure Sasuke was still listening. “We went back there when my mom died.” 

“Tell me your clan’s name,” Sasuke breathed, his lashes touching his cheeks as Naruto kept up his gentle scratching and petting. He probably wasn’t aware of how easily Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked him against his side. Knotting Sasuke had made a marked change in the young omega’s pliability compared to before. He was much easier to get hold of, and he nearly never shocked Naruto anymore unless he was in a mood and Naruto had failed to read the cues.

Naruto allowed himself to imagine that Sasuke would stay. So he told the omega his name. “Uzumaki,” Naruto replied. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasuke’s hand touched Naruto’s stomach, then made a path up his chest.

“The sealing clan,” Hinata supplied helpfully. Naruto sent her a smile and she smiled back, a fetching pink tint moving over her exposed skin. 

“Are things... different there?” Sasuke’s eyes were intent and curious. Naruto knew Sasuke would soon reach his limit for having his hair touched. As if on cue, he took Naruto’s hand half-consciously and pulled it from his head down to his pale throat. He didn’t let go right away after, letting his fingers linger over Naruto’s as the alpha stroked the silvery scar of their bond-mark.

“... Be careful. My sire is very traditional.” Naruto told them. Then he looked at Sasuke specifically. He squeezed lightly on the omega’s throat and watched his lips part as he sucked in a bit of air. “The way you talk sometimes could be dangerous.” Sasuke‘s raised eyebrows spoke volumes. He knew he had an attitude. He was no doubt thinking about if she should challenge Naruto's sire. Naruto would do anything to prevent this outcome. Sasuke was strong but he was young, he’d never fought for his life before. “Just watch your language, okay?”

Sasuke sniffed. Then he put Naruto's hand over his shoulder and climbed into his lap. “Knot me again,” he pretty much demanded. the alpha’s heart stuttered. His cock immediately began to harden. “Please?” Sasuke added after a moment of Naruto not responding, a small tick of annoyance manifesting in the corners of his mouth. 

“I was just surprised,” Naruto apologized quickly. He kissed Sasuke’s neck and the omega sighed, tipping his head so Naruto could touch his mouth to more pale skin. “I love it when you ask me for it.” He reached under his omega to touch the soft pink pucker. It was covered in the omega’s slick, ready to be opened. The omega’s pussy must have been drooling between his thighs all morning. Naruto had thought his scent seemed a bit peaked when the Uchiha had sat down for breakfast. “Since you woke up, you’ve been wanting it?”

“Maybe,” Sasuke admitted in a flat, noncommittal tone. 

Naruto teased his mate with his words and his touch alike. Sasuke’s back twitched straight as the alpha’s finger shallowly entered. “You’re so annoying.” Sasuke’s smirk was less focused than usual, the pleasure making his eyes lose their sharpened quality. The omega breathed out an exhale of pleasure. Naruto pressed his touch deeper and Sasuke let out a tiny whine. He felt silky inside. Naruto couldn't wait to fill him. “You make it so difficult but you feel so good.” Sasuke nodded, agreeing he felt good too. Or maybe that he liked to make it difficult. That thought made Naruto laugh and admit “I really like you.” Sasuke’s eyes flitted to his, then away, and his soft pink lower lip found its way between his teeth as Naruto added another digit. 

“I’m ready,” the omega huffed impatiently, pulling at Naruto’s shirt. Naruto pulled his fingers out of his mate’s entrance and raised his arms to make it easier. Sasuke shucked his own robe just as efficiently, When he put his arms around Naruto again, the alpha felt miles of warm skin against him. There was so much sweet scent that Naruto was stunned for a moment. He couldn’t wait a moment more. “Roll over,” Naruto ordered, the growl coming out in his voice.

Sasuke gave him a questioning look, a sort of ‘how do you want me?’ in the neutral tilt of his head and the way he paused. Naruto considered for a moment, then moved the omega so he was facing the other way, and pushed his shoulder until Sasuke got it and moved onto all fours.

Naruto growled, excited by seeing the omega bent low in front of him. After they’d been doing it so much face to face, the view of the omega’s quivering thighs and smooth lower back somehow made him feel feral. Wildness twisted in him as it had on the new moon night they’d met. Sasuke’s slit twitched when Naruto touched the back of his mate’s thighs, and pearls of slick trickled down the slit when Naruto squeezed and spread, massaging the creamy flesh. 

Naruto dragged two fingers through the fluids at his mate’s opening and pressed into the omega’s puckered entrance, stretching him out. Sasuke gasped, the muscles in his back and thighs tensing up beautifully as Naruto carefully opened him. The omega took it like that for a moment, before starting to rock back on Naruto’s digits, pleasuring himself. “Hurry,” the omega gasped.

Sasuke mewled, barely audibly as Naruto grabbed hold of his pale hips, digging into him with fingers and claws. Naruto nudged the omega’s puckered opening with his cock, leaning his weight against it. Sasuke trembled but Naruto held him still. He groaned as his member breached tight muscles. 

His knot came to rest against his mate’s stretched entrance. Sasuke quivered around him, taking deep steadying breaths. Naruto felt when the omega relaxed, and pushed. “Fuck,“ Sasuke gasped out, as Naruto’s knot was enveloped by feverish warmth. Naruto thrust again and the omega collapsed from his hands to his elbows, his legs spreading wider around Naruto’s girth.

“This angle is intense with the knot inside," Naruto agreed, stroking Sasuke’s thigh and giving him a moment to steady himself. The alpha needed the moment too: his knot was threatening to tie already. Sasuke’s hot pulsing body around him was a powerful temptation. He bit his lip, shaking his head to try and clear it.

Once he wasn’t in danger of coming right away, he thrust, feeling Sasuke’s insides deliciously stroke his shaft, his knot, the tip. Sasuke made a strangled noise, a powerful quake moving through his body. “You’re moving it,“ Sasuke gasped out, his voice breaking as Naruto didn’t pause in his movements.

The alpha grinned. “I know.”

Sasuke bit his lip, a cut off moan breaking from him. Then: “I want to switch, it’s too much.” Naruto really didn’t want to.

If it was too much he’d be screaming, or he’d faint like Hinata. Sasuke just felt shy. “It’s okay if you fall apart,” Naruto encouraged. “You don't have to hold in your voice.” Sasuke huffed into his folded arms as if Naruto was making him suffer greatly. Naruto thrust slowly and Sasuke whimpered, squirming. “Let me mess you up how I want, you’ll feel so good, baby.”

The barest nod was the only response. Naruto adjusted his grip and pushed his hips forward. It felt amazing. He set a quicker pace. That was what he wanted to feel. His mate’s internal textures stuttered and gripped as he thudded their hips together. Sasuke’s slender body shook from impact, pleasure, and the pressure of holding his voice in. Until he cracked, and his sweet moans filled the air. Pleading noises that raised as Naruto pushed in, and fell as he pulled out.

Sasuke’s body jerked and he came, spilling onto the ground between his knees. His hole relaxed, and Naruto filled the new space, burrowing deeper into their pleasure. Sasuke made a noise like he was falling, his member leaking more come onto the floor, and his ass snapping tight around Naruto’s knot. “You okay, love?” Naruto asked, panting as his knot again threatened to complete. He changed pace, slowing but not stilling. Sasuke nodded again. From between his folded arms, Naruto could hear the omega’s breaths heaving and hiccuping out of him, his pleasured whines at the slightest movement.

Sasuke, sweet Sasuke being so good and obedient. Naruto loved him more and more all the time. He wanted to tie Sasuke so deep that the omega would feel it, so deep that he wouldn’t have to say it. Naruto thought Sasuke might hate it if Naruto said it out loud, but the omega should know anyway. Naruto pulled his mate up against his chest and pressed kisses against his neck and mark, the emotion flowing out of him. He could feel Sasuke’s trembling body molding against his.

Sasuke’s soft, breathless voice, catching when Naruto’s lips brushed over some sensitive spot was enough to make Naruto twitch in readiness. He pressed the omega down into his lap. He thrust his knot up, deep into the omega’s trembling body. “Gonna tie you like this,” he growled, nipped the omega’s neck. A small pleasured yip- a sound he’d never heard from Sasuke before- and the sensation of Sasuke eagerly rolling his hips on Naruto’s cock set him off. He groaned, feeling his knot inflate and bind them tightly together.  
  
He felt the energy run out of him, into Sasuke. His cock throbbed as it emptied inside the omega. Sasuke took a shaky breath and came again, writhing his body against Naruto’s. Naruto nosed the back of Sasuke’s neck and ran fingers over his fluttering belly. He laughed when a soft purr vibrated his mate’s rib cage. Naruto reached around his mate and slipped fingers into the omega’s pussy, pleasuring him gently until his knot went down.

Eventually, they slipped apart. Sasuke stood, stretched luxuriously and left wordlessly for the bath. Naruto blinked at the mess in his lap, still somehow dazed by pleasure. It was then that he remembered Hinata. She was still there, sitting by the table with one hand vanished between her legs, the other hand she pressed the back of against her mouth, trying to stifle her desperate whimpers. “Hinata, babe! Your turn!”

“Naruto!” She exclaimed happily, sliding over to him on her knees. “Uhm,“ she began, looking at the puddle of come on the floor. 

Naruto shrugged. He threw his shirt over it. He wasn’t going to put it back on. “Don’t worry about that, I'll get it.” She nodded, blushing deep pink as she slipped out of her robe and unlike Sasuke or Naruto, folded it and set it apart somewhere safe. As clean as she was acting, she gripped Naruto’s come slicked cock eagerly, rubbing his seed along the length until it was stiff and twitching in her grasp. She pushed her hair back with her other hand and popped the head into her mouth. He inhaled, gritting his teeth. Soon after coming, she was licking him clean, and once he was shiny with her saliva, she opened her sweet throat and sucked him down to the base.

Naruto gasped, bucking. “Hinata,” he growled, his claws scratching the wood floor. Her large pale eyes reflected the light so pretty as she teared up from choking on his cock. He could feel her throat contract, squeezing him pleasurably. “Good girl,” he praised, stroking her silky black hair. She began bobbing her head and Naruto’s hips jerked and his hand closed into a fist in her hair. She whimpered, but her throat remained obedient and relaxed around his length. She shuddered as he pulled it out, gasping desperate breaths of air.

“I’ve been waiting,” she murmured, jerking him off with her delicate hand. “Will you put it in?” Naruto, alpha that he was, grabbed her wrist, her shoulder, her waist. He reeled her into his lap with a quickness that revealed how excited her soft words made him feel. And she wanted it, wanted to be with him, feel him. His desperation was mirrored in her body eagerly pressing against his, her glorious rack shaking in his face, the way she quickly positioned herself over him and sank down with a deep sigh of satisfaction. 

He groaned into her pillowy breasts while her slick pussy enveloped him. “Naruto,” she moaned. Her hands moved up his nape into his hair, which she then used to pull him closer to her buxom chest. He caught her peaked nipple with his mouth and gave it a teasing nibble. She shuddered, her thighs twitching and the motion of her hips stuttering. “More~” she approved softly. 

Naruto sucked on her velvety nipple, and started thrusting up from beneath her. He used his grip on her hips to make her bounce. With him thrusting and her riding, they came together with a pleasurable shudder each time they moved. Naruto aimed at her spot, felt the spongy texture of it rubbing against his tip. 

Hinata started issuing soft, pleading sounds as soon as he changed his angle. She rolled her hips down into his cock, pressing her sensitive spot against him, and changed her angle so she’d grip him tightly. Her eyes rolled back as she pleasurably tortured herself in his lap. It felt good for him too, giving his tip interesting textures to grind into. Hinata bounced, resting her head on his shoulder so she could put all her energy into moving her hips, and Naruto felt her soft panting speeding up against his throat as she started to get closer and closer to release. “I’m c-coming!” she cried, her hips stuttering out.  
  
He tugged her down so he was fully seated in her when she came. She shuddered, keening softly as he bottomed out. “Good girl,” Naruto praised, stroking the cool silk curtain of her hair. She fluttered around him from coming, wiggling her hips against his. Her mouth found the side of his neck, where she placed a series of damp, warm kisses, pausing to sigh soft in pleasure as they shifted together in their afterglow. “Do you want me to tie your in your ass, beautiful?” Naruto asked. He wanted to keep going, and he knew that his omegas loved getting knotted in.

“Yes,” she replied instantly, excitedly, pressing down into his lap. Naruto chuckled and dropped a kiss on her pale breast.

“Lay on your back then,” he instructed. She whimpered at her loss as they separated, and then arranged herself prettily on the floor, her thighs parted enough to give him tantalizing peeks are her pretty pink slit. “Spread your legs a little more,” he encouraged. She blushed. She’d been naked already, but it seemed that him staring directly between her legs was still a lot for her to take. His thumb, slicked by spit and her sweet juices, slipped right into her ass. “It’s so tight,” he moaned, his dick twitching as he hurried to stretch her.

“I want it,” She whined, scooting closer to him, and tipping her hips up in a wanton offer. “It’s ready,” she promised.

“All right,” Naruto accepted. He pressed against her warm opening, kissing the soft hole with the tip of his cock. “Fuck,” he swore, feeling her body twitch as it yielded generously to him.

“Dear,“ she gasped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing more kisses all along his neck. “Hold me tight.” Naruto nodded, letting their bodies fully mold together, pulling her tightly against his body. He mirrored her kisses with his own. He kissed his way along her neck, then got her cheek, and her plump-lipped mouth. She moaned, parting her lips for his tongue to explore and map the inside of her sweet mouth. She responded warmly, pressing against his lips with her own, tilting her head to make it easier for him to taste her.

“Push,” she reminded gently, wiggling. Naruto grinned. He gripped her hips and made her take the knot, loving the way she quivered. The alpha’s body tightened and he bit his lip hard to resist coming. Or he tried anyway. Hinata clenched down on him with intention and told him “no need to wait, just tie me,” and rolled her hips once. Naruto let out a shout as he came, and Hinata’s eyes rolled back as she was knotted.

But then she went limp. “Fuck,“ Naruto swore. “Wake up baby,” he pleaded, patting her cheeks. He didn’t feel right being inside her while she was knocked out, but it was hard to get away. Hinata’s eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. “And she’s back!”

She giggled. Her eyes held his for a long moment and Naruto’s breath caught. She bit her lip. What would she say? “I love you,” she revealed, running her thumb gently over his cheek. Naruto inhaled.

Warmth spread through him like a draught of alcohol. He felt dizzy by it. “I love you too,” he replied, feeling himself blush hotly. He squeezed her tightly in his arms, burying his face by her mating mark. She stroked his hair, wiggling her hips gently on his knot.

“I only wish you would-” she began, touching his lower abs suggestively with her fingertips. “You know… where it should go.”

“You’re so dirty Hinata,“ Naruto teased, watching her blush. “You want my babies that bad?”

“It’s a desire hard for us omega to resist,” she admitted, keeping her eyes somewhere around his mouth.

He tilted her chin up, making her meet his eyes again. “I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No,” she answered right away. “Not since you started doing this.“ Naruto nodded. “But for a while, I felt heat sick. My pattern was messed up. Without a knot, I just couldn’t settle down.”

“I didn’t know.” He apologized. “I guess I don’t know anything about omegas.” Hinata shrugged good-naturedly. Naruto shook his head. He didn’t want them to keep letting him off the hook, not really. “Please tell me louder next time and I’ll try... to listen more,” he promised, kissing her lips. “Do you think I should apologize to Sasuke too?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Whirpool. Naruto's sire is... old-fashioned.

“Ready?” Sasuke asked, standing by the door already. He didn’t want to seem too excited but the thought of traveling was too attractive for him not to be buzzing internally about it. This time he’d get to see the outside world and not have to sneak around. 

Ever since Naruto had knotted him- seeing him was different. His body had stopped being so over-excitable. Other feelings started to flutter up. Feelings in his chest instead of low in his belly. “You’re not,” the alpha teased, looping a scarf around Sasuke’s neck and pulling him in for a peck on the nose. Sasuke huffed, miffed with Naruto’s whole existence, especially his ability to look so bright and sunny and make Sasuke’s heart do a little thing.

Naruto was close, his fingers lightly touching Sasuke’s neck. In or out of heat, Sasuke reacted a little bit. But he was in control. Especially with the scarf on, where he could still smell the blond but it had less power to make his knees weaken. He touched the scarf he’d been given without looking at it. It felt so familiar. It couldn’t be- it was his own blue one. “You kept this?”

“You think I’d just throw your stuff out?” Naruto replied with a grin, kissing Sasuke again, this time on his mouth. Sasuke thought of activating his ability just because he could, but as Naruto’s lips moved against his, he forgot about it, pressing himself closer to the alpha instead. Naruto swiped a tongue over Sasuke’s lips, teasing him. “And you too, Hinata,” he added. He produced another one for Hinata, in a neutral beige, looping it around her with one hand.

Sasuke slid away from the blond and back towards the door. He was focused on leaving. Traveling somewhere.

Hinata shouldered a water container made of a bamboo rod and some twine, and small pouch of sweets she’d made. “It’s just a couple day's walk right?” Like Sasuke, she’d been stuck in heat and hadn’t really been able to leave the house, so he’d been expecting her to be just as antsy to go outside as him. She was clearly excited to see a new place.

Naruto smiled at her. “Right. We’re going basically straight towards the ocean.” The alpha put on a large pack, seemingly carrying supplies in it for all three of them.

Hinata was bouncy with happiness. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen the beach,” she gushed. “How wonderful!” But as they began to walk it became more and more clear to Sasuke that neither of them had Naruto’s stamina, or the ability to easily make this trip in one go. Sasuke wouldn’t allow anyone to see him complain, and Hinata would suppress her discomfort out of politeness, but the sun and exertion were quickly turning her fair skin red.

“Naruto, my dear,” Hinata finally pleaded. Sasuke was impressed with how long she had walked before asking. She was completely out of breath, and probably starving. Sasuke was too, and he knew that the only difference between her and him was that he was more used to going hungry. “Can we rest?”

“We’re making good time, I think,” Naruto allowed, oblivious. He set his pack down. Sasuke peered inside and saw small bundles tied with string. Probably some small things for them to eat. “Eat something. I’ll find water.”

“Are you excited?” Sasuke asked her. 

“What about?” She puffed, still trying to suppress the flush he knew would stretch all the way down to her supple white breasts. It was upsetting to think of her this way. Still, Sasuke found himself twisting up her silky black hair in a pretense of getting it off her neck. Something in him liked her sigh of pleasure when the cooler air touched her. He wanted to touch his mouth to her neck and taste-

“I’m back,” the alpha announced. Sasuke jerked, letting Hinata's hair slip from his fingers. Naruto had all their bamboo water containers strapped to his chest. They created damp spots on his shirt where they had leaked. 

“This isn’t salt water is it?” Sasuke drawled.

Naruto grinned. “Drink some and find out, bastard.” Sasuke looked at Hinata, she was tugging open the neckline of her clothes to let cool air along her skin, exposing herself all the way down to her bellybutton. But it wasn’t that hot. And the- red- the red went even lower than Sasuke had imagined. He wanted-

“It’s raining!” Hinata announced, tipping her head back to try and see the sky through the trees. It was dark gray and roiling. Sasuke gripped her arm and pulled her to stand up instead of just staring at the clouds. They would have to leave soon, and she seemed dazed.

“We’ll find a cave,” Naruto decided. He sniffed the air and began walking. The two omegas hurried after him, trying their best not to get wet. It was futile. The sprinkling developed into a serious downpour.

Naruto quickly set down their things in the cave, then left to gather firewood before it would be too soaked. 

Sasuke went to Hinata. “You noticed,” she breathed, her eyelashes fluttering as he touched her cheek. “Didn’t you?”

“Hinata,” he teased. And she flushed, biting her lip. “You poor thing.” She huffed but pushed her body into his hands for a firmer touch. “Beg me,” Sasuke told her with a smirk. 

“Please Sasuke, precious first. Touch me,“ she pleaded. He slipped his fingers between her folds and found her positively oozing slick. She shuddered when he stroked her soft lower lips up and down. Sasuke picked up her spots quickly. He practiced the touches that made her body twist and shake. She came in minutes. Before Naruto even returned.

He returned with firewood and he threw it all down in a corner of the cave. He struggled to make fire with the damp wood. He groaned in frustration, before looking up and seeing them. “Hinata, what happened?” Naruto asked, oblivious as to why she was collapsed and panting. Sasuke stood and used his ability to create fire. Of course, that meant getting near enough to Naruto that he could scent Hinata's recent release.

“I dunno-” Hinata mumbled. Sasuke watched Naruto's nose quirk, and then his eyes widened in realization. 

“You’re naughty,” he scolded, grabbing Sasuke’s waist with one hand and the hand Sasuke had used to touch Hinata with the other. The omega inhaled softly. He still wasn’t used to being held tight like this. “Is it even worth it to punish you?” There was a growl in his voice but it was playful.

“No,” Sasuke replied, smirking. The omega put his arms around the blond’s neck and dared the alpha with his eyes to punish him. He gasped as a sharp smack on his ass made his body start to tingle. It quickly sharpened into a smoldering feeling under his skin as the alpha massaged the sting away. Sasuke felt the beginnings of a purr bubbling out of him. 

“Oh, you like that?” Naruto asked, a rumbling chuckle vibrating Sasuke’s own rib cage. Sasuke nipped the alpha’s jaw. It would have been a submissive gesture if he’d done it any softer. Naruto made a soft noise of pain and then sighed: “We’ll make an omega out of you yet.” 

“You should punish her,” Sasuke countered. At the alpha’s raised eyebrows he added. “For not waiting.”

“How?“ the blond asked, a mischievous grin stretching his toothy mouth. Sasuke’s body quivered with excitement. 

“Let her watch you scent me,” he suggested, laying his head on the blond's shoulder. He knew his mark would be clearly visible. He knew the alpha wouldn’t be able to resist. Within seconds the blond was nosing the skin there, pressing his warm mouth against it. Sasuke sighed, then moaned softly as the hands gripping his ass tightened and he was pulled tighter against Naruto’s muscled body.

In the background, Hinata whimpered pitifully. She loved being scented. She was probably burning again by then but Sasuke got to go first even if he wasn’t as affected, right? “Quiet you,” Naruto growled softly. “Like Sasuke said you came already.” Hinata let out a soft whine and fell silent. 

“Fuck me. So she can see I’m first,” Sasuke told his alpha breathlessly. Was he really going to be allowed to do this? He really wanted to. He wanted to show her how easy it was to take everything back from her.

“You’re first?” Naruto asked, a sly look on his face. It was a jab at his less than first-like behaviors no doubt. Sasuke didn’t care.

“Yes. I am-“ Sasuke huffed. He softened his mouth from a scowl into a pout. “I should get everything first. Not her.” To punctuate his statement Sasuke untied his shirt and let it fall off his body. Naruto’s hands came up to eagerly explore the newly exposed skin. 

“Oh?” Naruto asked, clearly intrigued. “So I should fuck you at your command?” He paused, exhaling sharply as Sasuke freed the alpha’s formidable member from his clothes and began to stroke it against his own. “Always choose you no matter how bad you’ve been?” Sasuke was absolutely soaked. The alpha’s cock felt meltingly warm against his skin and he needed it inside him as soon as he could manage.

“I won’t repeat myself,” Sasuke scoffed. He got on his tiptoes and set his mate’s cock against his soft, wet hole. He shivered, rocking on the balls of his feet to make the length of it slide home. Naruto blinked at him, dazed. His lips were parted by pleasure. He hadn’t been expecting that. His hands tightened and loosened reflexively on Sasuke’s hips. The omega whined. It felt good, but it would feel better if the alpha moved. He collected himself and demanded: “Move, stupid.”

Naruto hefted Sasuke’s weight under both thighs and thrust him against the cave wall, driving his cock as deep as possible. “You-“ Naruto hissed, thrusting. Sasuke cried out wordlessly, clinging to the alpha as he found himself suddenly being pleasurably ravaged. It was like he weighed nothing. “are so fucking rude.” He punctuated his words with rough thrusts that made his balls slap against the omega’s sensitive slit. 

Sasuke met the blond’s eyes and smirked. The alpha made a fist in Sasuke’s dark hair and forced his tongue deep into Sasuke’s mouth. The omega moaned, pressing his body against the stone walls of the cave so he could get fucked harder, so the thrusts would strike deeper. When Sasuke opened his eyes the male’s blue eyes had become red, and his body was becoming hotter under Sasuke’s touch.

His control was gone- something else was driving. Sasuke could see the moon hanging, nearly full, in the mouth of the cave. It felt like whatever had decided to force Sasuke into the grass as a virgin omega, and whatever had knotted Hinata’s ass that first time. Whatever it was it was, ran on base drives and was more likely to give Sasuke what he wanted. The alpha’s hands bruised his thighs with their grip. His thrusts made something deep inside the omega ache so sweet that the omega at first could only make a desperate mewling sound in response to it- his eyes closed tight as sensation rolled over him in waves. 

“Knot me,” Sasuke begged, shaking. He stared into his mate’s eyes. it was plain there it didn’t matter what he asked for. Facing whatever lived under the surface of the alpha meant Sasuke would be taken and used thoroughly. As the alpha’s teeth closed roughly over his mating mark, Sasuke desperately hoped it involved being tied. He spread his pussy for what he was more and more sure was a superhuman creature and pleaded: “Make sure I’m first. This time it has to be me.”

The alpha growled, and Sasuke felt his whole body tense for the thrust that would open him. The pressure. The blond had nearly forgotten himself and bred Sasuke once before, and now the beyond-filled sensation was back. the beginning of the knot began to spread Sasuke’s entrance. 

He was trembling, nervousness making him coltish and unsteady even though he wanted what was about to happen so badly. It would hurt at first but once it was inside... Once it was inside. He panted hotly, staring into the red eyes of the monster he’d mated and waiting to be split. They were cruel and scarlet and promised him sensations that would make Sasuke’s body become his.

Sasuke begged his body to give in faster, even as the pain made him tremble and want to pull back. A small whimper of discomfort escaped Sasuke’s mouth. The blond froze completely in his tracks, and blue-eyed-Naruto returned. Sasuke groaned in frustration, throwing his arm over his own eyes as he cursed himself for making that noise. “That was almost bad, you sneaky thing,” Naruto scolded. “Trust my decisions for a bit, hmm?”

“Fine,” Sasuke hissed. He’d been so close. He could still feel the burn from stretching open his tight body. To have the knot taken away was a strong loss but also sort of a relief.

“Let me decide when,” Naruto pleaded, kissing Sasuke all over in such an endearing way that Sasuke wanted to hate him. He pushed weakly against the blond with his arms, but when the alpha resumed fucking him with long, slow thrusts he melted. “I promise you’ll be first.” Naruto enveloped him back into a warm embrace, full of slick pleasure and whispered affection. Sasuke couldn’t hate that person anymore, no matter how he tried.

He was just frustrated and something in him needed the security of being bred. The story about Madara Uchiha Just kept playing over and over in his head, even if Naruto had knotted Sasuke’s ass, as well as debased himself by taking Sasuke inside him, Sasuke could still be discarded. And then who would want him? “I want you to be safe,” the alpha coaxed softly, gently pulling his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. 

He wasn't comfortable with that level of blind trust. Just believing. “I said fine!” Sasuke hissed, squirming. He shuddered as he was kissed back into compliance, his arms tightening around the blond’s neck. He was getting too familiar with the pleasure of the blond’s mouth against his own, and the feel of their hips molding together. 

He had to remember it could still all be taken away.

~~~

“We’re here!” Naruto announced. It had taken three days because Hinata had fallen into the fever, and they’d ended up spending more time than planned holed up in the cave, fucking. He didn’t regret that, and he hadn’t had much of choice anyway, but he’d been hoping to introduce his omegas to his sire with a little bit more time before the full moon.

His sire had people everywhere cleaning up even though everyone should have left already for these nights preceding their run. She must have had another tantrum. “Where’s my mom?” He asked the nearest person. They politely informed him she was in the garden cooling her feet in the pond. “Oh really?” He asked, frowning. “Okay well let her know I’m setting up the pretty ones in my room and to call us when she’s back. They’re my bond-mates so make sure we have everything we need.”

He turned to the omegas and waved for them to follow him. They went to the opposite side of the house, where the bedrooms were. It wasn’t dusty- but one could tell when a room hadn’t been inhabited in a while. Luckily the room had doors that faced the empty sand flats. He quickly opened one and let the salty air breathe through the slightly stuffy room. Looking out onto the dunes, Naruto remembered running on them and had to suppress a soft howl. “You guys can unpack. We’ll be here a little while.” He opened one of the closets so they would know where it was. They could put away their things or take out a futon and rest. Whatever they wanted to do.

“Naruto… I’m really quite hungry,” Hinata pouted, worrying the hem of her shirt in her hands. She’d eaten most of their rations over the past few days, snacking on them between the meals Naruto hunted them. She had the softest figure out of all of them, and she usually used Naruto’s kitchen to cook herself sweets at least a few times a day. Naturally, she would be hungry by then.

“They’re bringing us food,” he replied with a grin, laughing when Hinata’s expression immediately became more hopeful. “You look so relieved. Did you think you were going to starve?”

“Young master-” greeted the servant from before, “Your honorable sire is coming over.”

“Really- it’s just Naruto,” he told the servant. Sure he was an alpha, and sure he deserved with respect but just being called Naruto was fine. ‘Young master’ felt so old fashioned and stuffy.

“You’re not just anything,” Kushina argued. She was nearly as large as he remembered. Maybe he’d grown a tiny bit. That didn’t make her any less imposing. Her long red hair made her look every bit the Kyuubi vessel, and her height made her an imposing pillar of crimson flame. “Why don’t you ever act proud to be an Uzumaki?” She chastised, folding her arms.

“I’m so proud-” he told her, grinning. “But pride and pridefulness, sire.”

She made a sound of disdain, waving her hand at him dismissively. “Don’t preach to me, you’re my son.” But he caught the smile on her turned away face and grinned.

“I know,” he laughed, running into her arms. “I missed you.” Her familiar scent washed all his worries away.

“I missed you too-” She told him. After a moment she let go and gestured behind him. “Introduce me to your omegas.”

Naruto went to his omegas’ sides. “This is Hinata Hyuuga-” He introduced, running a hand over her smooth dark hair. She smiled for him, bowing to Kushina respectfully. She knew how to meet a lady of Kushina's station and behave well. So should Sasuke, but Naruto had to admit he was more nervous about whether the Uchiha would.

“Hyuuga!” his sire exclaimed, seeming astounded that Naruto had managed to grab such a treasure. “Did you steal her?”

Naruto shook his head, grinning. He could imagine himself stealing a girl like her for sure. But she’d shown up ready to be bonded one night and Naruto hadn’t wasted his moment. “She ran away to me,” he told Kushina, running a possessive finger over Hinata’s cheek. He liked how she blushed, her act of impropriety being revealed to her sire in law.

“Don’t fret girl,” his sire soothed. “It’s not a crime to run away to a prime alpha if your parents don’t have to sense to present you to one.” Hinata ducked her head, blushing harder. Kushina moved her sharp grey eyes back to him. “I hope they aren’t giving you too much trouble.”

Naruto shrugged. “They are. Imagine threatening changing sides just because I stole one of their omegas.”

Kushina folded her arms, rolling her eyes at him and he knew he was about to be lectured. No matter how uptight the Hyuuga were, Hinata was just an omega, right? They probably had multiple breeders to make alliances with. “I can imagine starting a war over the heiress omega, yes.” Heiress? He tilted his head questioningly at his sire. “Her lack of markings told you nothing? She’s of the main family. The first child of the clan head.” Hinata ducked her head deeper, and a frown had broken out on her face. She didn’t like what his sire was saying.

“It’s lucky you were born an alpha, you simple boy.” Naruto shrugged, only half taking the insult. He was more absorbed with how he could try to comfort Hinata later. He must have done something wrong by never investigating who she was more deeply. He probably needed to make things right with her clan… or something? “And this one?”

“Sasuke Uchiha.” When Naruto pushed on the omega’s lower back, he took a step forward. Naruto could tell he was wary, could detect the faint ozone smell of his mate’s nervousness. “I stole him,” he admitted with a grin, resisting the urge to laugh when Sasuke’s eyebrow ticked. Sasuke bowed, his back straight. His movements were stiff and formal. When he straightened, he leaned into Naruto’s palm for comfort and the ozone smell reduced a bit. But if Naruto had smelled it, his sire had too. 

“Sasuke Uchiha, hmm? Not once but twice, you shameless boy!” Naruto wondered what she meant by that. “They’re both so fine,” She said, fingering a strand of Sasuke’s silken black hair, and she must know it would make him more nervous. Sasuke twitched in the way he did when he was over it, and Naruto needed to leave him alone. “I hope you’re taking good care of my son, Uchiha” she murmured, taking a quick hold of his jaw and twisting him around. “I’ve heard omegas of your clan... lack important qualities.”

“Stop that,” the Uchiha hissed. Whether he meant her words or her touch was yet to be seen, but Naruto had a strong feeling that it was both. “I don’t lack anything.”

“Sasuke-” Naruto began, spreading his fingers over the small of the omega’s in an effort to soothe the omega, and remind him that this would be over soon. If the omega didn’t stop soon he couldn't vouch for his sire’s temper.

“Don’t touch me. You’re not my alpha,” Sasuke hissed in Kushina’s direction, ripping away. He threw Naruto a look and the alpha felt a flush of shame because he suddenly knew he should have called his sire’s name instead, and criticized her. “It seems I haven’t decided about you either,” the young Uchiha snapped at him. Naruto flinched, it hurt when Sasuke pushed him away. It hurt more since they had been closer lately. Kushina grabbed the omega again and twisted him around to look at her.

Sasuke’s body strained against her hand, and he could see her claws threatening to scratch his pale cheek. His expression was venomous, and in seconds there was an eruption of sparks. There would be no good resolution to this meeting anymore. Hinata gasped beside him. There was a sudden movement and Sasuke crashed to the ground. “Oh my,” Kushina sighed, her hand still raised.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted, rushing to the omega’s side and gathering him into his arms. Sasuke curled into his chest, and when he looked up at Naruto, his eyes were glazed. Well, she certainly hadn’t held back her strength. The omega was totally dazed. “What the hell?”

Kushina frowned at him, as though confused. “Sometimes you have to hit them, you know?” As if it made perfect sense. As if Sasuke should be sent flying or get hurt because he was less than perfectly submissive all the time?  
  
Naruto sputtered. “For little stuff?” Sasuke getting annoyed and not wanting to be touched was just his personality. Most omegas didn’t want to be touched by anyone who wasn’t their alpha anyway, and Kushina had been getting mighty familiar. All this made a growl build in the young alpha’s chest, even though he knew the danger of challenging Kushina’s dominance in her household.

“You thought that was something little?” Kushina folded her arms. “You must be awfully lenient.” She flexed her hand. Naruto knew the feeling of the sparks, and how they would be dulling her movements. “He resisted with chakra.”

“He doesn’t like to be grabbed,” Naruto snapped at her. He softened his voice. “You’re okay,” he murmured, stroking Sasuke’s hair. The omega made a soft sound of distress that nearly broke Naruto’s heart. “You’re okay,” he repeated. The Uchiha was definitely stunned, and it was making him confused, but he’d surely recover. “Mom you can’t be like this. You have to remember how strong you are.”

“Do I?” Kushina asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Yeah, or you’ll end up here alone.” Naruto hated to say it. Hated to see her face when he did. But seriously. “He’s mine. I make the decisions.” He pulled Sasuke in close and the omega curled up into the motion, hiding as much as he could against Naruto’s body.

“You should give me one of yours if you’re so worried about me being lonely,” she growled. Hinata ‘eeped’ softly and moved behind him. She could feel her hand bunch the shoulder of his clothing as she grabbed at him for comfort. Her instincts were much better than Sasuke’s.

“These are both too delicate to give to someone like you,” he growled right back. “And that’s if I even wanted to share with you, which I don’t.”

Kushina laughed, and it was a rough sound that made Naruto’s hair stand on end. “And you’re so gentle? You’ve never had your hand slip?” Naruto didn’t have a response so he just bared his teeth. She smirked, “of course you have, we bear the same demon after all.”

He pushed the memory of Sasuke’s bruised body out of his mind. That full moon, he shouldn’t have been anywhere near his mates. But unlike Kushina he accepted full blame. He wouldn’t just excuse it as a hazard of being what they were. “Same demon or not.” That attitude of hers was what Naruto believed had made it so hard for him to get an omega in the first place. “You’re the reason why neither of us can go to matchmaking anymore! I won’t let you take what I got for myself.”

“All right. All right,” she huffed, bored. Naruto held Sasuke closer. If she were to lash out randomly, this would be the moment. He had to pray the blow fell on him rather than either of them. “Have your bratty omegas, but you can’t expect anyone to respect your claim if you don’t breed them and get them with child-”

“Is this really how a family is supposed to treat each other?” Naruto interrupted. “Just go, okay?” So far only she had made it a problem, but there was no way she’d listen to that argument. She probably wouldn’t listen to anything he had to say. 

“Disrespectful brat,” she growled. But she also turned and left. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe he should have left Sasuke home, even though it would have driven them both crazy to be separated. Even though Orochimaru probably still worked at the doorstep. Who was Naruto kidding? It seemed, there wasn’t a safe place in the world for his first. He would just have to do his best.

Two of his sire’s servants came in with trays of food. “Young master. Your food.”

Hinata accepted them. She was the most hungry so when she sat by his and Sasuke’s side and began to nibble at the food, he understood. “Thanks. You guys all need to leave soon,” he reminded. He didn’t like how his sire kept her servants around so close to the full moon. It was like she didn’t care about their safety. And if she was already in such an aggressive mood, he knew they were in more danger than they probably realized.

“Yes, sir.”

“I thought I warned you about her,” he murmured once they were alone again, stroking Sasuke’s dark hair. The welt left by Kushina’s palm had developed into an impressive red mark. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered to the omega. “You really need to watch your language around her.”

Sasuke hissed, pushing against Naruto’s chest. “Let go,” it was too weak a resistance for Naruto to even entertain that notion.

Sasuke definitely couldn’t stand on his own yet. “Not till you stop shaking,” Naruto replied apologetically. Sasuke had probably never been hit that hard. Blows like that- a normal person couldn’t just shrug them off. “Let me,” he soothed, inspecting the omega’s face for any more marks or wounds. Sasuke relented and let Naruto check him over. His lip had been split, and his eyes had changed. They were unfocused, and they’d become red with spinning marks. “Do you need a healer? Your eyes changed colors again.”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke pressed out, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “You wouldn’t let her have me, right?” There was something extremely vulnerable in his eyes when they met Naruto’s.

The alpha shook his head immediately, feeling his claws and teeth sharpen at even the thought. “I’d die first.” And it was completely true. If Kushina thought she could take Sasuke from him they would surely end up in a fight to the death. Because of her years of experience, she might win- she might get Sasuke and Hinata. But to watch her hurt them or fuck them while he was still alive… he couldn’t bear to even imagine it.

Sasuke seemed soothed by this answer, and laid his head on Naruto’s shoulder, accepting the support. Hinata was quickly unfolding a futon and getting a place ready for them to rest. Naruto heartily agreed with her decision making. He was exhausted and needed to sleep before he was ready to face his sire at dinner since he would most likely be the only one able to prevent conflict between her and Sasuke. “Demon?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. “Not yet.”

“I’ve seen you change,” Sasuke accused.

Naruto shook his head again. “It’s still better the less you know, okay?” He hadn’t even seen Naruto change all the way. He didn't understand the depth of the situation.

Sasuke made a noise of frustration. “I’m staying.” He sat up, using an arm around Naruto’s shoulder for support. “Tell me,” he hissed. He winced, then touched his lip. “Look-” he held his fingers out to Naruto, showing him the blood as if it meant he was owed an answer. “Look-” he winced again when he spoke.

“This isn’t fair,” Naruto whined. “Sasuke~” His mate’s expression made it clear what he thought of that whine. “You’re right... We hold a demon in my family, a nine-tailed fox. Each of us is born with the seal and we share its power.” Sasuke licked the blood from his lip, and it immediately leaked more. Hinata stepped forward with a small jar of salve she must have retrieved from their pack and daubed it on with a light touch by her index finger. 

Sasuke winced minutely. “You can’t tell people. They’ll open me up and try to take it out. Kill every last member of our family.” Sasuke watched him seriously. “You and Hinata would be passed along if you weren’t pregnant, and if you were-“ He released a shaky breath. He didn’t want to think about anything like that happening to his beloved mates. “Do you understand?” Sasuke nodded. He didn’t seem talkative, probably because his lip hurt. Naruto could hear him thinking. 

“You said you were staying-“ Naruto realized. Sasuke nodded, humming in agreement. He pressed his forehead to Naruto’s, and let their eyes meet. Naruto felt the same as when Hinata had said those three words to him. “Oh,” he whispered. He hoped his own eyes would convey the feeling back to his mate, and judging by the dusting of pink that appeared on Sasuke’s cheeks, it did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to shit.

“Look, an even bigger kitchen than our alpha’s,” Hinata commented to him, awed. Kushina’s home was grander in every corner than Naruto’s. But it also felt a lot emptier. The inner parts of it got dark, and without the servants around to light candles sometimes the house had a creepy air. Because of that, Sasuke hadn’t bothered Hinata about asking him to explore with her while Naruto went hunting. He could use the company too.

He was getting used to the way she liked to hold his arm as they walked too. It was… pleasant to feel her softness nearby. She touched some herbs, crumbling a leaf in her hand and taking a sniff to check what they were. She nodded, seeming to have found something she wanted. “Don’t tell me you’re jumping ship,” Sasuke teased watching her collect a knife, a pot, and some ingredients to begin cooking with.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes playfully scandalized. “Of course not,” she replied. She held out a root vegetable to him. “Look at this. I know our alpha likes this, and with the meat he brings home...” She tapped her lip, turning the root in her hand. “Well I’m sure even our honorable sire could be won over by such a meal.” So that was her game. She would use her skills as an omega to make Kushina happy and reduce conflict. “Will you help me?” And she was giving Sasuke a chance to redeem himself.

He sighed, nodded. Her expertise in the home couldn’t be faulted.  
“Sure,” he agreed, opening his palm. She handed him a small paring knife, and the root vegetable. “You want me to cut?” He asked. The knife seemed too small for that task. He eyed a bigger one over the on the rack.

“Peel it first,” Hinata advised gently. “The little knife is good for that.” She tied back her longer sleeves and then began washing and pulling the leaves off of the herbs she’d found, making a small pile in a wooden bowl in front of her. They worked in silence. It was notably inoffensive, to be with Hinata and do these sorts of tasks. Her side pressed against his side was comforting, especially in the huge creaky house of their mate’s sire.

“Look at these two little mice in my kitchen,” a voice rumbled into the air from behind him, and Sasuke felt all the hairs on his arms stand on end as he broke out in goosebumps.

Hinata bowed, lowering her forehead nearly to the ground. Sasuke just bowed his head toward the alpha, but he wouldn’t touch the floor. It was rude, he knew, but he decided to risk it. She shouldn’t get the illusion that he liked or respected her. “Since the servants left I thought I would prepare us some dinner. I hope I haven't overstepped.”

“No. Of course not princess,” the alpha replied, her voice dripping over the words with false sweetness. Sasuke’s goosebumps spread with each step Kushina took closer to them, and he pushed his leg harder into Hinata’s, warning her about what he sensed. She pushed back. Sasuke needed to decide what they would do, and quickly. Maybe Hinata would do something, and he was prepared to follow her lead there too.

Hinata stood, and so did Sasuke, he fisted her garment and prepared to pull her back as they fled, but Hinata froze in place when Kushina laid a clawed hand onto her silky black crown. Sasuke, on her other side, felt his heart spasm. He resisted freaking out. He breathed slowly, and tried to prevent his vital signs from jumping. Naruto noticed those things, and so would his sire.

“If you would please refrain from touching me so much,” Hinata requested softly. She pulled away from the hands that had started in her hair, but now were making their way into less innocent territory on Hinata’s fluttering throat. In his opinion, she shouldn’t have let Kushina get close enough to lay hands on her in the first place. Hinata whimpered but continued. “You are too familiar with what belongs to another.”

Kushina snarled, her voice going low and canine and Sasuke was ashamed to flinch along with Hinata. If Naruto had been close-by, he would have run to fetch their alpha, but the other had left on the hunt and Sasuke didn’t know the area or how to find him. He had to stay here, where hopefully a witness would convince Kushina to stay her hand. “How dare you speak to me like that?“ the alpha hissed, raising her hand to strike Hinata. The omega cried out, ducking the blow effectively, and then trying to jerk away.

Her wrist was caught.“Respectfully ma’am-” Hinata whimpered, her hand trying to pry Kushina’s fist off of her sleeve. “Only our alpha should ever-” Sasuke knew Hinata wasn’t some unbearably weak girl, so he felt his own wrist hurt when she cried out from Kushina’s tightening grip on her arm.

“What are you going to do about it?” Kushina growled. Hinata whined and went limp. She had fought harder than Sasuke had ever seen her fight but it was clear she was outmatched and she knew it. When Kushina’s hands began to roam over her body, Sasuke instinctively hated her for betraying Naruto. Kushina growled more deeply, and Hinata only began to cry, sobbing softly. “How boring,” the alpha finally snarled, throwing Hinata to the floor at Sasuke’s feet and storming away.

He didn’t know what to do. He just knew that Hinata had let herself be touched. It was like a physical reaction and he couldn’t control it right away. “Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?” She whimpered, cowering aware from his glare.

“You let her do those things,” Sasuke told her matter of factly. She flinched.

Hinata‘s lip quivered. “What choice did I have? You felt her strength.” More tears started to leak from her pearly eyes. “And you had Naruto to defend you.” Sasuke twitched. Without Naruto, anything could have happened to him. He could have just as likely been killed as managed to escape. He wouldn’t have stopped fighting though. 

But maybe he was being unfair, expecting everyone to see things the way he might. Just because Hinata valued her safety over her pride, didn’t mean she was lesser. “Could you- could you have protected me?” She asked, rubbing her eyes on her sleeves as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks.

“I-“ Sasuke began, feeling a pang in his chest. He’d failed to do anything, and then he’d blamed her. He hated how deep under his skin she was getting but he had to admit that as a first, he hadn’t been true in his duties to her. He sighed. “Next time I will,” he promised, kneeling by her side and wiping her tears away with his own hands.

When Naruto came back to greet them he noticed immediately. “Why do you smell like my sire,” he growled at her, obviously annoyed. As if they would stray, or leave his generally good care to be at the mercy of Kushina, who saw nothing wrong with hurting them on purpose. Old fashioned- Kushina was more than old fashioned; she was the kind of mate that omega’s ran from. The kind that parents would threaten unruly children like Sasuke with, and eventually sell them to. His blood boiled over.

“She’s the one crossing boundaries,” Sasuke, snapped, deciding to start defending Hinata right then. And how dare Naruto assume Hinata had caused it in any way except being an omega, which she had no control over. At Naruto’s growling the girl had only whined softly and began to quiver, accepting her fault. She shouldn’t. It was these alphas. It was these alphas who were monsters and who didn’t care about the people around them. “It’s your duty to make sure these things don’t happen,” he accused.

Naruto flinched. Everything about him relaxed and unpuffed itself as he realized what had happened, and that it had been his own carelessness that had allowed it. “I didn’t know it would be like this if you were mine,” he whined. Sasuke scoffed, his arms folded. He would have to lecture the blond about it again, and he took a deep breath to do so.

Except Hinata piped up softly from behind him. “She’s right, your claim is hard to respect, sir. A coupling that cannot bear children doesn’t have any special right to be together.” And that was what they appeared to be, from the outside. No one would assume Naruto hadn’t immediately knotted his brides. It was unheard of. “We’re not good wives, so we don’t deserve anyone’s respect.”

“Hinata-“ Naruto whined. He’d probably never been scolded by her before. At least, Sasuke hadn’t seen it happen. But it hit him hard. His eyes went down to the floor and stayed there. “There’s nothing wrong with either of you. Don’t ever believe that.”

“You can’t just expect us to live in between,“ Sasuke continued. “Not to mention our reputations as omega are being damaged by failing to provide any heirs.” Also not mentioned was Sasuke’s long standing fear as an omega of the Uchiha clan, a clan that due to their lack of wealth had in the past been unable to protect their omega. They were a clan that had lost much to alpha’s who didn’t think they needed to commit.

“And after I left my family so willfully my pride as an omega is all I can have,” Hinata added, her voice a heated whisper. “I truly don’t think we’re asking too much by-”

“I get it!” Naruto snapped. Hinata whimpered, flinching against Sasuke’s side. He hadn’t been fully aware of her tucking herself there, but it felt right. Sasuke hissed at his alpha wordlessly, communicating only his rage. “I’m sorry,” the alpha backtracked quickly. Then softer: “I’m sorry.”

Sasuke scowled. Just sorry was no good. Just sorry didn’t fix Hinata’s tears, or Sasuke’s bruises or make Kushina any less likely to disrespect their bond again in the future. “Then do something,” he demanded. “Do something right now.”

“I can’t,” Naruto whined. Sasuke was getting tired of that tone. How could he be so- so-

“You-“ he began, not even knowing where he was going with that statement. He would come up with something hateful and that fit with the emotions all broiling in his belly. Naruto had been a fool to bring them here. They might have been better off fending for themselves in the Senju encampment, as much as he hated to think about it.

“Enough my first,” Hinata sighed, pulling back on his arm. “Look at him.” Their alpha was crying. He cried quietly, which was why Sasuke hadn't noticed right away, but his cheeks were streaming with tears.

“You’re going to have to explain yourself,” Sasuke allowed reluctantly, feeling everything go out of him. He realized at first sight that he hated it when the blond cried. To escape from Orochimaru just to be placed in Kushina’s path was more than he thought he could take. But the blond did not know of this, and was so naive on top of it. “Explain everything.” The alpha nodded.

  
~~~

“Follow me,” Naruto told his omegas when he was able to gain control of himself and stop crying. He wiped his face with his sleeves and stood. Hinata took his offered hand. Sasuke, his arms uncompromisingly folded, didn’t. That was what he should expect. It was what he deserved. Someone like him taking omegas was selfish and he should have known better. Now he was hurting them, and he hadn’t even told them why.

Naruto carried these heavy thoughts to the hall. They moved quietly, not wanting to be disturbed by his sire, who was surely in some kind of rage. “Who’s that?” Sasuke asked, his head tipping back as they came before a portrait of a blond warrior, marked as an omega by the high collared armor he wore to protect and hide his bond mark.

“Minato Namikaze,” Naruto replied, the name bittersweet on his lips. “Mom’s first omega.” The fact that he’d birthed Naruto was obvious, as well as hard for the alpha to voice. They looked so alike. The same rare colors of yellow and blue. Kushina had often told him they had the same smile too. “He was my-”

“He was the best fighter. I went to the Senju to be with him.” They all jerked. Kushina was leaning in the doorway, a bottle of sake hanging from her clawed fingertips. “He was serving in their forces.” Her words slurred and she stumbled slightly as she entered the room. Naruto suppressed a groan. At least, she wasn’t a danger like this, but it was still depressing. “He was such a good boy,” she moaned, full of sadness. “I thought he’d be able to do it.”

“Do what?” Sasuke asked, but his eyes were fixed on Naruto. He was the one expected to answer.

“He died… having me.” Hinata gasped, her hand that wasn’t in his flying to her mouth. “He wasn’t strong enough to bring something like me into the world and survive.” There was a pit that opened in his chest whenever he thought of that, and at that moment it threatened to swallow him. He couldn’t look at either of his omegas. If he looked at Sasuke he’d think of all the times he’s almost selfishly knotted the omega, all the times he’d almost rolled the dice on a person’s life who was just as young and confused about everything as him. He couldn’t look at Hinata either, who had told him he was making them sick by claiming them and not knotting them.

“You know how things are when you get a new mate-“ Kushina told no one in particular, the sake slipping from her hand and hitting the floor. Naruto wasn’t sure if it was good or bad that the bottle seemed mostly empty. At least the floors would be spared. The alpha squeezed Hinata’s hand and then let go. It looked like he’d have to collect his sire from the mats on the ground soon. “I should have waited,” she wailed, finally collapsing onto her side. “And no one after that has even been able to-”

“Geez. Quit it,” Naruto sighed, collecting her in his arms. “At least go to bed,” he told her, pulling her off the floor so she could sit up against the wall. He went in one of the closets and put a blanket over her. By that point she was snoring softly, fully passed out. He pushed his hair back, trying to resist the feeling of helplessness that came from seeing her like that. His situation only added to it. “This is getting kinda bleak. We gotta find her someone.” Then maybe she would stop trying to fuck or fight anything that crossed her path.

“I’m so sorry,” Hinata mourned softly. She wrapped her arms around him where he knelt, letting her sleeves fall around him. She kissed his cheek softly. He nodded, getting up. And then he didn’t know what to do. Hinata pulled him back to their room and made him sit in the bed. He felt numb and tired.

“Should you find her someone?” Sasuke asked. “Sounds like you tried already.” Naruto nodded. He had gotten someone to come and meet his sire, but the family had been unwilling to give their omega to someone like her. “And if I’m understanding correctly anyone too weak to bear her an heir will die.”

“I think an older, stronger omega will be better,” Naruto replied. The ones before must have been too young, too freshly presented to handle the changes in their body from carrying something as inhuman as him. “Those aren’t really in high supply.” Older, stronger omegas were usually all mated to even stronger alphas. They wouldn’t give up their prizes easily. “Unless she kills someone again.”

“She killed to attain your bearer.” Sasuke grimaced. Naruto had meant it when he said his sire was old fashioned. “You should have said that was why you wouldn’t mate with us properly.”

“Didn’t want you to have to worry about it,” he admitted ducking his head. Hinata wrapped her arms around him like before. Sasuke sat by Naruto’s side, pressing their shoulders together.

“Come on,” Sasuke sighed, tipping his head to the side and leveling him with what felt like a deeply sympathetic look. “Stop whining.” Naruto blinked at his omega once, and then laughed. He smiled, but his eyes kept making tears. “You’re such a big baby,” Sasuke sighed, wiping Naruto’s cheeks with his sleeves.  
  
His omegas undressed and he followed their lead, sort of numb from experience so many intense emotions in so little time. He could only imagine how his mates felt. The three of them curled up under the covers, their bodies pressed together for comfort. “I’m nervous to sleep here, sir,” Hinata admitted from the middle of their pile. Sasuke, who had till then only wanted to sleep at Naruto’s opposite side, had decided to put himself between her and the window.

“I am as well,” his first admitted, pushing their bodies closer to Naruto. They both needed him to defend them. It was his duty to them and he’d failed them both on different occasions. He had to do better. Even if it meant his life, he had to prove he meant what he said about them being his.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “But I couldn’t leave either of you in that place alone.” After all, he couldn’t fight Jiraya, and the old man and Orochimaru were on a level. He had felt and smelled that he was outclassed. He could lose his life fighting an enemy like that. And his sire? She was a demoness, even beyond what the Kyuubi asked of her. “I have a chance to defend you if I’m here.”

“Once again I find myself in a terrible situation because of you,” Sasuke complained. “Are you worth it?”

“I hope so.” 

“No crying,” Sasuke snapped. Naruto nodded, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. Sasuke slipped out from under the covers and came around Naruto’s other side. The alpha sat up, but was pushed back down as Sasuke straddled him. Even after the day he’d had, an intentional roll of the omega’s hips was enough to make his cock show interest. Sasuke purred, pleased. “Put your scent on us,” he told Naruto. “She’ll be less likely to make any attempts.”

“Eh?” Sasuke had washed Naruto’s markings off his body with urgency before. “You really want me to?” Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto, his expression asking if the alpha thought he spoke for his health. “Fuck,” he groaned, as Sasuke gripped his hardness and fed it into his slick hole “That feels-”

Sasuke rode him quickly, without pause. His muscles flexed under his pale skin, and he watched Naruto with dark, intent eyes. That alpha felt the tight grip of the omega, and the friction of wet textures along his desperate hardness. Naruto came, shuddering, his fingers brushing over the omega’s hipbones. “Now Hinata-” Sasuke ordered, lifting off. 

Naruto only saw a flash of the omega’s slit weeping seed before Hinata was settling into his lap. She wasn’t as hot around him as Sasuke, but she was wetter. She moved more slowly, more deeply. She moaned, twisting her hips gently on him, coaxing him back to being fully hard. Then she tipped her hips back and started to bounce too. Naruto bit his lips as he let another orgasm go through him. After-all they’d asked him to mark them, there was no reason to hold back or avoid his release.

“Mm,” he gasped, as she got off him. Hinata gripped his cock immediately, stroking it back into hardness. “Oh,” he gasped, stretching his body as pleasure made his nerves and muscles feel too tightly wound to his bones.

“Does that feel good?” She asked, bowing over to kiss him. She rubbed his cock against the soft, warm rolls of her belly. Naruto whimpered as his dick twitched. “Cum for me, please,” she requested, and then gasped when he did. “Ah.” His seed painted her navel, and she drew her fingers through it, pulling it up her chest. Her soft body was flushed high red.

Naruto choked when Sasuke’s stronger grip took over. Hinata slid off his lap and laid out on the mattress beside him, letting his scent sink into her soft, pale skin. “Again,” Sasuke ordered. Naruto’s belly curled up as his body resisted spilling again so soon, but the look in the omega’s dark eyes, and his firm touch was absolute.

Naruto whimpered as he came. It pulled something deep inside him, almost hurting. Sasuke turned his head to to side and the spurt of His seed struck the omega’s jaw and throat, pooled in the hollow of his collarbone. “That’s it,” Naruto breathed, completely wrung out. “That’s all I got.” He collapsed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“I think we broke him,” Hinata giggled. He let himself pass out. His omegas should know how to get themselves into bed without him.

~~~

“You can’t leave us,” Hinata begged, grabbing Naruto’s clothes and shamelessly letting her body fall like dead weight to slow him down. “You didn’t think it would be like this when you brought us here so maybe you shouldn’t go.“ Sasuke huffed, turning back to the window. It wouldn’t work. If he thought it would, Sasuke would have joined her hanging off their alpha’s clothes. 

The omega could see the tightness in his mate’s every move. The way he would jerk and move like an animal. Since the full moon when he’d been punished, he had been tracking the phases. He knew what would have to happen. He knew Naruto had to go outside and act wild, or he would do it in the house. And Kushina had already run two nights without him. Naruto was way overdue.

“I have to run,” Naruto whined, extracting himself with some difficulty. He sounded equally distressed. He wanted to leave them as little as they wanted to be left. “We both do, so she shouldn’t be able to bother you.” Sasuke’s thoughts turned grim as Kushina was mentioned. That was some sort of horror story, surely. “Be good. Don’t get scared,” he heard from right by his ear. 

He turned and Naruto was right by him, looking torn. He pursed his lips and Naruto kissed him. Sasuke allowed it to soothe some of the terrible premonitions he was having. The alpha’s possessive hand on his waist made him shiver. The alpha’s tongue and teeth teased him during the kiss, and Sasuke moaned, leaning his weight into the alpha’s touch. He could be interested in being fucked on the full moon again. If it was without conflict between them, they would simply end up fucking like animals. The idea made the omega shiver. When his mate came back, he would ask.

Hinata got a kiss too. Sasuke smugly noted that she was only allowed to go second even though she’d been closer to the alpha’s original position. The sliding door opened, and Naruto’s footsteps changed from that of a man to that of a four-legged creature. Sasuke turned to his second and let her know what he thought.

“We’ll take turns watching out. You sleep first.” Hopefully, nothing would come of it but a partly sleepless night. He watched Hinata pull the futon over to his windowsill and curl up underneath him. He reluctantly found it endearing. “Sleep well.” When the moon had fully risen and was silvery-white in the sky, he woke her up. They traded places. He slept.

“What is that?” His eyes flicked open before she even touched him. Whatever she saw, she must suspect it was Kushina. He went to the window- and an enormous creature was bounding towards them on all fours. The veins around Hinata’s eyes bulged in her and Sasuke’s own eyes activated as adrenaline rushed through his body. “Sasuke!” She whispered. “It’s not him!”

“It’s her,” he confirmed, climbing up onto the sill beside her. It had the wrong shade of chakra. Red instead of orangey. He knew Kushina was there for him. After all, she had called Hinata's submission boring. She was here to test his resolve and it would end with...

He didn’t know how it would end. He swore. “Hinata- go,” he ordered. She shook her head and threw her arms around him, willing to shield him with her own body. Whatever good that would do. They would only both be torn apart. He couldn’t get away if he was worried about her. He pushed her to the floor and fled, running like he hadn’t run in months. It hurt to see her fall and her eyes widening in betrayal, but he was confident that if Kushina saw him running she would chase- whether he was her supposed target or not. Hinata would have time to get to Naruto and be safe. With luck, maybe he’d even be saved.

And if he had to push Hinata to the ground and abandon her to make sure he kept his promise to shield her, he only regretted the momentary pain he had caused her. He flipped his body out the window and made for the tree line, but the house was on the beach. Sasuke realized far too late that he did not know how to run on sand. 

She was faster than him. Of course, she was faster. Naruto had taken him with barely a fight and Naruto, he realized with a falling sensation, was just a pup. She cut him off in seconds, and looking up at her monstrous, fox-like form, he wanted to cry, or scream in fear and desperation. Instead, he remained silent. It was too soon to give away his feelings any more than his scent already must be doing.

“Looks like the Hyuuga princess was afraid to watch us play. But that’s why I chose you.” Hot breath gusted over Sasuke as it growled out words. It had seemed to him before as though he would have to fight to understand the inhuman voice that rumbled from inside the fox’s razor filled mouth, but it’s words were terrifyingly clear. ”Of the two of you, I imagine you will be far more suitable.”

“Get off,” he gasped out, feeling a heavy paw crush the air from his chest. He was pinned. The scent of this alpha was dizzying. Sasuke tried to control himself and center his mind, but the world around him wavered, like the fabric of reality could run and buckle at any moment. There was such a thing as too powerful an alpha. His body wanted to run but more than that it wanted to go limp like he’d seen Hinata do. Maybe in another situation, that instinct might have saved his life but in this one, it wouldn’t. “I belong with Naruto.”  
  
“You were just practice for him. As beautiful as you are he didn’t even open you,” it laughed. She didn’t understand. Naruto had told him they would be opened when it was time. “Naruto is a fool,” she bellowed, and Sasuke flinched. He needed to gather his chakra and do something before the beast decided to just do what she had come to do. Her eyes narrowed with dark mirth as if it might know his thoughts, and Sasuke’s heartbeat involuntarily picked up. 

He could feel his body starting to tremble. He didn’t want to be opened by Kushina. The very thought filled him with terror. “But I’m not. I know what to do when a scent like this is blooming.” The leaden paw on his chest tore downward, shredding his clothing and leaving four red weals to rise out of his pale skin. The pain and the sight of the marks made him dizzy. “With a body like yours I can surely acquire the Sharingan and it’s secrets for my line.” 

He had to get away immediately. If he was forced to carry the child of a beast like this, he would probably die. After all, Minato had been a known warrior, and Sasuke had yet to be even taught to properly fight. His eyes burned as his vision changed, and he was seeing the pooling miasma of the demon’s energy spilling all over. He had the Sharingan, but no idea how it could be used to help him. Unsure of what else to do, he released his ability. 

The fox roared but quickly shook off the pain. “Unclaimed Uchiha omegas don’t do anything but cause problems. That’s been true since the time of Madara Uchiha, hasn’t it?” Instead of paws on his chest, there were hands around his neck, and one of them reared back to strike him. With one hand still trying to pry Kushina off of his neck, Sasuke closed his eyes and braced for the blow, but still nearly lost consciousness when it hit. “Someone should have bound him to a bed and bred him too full to move. Then he would not have had time to control and murder my grandmother.” 

“Stop-“ Sasuke gasped as his thighs were forced apart. He felt her touch slip inside and recoiled, but it followed him. He resorted to kicking, punching, trying to get away. It all did nothing. She had more than two hands. She could form them from her burning chakra and pin any limb he got away from her back down. A scorched hand-print appeared under each fresh grip, burning deep Sasuke’s flesh. “Naruto will-“ he gasped, but cut off when she struck him across the face. He hated it- he hated being invaded by the choking red chakra. He hated just struggling to breathe while Kushina did whatever she wanted and his ability crackled uselessly over her scorched red skin.

“Don’t worry, little one,” Kushina growled, flashing rows of sharp teeth as she wrestled Sasuke flat once again. He couldn’t stop fighting. It had to be Naruto who he gave it to, it had to be. “I’ll claim you properly. Give you a child. Isn’t that what you want?” Sasuke released his ability again, pushing as much power into it as he had left. He felt weak. He knew if he didn’t stop soon he’d lose consciousness but until that point, he had to give it his all and- maybe it would be better if he died by using all his energy than letting her have the satisfaction of thinking she could own him. “Insolent,” Kushina roared, striking him again. His electricity died out as the blow to his head made it impossible for him to focus his energy. His thighs were forced apart again and there was cutting pain. He cried out.

“Sasuke!” His name, in Naruto’s voice. He twisted towards it and saw his mate, running. His eyes were red and filled with rage. Sasuke experienced a sharp spike of joy. He kicked Kushina with all his remaining strength and sent her rearing back. Naruto pounced on her at that moment, his body rippling into a huge fox and snapping up Kushina’s still human form between his jaws. He prayed that in the ensuing fight, his mate would win.

Sasuke didn’t have any energy for the revelation that the fox had been Naruto all along. “Help,” he breathed instead, and his voice was too weak to hear, but Hinata, running up behind Naruto, saw him. She’d gone to get help and successfully found their alpha. He hadn’t been sure she’d be able do it, but he’d underestimated her. She grabbed him bodily and dragged him into the house.

“I’ll kill you!” His alpha’s growl echoed.

“Try it, whelp!” His sire’s roar was even deeper. It rattled Sasuke’s bones even at a distance. His body jerked, and his cut smarted painfully as his movements pulled on it. He had to check where he’d been hurt. Was it just his leg, or had she -? He tried to check but the angle was terrible and the slick material of his blood was getting everywhere as the seconds went on. He swayed, feeling weak at the sight of it.

“Hinata,” he called urgently.

She turned from the window, where she must have been watching the alpha’s conflict progress. When she looked at him, her expression became so sad he couldn’t keep her eyes. “... Did she?” Hinata asked, oh so gently, coming to kneel by his side.

“I don’t know.” He uncurled his fists and his body, pulling his knees up and apart so she could look. She touched, carefully pulling him open to look inside. “Ouch-“ he hissed. That meant- she must have.

“You got cut badly on your leg,” Hinata fretted. “There’s a lot of blood.” She ripped her clothing to make a ball to press into the wound, and a bandage to tie around it. “I can’t see if it is closed or not.”

His scent would have changed, if she claimed him properly, right? And his alpha had an amazing sense of smell. “Get Naruto. He’ll know.” Hinata hesitated, her hands fluttering over him. If he looked half as rough as he felt, she must be seeing something terrible when she looked at him. but there were more important things to worry about. “Don’t let them kill each other-“ he urged.

“When I get back I’ll treat your wound,” she promised. “Hold this for now,” she told him, bringing his shaking hand into a fist and pushing it against the cloth that was slowing his bleeding. He nodded. She lingered for a moment but went. Sasuke hazily heard her footsteps trailing off as she followed the two alphas into the trees. 

~~~

Naruto skidded through the trees, feeling sand and soil turning under his claws as he wrestled with his sire. She was much larger, but he had a stronger reason to win. He was protecting what he loved, and she was only trying to steal. He managed to get the upper hand and close her scarlet throat in his jaws. 

He shook, and her yowls of pain echoed between the trees. satisfaction pooled in him at the sight of her subjugated. They were both panting hard, growling, and marred with oozing scratches. He felt his four legs threaten to buckle under her massive weight and his exhaustion. Steam filled the air from the heat of their bodies. Kushina heaved, trying to shake free, but Naruto tightened his jaws, forcing her to submit or tear herself open. Should he allow her to crawl away? Or maybe he should snap her neck, and make sure she could never do this again.

He hesitated, seeing Hinata carefully peeking out from behind a fallen log. Her expression was filled with terror. “Naruto! Sasuke is calling for you!” She shouted. The alpha growled. He couldn’t kill his sire in front of his mate, he couldn’t prioritize revenge over Sasuke who needed him. Especially when Hinata was filling the air with the alarming scent of Sasuke’s blood. He flung his sire to the side and bounded over to Hinata. The omega inhaled sharply. She was unused to this shape.  
  
“Where is he?” Naruto asked. He tried to take his human shape but his blood was running too quickly. There was too much power coursing through him to condense it down into a smaller size. “Hinata-” he coaxed, trying to snap her out of her daze. The omega blinked rapidly, then nodded, reaching out to smooth her palms along his snout. Naruto licked her palm, and she smiled weakly.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kushina growled, releasing an unnerving rumbling sound into the woods. But she was staggered against a tree. It would be all night before she could move again. He didn’t have to worry about her.

“We’re done,” he growled. He turned back to his second. “Let’s go,” he told the omega. She nodded and began running swiftly back towards the house. The scent of those Uchiha was everywhere. So was Sasuke’s blood. It smeared across the floor to the door. They must have dragged him.

“Look-“ Hinata pointed, biting her lip. It was a hand-print on the door frame. Sasuke’s hand-print and Sasuke’s blood. Naruto growled, seeing red. He tensed his body to run but the omega threw her arms around him and stopped him. “Don’t leave me.”

He bowed, and felt her climb onto his back. He waited until she’d gotten two solid fistfuls of his fur to hold onto, then ran.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

When Sasuke awoke, he hurt. But not as much as he had been expecting to hurt. There was a beta woman there, with long hair that looked pink in the half-light of the morning. As he forced his eyes more open, her hands began to glow and she passed them over his body, pausing longer on his wrist and thigh. His wrist had been twisted while the Uchiha search party had been dragging him off. The woman looked over and rested her palm on his cheek, wiping the grogginess away from his mind with her cool touch. 

“I’m a healer,” she told him gently. “My name is Sakura.” Sasuke nodded. “I didn’t know when you’d wake so I healed you in your sleep. I’m sorry if that causes you any distress, but you could have bled to death if I didn’t.” She smelled like medical herbs and berries. As his eyes adjusted, he realized her hair really was pink. How did she color it, and was that why she smelled like berries? Well, he decided, it wasn’t that important.

“Sasuke,” he greeted back, finally. He forced himself to sit up. “It’s fine. Thank you.” He wasn't going to be precious about surviving. And she was a doctor, so he assumed she’d respected his body while he was unconscious. She nodded and went back to healing his wrist. Sasuke shifted and felt the pain between his legs. Was it just his leg or- Sakura gave him a questioning look, pausing her motions. “Did you check?” he asked.

“What?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. As a beta, he supposed, something like that might not occur to her. Her scent didn’t have the power to make an alpha act like that. She didn’t go into heats and watch the people around her lose their minds.

He gestured at the area, unable to put it into words right away. He swallowed when she just regarded him with confusion. “Can you tell if it's been opened?” She’d healed the area but he supposed it wouldn’t have been her first idea to check inside him. 

She shook her head, her expression becoming pained. “I didn’t. But I can.” It hurt her to think about what happened to him, which was interesting to see because Sasuke wasn’t allowing himself to feel anything about it until he knew for sure. He spread his body, showing her. She touched carefully, and he hissed as the skin pulled. “Was it your bond-mate who cut you? Is that why they’re hiding you here?” Sasuke shook his head, but his mind turned over the details. He was being hidden?

“No,” he told her with a stiffness he couldn’t hide. Sakura’s fingers entered him gently. She twisted and seemed to search for something by touch. “Someone else.” Kushina Uzumaki’s face flashed through his mind and he shuddered, hugging his own shoulders to keep from shivering in front of her.

She grimaced, pulling her fingers out and immediately going to wash her hands in a bowl on the other side of the room. “Then you’re lucky they didn’t get you,” she told him. Sasuke exhaled as relief coursed through him. Thank goodness. Whatever else would happen, at least he’d avoided belonging to Kushina. “You’ll be able to share it with your bond-mate after all,” Sakura soothed, covering Sasuke back up. “I’m sorry, but you’re safe now. Your leg shouldn’t scar or reopen, but it will be tender for a while-” 

Sasuke nodded, shifting into a position where he could be at least a little comfortable. The healer offered him a small ceramic cup with water and helped him drink. He took over and she let go once she noticed his grip was secure. Sasuke focused on drinking without coughing. When he looked up, she was still watching him. He raised his eyebrow and she blushed hotly. “I’m sorry for staring,” she apologized. “You’re just so beautiful.”

He found himself flushing a little at the compliment. “It’s fine,” he allowed, passing her back the cup. It wasn’t as if it was news to him that he was inoffensive to look at, but when people called him beautiful it still threw him. His parents had always said that his personality spoiled his looks and that his elder brother Itachi was the beautiful one. “How long has it been since I was brought?”

“You were brought yesterday morning, before sunrise even.” Without being asked, she added: “I sent for your family as soon as you began to stir, of course.”

Sasuke bit his lip. Then they were already on their way. That was bad, he needed to be gone as soon as he could otherwise they would find some alpha to give him too. “Can you help me?” He asked urgently.

“Does something else hurt?” Sakura was attentive, coming quickly to check over him.

He shook his head. “I need you to tell my alpha where I am.” She nodded, waiting for more details. “I was taken from him in Whirlpool, and he lives in the Senju encampment. His name is Uzumaki Naruto.” She gasped, shaking her head when she found out who Sasuke’s mate was. He’d expected as much.

“I can’t do that,” she fretted, covering her mouth with her hands and lowering her voice. “You know that I depend on the Uchihas, I’m just a beta.”

“Please,” Sasuke begged. She was his only hope, any Uchiha he could ask would refuse on principle. He decided to lay his cards out. “If you don’t I’ll never be able to see him again. My parents will make me bond someone else.”

“You love him?” Sakura’s eyes held a lot of tenderness. He sensed that maybe she was in love. Perhaps she understood Sasuke’s desire to decide on his partner.

But he still couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say it to her when he hadn’t even said it to Naruto in as many words. “... I”

“I'll help you.” she decided. Resolve was visible in her expression. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He had a chance now. “I can see you want to be with him.” She stood and seemed to be getting ready to leave. “What does he look like,” she asked, pausing.

“Very yellow blond hair, blue eyes.” Sasuke gestured on his face with three fingers. “He has marks on his cheeks like this.”

“Really?” Sakura asked. “I think I saw-“ Sasuke jerked as the door opened and his family entered.

“Are you finished?” Sasuke’s father demanded impatiently.

“Ah, yes,” Sakura said, bowing her head, and receding into the back of the room. He didn’t want her here for this argument that was about to occur, and she needed to go look for Naruto. It had sounded like she was about to reveal that she’d seen him somewhere nearby. He hoped against hope it was true.

“Sasuke!” His mother cried, throwing her arms around him. It hurt. Over his family's shoulders, he motioned with his eyes for Sakura to leave. She nodded and slipped silently out of a back door. “Thank goodness!”

“Mother,“ he acknowledged stiffly. “Itachi.” His brother’s eyes met his for a long moment. There was something there like disappointment. Sasuke fought the pressure in his mind to speak up and almost said something.

“You’re not pregnant,” his mother commented, pushing on his belly. He felt terrible already, and the pressure she was putting on his stomach made him feel acutely ill. Not to mention he was through being touched without his consent. Some of it had been unavoidable, like treating his injuries, but others, like his mother, just seemed to not respect him at all.

“Get off,” he hissed, jerking his body away from her hand. “I’m leaving,” he decided. He’d slip away and then he’d leave town again. He’d walk back to Naruto’s and wait there for his mate to come to find him, and hope to god that he didn’t cross paths with the snake prime again.

His mother slapped him, and only the fact that she was his mother stopped him from releasing his lightning on her. “You selfish child!” She cried, completely at odds with her previous relief. It had only lasted the moment it took to find out he was alive. Afterward, he was just her worst child again. “What are we to do with you now?”

“I’m not a child,” Sasuke snapped. He’d been making mostly his own decisions for months, and as terrible as some of them had turned out, he’d still preferred making them over being treated like he was an infant with no sense.

“You ran off during the matchmaking process and bonded to one of those animals just to spite your poor mother,” his father argued, folding his arms and looking down his hooked nose at Sasuke. “Those are the actions of a stupid child who doesn’t care about anyone but-“

“I didn’t want to bond that snake,” Sasuke spat. “He’s not even human.” He didn’t care if he was being rude. They’d made it clear that they’d take every side but his.

“He is a prime alpha,” his father snapped. “Do you know how hard it is to marry off an omega like you, who doesn’t obey?”

“You know what he planned to do to my body.” The thought of it still made his skin crawl. Sasuke couldn’t imagine his life at the mercy of that man and his chemicals, his experiments. “It’s not like I would have been his beloved wife!”

“Which as his alpha is your right,” his mother sighed as if she didn’t understand why Sasuke might take issue with having things tested on him, having himself used as spare parts for the alpha and his line. “Where did I fail in raising you?”

“You did your best, Mikoto,” Fugaku replied. Sasuke silently began to seethe with rage. They didn’t get it. They hadn’t been there when the heaven mark was painted on, or seen how sick Orochimaru’s bond mark had made him. They had never had to breathe that terrible incense as their bodies were handled as objects. But if they knew, would it even matter to them?

“You were never knotted by the Senju, were you?” Itachi interrupted. He was looking at Sakura’s notebook. “The healer has written that you haven’t been opened.” He seemed surprised when nothing else had moved his face so far.

“Itachi-” Sasuke hissed, conveying as strongly as he could with his eyes that his brother should just shut up. Why was everyone so interested in his body, and what state it was in? If their son had been kidnapped by an alpha, they should show some concern for him. If they thought he had run away, why were they so invested in returning him to a life he’d rejected?

“Speak boy-” His father shouted, raising his hand as if to strike. Sasuke flinched. It didn’t feel like his personality to let anyone hit him anymore, but they were his parents. Old habits died hard, and made him weak.

“No, he didn’t.” Sasuke scowled as he answered, embarrassed with himself. How had he fought Kushina to his last, but now cowered in front of his father, who was nowhere near her stature?

“Why?” Sasuke hesitated. He wouldn’t reveal Naruto’s secrets. “Answer me!” His apparent value to his family would be nothing if an alpha had decided he was lacking too much as an omega to be knotted. That was what his father was trying to find out. Maybe this could be his way out. Maybe he could make them discard him completely, and he’d be free to go where he wanted.

Sasuke bit his lip. “He thought I’d be an unsuitable mother.” He knew that wasn’t the truth, not really, but saying it made it feel real at that moment. “He didn’t knot me yet, but he said he planned to.” His voice sounded childish as he said it. He knew to them he would look like such a fool, and without the comfort of his alpha’s touch, he felt like one.

“You’re a child after all,” his father decided, smirking. Sasuke hated him. He hated his mother as well, for staying silent. “You think you’re grown because an alpha bent you over. What he did to you was just play of an alpha with no breeding.” Sasuke felt it stab him, his concerns in his father’s voice. He knew it wasn’t true. It wasn’t true. But… if it wasn’t, why didn't Naruto come for him already? “You were just practice for the omega he’ll take as his first.”

Sasuke looked at his hands, feeling and seeing them twist into fists against his will. He had to sell it, because there was no way he could tell his family the real reason he hadn’t been opened yet. “... It’s better if I go back. He has inhuman abilities and strength, and we’ll be in danger if I refuse him.” That was sort of true. Naruto wouldn’t hurt Sasuke, but his clan would be at risk if the alpha was still feral from his fight with his sire.

His mother shook her head. “We can still shift your bond over if you’re claimed properly by an alpha of equal stature.” And once he belonged fully to another alpha, Naruto wouldn’t want him anymore. That must be their plan. Even Naruto might not be so forgiving as to take Sasuke back once he carried the child of another alpha.

“He’s prime,” Sasuke argued. If Sasuke wasn’t able to find anything better, what made them think they could? It just spoke to their ignorance. “Even if I’m worthless my body won’t accept a lesser mate. Unless you plan to kill me.” He decided that if they decided to condemn him to the humiliation of death by heat sickness, he’d run. Cool certainty filled his veins with steel. He’d die alone in the woods and deny everyone his body. The worms could make a meal of his precious womb.

”That’s of no difference.” His father was all business, grabbing Sasuke by his arm and forcing him onto his feet. Sasuke’s body protested violently. He wasn’t ready to be on his feet. But by the night Sasuke planned to be running, with or without Naruto for protection. “We’ve decided you’ll be bonded to Kisame immediately.”

Sasuke ripped back and stared at his brother. “You agreed to this?”

Itachi’s expression was resigned, and deeply bored. He wanted to be there as little as Sasuke, it seemed. Once Itachi had been kind and cheerful. But bonding and going to war had made him different. “There aren’t many primes,” his brother parroted faithfully. It was clear that he was just repeating what their father had told him. “The strongest of them live like beasts.”

“And we surely could not ask Orochimaru after how you’ve embarrassed us with that household,” his mother added, cutting her eyes over Sasuke.

“I don’t want him,” Sasuke argued. “Even Kisame is not enough compared to the mate I’ve had.” He pulled again, but his father’s grip was strong. Resisting his father with chakra was an option but what if Sasuke killed him? He’d try to talk his way out first. “If it’s not going to forge you a new alliance, why not leave me be?”

“You would rather be the Senju’s slut?” His mother cried in disbelief.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was as if they couldn’t hear a thing they said. They were so blinded by their conflict with the opposing clan. A conflict Sasuke was beginning to suspect was based on a lie. “He’s not even a Senju!“

“Then you would rather keep…” There was a pause when his mother realized she didn’t even really know his mate’s name or anything else about him. “Whatever worthless courtyard bond?“ She continued, finding her footing on the fact that regardless of who Sasuke’s mate was, he’d done it wrong. He’d mated, bonded, and fallen all wrong in her eyes.

“Than risk my life to share this rotten fish with my brother?” Sasuke challenged, fed up. His parents gasped. “You’re more ignorant than you know,” he hissed. He escaped his father’s grip and made space between them as much as he could in the healer’s small room. He was glad that Sakura wasn’t there to hear this discussion. Hopefully, she was telling his mate what to do.

“Insolent.” His father turned to his brother and nodded significantly. “Itachi.”

His brother's eyes became red. He had never fought Itachi, but most had heard about his brothers Tsukuyomi. He knew that his brother’s eyes could cast an illusion that made an opponent's body into a doll for Itachi’s will. Sasuke took a step back, trembling. “Don’t-” he asked, knowing no other way to counter it.

“I’m sorry,” Itachi sighed. His eyes spun, and Sasuke felt his knees weaken. He collapsed against the wall behind him and resisted the urge to scream as his brother touched his forehead in a gesture that had once been a fond interaction between them. He felt his mind twist, and his stomach heave sickly. “It’s terrible what happened to you, little brother. Things will settle down soon.” Sasuke felt something in him click. His brother's fingers left his forehead, and he slumped over. “Kisame.”

“You-” Sasuke hissed, even as he was packed and tossed over the alpha’s shoulder. “Put me down!” He bit his lip as the alphas shoulder pressed into his stomach and it lurched in protest.

“I’m just following orders,” Kisame replied, cheerfully. He slid a covetous hand under Sasuke’s clothes and the omega tried to summon his lightning, only managing bare sparks. His chakra was still low from fighting Kushina. “And you’re gonna behave your goddamn self, brat.”

The people he’d once considered him his family bound him to the ceremonial table. Members of the clan entered, and stood ringed around to watch Kisame take ownership of him. “I won’t be humiliated like this.” He twisted, and Itachi’s illusion seemed to have worn off, but by then he was already restricted by ropes. “I’m already bonded.”

“You already humiliated yourself,” his mother sighed.

“And so you’re all going to watch it continue?”

“We have to be sure the bond transfers. And the clan needs to see you don’t belong to that classless alpha.” Sasuke scoffed. Kisame was right out of the fucking woods. Class was meaningless, all they cared about was appearances and power. If Kisame had any real class at all, he’d refuse to mate a completely unwilling omega who already possessed a bond.

He met Itachi’s eyes, once more, desperately. He was an omega of Sasuke’s generation. Itachi didn’t love Kisame, he simply tolerated him. If they both tried to get away they could easily be free of their clan's backward traditions. Itachi spoke: “Please brother. End this for both of us.” Again the pressure built behind Sasuke’s eyes, and he felt like he did just before he released lightning.

“Quit building chakra,” Kisame complained. He set something heavy on top of Sasuke. His body immediately went weak, it felt like he was being drained. He struggled anyway and released as much lightning as he could in his destroyed state. His body begged for rest. But he had to fight as long as he could so that he had time to either find a way to escape or get rescued. 

Sasuke felt his lightning die out and he knew that to produce anymore would probably make him lose consciousness again. Before the world managed to fully gray out, he caught a scent. It was so familiar, but he was in a daze and his mind just wasn’t connecting things as it should. “He’s here,” the omega whispered, and only upon hearing himself speak, realized who was meant.

“That alpha is here?” Kisame growled, pausing in baring Sasuke’s legs, and twisting around.

Sasuke fought to turn his head and saw the yellow blur of his mate’s hair. There were many Uchiha between him and Sasuke, but he knew how fast the alpha could move. Sasuke relaxed against his bonds. Naruto would rescue him. “Is this the one?” His father was yelling, pointing at the alpha. “You’re the one who took my son away-“

“He was an unbonded omega on my territory,” The alpha snarled back. No one else there was capable of such a deep, rumbling sound. Sasuke relished the wash of his mate’s power in the air. It felt like safety to him by that point. It was only when he left the blond’s side that bad things started happening. “If this guy was a better mate than me, don’t you think Sasuke would have come back sooner?”

“Violator!” Sasuke's mother was enraged. Her expression was wild. Sasuke, having gathered a bit of strength, tried to push the thing on his chest off him, and failed. He was still weak, and the thing on top of him made him feel weaker the longer he waited. Could it kill him, if no one removed it?

“Yeah, and who wants to fight me about it,” the alpha challenged, his eyes flashing bright red. Naruto growled, sizing up Kisame. he was much smaller physically, but Sasuke knew by then to judge alphas by their pressure, not physical size. If he could make his eyes work he would check who had the bigger cloud of energy, but as it was, he just couldn’t do it. “If this is what they call an alpha around here?” Naruto folded his arms, boldly goading Kisame. “You’re the ones trying to separate a bonded pair. That's a crime, you know? While taking an unmarked omega for yourself isn’t.”

“You don’t look so tough,” the shark-alpha responded, taking a fighting stance. He lunged and Naruto snatched his head out of thin air, slamming him to the ground with force Sasuke had never seen him use before. The shark alpha’s blue skin had been reduced to a pulpy bloody mass under Naruto’s fist. He lifted the limp body by what had been the face and showed it to their clan. He showed it to Sasuke, his claws and bared teeth gleaming with crimson violence.

“Honestly how long did you think it would take me to find you?” He growled. Sasuke quivered. Seeing Kisame taken down so decisively triggered in him a sudden need to be filled. “Did you want this?” Naruto asked, shaking Kisame, who Sasuke thought might be barely alive. “You want to be rid of me that much? I thought we were starting to get along.” His mate was feral, just like Sasuke had predicted. He couldn’t think rationally, and they were all in danger. Sasuke needed to both control his urges and calm his mate down. “You told me you were staying.”

“Dumb-ass, they obviously took me.” Naruto’s scarlet eyes narrowed at the comment, but his continuing growl softened. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure of the energy around them decreased. “Don’t kill him,” Sasuke requested, panting. The thing on him made even talking hard, but he had to explain that Kisame wasn’t even on Sasuke’s mind as a potential alpha. Things would be fine if they just quickly left.

“Why shouldn’t I? If I kill him you’ll have to stay with me, won’t you?” 

“Calm down,” Sasuke repeated. The alpha had come closer, and now he was close enough that Sasuke could lay a hand against his body, and feel the alpha’s lungs heaving, his heart thundering in his chest. “My brother- his bond,” Sasuke gasped. Having a mate die was significant trauma to an omega’s body. Even if he was done being an Uchiha, he didn’t want that for Itachi. He took a deep unsteady breath, tried to speak, couldn’t. He collected himself and tried again. “... Please take this damn thing off me.”

Naruto flung the object away and when it hit the ground it shrieked as if it were alive. “This isn’t what you want, is it? He’s pathetic,” Naruto growled, his eyes still bordering on wild as he shook Kisame’s limp body. Sasuke struggled to collect all the little beads of his consciousness to stay awake and hopefully get them out of this. He was apparently currently the brains of operations. “You want to go home with me.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke sighed fondly. He did want to go with the alpha. After all the sappy things Sasuke had said, Naruto must be a fool to think anything but a kidnapping had occurred. “Ever since you did that to me-“ he admitted, “I can’t imagine bonding with anyone else anymore.” Naruto showed his sharp canine teeth, obviously pleased with Sasuke’s profession. “Now let him go.”

“Naruto!” Sasuke called as the blond was engulfed in dark flames. Sasuke panicked, and time seemed to slow. It felt like he was making lightning, but instead, the fire was going out. Pain shot through his head, and he knew that at a cost to himself, he was putting the fire out. Were these... Itachi’s abilities? Itachi had set both alphas alight, and Sasuke had put Naruto out. 

“You protected him,” Itachi realized, The ring of Sasuke’s fire slowly edging toward his feet. He stepped back, and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. These new powers were strong. But… Why had Itachi given them to Sasuke before Kisame tried to mate him? Were these skills to defend himself? Itachi had asked him to end it. Was “it” Kisame himself? The siblings' eyes met, and he could hear what his brother was thinking, plain as his speech. Confusion creased the older brother’s brows as he tried to rearrange the facts to fit Sasuke’s actions as well. Sasuke could see when he understood.

To answer, Sasuke let Kisame keep burning. Itachi put him out after a moment, but the shark-alpha was suspiciously motionless. And Sasuke saw in Itachi’s eyes that he had understood correctly. Sasuke created a fire in a ring around him and his mate. He heard his father crying out to his brother. “Dissolve the fire Itachi! Or set the alpha ablaze.”

“I can’t do that,” Itachi replied serenely. “It appears Sasuke’s will on this matter is stronger than mine.”

Sasuke turned his attention from his family to his mate, who was scenting him desperately. “It’s good if you can’t imagine anyone else,” Naruto growled, his hands roaming all over Sasuke’s face, neck, and hair. Sasuke whined submissively because yes, he’d been found. The soft noises he made calmed the alpha a great deal. They communicated that he was fine and there was no more need for the alpha to worry. He was rather worried about the alpha. Itachi’s black flames should be catastrophically destructive even to someone who healed like Naruto. 

Naruto hadn’t been able to fight off the flames on his own, so if Sasuke hadn’t learned to put out the fire when he had, Naruto might be dead. The alpha seemed completely unbothered by that though. “I can't let you go. I hurt so bad when you were missing.” Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes and letting the kisses fall wherever they might. “Gonna make you mine for real.” Sasuke nodded again, he would gladly be bred as soon as Naruto deemed it safe. “I'm gonna make them watch.”

That ground him to a stop. “What?” Hands gripped his thighs and rearranged them into one of the pair’s preferred positions. Sasuke recognized the feeling of it right away. The omega shivered as the cold surface remade contact with his back. He still hated it, but with Naruto pressed against him, radiating heat, it was far less uncomfortable. Sasuke let Naruto crowd him with his warm body, seeking his heat. “Well?”

The alpha snarled. Sasuke wasn’t afraid. It wasn’t him in trouble. But, he was nervous at what the alpha planned to make them watch. “This. It’s obvious what they were doing.” Naruto dragged his claws restlessly across the stone table at Sasuke’s side, making a soft grating noise. Sasuke wondered who else had been claimed on this table. Itachi surely? And his mother? “It’s like a ritual right? They’ll have to see that you’re mine.” Oh but his mate’s possessing touch. It was firm and it sent chills up the young omega’s spine.

“Just untie me,” Sasuke told him. “We’ll go somewhere alone and then...“ then Sasuke would throw his pride away and beg to be fucked like an animal through his heat.

“Maybe they’ll stop trying to touch what’s mine if I show them,” the alpha growled. He sealed his mouth around Sasuke’s mark. Sasuke stifled a moan, trying to collect his thoughts through the fever. “I’ll make you give me your blood today.” He had to dissuade this. If he was to be made his alpha’s bitch he’d much rather do it in private.

Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t want them to see,” the omega breathed, his voice shaky. “Their faces.” Even now over Naruto's shoulder, he could see the outrage building. Hear their voices rising in protest. Part of his apprehension was for Naruto’s safety. A circle of Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke's black fire surrounded them but he wanted- he wanted to do it somewhere hidden and safe. He wanted to let his guard down. 

“Then look at me,” his mate ordered. Their eyes locked and... Sasuke surrendered, opening his body for his mate to devour. The omega shivered as the alpha murmured approvals against his throat. A hand pushed between his thighs, knocking them apart. The alpha wasn’t rough, but he was strong and impatient. Sasuke whined as one of the blond’s fingers breached him. 

“Fuck,” he swore, opening his thighs wider and watching the outline of his whole clan blur as his eyes fluttered with pleasure. He tucked himself into Naruto’s shoulder and bit out a moan. They were watching. Even if he couldn’t see them they were watching. A gush of warm slick flowed out of his slit, coating his mate’s fingers. 

“I have you don’t I?” Naruto asked. “Don’t I?”

“You have me-” Sasuke winced as his mate’s touch brushed over the partially healed cut on his inner thigh. “But careful. I’m injured,” he reminded. His mate nodded emphatically in understanding. He didn’t touch the cut roughly again. But that was basically the only part of Sasuke he wasn’t touching.

“Sasuke,“ Naruto groaned, rutting against him. Sasuke panted, the heat from the cock rubbing on him ratcheting up his internal temperature. Then they caught together and the alpha was pressing in. “Fuck,” The alpha swore, twisting his hips. Sasuke gasped, his wrists twisting desperately against the ropes. He would give anything to touch- to hold on to his alpha at this moment. “I’ll do it this time,“ Naruto growled. “They’ll see whose you are.” Maybe he’d managed to keep Naruto from attacking anyone but Kisame, but the alpha was still feral.

But he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when the alpha was doing his best to cram his thick knot into Sasuke’s hole. “It’s already halfway in cause you’re so wet,” his mate purred in his ear. He was stretched nearly to limit already. He felt so tight around it, like he might rip- or burst. A shiver worked its way through his body, and he felt his entrance widen in its wake, accepting more of his mate inside. “You like that babe? You want it?”

“Naruto.” Sasuke swallowed, feeling nervousness grip his stomach. “Hurry,“ he urged despite not feeling the smallest bit prepared. “All of it.” 

The pressure increased and Sasuke couldn’t suppress a cry. He squirmed, his body instinctively pulling away from discomfort, but Naruto's grasp on his hips was absolute. “Relax or it won’t,“ the alpha snarled. There was no use resisting it. He took a breath and let his head tip back. He would have thrown an arm over his eyes to prevent making eye contact with anyone, but he couldn’t. Itachi’s eyes met his and there he found understanding in a sea of rage. There was this over-stretched pain, and fresh sweat broke out over his body. 

“There we go gorgeous,“ and the next moment the pressure of Naruto’s body seemed to abate as something inside him gave. He gasped, shuddering. His vision swam with pain and pleasure and his clan became a wash of colors. “You feel me splitting you open?” Sasuke did. It was invasive and euphoric at once. “This is what you’ve been begging me for.“ and for good reason. Sasuke sobbed with pleasure as the throbbing knot filled the part of Sasuke that had been aching for it. “So tight- hold me forever.”

“You’re so thick. I’m gonna-“ He came as the knot fully settled, and rested for a moment in that perfect, sweet spot. Naruto let him shudder it out, stroking his hip gently. Then he began to move, and the omega arched, tilting his hips to give the alpha everything, anything of Sasuke’s he wanted.

“I love how you’re spread for me.” The feeling of his mate pumping his knot in and out of Sasuke was mind-bending. Each time the thick bulb spread Sasuke’s entrance he bit his lip and resisted crying out. When it was outside desperation built in him that exploded into ecstasy upon its return. He’d never had the knot in his pussy before but he knew after this the alpha would never be able to persuade him to do anything else.

“You’re so amazing.” Naruto praised. “I'm so in love with you,” he admitted in the same moment that Sasuke felt himself being tied. Sasuke yelped at the pain as his womb was opened properly, once and for all. He felt like ripping paper inside. Satisfying and irreversible. The alpha had thrust the knot deep where it belonged. He could feel himself dissolving, and reforming into someone else that was made to fit around his mate’s hot, pulsing thickness. “Sasuke- your eyes-“ Naruto fretted. He wiped Sasuke’s cheek and they came away wet with blood. “You’re bleeding again.”

“Don’t worry.” It was from making the fire. Sasuke knew he should stop soon. But he couldn’t move. Instead, Sasuke just panted as the knot inside him throbbed and his mate began to spill his seed in matching rhythmic spurts. He shuddered and came in time with a strong jet of seed hitting his inner walls. The pheromones and the sensations were too much. He cupped his hands over his abdomen and felt his body quicken, milking the alpha as his orgasm began to subside. Finally. Finally, he could be an adult.

The alpha cut the rope around Sasuke’s wrists, slicing through the fibers with one of his claws. Sasuke sat up and didn’t do anything else, too dazed to make an actionable decision. His body throbbed with pleasure. He wanted to lie back down and get knotted again. What was that he had thought about being the brains of the operation? 

Sasuke gasped as the thick bulb of the knot was tugged out of him. It was smaller and softer after spending itself inside him, but still felt substantial as it stretched Sasuke’s entrance. The omega felt it rest against his belly as the alpha kissed him possessively, consumingly. He could feel Naruto’s heartbeat in it, and whined softly. 

The alpha ordered against his lips: “Roll over.”

~~~

“I can’t hold this fire forever,” Sasuke breathed back.

Naruto shook his head. “There’s no point in stopping us anymore,” Naruto growled, kneading Sasuke’s thighs with his hands. He was careful of the injury. He nearly saw red when he thought of how his mate had gotten hurt, but Sasuke’s submissive touches against his jaw were much more important. “They’ve all accepted it,” Naruto told the omega. Sasuke whimpered as Naruto claimed his mouth again. The omega’s scent was so irresistible, he was definitely falling into heat. Naruto watched as Sasuke trembled, trying to remember how to refuse. “Do as I say,” Naruto growled softly into his mate’s ear.

“You’re the worst,” Sasuke moaned as a kiss was pressed to their mark, his arms tightening around Naruto’s shoulders. The alpha grinned. He knew it was true. When he’d arrived he’d been feral, but his mind was a little clearer now. He could see what sort of a mess he’d made. But… that wasn’t a reason he saw to stop.

“They want to see,” Naruto promised, cupping his mate’s cheek and kissing all over that fine, pale throat. “They want to see you.” Some of the Uchiha had left, but many of them stayed, and Naruto could smell the prevailing mood on the air. It wasn’t anger anymore, it was arousal. Even standing in the crowd, many were pairing off, touching each other, while others stared raptly at the mating pair on the altar.

“I don’t want to see them,” Sasuke would have snipped if he were less breathless. If his body weren’t already leaning into his mate’s possessive touches. Naruto knew he was winning. Sasuke winced, and the fire around them vanished. Naruto used his tongue to clean the blood from under his mate’s eyes, now that there wouldn’t be anymore.

“I want you again more than anything,” the alpha pleaded, moving back to make eye contact with his omega.

His omega nodded, giving his body over into Naruto’s hands. “Only once more,” he allowed. “This is embarrassing,” he admitted, flushing. Naruto’s cock throbbed as Sasuke touched it, stroking it back to hardness.

“All I feel is pride that they all want to watch you shake on my knot,” Naruto replied easily. But this wasn’t his clan. Maybe he’d be a little shyer in that situation. But even if it was making Sasuke shy, Naruto could also scent how wet it was making him. His eyes when he looked at Naruto- they were asking him to do it. “They think you’re as beautiful as I do,” Naruto praised, pulling the omega’s fingers away and flipping him over onto all fours. 

The alpha bit his lip, nearly losing his sanity at the sight of his mate's ruined slit. It was puffy and streaked with red and white. Naruto’s seed dripped out of him. “Every alpha here wants to fuck you,” Naruto growled, pressing himself into Sasuke’s tight, hot body. With his release to slick his motions, he was deep in the omega in seconds. The omega whimpered, hiding his face in his folded arms. Naruto thrust and a shudder of pleasure rolled visibly through Sasuke’s slender body. “Every omega wants to be getting fucked like you’re getting fucked.”

“How do you know?” Sasuke asked, his voice soft. He liked being spoken to like that. The slut. Naruto tilted the omega’s head up.

“You’ll be surprised,” Naruto promised. Sasuke took in the Uchihas, who were rapidly descending into some kind of orgy. His opening tightened around Naruto and Naruto couldn’t help but thrust again. “Your hair is all stuck to you,” Naruto teased, pulling his mate’s hair back so he could see better.

“I’m so hot,” the omega moaned, writhing against Naruto’s body. “I think you triggered it in me,” he admitted softly.

“I know, precious,” Naruto growled, nipping his mate’s shoulder. “I fought and killed for you.” Again, the omega tightened. He spilled his sweet slick over Naruto as he penetrated the omega over and over. “I’d probably feel hurt if you weren’t.”

“You’re so annoying,” Sasuke snapped, cutting Naruto with a look. “Hurry and knot me again so we can leave.”

“Bossy,” Naruto laughed. But he supposed his mate was right. Just because everyone was fucking, didn’t mean they wouldn’t get mad again, if given enough time. He increased his pace, and his force. The omega whimpered and tried to squirm away. “I won’t let you,” Naruto growled, holding the omega in place. Sasuke cried out as Naruto pounded his most sensitive spots into submission, his arms and legs collapsing under him as he came.

Naruto still didn’t stop. He forced spasms of pleasure through his mate's body until Sasuke begged: “Come, please- tie me again-“ while pulling on his own silken hair to expend the desperate tension that was pulling his beautiful slender body to pieces. Naruto slammed his knot home, and let himself tie. “Naruto!”

“Fuck. That’s so good,” the alpha praised, letting both of them collapse onto their sides. Sasuke stayed closer than even the knot forced them to be, rubbing his body on Naruto’s in soft affectionate wiggles. “Okay,” Naruto panted when their tie had loosened some. “I’m gonna take it out.” Sasuke shook his head, whining. He didn’t want it to be done. 

Naruto knew the feeling. He kissed the omega. “I know babe. But this isn’t your nest, and I still wouldn’t say we’re safe.” Naruto grinned as Sasuke glared at him. Yes, the omega had made that very sensible argument before, and Naruto hadn’t listened. He soothed the omega with another kiss, feeling Sasuke melt against his mouth. “Once I get you home we’ll stay together for a long time,” the alpha promised.

He disconnected their bodies, feeling his sense of loss mirrored in Sasuke’s soft mewl. The omega’s legs shook as Naruto helped him stand. He knew there was a strong chance that he would be carrying Sasuke home in his arms. He’d been through a lot. Sasuke's clothes were in a decent state, so Naruto just bundled him back into them. Sasuke let him do it with clear exhaustion pooling in his black eyes. Naruto was definitely carrying him home. He kissed the Uchiha once more and was about to lift him when the atmosphere changed.

“It appears I’ve come just in time,” he heard from behind him. He stiffened. That was the snake sage’s voice. Naruto growled, feeling Kurama supply him with power that matched the threat in front of him. 

“You’ve come too late,” Sasuke hissed, folding his arms. “Things have been decided already.”

”Hush child, you know nothing of the world,” the snake prime dismissed, waving his hand. Naruto put his arm in front of the omega. Sasuke had little to no chakra, and Orochimaru was more than formidable, not to mention more rested than both of them put together. “Such things make no difference to me,” the sage added, gesturing to the altar, still gleaming wet with their combined mating. “It’s hardly the sum of what I planned to use you for.”

“You can’t-” Sasuke began.

“You’d be helpless if I took you,” the sage smirked, reaching around Naruto with confidence to grab the young Uchiha. Naruto had had enough. He snarled, grabbing Orochimaru’s wrist with crushing force. He bared his teeth in satisfaction as the bones snapped under his grip. “Keh-” the sage was annoyed when he viewed his broken limb. “What do you want, fox?”

“Snake!” Naruto shot right back. He squeezed his hand more and felt the bone fragments grind together. “That’s. Mine.” He punched the alpha with his other hand, sending him flying. “Don’t ever touch Sasuke again!” All around the courtyard, the Uchiha began to flee, abandoning this space which was clearly about to become fatally dangerous.

“You may be prime but I have years of experience on you,” the snake sage jeered, landing on his feet. Another person would be dead from that blow, but a sage didn’t even stagger. Naruto gritted his teeth. This would be a hard fight for sure. But he’d beaten his sire, so maybe he was stronger than he’d thought. “You’re just a pup,” the other prime accused derisively.

He lashed out so quickly Naruto couldn’t dodge, spitting a sword out of his mouth that dug itself into Naruto’s side before he could react to it. He grabbed the blade, feeling it bite into his palms as well. But there was nothing for it. He had promised he would die first before he let someone else take his mate.

“Fuck you!” Naruto shouted. “I don’t want to hear what you have to say-“ He cut off when the sage exploded into black flames. Sasuke’s hand closed on Naruto's shoulder and yanked him back off the blade.

“Spoiled, ungrateful creature,” the sage hissed. Sasuke scoffed, and the flames burned higher. The sage’s words wheezed out of him, rough and menacing. “Your clan will suffer for thisssss.” The flames extinguished. Naruto saw the body shift. Maybe the sage was still alive. He forced himself straight and readied an attack, but Sasuke stopped him.

“That’s enough,” the omega told him, bleeding from his eyes again.

“Have to protect you,” Naruto argued.

Sasuke shook his head. “You’ve done enough, he’ll think twice before bothering us now.” Naruto nodded and tried to lift Sasuke into his arms. “I can walk,” Sasuke lied. He only lasted long enough to nearly trip on a rock. Even with a hole in his side, Naruto was better on his feet. “All right, thank you,” Sasuke allowed, frustration showing in his face as Naruto picked him up and began the long walk back home. 

That alpha tried to keep a steady pace and gait, even though he felt himself leaking blood all over the ground. They couldn’t stop, or predators would come thinking they could make an easy meal of him or Sasuke. Naruto could kill them, but he’d rather not waste the energy. He was exhausted. He could sense he was close to home but his vision was swimming. The alpha let his instincts decide where to go, and soon he was surrounded by the smells of his own home, he collapsed. 

“Hey, get up,” Sasuke shouted, shaking him. “Hinata!” He felt Sasuke pack his weight, and half carry, half drag him the last few steps up the path. He heard someone else run out.

“Sasuke!” It was Hinata. “You shouldn’t be doing that,” she cried, making Sasuke set him down. She supported him against her body and pushed his hair back. Naruto wanted to open his eyes and tell her he was okay but he couldn’t. He was safe anyway. “Koharu!”

“Yes ma’am!” came the servant's immediate reply. “Oh my goodness, we’re coming!” More steps tripped out of the house and soon multiple hands were lifting him. “Get water to rinse him off.” Koharu directed.

“I can’t bathe,” Naruto managed to scratch out. He needed a good long week of motionlessness, or at least, overnight. He peeled his eyes open and saw Hinata. She was so pretty and bright like a river spirit, even with her face marred by concern. He was in the tub already, he realized.

“You simply must,” Hinata urged him, motioning for them to start pouring water over him. “I’m sorry it's cold, but we did light a fire so you’ll be able to warm up.” 

“I agree,” added Koharu. “No healer can fix this if it gets infected.”

Naruto sat there shivering as Hinata scrubbed him clean, and the servants dumped water over him. When they were done, they picked him up and set him into a hot bath, forcing warmth back into his chilled bones. A plume of red rose through the water. His wound wasn’t closed yet.

“I’m so happy you’re alright,” Hinata sighed, leaning on the side of the bath.

“I’d be dead at least twice over if not for you,” Naruto admitted. He let his eyes close again, leaning back with a sigh. “Thrice if you count this bath.” He didn’t want to fall asleep there, so once he was warm enough he got up, dried himself off quickly, and put on the clothes Hinata had placed there for him.

“You would have found your way,” Hinata laughed. She supervised his transition to the bed and insisted on bandaging the stab-wound in the side before she tucked him in. “If not for your sake, at least spare the mattress,” she joked. Naruto laughed, and it hurt. Once she felt that was handled, she got up and entered the hallway. Naruto thought she was gone, but then he heard voices just outside the door. “There you are, my first.”

“We better get supplies,” Sasuke spoke up finally. Naruto had assumed he was fine, but hearing him speak and knowing it for a fact was much more comforting. “He’s going to be hungry when he wakes up.”

“They have that under control. What about you?” Hinata asked. There was a moment of silence. “Come here.”

“You’re strong,” Sasuke admitted softly. Naruto couldn’t see anyway, so he laid on his back and waited for sleep. He wondered what they were doing.

“You missed me. I can see it.” Hinata entered, the thinner omega curled up in her arms. He was naked, and his hair was wet from bathing. “You lie down too,” she told him. Sasuke nodded. “Something to wear,” she offered. Sasuke put it over himself but didn’t tie it shut. She then offered him a small pitcher of what Naruto recognized by scent as alcohol “Something to drink. It‘ll help you rest.”

Sasuke nodded again, it seemed to be all he could manage, took a swig, and then let himself slowly down onto his back. After that he stretched out his limbs as if they were sore, and then curled onto his side, pressing his body close to Naruto’s.

Naruto enfolded his first into his arms and stroked his hair. And then he knew nothing, for hours, maybe even days. When he awoke it was night. He wasn't sure which night, only that the omega in his arms was alert, and watching him. Naruto began stroking his mate’s hair again and kissed him. The Uchiha didn’t say anything, but his near-silent vibrations of pleasure were enough. “I love your soft purrs,” Naruto complimented. He scented his mate’s fresh skin and confirmed that the omega was still in heat. “C’mere,” Naruto requested, pulling the omega closer. “I promised you.”

“You’re hurt,” Sasuke argued. His mate was always like this. He’d rather bear the fever than be a burden. But it wasn’t what Naruto wanted for him, or himself for that matter.

“I don’t care,” Naruto grinned at Sasuke’s look of disbelief, and the subsequent sigh of frustration. “Give it to me,” he asked again, tracing his fingers up Sasuke’s thighs. They parted and Sasuke gasped as Naruto’s digits entered him. He was so hot and slick to the touch. Naruto bit his lip on a groan, rolling on top of the omega, pinning Sasuke down with his hips. 

“Where do you get the strength?” Sasuke demanded, exasperated. “Or are you just determined to kill yourself?”

“From knowing no one else can have you,” Naruto growled, thrusting his cock against Sasuke’s. The omega gasped, pulling on Naruto’s hair as he pushed his hips up. “From you being mine only,” he added, biting into their mark and feeling Sasuke arch, keening, against him. “From thinking about your tight, wet pussy coming on me as soon as I stick it in.”

“How?” Sasuke asked desperately. 

“Like this,” the alpha replied, getting up and flipping his mate over. Naruto liked Sasuke on fours. Loved his exposed pink slit and shivering white thighs. Naruto wanted to fuck him like that for sure, but the scent of that opening was too inviting. He pressed his tongue against it and heard the Uchiha cry out in pleasure, felt him arch lower against the mattress. He reached under Sasuke and stroked his cock as he licked his way between the lips of the Uchiha’s pussy.

“Naruto-” Sasuke moaned desperately as the alpha teased the omega’s slick opening with his tongue. Naruto stroked faster and kept laying wet, sucking kisses to the inner folds of his mate’s pussy. Sasuke shook, jerking away from the intense sensation. That was no good.

Naruto braced one arm around the Uchiha’s trembling thighs, keeping Sasuke from squirming away as he tasted him. His nectar was so sweet on Naruto's lips. He pressed his tongue into his mate’s entrance, seeking more sweetness. His mate shuddered, and he felt Sasuke’s nails dig into the forearm that was braced around his thighs, holding him in place. He began to shake violently, then jerked, spilling slick into Naruto’s waiting mouth, as he came.

Naruto let him go carefully and Sasuke melted, panting, into the mattress. He twisted around to fix Naruto with deeply pleased eyes. “Hurry,” he breathed. Naruto nodded and mounted the omega

“Perfect,” Naruto praised, sinking into Sasuke’s absolutely soaking entrance. Sasuke’s body made a dirty, wet noise as it accepted Naruto, and the omega pushed his hips back, beautiful in his desperation to be filled. Sasuke let out a low moan when Naruto tightened his grip and forced the girth of his knot to pop into his omega’s slender body. “You’re so perfect,” the alpha groaned, shuddered. He paused, kissing Sasuke’s bond mark and the soft paleness of his throat. If he moved, he might tie right away.

When he was ready, he moved them into a slow pace, and Sasuke pushed into the contact, arching, his pussy squeezing Naruto tight. “Ah-” Sasuke gasped. His hips rolled wantonly against Naruto’s, and Naruto groaned, thrusting against his mate’s motions, feeling all the textures inside the omega stroke maddeningly over him. “Naruto,” Sasuke cried out, pleading.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me harder,” the omega demanded. Naruto nodded, lowering his body over his mate’s, bracketing the omega’s shoulders with his arms. He needed extra balance for how he was about to move. Sasuke’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, and as Naruto began to move fast and hard, he squeezed. Sasuke cried out as Naruto’s hips struck him over and over again, shaking his body with pleasure. “I’m-” Sasuke arched and came. Naruto fucked him through the waves of his orgasm, feeling him tighten, then relax, spilling slick all over him.

Naruto’s cock jerked, threatening to tie. The scent of Sasuke’s pleasure was such a powerful aphrodisiac. Naruto thrust into the wet mess of his mate’s opening. The omega was too fucked out to squirm anymore. His body was soft and loose, and his pleasure expressed itself through soft whimpering moans and the tightness of his grip on Naruto’s wrists. The omega came again, and that time when he tightened, Naruto didn’t escape. He felt his knot tie and howled in pleasure.

“We tied nice and tight,” Naruto panted, kissing any part of Sasuke he could reach. The omega’s thumb stroked Naruto’s pulse gently as the alpha’s seed pumped into him in thick spurts. There were slight shivers in his mate’s lower back that made Naruto want to fuck again. But... he knew he wouldn’t be able to manage it in his state. He'd ignored the wound in his side, but after all that movement it was starting to really hurt.

Sasuke tried to shift his weight and gasped when it pulled on their tie. “I can’t stay like this-” he told Naruto.

“Let me do it,” the alpha offered, pulling Sasuke against his body and rolling them both onto their sides. Sasuke huffed in mild annoyance at not being able to move how he wanted, and Naruto snickered. “You’re stuck by me,” he teased.

Sasuke gave him a sidelong look over his shoulder. “I guess I am.” Naruto leaned forwards and kissed him. He stroked his palm along his mate’s side and felt him start to purr. “It feels good.”


End file.
